City Of The Angels
by NorthernDownpour01
Summary: AU Storybrooke Metropolis is over run by crime families and super villains. Belle French, the new Assistant District Attorney, is working to clean up the city. Mr. Gold, legendary super villain The Trickster, has other ideas for lovely Ms. French. Or Mr. Gold is a super villain and Belle is strangely drawn to him. Action/adventure/romance
1. City Of The Angels

**A/N: This is going to be completely AU, the curse and all that goodness won't apply here. This chapter is a little short, sorry, but my beta and I are currently working on the next 3, and they are all much longer. I hope you enjoy this, it's been rattling around in my brain for a while! Also, I'm still going to be writing ATYA, a new chapter should be up tomorrow! :)**

**Oh man, I feel like an ass, thanks the reviewer who made me realize I forgot an entire chunk of this story!**

Belle French walked quickly down the empty streets of Storybrooke Metropolis, trying to hide her face in the collar of her beige pea coat. Red was conspicuous, something no one wanted to be anymore, especially Belle. Crime had overrun Storybrooke five years ago, and no one had bothered trying to clean it up. The politicians all had their hands in the underground syndicates, and everyone else was left to fend for themselves.

The last of the great heroes had died years ago, and no one had stepped forward to take their place, too afraid of the villains left in their wake. No one had seen any of the villains in years, but Belle knew they were still out there, a looming threat to anyone who might think of standing where the greats once had.

Belle had firsthand knowledge of the havoc the villains could wreak if they were up to it. As a young girl, in the height of the battle for control of the city, her mother had been killed. Belle had witnessed the entire thing, and sometimes still dreamed of it. Her mother had been picking her up from a dance class, their small apartment only five blocks over from the modest studio. Belle had been ten when two of the more feared villains, Amethyst Dragon, had taken on The Trickster. She had seen both of them on the news more recently, but nothing prepared her for them in person. Everything around them was on fire or blown apart. Amethyst Dragon had turned her eyes onto young Belle, and had thrown fire at them. For reasons Belle would never understand, The Trickster had thrown himself at her, knocking her out of the way, but allowing her mother to die in the process. It had been impossible to see his face, they all wore masks, but she remembered his eyes. They were brown, and for a moment when he had been looking down at her they looked sorry. He had knocked Amethyst Dragon back and Belle never saw him again after that.

He disappeared a few years after that, and many theorized that he had died, or put in prison. He had kept her alive, and she wondered now, if he was alive, if he regretted it. Their attack on her and her mother had given her purpose. She was determined, if there were to be no more larger than life heroes, then it was up to ordinary citizens to stand for something good. She had worked hard, going to law school, eventually earning her a job as assistant district attorney under David Nolan. David Nolan reported to no one, as far as she was aware, with maybe the exception of the city's Sheriff, Emma Swan. Emma Swan had been elected under strange circumstances, but she had not been the mayor's first pick, and Regina Mills, Mayor of Storybrooke, was very obviously in someone's pocket, Belle just wasn't sure who.

Belle entered the building she worked in, exhaling slightly. It was a relief to get where she was going safely. David had offered to have a car come and pick her up, but it felt like a waste to Belle when she only lived a few blocks down.

"Hey," she breathed when she got into her office. Her secretary, Ashley Boyd, looked obviously worried.

"Oh thank God! You are late, and I thought..." she trailed off, but Belle could fill the blanks in fine. Her position made her a marked woman by any number of the crime groups in Storybrooke. Many threats had been made, but Belle refused to back down.

"Everything's fine," she said breezily, waving a hand. Ashley worried too much since she had become pregnant, but Belle refused to find a replacement for her until she absolutely had to. Ashley was the best secretary she could have asked for.

"Okay, well Mr. Nolan was by today and he wants you to go back and try to get Gold to talk-"

Belle cut her off with a groan. Mr. Gold, the C.E.O. of Gold Corp, was notoriously tight lipped, and famous for his dislike of everyone who came out of David's office. Belle had never been able to get anywhere near him, and he refused to comment on anyone who was arrested from his company. She had one of his higher ups going into trial in a week and she was up against legendary defense attorney Melody Vincent, a woman who seemed to breathe fire. If Belle couldn't get something better than what she had, Vincent was sure to get him off which was the only reason Belle found herself, ten minutes later, in a company car on her way over to Gold Corp.

Gold Corp had been around as long as she remembered, but for the life of her she had no idea what they actually did there. It was supposedly some kind of Technology Company, and David had commented once or twice that the government had been contracts through them, but other than that no one seemed to know what went on. Belle would have loved to bust that organization wide open as she was sure there were some dirty dealings going on. David seemed sure that the mob bosses that controlled the city got their weaponry from there, but no one could prove it.

Belle considered giving The Storybrooke Mirror's editor in chief a call, but she knew Mary Margaret Blanchard knew just as much as she did. Mary Margaret was one of her few allies, along with Storybrooke's leading news anchors Ruby Lucas and August Boothe. David had worked hard, along with Mary Margaret, to put someone he could trust into that position instead of the usual lackey's.

Belle had met Mary Margaret when they were both undergraduates. Mary Margaret was older than her, but had always been a good friend, after they got to know each other. She had introduced Belle to Ruby Lucas and Emma Swan, both childhood friends of hers. Belle was the quieter of the three, and for a long time she hadn't been sure if Emma or Ruby really liked her. That was all ancient history now. Emma, Ruby, Mary Margaret, and herself were closer than they had ever been and coincidentally four of the most powerful women in Storybrooke. Mary Margaret and Ruby were responsible for the news anyone read or watched, and Emma and Belle spent their time catching and locking up criminals.

She got to the looming building and took a deep breath before stepping out. She didn't imagine Gold was going to give her the time of day, but like always it was worth a shot, and at this point she was willing to do almost anything. She walked the familiar path across the large open hall to an elevator and pressed the up button. She would end up on the fifteenth floor, where she would, inevitably, be turned away as she always was.

As she was stepping in, a hand caught the doors and joined her. She knew the man well, handsome, dark hair, Jefferson Matterson. He was the face of Gold Corp, and Belle understood why. Today he was in a suit, forgoing the jacket for a vest and for a reason that a escaped her, a top hat. He tipped it at her courteously. She personally didn't mind Jefferson; he seemed nice enough even if his reasons for working for Gold Corp were murky.

She nodded back to him and then went back to looking at herself in the mirrored surface of the elevator doors.

"What's hell on heels doing here today?" He asked her when they hit the fourth floor. Belle flinched at the nickname. It had been given to her when she had first started working for David Nolan because of how relentless she was at shutting down a small drug operation that involved the attempted sale of heroin to minors. She had been extremely successful at getting most of them locked up, only the very higher ups escaping her. That case had put her on the map, and the nick name had stuck.

She looked down at the black heels she wore today, and then back at Jefferson's smirk. "Trying to get a word with Mr. Gold today."

His smirk widened. "Really? Well today is your lucky day."

She raised an eyebrow at him. "Oh?"

"I happen to know Mr. Gold very well, and I'm willing to get you in his door."

"Really?" She narrowed her eyes at his offer. "And what do you want from me?"

"Just hoping you get that scum locked behind bars," he told her cheerfully. "He worked here, was a total ass."

"You knew Mr. Hordor?" She wondered if she shouldn't subpoena Jefferson on the stand, but shook the thought quickly. Thinking someone was an ass was heresy and wouldn't be admissible. Mel would be all over that.

"Barely," he grinned as the elevator opened. "Come with me." They walked down the hall, breezing by his secretary. He knocked quickly on the door, ignoring the small woman watching them horrified.

"I know him," he winked at her as a loud "COME IN" was shouted. Jefferson opened the door and Belle followed.

"Mr. Gold, the lovely Belle French is here to speak with you."

Belle had seen Mr. Gold before, but in person he seemed less frightening. In public he seemed like an almost larger than life. Here he wasn't much taller than her, and he leaned heavily on a cane. Still, his face was all sharp edges, his brown eyes seemingly bottomless and somehow threatening. His lips formed a thin line as he looked her up and down, a hand smoothing out imaginary wrinkles to the designer jacket that belonged to his crisp suit.

"Hell on heels Belle French?" He asked, his voice low and cold, but his face conveyed a small amount of interest.

"That's the one. I'll leave you to her," he flashed Belle a grin and then was out, shutting the door behind him.

"By all means, Ms. French," he waved a hand in front of his desk. Belle took off her coat and then sat in the chair he offered, looking around the large, sparsely decorated office. "What can I do for you today?" He steepled his hands, pressing the tips against his lips.

"I'm here to discuss your former employee Andrew Hordor," she began, pulling out a file from her bag, but he waved her off.

"I don't have anything to say about that man." He was watching her like a hawk, and Belle imagined someone else might have folded under his gaze and meekly walked out, but she had to win this.

"Well you hired him, so I imagine you have a few things to say about him," she continued on, opening up her file.

"I wasn't aware of his...less than reputable dealings," his hands were back to his lips.

"You had no idea anything was going on? He was, among many other things, stealing money from your company."

Mr. Gold's features tightened when she mentioned that. Belle could only imagine the wrath that had rained down when he had found that out. Still, she hadn't gotten to where she was now without bringing up the hard things.

"Yes...and I fired him, if you remember correctly," he reminded her. Belle did remember, Emma Swan had been arresting him when Gold had come down to fire him, tossing the termination papers at Hordor's feet and then walking out. When Belle had seen Hordor he looked as though he had been beaten within an inch of his life, but no one seemed to know where the beating had originated from. Belle was willing to bet two of her paychecks that if Gold hadn't done it himself, someone had done it for him. No one was talking. No one was ever talking, no matter what she threatened to do to them. She supposed Gold was much more terrifying than she was.

"And before that you had no idea anything shady was going on? Only when the Sheriff walks in and arrests him do you think, 'hm, something isn't quite right?'" She raised an eyebrow, closing the file in her lap. She had the thing memorized anyway.

"I'm not interested in my employee's personal lives Ms. French." He leaned back in his chair, an amused look playing at his lips. She didn't know how he managed to look intimidating and amused at once, but he was pulling it off. She wanted to scream at him, but she knew that even though he wasn't giving her anything she could use that she would need to speak with him in the future. It was better to leave things on a somewhat positive note.

"One way or the other, I will find out what was going on here. I suspect there is a lot more than embezzling."

"Among other things," he said, echoing her words from earlier. "I wish you look in your case against Ms. Vincent. I'm told she...breathes fire." He chuckled at his private joke, watching Belle's stony face remained unmoved.

"Someday you are going to need me, Mr. Gold," she stood up and began walking to the door, "And you're going to wish you had been more cooperative."

"The idea is appealing," he said softly, his face back to an impenetrable mask, "But money speaks louder than any assistant D.A. ever could, if you know what I mean."

Belle had one ace up her sleeve, something no one seemed to know, not even David Nolan, except the person who had told her, Mary Margaret Blanchard. Mary Margaret had stumbled upon the knowledge by accident and had shared it with Belle one night after a few too many drinks, and Belle, after investigating to be sure if was true, had quietly been biding her time with the information, waiting for the right moment to use it.

"Money can buy you almost everything in this town," she smiled sweetly at him, her hand on the door knob, "Except your son's freedom from Storybrooke's foster system. I guess the nuns aren't willing to deal in money as much as they are with soft spoken assistant D.A.'s. Good day...Mr. Gold."

She had to leave after she said that, he confidence breaking under the rage that had begun filling his face. She didn't want to experience the fall out, and was grateful for the open elevator when she reached it.

Once she reached her town car she exhaled, her hands shaking as she reached for her phone. She dialed and then waited until she heard David answer. "Anything?" He asked hopefully.

"Not a damn thing," she responded, slumping into her chair.

"It was worth a try," he said, but Belle could hear the note of defeat in his tone. It was getting harder and harder these days to get anyone put away. Mr. Gold had been right about one thing, money spoke, and it spoke loudly.

Her phone beeped loudly, and she pulled it away to see her call had been dropped. She sighed and put it into her jacket pocket. They were almost back to her office. It took her a minute to register what she was seeing, but then there was no mistaking it. Fire. Several cars were overturned, and David was lying in the middle of a giant hole that had been blasted in the street.

"STOP!" She shouted to her driver, who was screeching to a halt anyway. She flung her door open and ran to where he was, wondering who had caused this. The supers had been gone for so long that the idea they were back was terrifying. They were impossible to police, doling out their own form of justice to anyone who dared to defy them.

"David!" Belle was pulling her jacket off and throwing it over him to put out the flames. His eyes were closed but he was breathing. "David!" She slapped him to no avail. She wondered if she could drag him out of the street when a burst of flame lit the ground next to her. Belle threw her arms over her face and then looked up. Amethyst Dragon was flying above them, shooting fire at her and the unconscious David. Belle hadn't seen her in years, but knew the effect the flame had on the human body. David must have been caught in the blast, and not been the actual target.

Amethyst Dragon hit the ground next to Belle, the closest she had ever been to her. "Get back baby girl," she hissed. Belle was staring at the woman, in a dark purple latex suit and black knee high boots that sported an extremely high heel. Belle didn't know how any one managed to walk in something so steep. The suit opened up in the front, allowing her cleavage to show, and large purple and black stone rested in between them on a thick, black necklace.

She was clearly beautiful, her blonde hair thick and curly, although the way she had it teased lended a sort of insane quality to her features. She wore a mask, all purple, that covered her entire face but allowed for her hair to remain completely uncovered, the only features visible were her lips and bright, amused blue eyes.

"Don't hurt him!" Belle shouted, throwing herself over David. This city needed him, she had to protect him.

Amethyst Dragon erupted with laughter and then poised her hands at Belle. Belle braced herself for the flame, but it never came. She looked up to see a wolf had body slammed Amethyst Dragon, catching the woman off guard, and was currently trying to rip out her throat. People were watching the ensuing conflict between the pair, giving Belle time to try and drag David off to the side.

Then Amethyst Dragon blew the wolf back and was turned back to Belle, who had both of David's wrists in her hands and was trying to get him to where the paramedics were stationed, just a few feet off. They weren't able to get any closer.

"I don't think so," she cackled, blowing fire at Belle. Belle waited for the heat to hit her but it never came. She looked up again, expecting to see the wolf. The wolf was back to it's feet, circling Amethyst Dragon, and Belle couldn't help but notice a red streak going down it's back, but another woman had joined the wolf, in a white suit, and she had, as far as Belle could tell, blasted Amethyst Dragon with ice.

David began stirring, causing Belle to drop to her knees. He grabbed hold of her wrist, pulling himself up.

"What's going on?" He asked weakly, looking at the drama enfolding around them.

"I think...I think the heroes have returned to Storybrooke, she murmured." She began to help him to his feet, him leaning heavily on her, his arm draped over her shoulder. It looked like the wolf and the ice woman had bought them enough time to get away, but a feeling of dread stole over Belle when a familiar figured stepped out of the fog, encased in leather pants and knee high boots, a green mask over his face, obscuring everything, including his hair. He obviously had no such qualms about mask hair the way Amethyst Dragon seemed to. It did allow his nose and mouth to show, and she couldn't help but notice his strong chin and clean shaven face. Still, she almost thought she was dreaming until she heard his high pitched giggle, and then she knew. The Trickster was here, and they were in trouble.

"David we have to go," she whispered, trying to get him to move faster, but David was unable to cooperate. Trickster, in Belle's opinion, was the most dangerous out of all the old villains, because everything he did was with his mind. He could blow someone back one hundred feet using nothing but a thought, breaking their body against a pole. She had heard he had once melted someone's brain that had been standing in front of him. He was looking right at them. Amethyst Dragon and he were not allies, but perhaps he was coming to teach these freshman heroes what happened when you attempted to interfere in Storybrooke.

Amethyst Dragon had seen him too, walking towards the pair of them, and Belle wasn't sure which she feared more. David collapsed back at her feet, leaving her alone to face them both, and she hoped, if The Trickster was reading her mind as he was rumored to be able to do, he killed them quickly. She took a deep breath and faced him, her shoulders squared back. A small laugh bubbled out of her lips as she remembered her earlier worries about Mr. Gold. The Trickster cocked his head slightly to the left when he heard her laugh, and then, with an elaborate movement, turned to face Amethyst Dragon. She was blasting fire at them, but an invisible shield seemed to be between the trio and her. He giggled again as the ice woman and the red wolf were back to their feet and were pushing Amethyst Dragon back.

"I'd get him out of here if I were you, dearie," The Trickster told her, walking over to her. "She might be back."

"Why? Why did you do this?" She asked him, unable to understand why the worst of the worst was keeping them safe. If anyone should want the D.A. and his assistant D.A. dead, wouldn't it be Trickster? He certainly had had no qualms going after the former D.A. Albert Spencer.

He walked closer to her, baring his teeth in a grotesque smile. "I suppose I thought an assistant district attorney might be more useful to me alive than dead." He giggled again, and Belle wanted to run, but she held her ground, staring at his brown eyes. Is that why he spared her life as a little girl?

"You think I will ever help you?" She asked him, pressing her luck.

"I saved your life, dearie. You owe me a favor." Belle had been about to retort when smoke engulfed all of them, causing her to fall to her knees, choking as the burning smoke filled her lungs. When it cleared The Trickster and Amethyst Dragon were gone, leaving David still lying on the ground, the red wolf, and the ice woman, all looking around confused.

The paramedics descended on them but Belle waved them off.

"I'm fine," she insisted, standing up. She watched the pair of new heroes run off, taking advantage of the confusion, and she couldn't help but wonder what this meant for their city. Were there more heroes like those two? She knew Mary Margaret would have a hell of a time giving them a nick name in tomorrow's edition of the Mirror.

She slipped away from the medics as they fussed over David, heading in to her office. Everyone was gathered in the lobby, her own floor empty when she stepped off the elevator. Had Amethyst Dragon wanted something out of their office? Nothing was touched, but she hadn't gotten far before the newbie heroes had shown up and knocked her back. Belle didn't know what her and David could be working on that would interest one of them.

She stepped into her office and was shocked to see Mr. Gold standing at the window looking down, his hands folded behind his back.

"What are you doing here?" She asked. He turned and looked at her mildly. Belle was sure she was a mess, but she couldn't care now. How had he gotten here so far, totally undetected? A brief thought flickered through her mind that he had sent them after her, but that didn't make sense. If Gold wanted her dead he certainly could find a quieter way to do it. A loud, messy show like the only that had just happened didn't seem his style.

"I came to make you a deal," he told her, stepping closer.

"A deal?" She echoed. He nodded, brushing a strand of brown hair out of his face.

"Yes, Ms. French. A deal."

Belle folded her arms over her chest. "I'm listening."

"I'll help you on any case you come to me for help," he said softly.

"And in exchange..." she prompted, not liking where this was going.

"In exchange, you help me get my son back."

Of course. How had she not seen that coming? She narrowed his eyes for a moment, but he seemed so sincere about the offer, and any help the notorious Mr. Gold could give her with any case was tempting. With his testimony she could win her case against Mel Vincent.

"Any case...for as long as I am alive?" Her eyes were still narrowed as she tried to find the loop hole. He pressed a hand against his heart.

"Until I die," he promised.

"And how do I know you won't just kill me the moment you get him back?"

He chuckled at that. "My, my, Ms. French, you certainly think highly of me."

"I've been around the block a time or two Mr. Gold."

"I understand why they call you hell on heels. You're a fighter...tell me, does anything frighten you?" He was watching her curiously, as if he wasn't sure what to make of her.

"Trying to find my weaknesses?" She countered. He smiled at her.

"Perhaps. I saw you standing against both Amethyst Dragon and The Trickster. It didn't look like you had any fear then."

She had been afraid, but Belle's mother had always told her to do the brave thing and bravery would follow. "Will you kill me, if I agree?" She pressed, ignoring his personal questions.

"I will not. Nothing is more important to me than my son." He looked honest, and almost vulnerable. She wondered what he had done to get the boy taken away, all things that could be learned in time. For now the deal was too tempting.

"Okay. I agree," she extended her hand to shake his. He gripped her's, a familiar smile teasing on his lips.

"The deal is struck."


	2. Wheel In The Sky

The jury was back. A knot twisted in Belle's stomach at the news as she grabbed her coat and headed down to the lobby, where a car was waiting to take her to the courthouse. Belle had spent three days arguing her case, and three more days listening to Mel rip it to shreds, and the jury had deliberated for four short hours. Not even long enough for Ashley to make it back to their office. In law school Belle had been taught a quick jury was a good thing for the prosecution, but Storybrooke was quick to prove that theory wrong. You needed more than reasonable guilt in Storybrooke to convict someone. You needed to be able to assure people that they were safe if they put someone behind bars, and you had to hope no one had bought the jury.

Mr. Gold had been true to his word, providing her with security footage and paperwork clearly showing the alleged crimes of the defendant. It was both compelling and damning, and helped ease her mind as she walked into the court room. Ashley was waiting for her, waiting so they could walk in together. Belle noticed Mel was already there, Mr. Hordor sitting next to her looking nervous. Good. That meant they weren't sure of the outcome either.

She noted Sheriff Swan sitting in the first row with Mary Margaret's best crime reporter, Leroy. Emma offered Belle a tense smile which Belle was quick to return. Emma and Leroy had sat through the entire crime, both closely following it from the beginning. Belle hoped to do them both justice here, Emma had worked hard to ensure his arrest, and Leroy was desperate to report something that ended with the criminal seeing actual time in jail.

"All rise," the bailiff said, and Belle and Ashley rose to their feet as the judge strode in. The jury filed in after that, and then they were sitting. Several jurors made eye contact with her, an exceptionally good sign. "Have you reached a verdict?"

The foreman stood. "We have." The bailiff came and took all a manila envelope from the foreman, containing twelve identical sheets that would determine Hordor's fate. The judge opened it, and time slowed for Belle. She sucked in a quick breath and then the judge read, "We the jury find Andrew Hordor guilty on all counts-"

The room erupted in noise leaving Belle unable to hear the rest. The judge paused, watching everyone exchange a quick hug, Ashley and Belle included, before banging his gavel down, quieting the room. The jury in Storybrooke could decide the sentence, and they had chosen to give him the maximum amount of time the law allowed. Forty five years in prison with the possibility of parole after serving no less than ten of them. Belle waited for the judge to dismiss them, and watched Hordor handcuffed and taken away.

Belle turned and found herself face to face with Mel Vincent. "I wouldn't be too pleased with yourself," she said, her pretty features twisted and made ugly in anger. "There are still appeals."

Belle opened her mouth to respond but Mel was already walking out, her head held high. Still, Belle couldn't help but feel pleased with exchange. Let Mel waste her time appealing Hordor's sentence. It would mean she would be too busy to bother Belle with other cases, sending one her less competent lawyers in, if anyone at all. Mel detested losing and was known for only working on one case at a time. At her rate Mel could afford to do that.

"Congratulations sister," Leroy told Belle gruffly. Belle smiled at the man and he reciprocated, although his smile made him look more deranged than happy. Emma's smile seemed more genuine and she even offered the assistant D.A. a rare hug.

Belle was overall pleased with the day so far, even more so when her phone rang and she saw it was David. He was still in the hospital recovering from the burns The Dragon had given him. "Belle, congratulations!" He said cheerfully. Belle beamed ear to ear, waving Ashley away who was asking to go home.

"Thank you!"

"How did you get Gold agree to give you so much evidence?" He asked for the fiftieth time. She had decided to keep their deal between just her and Gold. Albert Spencer had been the one to get Gold's son taken away, according to the file she had just skimmed in the four hours she had had between the trial wrapping up and the verdict being read. She didn't think David would approve.

"I guess I'm just persuasive," she smiled, looking around. Garrett Gaston, her on again off again boyfriend was walking towards her, "But hey, I need to go..."

"All right but Belle I need you to go tonight. I know you hate high society functions but someone from our office needs to be there and I am unavailable. Wear something pretty, smile at the politicians, and pay attention to what they say, even if it's boring and self-serving."

Belle hated the sort of functions David was sending her to tonight, and rarely made an appearance. David was much better at rubbing elbows with the wealthy elite that inhabited Storybrooke.

"Fine. I have to go." She ended the call and turned to Garrett, who was watching her impatiently.

"I hear you bested Melody Vincent," he said, a serious look on his face.

"You heard correct," she answered. Garrett and she were on again for the first time in years. She wasn't sure what had made her tell him yes when he had asked her on a date out of the blue, but they had had fun, and things seemed better between them. She had met Garrett as a younger girl in law school; he had just started a job in the mayor's office. Garrett was tall and incredibly handsome and had been fun at first. He made good money and brought Belle to all the best parties, before she realized how much she hated that scene. It got old after a while, and outside of the glamorous lifestyle there didn't seem to be much else to Garrett. He also had a fondness for beautiful women, drinking, and gambling, and when combined proved he could not be trusted. They spent many nights back then screaming at each other, culminating in Belle breaking up with him and him eventually begging for her back. They had split permanently two years ago, and she hadn't heard much from him until four months ago when he showed up in her office and asked if she'd like to have dinner. He had seemed more adult somehow, and so far things had been good between them.

What Belle didn't know was Garrett had fallen in with Storybrooke's most notorious mob, the Glass mob. He had recently become a made man. He was talented with a weapon and was their rising star in a world of hitmen and enforcers. Mr. Gold, who had stepped out of the shadows to talk to Belle, was well aware of what Garrett actually did for a living. Mr. Gold, for all his faults, had never felt the need to deal with the mob, finding them messy and eventually unreliable. With girls like Belle, Mary Margaret, and Ruby around, their days were numbered. Still, as he watched the two exchange a kiss, he wondered what Garrett Gaston wanted from Belle French. Sure, she was beautiful, but there was no shortage of beautiful women in Storybrooke. Every time he happened upon Gaston he had a different tart on his arm.

Belle was a rising star in the D.A.'s office. It was entirely possible the Glass mob, having grown tired of Belle's interference in their dealings, was sending Gaston to kill her. Gold shook his head slightly. That didn't make sense, if Gaston had been sent to kill her she'd already be dead. The boy had an aptitude for anything that could be used as a weapon, and had a good hundred and fifty pounds over the diminutive woman. Gaston could break her in half with his bare hands if he wanted to, so clearly there was another motive. Gold could easily look into Gaston's mind and learn for himself, but he found he cared very little. Belle French was useful to him now because she was just respected enough to get him custody of his son again, but after that she would go back to being the assistant D.A. Their worlds had momentarily crossed paths, but it was temporary, and soon enough they'd be back to being virtual strangers. He preferred it that way. He had no time for women outside of the occasional night; Belle French was no different though he imagined he'd need an entire weekend with someone as feisty as her.

Belle hadn't noticed Mr. Gold's presence, still focused on Garrett, who was talking to her about the function tonight. He wanted her to wear blue, or red, and was sending a limo to get her. So much pomp and circumstance, it was tedious and needless. She would much rather spend her night looking into Mr. Gold's case, seeing what she could learn before she went to speak to the nuns down at the orphanage. She wanted to speak with the boy himself and get a firsthand account of what had happened.

"Fine, fine," Belle said dismissively. Garrett ground his teeth together, annoyed with her. She had so little opinion of these sorts of things, and he knew for a fact she had not been listening to a word he had said. Belle had always been beautiful, but she thought she was better than him and always had. She came from nothing, her mother murdered and her useless father was a drinker and gambler just like Garrett himself. Garrett came from money and had an extremely respected job. When he met Belle she had potential, and was just beautiful enough to make every man around him jealous. Things had started well enough until she caught him with some blonde whose name escaped him. Then the fighting had started, and she would leave him, but he always got her back.

And then a man working for the Glass family had approached him and offered him a small time gig as basically a gun for hire. Garrett accepted it quickly, knowing that any real money lied in working for the mob. Belle became an afterthought and they drifted apart. He never expected to hear another thing about her. He should have known better, Belle was a fighter. She somehow managed a job in the D.A.'s office and immediately began causing problems. The first thing she did was dismantle a very profitable drug ring, earning her the nick name hell on heels. A lot of time went into what to do with the Belle French problem, with nothing ever actually being done about it. For some reason the boss, whom he had never met, didn't want her killed. He could have easily done it; Belle was five foot two and weighed maybe a hundred and fifteen pounds. Garrett could break her neck with the twitch of a hand.

Instead it was decided he would marry her. They hadn't had an inside man since Albert Spencer, the best kept secret in Storybrooke, and David Nolan was utterly incorruptible. It had been decided that once Garrett and Belle were married David Nolan would be killed and Belle would take his place, and business would go back to normal. For the last four months Garrett had been dating her and sleeping with beautiful women on the side. Belle had no idea what was going on, and she never would. The sex between them was decent at best, but Garrett would never be a one woman man.

He looked over her head and saw Mr. Gold watching them, his face impassive. It occurred to Garrett that Gold might be interested in Belle, but Gold's reputation was well known. He was not a man to mess with, unless you had a death wish. The Glass Family had a zero tolerance policy with causing Mr. Gold any trouble, under penalty of death.

"Gold is watching you," Garrett said, not caring if Gold heard him or not. Personally he would love to take Mr. Gold out, something about the man felt threatening.

Belle looked over and saw him. She looked at Garrett, who was staring at Mr. Gold with something like jealousy on his face. She suppressed an eye roll. "He helped me with my case. We have business."

Garrett's mouth almost fell open. Was it possible Gold had gotten to Belle first? The idea that Belle would work for Mr. Gold seemed ludicrous. He'd have to keep a closer watch on her. "What kind of business?" He demanded.

"The kind that prevents me from discussing it with you. I'll see you tonight," she dismissed him, much to Mr. Gold's enjoyment. Garrett looked outraged at the small woman's dismissal, his fists clenched at his side. Mr. Gold would have loved to see the man say something else, but Garrett disappointed him, turning on his heel to leave.

"Congratulations, Ms. French," he said, producing one red rose he had been hiding behind his back. Belle smiled and took it.

"Thank you. I don't think it would have been possible without you," she admitted.

"Well...we had a deal."

"We do. I found Spencer's file on your son earlier this morning and I had just started looking through it," she told him. Something like hope flickered across Gold's face for a moment.

"Oh?"

"Yeah," she continued, walking towards the doors with him. "I'm going to read over it, and then tomorrow go down and visit your son."

Mr. Gold stopped at her words. "You...you are going to talk with him?"

"Well...yeah." She looked at him, confused. "Is that not all right?"

"No...no it is quite all right," he seemed to be himself again. "Give him...my best?"

"Of course," she agreed. "If you don't mind me asking, what is his name?" That seemed like an easy question to start with. She hadn't gotten a chance to look.

"Balfour," he said, but his accent made it sound like "Baelfire." "Old Scottish name," he explained.

"What does it mean?" They had begun walking again.

"From the pasture," his tone was clipped and cold again. She supposed it was too much to hope that he could remain emotionally available through this entire process.

"Why was he taken from you?" Belle plowed on, uncaring if she struck a nerve. He was going to give her full disclosure one way or the other. He was tempted to tell her everything, how Albert Spencer was just a pawn in the Glass Family, how the boss of that family also happened to be the mayor of Storybrooke, Regina Mills. That Regina and him had been engaged in a power struggle for the last fifteen years, and that her ultimate weapon had been having his son, whom he affectionately called Bae, removed from his home. She had, unwisely, thought that Bae's removal would make him weaker and he would draw his resources to get him back. Instead it made him colder as he waited, biding his time. There was no point going up against Regina when he was sure to lose.

And then David Nolan had taken over the D.A.'s position, and little Belle French stepped into David's old position, and suddenly the tide had shifted. Emma Swan had been elected Sheriff, and Regina lost her foothold within law enforcement. Mary Margaret had risen up to become Editor of the paper and began hiring people she could trust in the paper to report the news accurately. August Booth had been made lead anchor for Storybrooke news, and Ruby Lucas followed. Regina had lost so much ground because she had become complacent, as he always knew she would. It was only a matter of time before he himself would have approached Belle French about his son, but her offer was too delicious to pass up. He knew Belle would begin to unravel the thread Regina had been so careful to weave, and that would be his ultimate revenge.

Belle would have to discover it for herself, however, and that would come in time. He was a patient man, and he could wait just a little while longer.

"Why don't you ask the Mother Superior, when you get there?" He snapped. Regretfully he left her standing there on the sidewalk in the cold as he climbed into his car. One last look at her revealed surprise and irritation on her face. Was she always such an open book? She'd need to fix that if she was going to take down the Mayor.

Belle was annoyed watching him drive away from her without answering her question. If he planned on being this difficult it could take years to get him his son back.

She went back to the office long enough to get the file on Balfour Gold, and then headed home. If she was being forced into attending the event later that night she wouldn't have time to get anything done, and she wanted to read up on the case.

Settling in, Belle began reading. Most cases were dry, but this was like the most interesting book. There was a lot more to Mr. Gold outside of his public image and what she thought she knew of him. His name was Rush Gold, something that amused her greatly, and he was born in a small village in Scotland. His father and mother had run a small farm, and when they passed he had inherited it. When he was seventeen he had married a woman named Emmeline, and remained with her for many years. Eventually he had sold his farm and the pair had moved to Storybrooke, and about that time Emmeline had given birth to their son, Balfour. She and Gold divorced, and from Belle could understand, she had retained custody of Balfour, although there was no official order from a court stating this.

Doing quick math in her head, she concluded that Mr. Gold was forty two, and had been thirty when he had his son, considering the boy was now twelve. In the file was a picture of the boy, who was a good looking kid, dark hair, the same brown eyes that Mr. Gold sported. There was also a picture of Emmeline, a pretty red head. It was obvious Balfour favored his mother.

Emmeline had died when Balfour was six, and removed from Mr. Gold on his seventh birthday. The reason stated was neglect, which Belle found difficult to swallow. The picture she had found had been taken when the boy had been removed, and he looked healthy, and the file admitted there was no proof of physical abuse. A man as wealthy as Mr. Gold could afford nannies, so how could the boy have been neglected? Something about his reason for removal didn't make sense.

Closing the file, Belle got up to begin getting ready, filled with more questions than when she had started. It seemed impossible to imagine Mr. Gold married to anyone, especially for fourteen years. She wondered if he had loved her, another impossibility in her mind. Gold was famous for his disinterest in women. She had seen him at the occasional event she attended with a beautiful woman on his arm, always a different one, and he paid them very little, if any, attention. Had Emmeline been his great love that he had lost in his pursuit of power?

Deciding to ask him these questions at a later date, Belle opened her closet. Working in Storybrooke had taught her money talked, and her clothing was no exception. Everything in her closet was carefully selected and had cost her a small fortune. Designer clothes and shoes were hung carefully on wooden hangers, her dresses at the end. She remembered Garrett's words at a blue or red dress and began flicking through the dresses to find one. Her hands stopped prematurely on a gold dress, floor length, silky and decided on that instead. She took a quick shower and then slipped into it, enjoying the feeling of silk on her bare skin. It was just loose enough to be comfortable, the fabric clinging to her skin and showing off the subtle curves of her body. The back plunged, showing off her shoulder blades, the front forming a deep enough v to show a small amount of cleavage. She let her hair tumble down her back in pretty curls and kept her make up minimal. The dress would be the focus tonight. Sitting at her vanity, she opened her jewelry box and began looking through pieces. She had plenty of diamonds, either given to her from Garrett or purchased herself, flashy pieces, but it wasn't what she wanted tonight. At the very bottom was a small teardrop shaped diamond on a simple gold chain. It had belonged to her mother, understated but beautiful, and perfect for tonight.

Her phone rang, and when she answered it was the driver Garrett and sent to pick her up. He wasn't there, which shouldn't have disappointed her, but it did. He was likely already there waiting on her, and she was tempting to make him wait longer. Before she left she opened a window in her apartment to let the cool night air, and then she was off, on her way.

The event was in Storybrooke's nicest hotel's ballroom. She walked into the lobby and found Emma Swan standing with Mary Margaret, her best friend. Mary Margaret was fussing with Emma's hair, which Emma had pulled into a pretty pony tail, the very front of her hairline in a fishtail. Emma was wearing pale blue and Mary Margaret was in an elegant black and white number. Behind Belle Ruby Lucas was rushing in, wearing a sleeveless, skin tight red number that showed off her long legs.

"Are we having a party?" Ruby joked, seeing Belle joining Emma and Mary Margaret.

"Mary Margaret found a piece of hair out of place. The horror," Emma told Ruby sarcastically.

"Oh honey," Ruby chided Mary Margaret, who had stepped back from Emma. Mary Margaret's dress looked vintage and was modest, stopping at her knees and featuring short sleeves. Emma's blue only had one strap that crossed over her chest, and like Belle's fell to the floor.

"Shush," Mary Margaret ordered. "You look perfect."

"Might as well get this over with," Belle said gloomily. Emma looped her arm through Belle's as they headed to the elevator.

"You stay by me tonight," Emma said cheerfully. Emma hated these things more than Belle did, which said a lot.

"Like Garrett is going to let Belle out of his sight in that," Ruby said, wagging her eyebrows suggestively.

"He wanted me to wear blue...or red," Belle said, frowning.

"He's a man, he won't care what you're in as long as you look hot," Ruby declared, ending the conversation. Belle supposed she was right.

Mr. Gold was looking at the door when Belle, Ruby, Mary Margaret, and Emma walked in, each one prettier than the last. It pleased him to see the four women so central to his plan so friendly with each other, it made things easier.

Garrett was less than pleased when he saw Belle walked in covered in Gold. She looked ridiculous, and he couldn't help but feel jealous when he saw Mr. Gold watching her with something that looked suspiciously like appreciation on his face. Was something going on between them? Was wearing gold her subtle way of letting everyone know?

"Garrett," Belle smiled, not paying attention to the scowl decorating his face. Garrett didn't response, grabbing her arm and dragging her into the kitchen.

"I thought we agreed on blue or red," he snapped, not caring if the kitchen staff overheard his little tirade. Belle wrenched her arm from his grasp before he could bruise her.

"I didn't realize you were dictating my clothing now." He was acting ridiculous, it was just a dress.

"What is going on between you and Gold?" He demanded, and Belle bit her lip to keep from laughing. Was that what this was about, he was jealous of Mr. Gold? The idea would have been laughable, if it wasn't so absurd.

"I believe that is between the lady and I," a soft voice came from the doorway. Mr. Gold had seen the entire thing and didn't appreciate the oaf putting his hands all over the best chance this city had for redemption.

Garrett stepped away from Belle and walked over to Mr. Gold. He was taller than the Scotsman, but somehow Gold seemed more threatening.

"Your days are numbered, old man." It was an empty threat; Garrett could no more shine Gold's shoe than kill him.

"I wonder if your boss agrees," Mr. Gold asked absently, making reference to the Glass family. Garrett looked at Belle, who was watching the entire thing, and then stormed out. He couldn't risk blowing his cover, it would get him killed.

"What was that about?" Belle demanded. Mr. Gold desperately wanted to tell her, but he couldn't. She needed to learn herself, even if she was extremely slow on the uptake. A thought was starting to occur to him as he watched her, her hands on her hips and her eyes flashing dangerously.

"I have no idea," he said mildly, his face a mask once more. He turned and followed the path Garrett had blazed, Belle quick on his heels.

"Yes you do. Tell me, what did you mean by his boss? Regina Mills is his boss." They were back out in the ballroom, and decorum dictated they appear at least friendly. He turned to her and immediately wished he hadn't. She was much prettier closer up. Had she always been so pretty? He had never really noticed it before, how blue her eyes were, or the rich brown of her hair, the smoothness of her skin. He wanted to touch her, just to see if it was as soft as it felt, but he was a man not a schoolboy. It was all a distraction, an unwanted distraction.

"Yes she is," he replied, his tone even.

"Then what did you mean?" She persisted, stepping closer to him. Two more steps and he could kiss her, if he wanted. He wasn't sure he didn't. Was she always so unafraid? It was refreshing to see a woman unafraid of him and not after his money. Not since Emmeline had a woman looked him in the face the way Belle was.

"I don't know what you mean, Ms. French," he ground out, taking a step back. Remembering Emmeline helped his attraction to Belle French. Emmeline had certainly never loved him, and neither did Belle. Women like them were dangerous.

Belle watched him start to walk away. "Wait! Rush!" The name slipped out of her mouth before she could stop it, but it effectively stopped him in his tracks. He walked back over to her, getting into her personal space. Her breath hitched in the back of her throat at the closeness. She would smell his cologne, earthy and subtle.

"Who told you that?" He demanded softly, his face inches from hers.

"It was in your file," she responded. He stepped back, seeming to realize how close they were.

"Of course it was. It's just a name," he concluded, although his reaction told her there was a lot more to it. He looked her over once more and then jerked his head in Garrett's direction, where a simpering blonde was touching his arm and laughing like he was the funniest man in the room. "I'd go find your man before that little pop tart climbs into his lap and embarrasses us all."

She turned to see Garrett standing up with the blonde and leading her to the dance floor and then back at Mr. Gold, who was watching her carefully. She shrugged. "Let him."

Mr. Gold opened his mouth to retort, but Emma Swan chose that moment to interrupt. "I can't take much more of this." She nodded once to Mr. Gold, who began walking away, dragging a very confused and intrigued Belle French by the elbow. "I hate this sort of thing; you would think it impossible that so much ego could fit in such a limited space."

"Well, let's make the rounds, laugh at their bad jokes, drink a little, and then get out of here," Belle suggested. Nothing would make her happier than to be back in her own apartment. She suddenly hated the pretty dress she was wearing, feeling too exposed.

Emma was as good as her word, the two making their rounds, laughing at the bad jokes of the wealthy and political. Most were not acquainted well with Belle, causing an endless stream of jokes about her nickname, as well as her pretty appearance. By the time Garrett came over to rescue her by asking for a dance an hour and a half later Belle was ready to snap.

"Lucky," Emma muttered under her breath when Belle gratefully accepted. She would have danced with the devil himself.

"I'm sorry...for earlier, it was uncalled for," Garrett told her once they reached the dance floor. He pulled her close and began swaying to the soft music, his hand tracing soft circles on her lower back. She bit back a sigh, knowing where he was going with this.

"You're right, it was." He didn't seem to be listening to her words, when she looked up he was looking over her head and she was willing to bet if she turned she would find that same blonde in his eye line. It didn't matter, she found she didn't care. Her and Garrett's days were numbered, even if he didn't know it.

"I think we need some time together...just the two of us. Why don't we get out of here, go back to my place..." he trailed off, though still not looking at her, allowing Belle to look disgusted without him seeing.

"I'm tired, Garrett. I had a long day in court today."

He released her, finally looking at her. "We haven't spent time together in over a week."

"I've been working," she said firmly. "My job is demanding."

"Apparently so. Too demanding for your boyfriend, I notice. That's fine, Belle, go home alone, but you're going to need to find a different way home." He strode off before she could argue with him. Typical Garrett, to throw a fit when he didn't get his way, but making her walk home when he knew she lived across the city was particularly cruel. She supposed she could call a cab, but she hadn't brought money with her, thinking she would have a way home. She sighed and surveyed the dance floor for a moment, surprised when she noticed Ruby dancing with the most respected criminal psychologist in Storybrooke, Archie Hopper. That seemed an unlikely match, but not as unlikely as Emma's dance partner, Jefferson Matterson. Emma was smiling, and Jefferson seemed to have dialed back on the creepy and the top hat. It was well known between Belle, Mary Margaret, and Ruby of the triangle between Graham Hunter, lead detetctive of Storybrooke Homicide and Jefferson Matterson. Graham usually won out, but tonight he was absent so it seemed Jefferson was getting some quality Emma time without any competition, and he was taking advantage.

Suddenly she was tired. Maybe if she left now she would make it home in time to be in bed at a decent hour. She slipped out and into the elevator without anyone noticing. She thought she'd make it out the front completely unnoticed, but a car was sitting outside, a man holding open a door. "Ms. French," he said, indicating that she should get in.

"Excuse me?" She asked. Before she got an answer from the driver Mr. Gold's head appeared.

"Get in the car Ms. French. Unless you'd prefer to walk?"

She watched for a moment, dumbfounded, but then hastily climbed in. "How did you know...?" She asked.

"I have working ears, just like everyone else," he said, closing the subject. Belle was too tired to argue, so she told the driver her address and then sat back in companionable silence.

Mr. Gold had other reasons for wanting to take her home tonight. He wanted so much to ease her into the right direction, but he could not do it. However, he decided his alter ego could, and to do that it would be useful to know where she lived. As much as he could learn about her. He had saved her life and he hoped that would be enough for her to at least speak to him. He was also tempted to teach that idiot boyfriend of hers a lesson. Soon, he decided, once she trusted him. Her trust was paramount to the success of his plan.

"This is it," she said when the driver pulled up outside of her building. "Thank you." Mr. Gold nodded and watched her get out. His driver paid attention to the buttons she pushed to enter.

"Fifth floor, number six," the man told him when he was back. Gold nodded, his plan now in place.

Belle was happy to be home and away from the arrogance that had previously surrounded her. She wondered what it was like to have so much money and so little interest outside of it. She would never know. Belle was comfortable, but not rich by any stretch of the imagination. She saved what she could and spent when she had to.

Before bed Belle decided to make tea. She poured water into her tea kettle and put it on the stove to boil. While she waited she leaned down and pulled out once of her mothers old tea cups, the last remaing thing outside of the necklace she currently wore that belonged to her mother. After her death, her father had taken to drinking, and gambling, neither of which he was very good at, and had begun to selling anything that was worth anything. Belle had hidden the necklace and the tea set. Both were priceless to her, and to the best of her knowledge her father had never noticed they were missing.

Once the tea kettle announced the water was done, Belle poured water into the pretty white cup with blue flowers decorating it, and dropped in the right amount of tea leaves. She carried it to the living room to allow it to steep and then made her way to her bedroom to change.

She slipped out of her dress and into a black ripped tank top and small white shorts, her outfit of choice to sleep in. Remembering the window open in her living room, she walked out there to close it before going to bed. She turned the light on in her living room and then stopped dead. Sitting on her couch, watching her like a hawk, was The Trickster, holding her tea cup, apparenly mid-sip.

Belle froze for a moment when he stood. "Belle...French," he said in his high pitched voice.

"What are you doing here?" She asked, backing away. He stood up and moved to set her cup on the coffee table, but the pain in his knee suddenly flared up and in his effort to conceal the pain from her he dropped the cup. Tea spilled all over her carpet, and the cup hit the edge of the table on it's way down to the floor. He bent, slightly wincing which was impossible to notice behind his mask, and picked up the now empty cup. There was a small chip on the rim of it.

"It's chipped," he told her, showing her the chip. Her face twitched slightly, pain crossing her eyes for a moment before she shrugged.

"Its just a cup."

"You owe me a favor," he reminded her, punctuating his sentence with his trademark giggle, setting her tea cup down. She was suddenly fearful of what he might want from her.

"What kind of favor?" She asked him warily.

"Nothing complicated!" He told her. Gold was enjoying watching her squirm under his gaze. She was suddenly less sure of herself, although glancing into her mind told him she was not as afraid as she should be. That was refreshing. "I need you to do something."

"Yes?"

"You are going to take down the mayor for me." He giggled again and waited, watching surprise color her features.

"Me? Take down...are you insane?" Belle completely forgot her fear. What had happened to her life? First the intriguing Mr. Gold's case for his son, and now The Trickster was in her living room calling in a favor to end the mayor.

"It's been suggested," he said, his hands making an elaborate gesture, "But I assure you my mind is as sane as it has ever been."

"Well that's reassuring," she said sarcastically. She couldn't tell if he was taken aback or not, the mask obscured all his features with the exception of his mouth.

"Will you?"

"What if I say no?" She countered, wondering if he would kill her. Mr. Gold was still listening to her thoughts, and at this point the idea of killing her was out of the questions.

"Well then I will merely follow you everywhere until you agree!"

That seemed bothersome. "And if I agree...what will this entail?"

"Cunning," he said immediately, a wide grin on his face. Belle did not consider herself particularly cunning. "Subtlety." Subtle was also not something she was.

"What do I need to do?" She asked, wondering what she was agreeing to. "I'm not going to kill anyone."

"Did I ask you to kill anyone? I am merely asking for you to expose and remove a corrupt official."

"Alright...what do I need to do?" She repeated.

"Trust me," he said unexpectedly. Trust him? That seemed...impossible, he was the most dangerous of them all. And yet...he had saved her life twice. He'd never done anything directly to her to cause her harm, in fact it was the exact opposite.

Gold was surprised to see the memory of him saving her life as a young girl flicker behind her eyes. He watched it, flashing back to that night. It had an especially brutal battle between him and The Dragon, or Melody Vincent, as she was known in real life, when the young mother and her daughter had stumbled into their path. Perhaps they had stumbled into theirs, he couldn't be sure anymore. He just remembered seeing Belle, and thinking her hair was the exact shade as his new born sons, and in that moment he hadn't made a conscious decision to save her, he just did. It seemed like fate looking back on it; to know the one little girl he saved was now standing before him as beautiful, fearless woman, the only woman in the city who could get him his son back and take Regina down simultaneously.

"How am I supposed to do that?" She asked him warily. He knew a good enough way to ensure that, give her something she needed. Give her the leader in the Glass's military, their best assassin. His motives were selfish as well; he would like nothing more than for Garrett Gaston to be out of the picture. He had to be careful about it. He would show him to her now, instead of revealing his actual job. She would discover that in time, but to know now would leave her exposed. He extended a gloved hand.

Belle stared at his hand for a moment and then looked back up at him. "Take my hand." She started to ask him if he was crazy, but decided against it. He wanted her alive; he wasn't going to hurt her. So she put her hand in his and he led her to the window.

"Are you going to jump?" She asked, alarmed, and he let out a genuine laugh. How she didn't realize who he was, was beyond him; he let The Trickster facade slip far too often around her.

"Of course not dearie." He indicated to something strapped to his back.

"Rocket jets?" She asked, eyebrows raised. "Isn't that a little nineteen eighties?"

He laughed again. He had worked hard to develop this technology and here she was so quick to dismiss it. She wrapped her arms around his neck tentatively, inhaling. He smelled familiar, something earthy and clean, but she couldn't put her finger on it. "Where are you taking me?"

"You'll see," he told her, wrapping an arm under her so she wouldn't fall, and then stepped off her fire escape. He pulled the string, and the rockets began to burn, and then they were off. Mid-flight he had to adjust her, holding her in his arms the way a man might hold his new bride, and the feeling wasn't all together unpleasant. She smelled nice and was just as soft as he had imagined. He took back his earlier thoughts about needing a weekend to get enough of her. He'd need an entire week. The idea was a little terrifying; he had never wanted any woman specifically. Not even Emmeline, and he'd been married to her for over a decade.

He stopped outside the window of Garrett Gaston's loft. The windows were large and the room was illuminated by a soft light. He hadn't been certain Garrett would be here, or with the blonde he was currently running his hands all over, it had been just a lucky guess. He was thankful for Garrett's predictability.

"I don't want to see this," she whispered, turning her head away. He had hurt her. The idea she could be hurt by the oaf's infidelity had never occurred to him, and suddenly he regretted this. Now she would think him cruel.

The trip back to her apartment was less pleasant, she was stiff, her breathing measured. He set her down the moment they landed on the fire escape, allowing her to climb into the window herself. She was waiting when he climbed in moments after her, trying not to let his nervousness show.

"Why did you show me that?" She asked softly, and he saw she was crying.

"I..." The coward in him was starting to show. He needed a distraction. Lucky for him, she waved him off.

"It doesn't matter. I should have known...known he hadn't changed. I'm stupid."

"Hardly stupid dearie," he told her, trying to keep his voice in the right octave.

"Is there any point in asking why me? Why not someone else?"

"There is no one else."

She took a deep breath. "How will I know what to do?"

"Do you trust me?" He was hopeful. She narrowed her eyes.

"No," she admitted. "Trust doesn't happen overnight. I'll trust you as much as I can."

He nodded. She was smart. "I will help you. Are you accepting?"

Belle nodded and he clapped his hands in glee, trying to ignore the excruciating pain in his knee. It was hell not being able to use a cane, and the pain medication he used when donning his costume was starting to wear off. He needed to get out of here.

"That's good enough for now. When I have more for you, I will speak with you. Keep your window open."

"Wait!" Belle stopped him as he headed for the window, noticing how he shifted his weight carefully from one leg to the other. Standing on tip toes, she pressed her lips softly against the mask, where his cheek was. "For saving my life."

He nodded, not saying anything, and then he was out the window and gone. She looked out after him a moment later, but she couldn't see him, or his silly rockets.

Closing the window and heading for bed, she climbed in and shut her eyes, trying to forget the strange turn her night had taken. Garrett cheating, Mr. Gold's bizarre custody case, The Tricksters request for her to bring down Regina Mills. She didn't think it possible, but sleep came easy that night.


	3. Waiting For A Girl Like You

Belle couldn't remember the last time she had seen the sun in Storybrooke. It seemed like a perpetual haze hung over the town. Today was no different, a light rain coming down on the inhabitants. Belle was glad she had had the foresight to grab an umbrella on her way out the door. David was back, finally, which allowed her some time to herself. She had considered staying home and getting some real work done, but she had made exactly zero headway in Mr. Gold's custody case. He hadn't been pressing her about it, but she felt bad. He very clearly loved his son, and she wanted to help.

So here she was, out in the rain, walking the orphanage. She had made an appointment the day before with a woman named Sister Astrid, who sounded perfectly pleasant. Belle didn't know why she was nervous, but when she rang the bell she had the strangest desire to run far away, but the door opened and Belle was allowed in. The first thing she noticed was how clean it was. Her own home, which was child free, was less clean. The second was the noise, or more specifically the lack thereof.

"I..." Belle said awkwardly, looking down at the wood floors. "I have an appointment. Belle French."

"Oh." Understanding flooded the woman's face, and she walked Belle down a narrow hallway that housed several pristine white doors. The one on the far left was the one they stopped at, and the sister gave a crisp knock against it.

"Come in," a voice called from the other side. The sister opened the door and another woman stood in a small office. She was exceptionally pretty for a nun, in Belle's opinion, light brown hair, pretty brown eyes, and a slight build.

"Belle French," the nun told her.

"Oh yes. You're here to see Balfour," she sat back down, flipping though some papers. Belle watched as she reached into a file drawer and pulled out a file and then sat down on her desk. "Before we begin, can I ask you how much Gold is paying you?"

Belle was taken aback. "Nothing," she said after a moment. Mother Superior scrutinized her for a moment before appearing satisfied that Belle was telling the truth.

"I see. Do you mind me asking why exactly you've taken his case?"

"I'm investigating some covered up corruption in our office," Belle lied quickly. She wasn't sure if she believed Albert Spencer capable of being corrupt, much less taking away someone's son simply because he didn't like him, but far stranger things had happened recently.

Mother Superior's eyes widened at the claim. "I can imagine...Albert Spencer?"

"Anything is possible. I just want to be sure that the boy is where he belongs."

Mother Superior nodded. "Well, my first priority is always the children. We don't typically permit visitors, and no one is allowed to see the children unless they are approved for adoption. However, as much as I may not like the man, in the two years Balfour has been here, Mr. Gold has given several large donations to our cause."

"That's very generous of him," Belle commented.

Mother Superior nodded. "It has allowed us to take in more children, to expand on our building. Before his money...well...we were not in a good place."

Belle nodded. "I understand that."

"Anyway," Mother Superior opened her file. "Balfour is twelve now. We took him in when he was ten; Albert Spencer brought him in himself. Balfour showed no signs of physical or emotion abuse, or any neglect. However, the court had ordered the boy here...so here he stays."

"How is he now?" Belle asked cautiously. Mother Superior shook her head sadly.

"Angry. He doesn't want to be here."

"That's understandable. Would it be all right if I talked to him?"

Mother Superior nodded. Belle followed her out of the room and up a large wooden staircase at the end of the hall. It looked like a large house that had recently been redecorated. There were doors lining these hallways as well, all white, with colorful names written on them. They stopped at the one that said had Balfour decorating it in large blue construction paper letters. Mother Superior knocked. "Balfour...someone is here to see you."

There was no response. Belle put her hand on the doorknob and walked in quietly. "Balfour..." she said softly. A boy looked up at her, lying on a twin sized bed covered in a plain blue comforter. He had his hand marking his spot in a book. She saw Mr. Gold's eyes in the boy, and the red haired woman in the rest of his features. He was masculine already, even at twelve, broad shouldered and lanky. When he stood he was already taller than her. Still, there was enough roundness to his face that still allowed him to be a boy instead of a man, and when he spoke his voice cracked a little.

"Who are you?"

"My name is Belle French. I am the Assistant District Attorney, and your father contacted me asking to look into regaining custody of you." She figured it was best to be upfront and honest, and let him decide how he wanted to proceed.

Honesty might not have been the best policy. The boy's face lit up at her words. "My father sent you?"

"Yes. He wants you back."

"Yes! When can I leave?" He threw himself at Belle, wrapping her in a surprisingly strong hug. She patted his head, unsure what do. Belle wasn't the greatest around children, especially ones she had just met.

"Not yet...there is...a process we have to go through. I just wanted to be sure you wanted to go back. You're old enough now that the court will take your feelings into consideration, but I have to ask. Balfour, did your father ever harm you in any way?"

Balfour stepped back, looking a little offended. "Never. He wasn't always around, but he worked long hours. That's not a crime. I know because I looked."

"That's all?" She asked, her theory starting to flesh itself out. Balfour nodded a vigorous yes.

"He calls me Bae," he added after a moment.

"Would you like me to call you Bae?" She asked.

"Yes."

"All right. Well, Bay, I'm going to come back tomorrow with a social worker and you're going to have to give a statement. It's going to be really easy; all you have to do is talk. The entire thing will be recorded. The social worker is there for your protection. They will make sure I'm not coercing you to say anything you don't mean. Do you understand?" Bae nodded again, so Belle continued. "Once that happens, your father will petition the court for custody of you. It won't happen overnight, it will take a while. The judge will send a court appointed psychiatrist to talk to you to make sure what you're saying is true. The entire time I will be right here. If you have any questions about anything you can ask me, or call me."

"Will...you give something to my dad for me?" He asked after a moment.

"Of course."

Bae pulled out a shoe box and handed it to Belle. She tucked it under her arm, and then handed him her business card. "Anytime. Call me."

"I will."

"I'm going to do everything I can to get you back home."

"Really? Mr. Spencer looked...a lot..." he trailed off, embarrassed, obviously thinking he had offended her. She would be the first to admit she didn't cut a very intimidating figure when you first saw her.

"Why, Bay Gold, don't you know what everyone, including your dad, calls me?"

He shook his head, curious. "They call me hell on heels. I'll take care of you and your dad, don't worry. This will be over before you know it."

He grinned at her and then hugged her again. "I'm glad you're taking care of my dad. I don't think anyone ever has."

His words didn't hit her until she was back outside under her umbrella. Surely Bay's mother had taken care of him at one point? She shook her head and flagged down a cab and directed it to Gold Corp. Belle was feeling drained and it wasn't time to punch out. She was stopped at his door by his almost enchantingly pretty secretary, Serena.

"He's not seeing people today," she told her arrogantly.

"Oh? He's seeing me," Belle said, sizing the girl up. Serena had several inches on her, but Belle was a lot more determined.

Serena opened her mouth to retort when Mr. Gold's door opened. "What is going on?" He barked, his eyes on his secretary and Belle French.

"She was trying to barge in," Serena accused.

"Ms. French doesn't need an appointment," he snapped, moving so Belle could walk in. Belle couldn't help but smirk as she walked in.

"Was that necessary?" He asked, the corner of his lips twitching at Belle's pettiness. "What could be so important you needed to wind up my high strung secretary?"

"I can go, if I'm bothering you," she offered, "But then you won't know what I did today."

"Pray tell, Ms. French, what did you do today? Lock away another petty criminal selling marijuana to a high school student?"

"No," she ground out. "I went to see your son. Bae."

Mr. Gold froze, his eyes locked on her face. "What did he say?"

"He wants to come home. In fact, when I told him you had sent me, he hugged me. He's really strong," she smiled. She was not prepared for Mr. Gold to walk over and hug her. He hadn't intended to, but he just wanted to touch something Bae had touched. The hug lingers longer than she expected, and then she remembered Bae's words about taking care of his dad, and she wrapped her arms around him, hugging him back tightly.

"It's going to be okay," she whispered, inhaling. The smell of him hits her like a runaway train, earthy and clean, subtle. He and The Trickster wear the same cologne. What were the odds of that? She couldn't imagine two more opposite people, the reserved Mr. Gold and the theatrical Trickster. She considered telling him for a moment, but decided against it. They didn't need to know of the other. She hoped to be done with Mr. Gold's case soon, and the Trickster hadn't visited her since their last meeting. Granted she hadn't been keeping her window open either, it was too cold. Still, she told herself that if he wanted in he could get in, open window or not.

Mr. Gold broke away from her and straightened his jacket. "Yes. Well. I'm sorry for that."

"It's all right. I promised him I would take care of you. And...he wanted you to have this." She handed him the shoe box tucked under her arm.

"Sit." He told her, and Belle obliged, very interested in what was in the box. Mr. Gold hesitated for a moment, and then opened the lid, pulling out a folded white piece of paper. And then another. And then another. Bae had been writing his father letters. Mr. Gold looked up at Belle, his eyes suspiciously bright and she knew that was her moment to dismiss herself.

"I'm going back tomorrow," she told him, pausing at the door.

"Will you give him...?" He trailed off, but she understood.

"Yes," she told him softly, and then closed the door quietly behind her. He would write his son a letter, and she would give it to Bae after the interview so the boy knew his father hadn't forgotten him.

Being at home wasn't any better. She had the matter of Garrett that needed to addressed. She had been avoiding him since The Trickster had shown her what he was really up to when she wasn't around. His motives hadn't been clear and she mostly thought he did it to be cruel and remove any possible distraction. Still, being angry at The Trickster was pointless. He hadn't forced Garrett to sleep with that girl. Even Mr. Gold had commented on it, calling her a pop tart. It had been amusing at the time, now it was just irritating. Garrett had proven he hadn't really changed, which begged the question why was he still with her? They had been apart for the better part of two years and she couldn't say she had really missed him. He obviously hadn't been missing her, so why?

Her head hurt with all the questions she had been asking recently that had no answer. Why did Garrett want her? Why was she The Tricksters first choice? Why did he want Regina out of power? Why had Albert Spencer taken away Mr. Gold's son? She felt like if she could just figure out the answer to one of these questions she would unravel the entire mystery.

That was on top of the town going crazy over the new heroes, The Red Wolf and Frosty Winter, the two who had beaten back The Amethyst Dragon. She was sure Mary Margaret had had a field day coming up with the names for them. Belle was both glad and disappointed she hadn't gotten to see them again.

Still. Her life had taken a turn for the interesting and she couldn't really complain about that.

David had demanded her presence at another high society function. Garrett had called her a few hours earlier and left a voice mail asking if she would be there. Belle hadn't answered, unsure of what she would say to him, if anything at all. Still, when she found a dress that night, she decided on a navy blue number, tight through the chest and then flowing to the ground. Light beading decorated the strapless bodice. She swept her hair up and put a diamond choker around her neck. She walked outside; planning on taking a cab, but a car was waiting.

"Ms. French?" Belle sighed.

"That's me."

He motioned for her to climb in, and she did, expecting to find Garrett waiting for her. Instead she found Mr. Gold sitting in there in the nicest designer suit. "I thought you might like a ride."

"How did you know I was going?" She asked, smoothing out her skirt. His eyes lingered on her hands for a moment.

"It's my job to know who comes to my functions."

"It's your party?" She asked him. He nodded solemnly.

"Sometimes it becomes necessary."

They drove the rest of the way in silence to his building. The door was opened on his side, and once he was out he offered her his hand. She accepted it, and Mr. Gold could fantasize for a moment that they were just a normal couple going out for the night. It hit him with force, how bad he missed things like that. Emmeline had always gone with him, before the divorce and her death, and the girls he occasionally brought as decoration weren't half as beautiful as Belle was in her blue dress and diamond necklace. Her shoulders were deliciously bare, and he longed, if only momentarily, to touch them, to touch her. He settled for resting his hand softly on the small of her back and guiding her up the elevator to the penthouse floor, where the party had already begun.

Garrett watched his girlfriend walk in with Mr. Gold, his blood boiling. Belle had been avoiding him for the last week, and he couldn't be sure why. Now the proof was staring him in the face. She was fucking that fuck, Gold. He wasn't sure who he wanted to kill more, Gold or her. He watched Gold lead her to a table and then walk away, leaving her with the useless Emma Swan. He decided to teach Belle a lesson, and then kill Gold. It was against orders, but he didn't care anymore. Gold had spent his last night with Belle French.

"A dance?" Graham Hunter had walked up to Emma and Belle. He was clearly talking to Emma, but Emma didn't notice.

"Go ahead," she told Belle. Belle looked at Graham awkwardly, but he offered his arm graciously, and she accepted.

"Sorry about that," she smiled, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Sorry for what? I still get to dance with a beautiful woman, I'd call that a win." Graham had an extremely pleasant Irish accent.

"Well then, I'm glad I could oblige." They danced slowly, enjoying the music and each other's company until Belle saw Garrett watching them, his eyes black with rage. Garrett had never seemed the jealous type, but Belle had never been around other men when they had dated before. At least none that Garrett ever seemed aware of.

Belle was disappointed when the music ended and Graham let her go. She knew Graham could keep her safe from Garrett, but at some point she was going to have to face the music as far as he was concerned.

"Garrett," she said, walking to him. "We need to talk."

"You're fucking right we do," he all but snarled. "You've got some explaining to do."

That seemed an odd statement, coming from him, but she didn't argue it when he led her up a flight of stairs to the roof. The door slammed shut behind her in a gust of wind. Garrett turned to her and gripped both of her shoulders roughly. "You've been fucking Gold, haven't you?" If he didn't look so angry it would have been funny.

"What?" She asked. He shook her roughly, getting right in her face.

"YOU'VE BEEN FUCKING HIM BELLE!" It wasn't a question. She laughed this time.

"Like you fucked that blonde last Saturday, Garrett?"

He shook her again, and Belle wondered if he would kill her up here. No one knew she was here, no one would hear her scream if he tried. The roof had been a good choice, she thought morbidly. She had always imagined if she died it would be at the hands of a mafia hit man, not her jealous boyfriend.

"Do you know how long it's been since we had sex?" He asked her, his voice low and dangerous. She did remember, considering she had been a participant.

"Nope," she said, trying to keep her voice light. His dark eyes seemed surprised at her comment and then he was dragging her towards a large, freestanding, metal storage unit. It's handles were locked by a large, silver padlock, but it seemed he wasn't interested in opening it. The unit was off by the generator, and semi-hidden from the doors. He slammed her back in it, and her back arched when it hit the lock.

"Let me jog your memory," he whispered, one hand still gripping her arm painfully tight, the other curling in her hair roughly, yanking her head back so her throat was exposed.

"Let me go, Garrett," she hissed. This was bad. She needed help, and when she pressed his lips against her throat she opened her mouth and screamed, loudly, only to have his hand come down roughly on her face.

"Nice try Belle. No one can hear you up here. Save your screaming though, yeah?" Her mind flashed to Mr. Gold's face, helping her out of her car, hugging her for speaking to his son. He had one of the most feared reputations in Storybrooke, and yet he had never been anything less than a gentleman.

"Tell me Belle," he ripped her head back further. "What does Mr. Gold do that you like so much?"

"He understands the meaning of the word no," she snarled, "And I just eat that shit up." He looked like he might hit her again, but he never got the chance. She heard familiar, insane giggling, and then Garrett was blown back, thrown to the ground, and The Trickster stepped out.

"Bad idea," he said, his usual teasing tone replaced with something darker, "She belongs to me."

Mr. Gold hadn't intended to leave her alone so long, but she was safe enough with Emma Swan. He had to speak with several investors interested in an upcoming project his company was interested in developing. He turned his back to her and began making small talk, and when he looked back she was still perfectly safe, dancing with Graham Hunter. He couldn't begrudge her that, Graham was a handsome young man, nice enough if you could look past his very secret affair with Regina Mills. Still, Belle was a pretty girl, and certainly she should be dancing with a good looking man. He did notice that she seemed to be looking at someone a little off to Graham's right, and when he looked he saw Garrett Gaston, staring at her, anger etched in every line of his face. So Garrett was angry she had dumped him, was he?

The music ended and Gold began to look away. He fully planned to stop watching Belle, in that dress, when she did something he did not expect. She walked over to Garrett. He should let her deal with it; she was an adult and certainly didn't need him interfering in her day to day activities. He had monopolized enough of her time. He told himself that she could handle herself, that it didn't matter that Garrett had wrapped a large hand around her arm and was dragging her towards the door that led to the roof. She could handle it.

"Fuck it," he growled, his resolve shattering. Mr. Gold whipped out his phone and sent a quick text to his driver. The man downstairs, Bernard, was the only living person aware of his dual identities. Bernard had kept The Tricksters suit on handy ever since he had gotten involved with Belle, and while Gold grumbled about it, he thought Bernard approved of Belle. The man never actually said. Gold walked as quickly as he could to the elevator, swallowing two pain pills, and then two more for good measure. He was becoming too emotionally invested in the girl. He thought about taking another one, but he needed to be at his best, and five had the potential to make him a little high.

By the time he reached his car, the pain in his leg was manageable. He was quick to get into the leather of The Tricksters costume, cursing Emmeline for talking him into leather.

"The boots, sir," Bernard said, handing him his boots. Gold slid them both on quickly, lacing them up with the practiced ease of a man who had done this a million times before. He had been working on these in his spare time in his large mansion outside of the city. They would make flying less bulky, removing the obnoxious pack he always had to wear on his back. He had joked with Bernard that he was becoming a bit of a mad scientist.

"What is the rush, sir?" Bernard ask when Mr. Gold stepped back out, pulling his mask over his face.

"Belle," he growled, not altering his voice. There was no point around Bernard. Bernard's face tightened slightly, and he nodded once. He jumped slightly, wincing at the pain on his bad knee, but then he was flying towards the roof. If anyone had been looking, it would have appeared as though Bernard was talking to himself. He liked to make an entrance.

He found Belle pressed up against something metal with Garrett leaning over her. Gold dropped to the roof and watched for a moment, wondering if he could get away with choking the life slowly out of the man. Somehow he didn't think Belle would approve. Garrett had a hand wrapped in her hair and was yanking it back.

"Tell me Belle; what does Mr. Gold do to you that you like so much?"

That stopped Gold for a moment. He thought they were sleeping together? The idea had it's merits, but he had never thought he was the reason for Belle being in this predicament. It made him even angrier.

Her voice came out as a snarl. The girl really had no concept of self-preservation. "He understands the meaning of the word no, and I just eat that shit up."

Gold couldn't help it, even in a dangerous situation she was funny; he let out a laugh, though it sounded dangerous, even to him. There was no point in not letting them see him now.

"Bad idea. She belongs to me." With a flick he sent Garrett flying, slamming him hard into the generator. Belle fell to her feet, looking up at him in awe. Garrett was up quick, a gun in his hand. Belle saw it before Gold did, jumping up and getting in the way when Garrett fired it. Gold cursed, things like guns couldn't harm him.

He twisted the gun out of Garrett's hand, twisting Garrett's hand in the process, and then picked him up, intending to dropp him off the building.

"NO!" Belle screamed, watching. "YOU'LL KILL HIM!"

Gold looked back at her and brought him back up; disappointed she had stopped him before Garrett could splat all over the sidewalk.

"You want me to spare him, dearie?" He asked, trying to keep the rage out of his voice. "You think he deserves to live after what he was just trying to do to you?"

Belle was gripping her arm, blood dripping from underneath it, splashing onto her beautiful dress. She stood up and staggered to him. "Who are you to decide who gets to live and die?"

Gold clenched his fist and Garrett began to choke, clutching at his neck trying to release the pressure. "STOP! You're hurting him!" Belle looked frantic. Gold looked down at her and then back to Garrett, and dropped him to the ground. Garrett began gasping for air. Gold walked over to him and knocked him on his back, pressing his boot against Garrett's throat.

"I'll make you a deal," he hissed at Garrett. "Tell the lady what you do for a living, and I'll spare your miserable life."

Garrett's upper lip curled in disgust, and he turned his head. Gold put more pressure on the man's throat, knowing if he put anymore he would crush the man's windpipe. "Tell her."

"What are you talking about?" Belle was standing behind him, still holding her arm, her face dangerously pale.

"TELL HER!" He roared, forgetting to mask his voice, but it didn't matter. Belle was too focused on the situation to be trying to figure out who he might have sound like in her everyday life.

"Fine," Garrett croaked out. Gold dragged Garrett to his feet without ever putting a hand on him and made Garrett face Belle.

"Tell her," Gold prompted, his voice teasing again.

"I work for the Glass Family," he spat out.

"Doing..." prompted Gold.

"I take care of problems."

"He takes care of problems," Gold echoed, turning to her. "He kills people for a living, and you want to spare his life."

"Let the justice system decide his punishment," Belle said softly. Gold looked back at Garrett, watching her blackly.

"Well, another day perhaps. You, my boy, won't remember any of this when you wake up." He pulled the memories out of Garrett's head and then slammed him hard back against the generator, letting Garrett fall to the ground unconscious.

"That was unnecessary," Belle said softly. He turned around.

"You didn't know what he was thinking," Gold told her, wishing he could erase the man's thoughts from his head, the ugly images promising to haunt his dreams for many nights. He pried her hand off her arm to see the damage. The bullet had lodged itself in her upper arm, and he could pull it out quickly, but it would hurt her. She was watching him, closely.

"Am I going to live?" She joked softly. Only she could find this situation funny.

"Aye," he said, not seeing her eyes narrow thoughtfully. "I could...remove it?"

"Will it hurt?" She asked. He nodded.

"Then do it quickly," she told him. "I trust you." He looked up at her, his eyes wide, surprised. She trusted him?

"Very good, dearie," he was struggling to keep the Scottish out of his tone, to remain light. He took a deep breath and then prepared to pull it out with his mind as gently as he could, wondering if he shouldn't just drop her off at a hospital instead.

"Wait!" She said, and he exhaled noisily. Hospital it was. He expected her to back up, but she stepped closer and pressed her lips against his, softly. He froze for a moment, unsure what he should be doing, but then she put a wet hand against his neck and he kissed her back, his hand cupping her jaw line. He was disappointed when they broke apart, but she was bleeding and in pain, and he knew there would be time for that, time for everything.

"I just..." she trailed off, watching to see his reaction. He nodded, and she took her bloodied hand that had been resting against his neck and slid it into his gloved hand and watched. He took another deep breath, forced himself to focus, and then pulled it out. The bullet hung in the air and they both stared at it for a moment, and then she collapsed. He caught her, ignoring his knee screaming in protest as he lifted her into his arms. He kicked his boots and took off, searching for Bernard. Bernard had the good sense to park in the alley between his building and another, giving them some measure of privacy.

"What happened, sir?" Bernard asked, seeing the lifeless girl in Gold's arms.

"Shot," Gold ground out, allowing Bernard to take her from him. He put a hand on his knee and then swore loudly. He would kill Mel for giving him this injury someday.

"Should we take her to the hospital?" Bernard asked. There were no good options here. Taking her to the hospital would result in a lot of questions being asked, questions neither of them were prepared to answer honestly. Leaving her in her apartment was just as bad of an idea.

"Take her home," he decided. He would insist he found her on the roof, abandonded and bleeding, and had brought her home for safe keeping, since she wasn't aware he knew where she actually lived.

Belle woke up in a dark room that did not belong to her. The first thing she noticed was her dress hanging on a chair, her shoes and clutch resting on top of the fabric. The last thing she remembered, or thought she remembered, was kissing The Trickster. The next thing she remembered was Garrett shooting her. She looked at her arm and found it neatly bandaged.

She was dressed in clothes from her home, a yellow tank top and silky blue shorts. She decided not to question who had changed her and sprang up, peeking up the heavy curtains. It was day light. She had to go, she was meeting Mr. Gold's son that afternoon and it would look extremely bad if the lawyer assigned to the case was a no show. She gathered up her things and walked out, hoping to run into somebody who could point her in the direction of a cab.

Who she found was Bernard, a familiar face. He drove Mr. Gold around. A hazy memory twitched in her brain, but she squashed it. Everyone worked for Mr. Gold at some point, wasn't she living proof of that? Still, she decided to reexamine the possibilities when she wasn't in such a rush.

"Ms. French," he seemed just as surprised to see her. "You shouldn't be up."

"I have to go, I'm meeting someone today."

"Allow me to drive you," he said. Belle didn't have a better option, so she agreed, climbing into the back of a black town car.

"What's your name?" She asked him once they reached the city. He smiled in the mirror at her.

"That's not important."

"It is to me," she insisted. He pulled in front of her building, got out, and opened her door.

"Bernard," he told her, shutting the door behind her.

"You work for?" She asked.

"Everyone works for Mr. Gold," he smiled at her, emphasizing everyone. His eyes were twinkling at her, leaving her puzzled on the sidewalk. She had had that particular thought earlier, but the way he said it...did The Trickster work for Mr. Gold as well? Was that why he was working so hard to keep her alive?

"Mr. Gold found you on the roof of his building, and brought you home for safe keeping. Also," He handed her a sealed envelope that had the name 'Balfour' written on it in neat script. "From Mr. Gold. He said you would be sure his son receved it." She watched him close the door to his car and then drive away. Mr. Gold had rescued her? Why would The Trickster just leave her there? He knew where she lived, he could have taken her home. Maybe the feelings she had for the villain, messy and confusing at best, were not reciprocated.

She had to admit...it made sense, in a strange way. Still, she didn't dwell on it as she quickly changed into a crisp pants suit, throwing her hair into a messy bun. She met the social worker, some unnamed man, tall, blonde, and handsome. "Frederick Knight," he offered her his hand.

"Belle French," she smiled, shaking it.

"Ah yes, hell on heels. I've heard about you."

"Only good things I hope," she teased, ringing the bell.

Mother Superior led them up to Bae. Belle re-explained to Bae what they were going to do as she recorded it. Frederick told Bae he didn't have to answer anything that made him uncomfortable, and that this was a safe place. Belle wished she had been able to give Bae the letter his father had written him back, but supposed it was best to save it for the end of the interview.

"What's your name?" Belle asked, setting the recorder in between the four of them. They were sitting in some kind of meeting room, Belle and Mother Superior on one side of the table, Bae and Frederick on the other.

"Balfour Gold," Bae said clearly.

"How old are you?"

"Twelve."

"And where are you?"

"Storybrooke Orphanage."

"How long have you been here?"

"Five years."

"Why were you brought here?"

"Neglect...allegedly." He tacked the 'allegedly' on as an afterthought, and Belle had to admire the boy. Definitely his father's son.

"Your father has petitioned the court for custody. Tell me how you feel about that."

"I'd like to go back home. He wasn't neglectful..." Bae trailed off thoughtfully. "He was a good dad. After my mom died he was all I had. I want to go back home. I want to live with my dad."

Frederick nodded and Belle clicked the tape recorder off. "I'll submit this to the judge in two weeks Bae. He'll review everything and make a decision, okay?"

Bae nodded. Belle waited for Frederick to walk out before pulling the envelope out of her jacket. "From your dad."

Bae looked down at the white envelope and then back at Belle. "Thank you!" He hugged her again.

She walked back outside and made a quick call. "Gold."

"Hello to you, too," she teased, walking back to her apartment.

"Ms. French."

"Like you didn't know. I spoke with your son today. On the record." There was a very pregnant pause before he said, "Oh?"

"Yes, oh. Are you all right?"

"Yes, yes, I'm just very busy. What did he say?" Mr. Gold said to her impatiently.

"He said he wants to come home. I have it all on tape; I'll be submitting it soon."

"Good, very god Ms. French." He paused again, glad that she was all right and curious as to how much of the previous night she remembered. "You disappeared on me last night."

Belle hesitated. She was working on a theory that The Trickster was working for Mr. Gold, and she wasn't sure how much he knew. "Yeah. I...had a little too much excitement. I'm fine though."

He smiled; thinking they both had a lot of excitement last night. "Indeed, Ms. French." They hung up shortly after that, both thinking of the kiss they had shared the night before. Belle couldn't quite place it, but something about The Trickster was comfortingly familiar. She wanted to see him again.

Leave it to Belle French to develop an interest in Storybrooke's most notorious villain.


	4. Alone

**A/N: Much love to EarthGurdian, Moments Spent Elsewhere, and Chibi Tsuki Hikari!**

Belle was sitting in her office trying to finish up Mr. Gold's paperwork when Ashley knocked on her door, looking nervous.

"Hey...uhm...the Mayor is here to see you," Ashley told her, rubbing her stomach absently.

"Um." Belle blinked. "What?"

"Ms. French," Mayor Mills pushed her way past a very pregnant Ashley, a deceptively sweet smile on her face. Belle wasn't sure why she was nervous, she liked Mayor Mills. Hell, she had even voted for her the last election. She stood and shook hands with the Mayor and nodded for Ashley to shut the door behind them.

"Mayor Mills, I'm so sorry, I didn't know you were coming by today," Belle gathered her paperwork and slipped into the bottom drawer of her desk, folded her hands on the top of her desk and smiled. The Mayor was a beautiful woman, short dark hair, pretty brown eyes, and flawless ivory skin. She was wearing a pretty silver dress and black heels, the picture of elegance.

"No, I'm sorry; I should have made an appointment. I wanted to congratulate you on your latest victory." Regina crossed her legs and folded her hands on top of her knees.

Belle flashed the woman a small smile. "Thank you."

"That's not why I'm here though," Regina's smile faded slightly and she leaned forward. "I have heard a rumor that you are helping Mr. Gold regain custody of his son."

Belle's mind flashed to The Trickster in her living room, telling her Regina was a corrupt official. She hadn't believed it at the time, but the deeper she looked into Mr. Gold's situation with Balfour, and Spencer's removal of the boy made her think that Spencer was definitely corrupt. Definitely working for someone other than the common good.

"Yes," she kept her smile in place. "That's true."

"May I ask why?"

Belle swallowed and chose her words carefully. "I think he is a good father for the boy."

Regina laughed, leaning back in her chair. "Oh, Miss French, have you spent any time with Mr. Gold?"

"Yes, actually," Belle responded, feeling a little defensive. "He's never been less than a gentleman to me."

This seemed to surprise Regina. "Really? Well, I came to offer some advice. Gold is not a nice man. He is not a good man. He can seem charming when he wants something, but he would kill his own mother if it benefited him."

Belle frowned at her words. Even if that were true, what did the Mayor care? Surely she had more important things to deal with besides a small custody case Belle was working on.

"I will certainly keep that in mind, Mayor Mills," Belle told her diplomatically.

"I just hope you haven't made a deal with him," Regina told her looking entirely too relaxed. Belle blinked at that, because she had, but it wasn't nefarious; it actually swung more in her favor than his in the long run. At least, in her opinion, anyway. "He has a way of twisting things."

Belle just smiled. Regina stood again and smoothed out her skirt. "It was nice talking with you, Ms. French."

"Likewise," Belle told her, shaking her hand again. She was relieved the mayor was leaving.

"Oh...before I go, how are things going with Mr. Gaston? He is a favorite of mine, down at the office," Regina's smile had taken on a sinister quality.

"Oh...Garrett. We broke up," Belle told her. Belle had made the call directly after speaking with Balfour. Garrett had not taken it well, but at least it was done.

"What?" Regina's smile slid off her face and she looked angry. "What happened?"

"He...he was sleeping with other people." Belle didn't know why it was any of the Mayors business, but if Garrett was so well liked down there and this got some people to see the real Garrett underneath his careful layers of charm then that was fine by her.

"That...is regrettable." Regina was smiling again, no hint of her previous anger. "Good day."

"Yeah...bye," Belle told her, watching the mayor stride out. Ashley waited until the mayor was no longer in their line of site before waddling over to Belle.

"What did she want?"

"To talk to me about Mr. Gold," Belle told her, her eyes narrowed suspiciously. Belle considered herself a smart woman, and all of this was not adding up. You don't make a trip across town to warn a stranger about someone, no matter how good your intentions.

"Mr. Gold?" Ashley asked, confused. "Why would she care about Mr. Gold?"

"A good question," Belle told her secretary. "I have no idea...but I plan on finding out."

"Have fun. I would not want to be you." Ashley moved to sit back down at her desk when another woman burst into their office.

"Oh God," Belle rolled her eyes and moved into her office, allowing Ashley to come with her. Kathryn Nolan strode into the office holding paperwork, looking furious. David and Kathryn were going through an incredibly nasty divorce, one that often got loud and ugly in their office when David did something to anger Kathryn. Belle and Ashley had long since learned to stay far away from the pair of them when they got into it.

"What do you think he did this time?" Ashley asked as Kathryn began shouting in David's office.

"Probably won't give her their boat," Belle rolled her eyes. David and Kathryn were dragging this divorce out by arguing over everything, from silly things like who retained ownership of their dog Ajax to who got to keep their airline miles.

"JUST SIGN IT DAVID!" Kathryn's voice carried. Both Belle and Ashley cringed.

"Do you think he's dragging it out?" Ashley whispered to Belle. Belle shrugged her shoulders, but judging by the sudden quiet she would say no. Usually these things went on for a good hour, either side screaming back and forth, but now it was quiet. Belle opened the door quietly and poked her head out just to see if this was the calm before the storm or if things were finally being resolved.

David and Kathryn were standing in the doorway of his office, shaking hands. She was holding the paperwork again, but her features had softened.

"Good luck," David told her.

"You too," Kathryn whispered. They looked like they might attempt an awkward hug, but decided against it last minute which made the whole scene incredibly awkward to watch. Belle wanted to slip back into her office, but Kathryn noticed her head poking out at the last moment.

"Hello Belle," she said, throwing both Belle and Ashley a somewhat dirty look.

"Kathryn..." Belle smiled, looking at David with apologetic eyes. David opened his mouth to attempt a heroic rescue, but Frederick chose that moment to walk in holding a small file in his hands.

"Am I...is this a bad time?" He stopped, feeling how tense the atmosphere was in the room, and how everyone was suddenly staring at him.

"Not at all," David said, cutting through the silence.

"I...was just leaving," Kathryn said, seemingly flustered. Frederick looked at her for a long moment. Belle felt bad for the man, Kathryn was very beautiful, tall, thin, blonde, classic features and pretty blue eyes, but she was just freshly divorced and in no position to be dating. Kathryn was staring too though, and Belle wondered...maybe Kathryn dating wouldn't be the worst thing. She wouldn't be around here, bothering everyone and screaming about how David was such a son of a bitch.

"Frederick," Frederick told her, offering a hand.

"Kathryn," Kathryn smiled, shaking it.

"Careful," David said, his eyes teasing. "She's freshly divorced, and she got more than half."

Kathryn turned and shot David the angriest look. Belle was amazed David didn't burst into flames on the spot. Frederick didn't seem to be taking any of it too seriously.

"You divorced her? You must be crazy," he laughed, pulling a pen out of his shirt pocket. "Seems like it's my lucky day." He handed Kathryn a slip of paper ripped from a corner of a paper in his file. Kathryn smiled and accepted it.

"Thank you," she smiled, slipping it into her black coat pocket.

"You better call me!" He grinned. "I don't just hand my phone number out to every beautiful woman who just divorced her husband."

"Of course I will." Kathryn looked happier than Belle had ever seen her, walking out with a spring in her step. Even if she didn't call Frederick, he had done her self-esteem a big favor.

"She won't call me," he told Belle conspiratorially.

"I don't know, she looked awfully happy," Belle smiled back, taking the file from Fred.

"Well, if she does I'll give you twenty bucks."

"Deal," Belle smiled, pleased with the sudden turn of events.

"No fair talking to her and convincing her into it," his eyes twinkled as he pulled a small tape out of his pocket.

"I think that would have the opposite effect," she laughed, accepting the tape. "Is this a copy of our interview with Balfour?"

"Yes it is," Fred said. "Thought you might like a copy. You never know." He grinned at her, and Belle could appreciate what Kathryn had just seen in Frederick. He was a good looking guy, good natured, and funny. Kathryn certainly couldn't do better, especially since she hadn't seemed to find David to her liking. If Kathryn didn't like Frederick, Belle had no hope for love in her own life. Her own life...her own love life was already a train wreck. Caught between two opposite, yet equally powerful men, Mr. Gold and The Trickster. She was strangely attracted to both, The Trickster for saving her life and coming to her aid when Garrett had been attacking her...and Mr. Gold, the enigma behind Gold Corp who wanted nothing more than to have his son returned to him. Who had found her lying on top of the roof of his building and had taken her to his home to ensure her safety. It had occurred to her that Mr. Gold may have walked in on the Trickster trying to help her and The Trickster had to disappear. Why else would he have left her lying on a building alone, after going through the trouble to save her life?

"You never know," she agreed, slipping it all into her bottom desk drawer. "And I hope she calls you."

Frederick flashed Belle one last smile before leaving. "So do I."

She watched him walk out, and then David came in. "I'm popular today," she commented, leaning back in her chair.

"Don't get excited. Playing matchmaker, hm?" He indicated Frederick who was still walking out.

"That was just a happy coincidence. Anything to see Kathryn smile again," Belle flashed him a cheesy, teasing grin.

"No man could make her happy. Trust me, I tried for five years."

"Oh come on. You must have loved her once, you did marry her."

"Well, we all make mistakes. Speaking of which, what is going on with you and Mr. Gold?" He was suddenly very serious. Belle put both hands behind her head and got serious.

"I'm doing him a favor."

"In exchange for what?"

"He helped me with Andrew Hordor," Belle sat back up. "Nothing nefarious David, don't you know me better than that?"

"Hm. Mr. Gold is a bit old for you, don't you think?" He turned to walk out.

"What is that supposed to mean?" She shouted at him.

He stopped, turned, and studied her for a moment. "I saw how he was looking at you. I think the only person doing someone a favor is you. You are doing him a favor by spending so much time with him."

"David..."

"I'm a man, Belle. If I wanted a girl around, I'd bring her to a fancy party too."

"Get out of my office," she grumbled, admitting defeat.

"Belle French, taking down city crime one date a time," David chucked. He was halfway back to his office when she sprang out of her chair and leaned against the door frame of her office.

"Oh, hey, David, did you hear Mary Margaret has a new boyfriend?" She said, her eyes glinting. Speaking of men who spent too much time with a woman, David was constantly calling Mary Margaret. She complained about it often, saying she barely got any work done. Belle had accidentally introduced them over a year ago, right when David and Kathryn first filed for divorce. David was head over heels for Mary Margaret, and Mary Margaret didn't date married men, even one's going through a divorce.

"Who?" He asked, his disappointment betraying the mask of cool indifference on his face.

"Dr. Whale. He's a surgeon," she said smugly. In truth, Mary Margaret had gone on one date, which had ended in disastrous sex. It was bad for Mary Margaret, but funny for Belle, Emma, and Ruby. They had gotten a good laugh out of the whole thing when Mary Margaret described the awkward five minutes of sex.

David scoffed. "I'm better looking than that guy," and swung his door shut. Belle sauntered back into her office, but David wasn't done, opening the door again to shout at her, "Not as good looking as Mr. Gold though, right Belle?"

It was her turn to swing the door shut, leaning against it in frustration. She didn't know exactly how she felt about Mr. Gold. He wasn't handsome like David was. If David was Prince Charming, then Mr. Gold was Rumpelstiltskin. Still, there was a handsome quality to him. His face was strong and his features were nice. Dark brown eyes that were flecked with gold, dark brown hair that touched his shoulders, strong hands. She shook her head and moved away from the door. David had gotten into her head. No matter what she might think about Mr. Gold and his hands, this was a business deal and nothing more. The moment Balfour was back with his father Belle and Gold would go back to being total strangers.

Her phone rang and Belle answered it, grateful for a distraction.

"Belle French," she said, sinking into her chair.

"Ms. French, it's Mr. Gold," his voice sounded silky. She put her head in her hands. Speak of the devil and he will call you, apparently.

"What can I do for you?" She asked.

"Regina just paid me a little visit, and I was giving you the heads up."

"Oh, I already talked to her today," Belle told him. He paused, seemingly caught off guard.

"About?"

"My feelings on the state of Storybrooke's roads," Belle told him sarcastically.

"Very funny Ms. French."

"You can call me Belle, I think we're there," she told him seriously. "She just wanted to warn me about what a sneaky bastard you are. I told her I already knew that, and then she left after asking why I dumped Garrett."

Mr. Gold laughed when she told him that. "You're funny. I guess my warning is too late then."

"I suppose so. You have a good day."

"You as well...Belle."

She sighed and clicked the phone down, only for it to immediately begin ringing again. "Jesus on roller skates," Belle muttered picking it up again.

"Belle French."

"Belle, hey, it's Ruby!" Ruby's bubbly voice made Belle smile.

"Hey Ruby, what can I do for you?"

"You can meet me at Granny's Bar and Grille tonight for drinks and conversation."

Belle hesitated for a moment. "I don't know...I have a lot of work to do..."

"No. You HAVE to come. Emma and Mary Margaret already agreed! Pllleeeeaaassseeeee..."

"All right, all right, fine."

"Yay! We're meeting at eight o clock. No work clothes!"

"All right! I'll see you at eight." Belle hung up again and then waited, alternating glances between her door and her phone. No one knocked, and the phone didn't ring, and after a few minutes she pulled all of her paperwork out and began working again. David had given her several cases she needed to start looking into, but she wasn't in any hurry for those. The people the cases belonged to were tucked safely away in Storybrooke Maximum Security Prison, and for now they could just hang out there. These things took time, and she was certain the defense would prefer to her to stretch it out as long as possible. It gave them longer to prepare for reasonable doubt.

She desperately wanted to get the paperwork filed today. There wasn't any specific reason outside of just wanting to get it done. The sooner she was done with Gold, the sooner her life would go back to normal. She could stop daydreaming about a man who had no interest in her and focus on finding a decent man her own age who actually liked her. Maybe she'd see if Frederick had a friend.

The day progressed slowly which was good for Belle. At three thirty she headed down to the court house to file the paperwork with the clerk. After that things were out of her hands for a while. It would take a while for them to be submitted, and then a judge would begin looking things over, and then she'd be in court with Mr. Gold, arguing a case.

She submitted the paperwork with the clerk, pleased with herself. On her way out the door she ran into the pretty blonde Mr. Gold kept on an assistant.

"Belle French!" She said, nearly colliding into her.

"Oh...hey..."

"Serena," Serena shook her hand. "I work for Mr. Gold. It's a tough job but someone has to." She laughed prettily. "Anyway, I am just down here to pick a few things up."

"Oh? I actually submitted his custody case just now," Belle indicated towards her back, where the clerk's desk was, out of sight. Serena smiled.

"Well, hopefully that will make him a more pleasant person to be around."

"Oh, he's not so bad," Belle smiled at the girl.

"Well, if you say so. Anyway, I must be going. Time is of the essence, and all that," she smiled again at Belle, and then was on her way. Belle stared after Serena for a long moment and then shook her head and left.

Serena rolled her eyes the moment her back was turned to Belle. 'He's not so bad.' Of course she would think that, considering the man was obviously interested in her, at least on a physical sort of level. She should know; she had been working for Gold long enough to know when he was interested in a woman. Belle French was a little beneath him, in Serena's opinion, but her opinion meant little to Mr. Gold. She was supposed to be his simpering, scared little secretary, easily replaceable.

This made her chuckled as she picked up the paperwork Mr. Gold has sent her to retrieve. He would be less monstrous if he knew who she really was. She was the last of the first villains to come to Storybrooke, years and years before he had even been a thought in his mother's head. Once nicknamed The Siren, Serena had the ability to change her appearance at will. She was lucky enough to also have some sort of cellular regeneration, the ability to never age. Her real appearance was not as pretty as the one she adopted now, and she was young, only seventeen. Seventeen forever, the kind of thing most women dream of. Only Serena knew what kind of hell it really was. Immortality was useless if everyone you loved would eventually die. That was why Serena loved no one.

The only way to truly kill her was to remove her head, and no one had ever come close; but she imagined if she re-emerged now, allowed everyone to know she still existed, if anyone even remembered she had existed in the first place. She didn't care for the theatrics of today's villains like Amethyst Dragon and The Trickster. She preferred subtly, which was why she was so drawn to Mr. Gold. In her day she could be anyone, any powerful politician, a no body. She could Belle French if she was really bored enough. Still, nowadays she was just Serena.

Except to the Glass Family. Somehow their boss, whoever he was, had discovered her identity, and put her in Gold's office. She had been against the idea at first; after all, she was retired. However, they had made her an offer she couldn't refuse monetarily wise, and so here she was. Essentially Mr. Gold's bitch. She wished The Glass Family would just get on with it, and do whatever it was they were planning on doing to him, and let her go back to solitude. She wouldn't miss Mr. Gold, but she would miss his money, and The Glass Families money. As it stood, she had enough money to allow her to be comfortable for the next two hundred years.

That made it all worth it, as far as Serena was concerned.

"Hey Mr. Gold, it's Belle. I just submitted your case. I'm not sure when we'll go to court, but when I know I'll let you know. If you need anything else just give me a call or come down to my office. I'll talk to you later," Belle talked cheerfully into his voice mail. It was done now, and out of her hands, for the moment. He had no reason to call her, talk to her, come see her, or any other number of things he might decide to do. It was a little disappointing, but also a relief. She felt like she could breathe again and focus on more pressing issues. Like The Trickster, for one. She hadn't seen him since their roof top encounter, and part of her wanted to see him again. Wanted to kiss him again. The other part hoped he never showed up again. She supposed that was a good way to identify the way she felt about him in general. Part of her was interested, and the other half was afraid of him.

She needed some kind of Trickster signal, something she could flash into the sky to get his attention so he knew she wanted him. She doubted, even if she could manage such a thing, he wouldn't come anyway. He didn't seem the type.

Belle had time before meeting up with her girlfriends, so she took a bath and read a book. She knew she should be working on any one of the cases David had assigned to her, but she needed to relax, clear her mind, unwind. She was no good if she was worried, to David, The Trickster, and most importantly, herself. She didn't spend enough time relaxing and taking care of herself.

She threw on a pretty, pale pink dress that cut to her knees and had a square neck line with capped sleeves. It was pretty, but still comfortable and casual. She would leave being a trendsetter to Mary Margaret and Ruby. Her and Emma preferred function to fashion, and Belle knew she wouldn't have fun in something too tight, heels too tall. She'd leave that to those stupid parties Storybrooke was forever demanding her to attend. Uncomfortable dresses were for men like Garrett who didn't care how she felt so long as she made him look good.

Men. She didn't understand even the simple minded ones, like Garrett. Maybe she was just destined to die alone. If she couldn't make things work with Garrett, what hope did she have of making something stick with any man? Especially since she found herself in some kind of triangle between Mr. Gold and The Trickster, neither of whom reciprocated her feelings, whatever those feelings were. She was still trying to work them out.

Seven thirty approached far too quickly, and before long Belle found herself heading out to Granny's Bar and Grille. It was a favorite of theirs, out of all the local watering holes in Storybrooke, because the people who went were friendly, the food was good, and the beer was cheap.

When she got there she found August Booth sitting at the bar with Graham Hunter and Archie Hopper. An odd trio, but the three of them were there almost as often as she was. They were drinking tall glasses of beer and laughing boisterously about something. Archie nodded to Belle as she walked in, the first to arrive, and took a seat in a booth off to the side. She set her phone down on the table top and then made her way to the bar to order a drink.

"What can I getcha?" Granny asked her when she made her way over.

"My usual," Belle smiled.

"Coming right up," Granny told her, pulling a crystal martini glass down. Belle liked to drink colorful drinks and the occasional beer if she was feeling up to it. Her usual was called The Black Dahlia Martini. She hadn't wanted to try it the first time Granny had made it for her because it wasn't the usual pink and orange she was used to, but it tasted like perfection, consisting of citrus vodka, raspberry liquor, and Kahlua. Is should have been a seven dollar drink, but Granny liked Belle, so it was three for her, so long as she kept coming and occasionally ordered food.

"Thanks!" She smiled, sipping from the dark purple drink and handing Granny her credit card to start a tab. Granny was the coolest old lady in Storybrooke, all sass and silver hair. No one got anything past Granny, which made it unpopular with the rowdier, younger crowd. Belle was okay with that.

She sat back down as Emma came in wearing jeans and red leather jacket. She punched Graham lightly on the shoulder and ordered a beer before catching sight of Belle. "Hey," she said, sliding in across from Belle. "I'm sorry I'm late. Mary Margaret and Ruby should be on their way. I'm surprised they're not already here."

"Speak of the devil," Belle muttered as Ruby and Mary Margaret walked in. Both looked amazing, yet completely different. Ruby was in a skin tight red dress, strapless and short, showing legs that seemed to go on for miles, with bright red heels. Mary Margaret was in a half sleeved vintage dress, tight around the waist and then flowing, cutting at her knees, white and lacy, paired with nude heels.

"Suddenly I feel under dressed," Emma said, taking a long drink from her beer.

"Cheers," Belle agreed, lifting her drink into the air. Mary Margaret sat next to Emma with a strawberry margarita and Ruby slid in next to Belle with a raspberry martini.

"Oh I soooo needed this," Mary Margaret said, taking a long drink. "Regina came to see me. Again."

"Ooh, about what?" Ruby asked.

"She thinks the Mirror is being too negative and wants me to report something sunnier," Mary Margaret grumbled.

"Like what?" Emma asked incredulously.

"No clue, she didn't offer suggestions. She was in a foul mood."

"That miiight be my fault," Belle said. "She came to see me today too."

"You? Why?" Ruby asked, surprise coloring her tone.

"Well...I agreed to help Mr. Gold with something...she came to warn me about it."

"Help Mr. Gold? With what? Is that why he was watching you so closely at that last party?" Emma asked suspiciously.

"Wait what?" Belle was sidetracked by the idea that Mr. Gold had been watching her.

"Yeah, and right after you disappeared so did he. I kind of thought..." Emma trailed off, but it was obvious what she thought.

"No. Nothing like that. He...uh...just kind of rescued me from a very angry Garrett."

"What is going on with him?" Mary Margaret asked.

"Oh...we broke up."

"What?" All three girls were staring at her.

"But...he's so handsome."

"True, but he's also a son of a bitch," Belle took another drink, trying to drown out the memory of Garrett and that girl.

"Go on..." Emma prodded.

"I caught him cheating on me."

"Again?" Mary Margaret rolled her eyes. They had all been present during the first go arounds with Garrett, where he and Belle broke up and then made up over and over again.

"Apparently a leopard doesn't change their spots. Who knew?"

"Well, you're better off, but that doesn't change the fact that you and Mr. Gold-"

"There is nothing going on between me and Mr. Gold." Belle declared, pushing the way he smelled out of her mind.

"Really?" Emma arched an eyebrow.

"Really."

"Then why is he sitting at the bar right now, looking at you?"

"He-what?" Belle looked up and sure enough there was Mr. Gold sitting there, a glass in his hand, watching her.

"Better go see what he wants," Ruby elbowed her. Ruby stood and Belle slid out, still holding her glass.

"I'm sure it's nothing," Belle said, trying mostly to reassure herself.

"Doesn't look like nothing," Mary Margaret teased.

Belle stopped and looked at the three girls, all smiling wickedly at her. "Don't get me started on you three."

"Us? What about us?" Emma asked.

"Well, how about your love triangle between Graham and Jefferson? Or Ruby's crush on Dr. Hopper? Hm? And Mary Margaret, did you hear David is finally divorced?"

All three girls suddenly looked shame faced. "That was uncalled for," Ruby said softly.

"I'm sorry," Belle said, feeling guilty.

"Divorced? He finally signed the papers?" Belle's words seemed to have sunken into Mary Margaret's brain.

"Yep. He's a single man. Excuse me..."

"There is no triangle!" Emma yelled after her, causing Belle to smirk as she made her way to the bar.

"Are you following me?" Belle asked, taking a seat next to him.

"Awfully full of yourself, Ms. French," he took a sip of his drink, never taking his eyes off of her.

"Mmhm. I was told you prefer a different bar...Fox and Hound, is it?"

"How astute of you. Now who is following who?" He asked her, brushing some hair out of his face.

"That's not a very carefully guarded secret," Belle spun around on her stool, facing the front of the bar. "Everyone knows that, because that's where all the mobsters like to drink."

"Are you accusing me of something?" He asked mildly, draining his drink.

"Of course not," she said innocently. "Are you feeling guilty? Want to confess something?"

"You're funny tonight," he smiled, indicating to Granny he needed another.

"How about you, Belle?" Granny asked, seeing as how hers was nearly gone too.

"She'll have what I'm having," Mr. Gold told her smoothly. Granny nodded and pulled down an expensive bottle of Scotch, pouring equal measures into two tumblers.

"Bottoms up, Ms. French," he lifted his glass in her direction.

"Belle," she corrected, clinking her glass softly against his and taking a drink. Belle was not fond of straight scotch, and now she remembered why. It was smooth, and it burned, but it was still like drinking gasoline. It took all her will not to choke in front of Mr. Gold, who was watching her intently.

"Lovely," she murmured, her voice feeling somehow silkier. "You are crashing my girl's night, by the way."

He looked over where Mary Margaret, Emma, and Ruby were sitting, all lost in a very amusing conversation.

"You're welcome," he told her, offering her a smile. She couldn't help it, the alcohol was loosening her up a bit and he was funny in a very dry sort of way.

"That's not very nice," Belle chided, taking another drink of the scotch. She found if she held her breath she couldn't taste as much of it, which made it tolerable. It was strong, he had ordered them a double on top of her Martini and she was starting to feel a little silly. Definitely warm, even in her cool dress.

Mr. Gold leaned in slightly, his smile still in place. "Haven't you heard, Belle? I'm not a very nice man."

"Oh my God, look at them," Ruby said, watching Belle and Mr. Gold out of the corner of her eye. Emma and Mary Margaret both turned to see Mr. Gold leaning towards Belle, a smile on his face.

"I've never seen him smile. Like, actually smile," Emma said. She had dealt with Mr. Gold before and was well aware of his behavior.

"He likes her. Oh my God, he likes Belle," Mary Margaret was stunned.

"What's not to like? Belle is a sweetheart," Ruby said, turning away from them.

"Yeah but Gold is a total bastard."

"Well maybe a few nights with Belle will turn all that around."

"No. Just stop. I do not need that imagine in my mind."

The girls giggled and went back to talking about other things, forgetting for the moment that Belle was sitting next to a smiling Mr. Gold.

"I never got to thank you," Belle said after finishing her drink. Granny immediately put another one in front of her. Belle felt like she and Mr. Gold were playing a game of chicken, and she didn't want to back down, even though she was certain this next glass was going to take her out of buzzville and place her firmly in drunktown.

"Thank me? For what?" Mr. Gold was also on his second glass, but was doing better than Belle, who was decidedly red faced.

"For finding me on the roof. You know, bloody and wounded? You took me back to your house? That was really nice of you."

Mr. Gold was so tempted to dip into her thoughts. How fortunate that his plan had worked without him having to say a word.

"It seemed...the honorable thing to do."

"Well, I'm sure it couldn't have been easy, carrying me and all," she said earnestly. "What with your leg..."

"I manage," he said, draining his glass again. Drinking around her suddenly seemed like the worst idea. He was going to let something slip.

"You know what's funny?" She giggled as she took another long drink. She was drunk.

"What?" He asked as Granny set two more glasses in front of them.

"You and The Trickster wear the exact same cologne. Isn't that funny?" She was still laughing as she finished her second glass and reached for the third. He slid his credit card across the bar.

"Put it all on my tab," he murmured to Granny. "How do you know what The Trickster smells like?" He asked her after a long moment. She was still giggling, and apparently past the point of taste because she gulped down her drink quickly, leaving it empty. He was both impressed and a little shocked. Belle French was a drinker. She was tiny, and had just the equivalent of six shots on top of whatever she had been drinking before he arrived.

He drained his glass as she kept giggling and grabbed his coat. She took hold of the arm not gripping a cane and began to led her out.

"Uh guys, Belle is leaving with Mr. Gold," Ruby said suddenly, seeing Mr. Gold leading Belle out, his hand on the small of her back.

"Oh no," said Emma, springing up. Mary Margaret and Ruby followed, stopping him at the door.

"Belle, sweetie, where are you going?" Ruby asked her, taking her arm and guiding her away from Mr. Gold. Emma and Mary Margaret followed, leaving Mr. Gold standing there awkwardly. Belle blinked twice, clearing her head a bit.

"I'm going home," she said, swaying slightly.

"With Mr. Gold?" Mary Margaret asked softly. "Are you sure that's a good idea."

"He has a car, so it's better than walking. I'm sorry," her voice sounded stronger as she assured them she was fine. "Nothing is going to happen. Really."

"Are you sure...cause we could take you home.."

"It fine," Belle insisted. "Have fun. I'll call you when I get home, okay?"

This seemed to placate the three women, who hugged her in turn. Emma sideled up to Mr. Gold as Mary Margaret and Ruby said their goodbyes. "No funny business, Gold."

"I wouldn't dream of it, Ms. Swan."

"I mean it. Any shenannigans and I'll arrest you."

He smiled at her. "Wouldn't that be a sight."

Belle stepped away from her friends and back to Mr. Gold, allowing him to lead her out the door.

"Well, I guess that settles that," Emma said, walking back to their booth.

"Settles what?" Asked Mary Margaret.

"They like each other."

"Now, Belle, how do you know The Trickster and I smell the same?" He asked her.

"I know because he broke my mother's tea cup," she told Mr. Gold seriously. Mr. Gold flinched at that. He hadn't bothered looking to see what cup meant to her, forgetting all about it when she shrugged and told him it was just a cup. Just a cup indeed, a cup that had belonged to the mother he had allowed to die.

"And that's how you know how he smells?" He continued, wondering if someone in Belle's subconscious she had made a connection between his alter ego and his real life persona.

"Oh," she giggled again, stumbling slightly. He nodded to Bernard, who had the door to Mr. Gold's town car open, waiting for them. Mr. Gold saw him smile fondly at the now clumsy Belle French before shutting the door after them. "No. I kissed him."

"You...kissed The Trickster?" Mr. Gold of course already knew this, but now he was really curious. He could probe her mind and find out all her thoughts on the kiss that had transpired between them, but Belle was being honest now and he would much rather hear the words come from her own lips.

"I did. Isn't that crazy? That's not even the best part. The best part is; I liked it."

She liked it. She liked kissing him, even if she didn't know it was him. He wasn't sure how he felt about that. Belle was smart, and beautiful, and intriguing, and most interestingly of all, fearless. No matter who she was talking to, Mr. Gold or The Trickster, she was unafraid and unflinching. A woman who certainly could protect herself, even against the worst of the worst. Wasn't she sitting in his car right now, her arm brushing against his as she laughed about kissing Storybrooke's most notorious villain?

"Very crazy," he finally agreed. Bernard had stopped and Mr. Gold realized they were outside Belle's apartment complex. "You better get inside, dearie.

She paused for a second, looking at him curiously, but then her door was being opened and she began to stumble out. "Come up?" She asked him, biting her lip. "For tea?"

"Tea?" He asked her. Was this a euphemism or did she really mean tea? He found he didn't really care, because nothing was going to happen either way. Belle was drunk and while he was a man, he was a man who preferred the women he slept with to have their wits about them. She certainly did not, and if he ever did get the chance to take her to bed he wanted her completely sober.

"Tea," she said again, swaying slightly. He nodded, and stepped out. It took her several tries to get the code to her building right, and then a short ride up an elevator. He had been here before, but she didn't know that so he pretended he had never seen the inside of her apartment. She made a bee line for the kitchen, her pretty pink dress swaying as she walked.

"Maybe you should let me do the boiling?" He suggested, taking the tea kettle away from her. She just giggled, but didn't fight. He found he didn't like her so much this way. It was interesting to see how cheerful she was when drunk, but he missed their playful banter. She slipped out of the kitchen while he set about filling the kettle and putting it on the stove. He leaned against a counter and watched, noticing the time was only nine thirty. It seemed like so much later.

Belle came back in the tiniest black shorts and white ribbed tank top, her hair pulled into a pony tail. "I feel better," she told him, plopping down on the floor of her kitchen.

"Well that's good," he said, unsure what to do with her. He decided to pour the girl a cup of tea, and then put her to bed and try and make it out of here with what was left of his sanity. The kettle went off and Belle scooted forward to open up a pantry, pulling out two cups, one of which was chipped.

"The chipped one is mine," she told him, handing the porcelain cups to him. He poured the water into the cups and placed tea leaves in them.

"You have to stand to take this," he told her. She obliged, climbing clumsily to her feet. He handed her, her cup and guided her into her bedroom. It would be easier to put her to bed if she was already in bed. She climbed in, spilling some of her tea onto the bed. She didn't seem to notice and he decided not to point it out to her as he awkwardly sat on the edge of her bed.

"Taste good?" She slurred, taking a scalding gulp. She would regret that in the morning he knew.

"Mmhmm." She set her cup on her nightstand and looked down at her hands. He needed to go. Coming up had been a mistake.

"I should leave," he told her, standing up and setting his cup next to hers.

"Okay," she agreed, looking back up at him with those large blue eyes. He wished he was The Trickster right now so he could lean down and kiss her good night. Instead he stepped back and walked out of her room, heading towards her front door as fast as he could. He had his hand on the handle when he heard the padding of feet on carpet.

"Wait! Mr. Gold!" She caught him at the door, closing it with one hand, effectively trapping him between her body and the door.

"Yes?" He asked trying to ignore how closer her face was to his, or how he could smell tea and whiskey on her breath. It wasn't unpleasant.

"I..." She suddenly looked unsure of herself, but he didn't need to be a mind reader to know what she was thinking. He closed the gap between them and pressed his lips against hers. Maybe Mr. Gold could get the girl, even with his lame leg and boring day job. She kissed him back enthusiastically, and before he knew it his hand was tangled in her hair and he was pulling her hard against him. She sighed, wrapping both arms around his neck. Everything came crashing down on him after that. She was drunk; she wasn't thinking clearly, he had to stop her. Gently, he broke the kiss, resting his forehead against hers. She was so short, how had he never noticed this before?

"Why did you stop?" She asked him, looking up at him with those eyes. He was tempted to ignore his better judgment, but he knew if he peaked into her mind he'd find a jumble of thoughts, not one making sense, and to him that wasn't consent. This was as far as it went, for now.

"You've been drinking," he told her, wrapping the hand that hand been in her hair around her waist. She looked confused.

"You don't want this?"

"I do...but not like this."

"Then how?" She asked, keeping her arms firmly around his neck.

"You, sober. Totally willing, unable to say anything but yes."

"I'm saying yes now," she protested.

"A drunk yes isn't really a yes," he told her regretfully.

"Garrett never seemed to mind," she pouted, stepping back slightly. He kept his arm firmly around her.

"Yes, and Garrett was not a good man, was he?"

"No. You're right," she sighed, breaking out of his grip and putting some space between them. He stepped towards her and kissed her again, just once.

"We will continue this," he promised, watching her stare at him with something like comprehension in her eyes.

"I hope so," she murmured, touching her lips as he walked out. Belle was drunk. She was aware of this, and she had just kissed Mr. Gold. It started off as innocent curiosity. She was drunk and it seemed like a good way to play things off in case he wasn't interested. Turns out he was. More interested than she imagined, but she felt like they had done this before. He tasted familiar, his lips felt like something she had felt before. She couldn't place where though and thought it must be the alcohol talking. She would remember if she had kissed Mr. Gold before, she was sure of it. He was a good kisser, the way a man ought to be.

She crawled into bed and began to fall asleep. On the precipice between dreams and sleep she realized where she had felt those lips before. The Tricksters lips had felt exactly the same. Then Belle was asleep.


	5. Something About The Way You Look Tonight

Belle woke up to a pounding head and a dry mouth.

"Uggggg," she groaned, rolling onto her back. The sun was poking through the shades of her window, and she was grateful it was Sunday. She rubbed her face and then rolled over onto her side again and saw the half full tea cup on her night stand and groaned again as the memories came flooding back in. She had kissed Mr. Gold.

She needed to do something about that, damage control. She should apologize, even though Belle wasn't sorry. She could still remember how he tasted, masculine, like scotch. More importantly, unless her memory was really damaged, he had kissed her back, had wanted her.

And told her no, she reminded herself. Had told her to stop. She felt like she was warring with herself. On one hand he had stopped her, on the other he had kissed her back; had told her they would do this again when they were sober. She wasn't so drunk she had forgotten, although part of her wished she had. She sat up and looked down, suddenly embarrassed. No wonder he had had trouble keeping his hands off of her, she was barely wearing clothing at all. Tiny shorts, a small tank top that allowed her lower abdomen to peek out. He was just a man, not counting the alcohol.

Maybe it had been just the alcohol talking, and her pajama's egging him on. She stood up and took a look at herself in the mirror. Her make-up was smudged, and her hair had seen better days. She needed a shower, and she took a quick one, washing the sweat and alcohol off of her; spending extra time to rinse the smoke smell out of her hair. She felt better once she stepped out and was in a pair of jeans and pretty blue top. She was going to go see Mr. Gold, to apologize; and maybe, hopefully, kiss him again.

She found her phone in the kitchen; a little light beeping showing her she had messages. She clicked on the screen and found messages, and voice mails, and missed calls. Mostly from Emma, Mary Margaret, and Ruby, but one from Mr. Gold. She sent a quick text message to Emma, Mary Margaret, and Ruby apologizing for not calling them back and that she was fine, and nothing had happened between her and Mr. Gold. Which was mostly true.

Walking into the living room, she began to listen to the messages.

_"Hey sweetie it's Ruby, I just wanted to make sure you got home okay-"_

_"Belle, it's Emma, are you okay? Call me back-"_

_"It's Mary Margaret, Belle did you make it home okay, we're starting to worry-"_

_"I swear to God if Gold did anything to you I'll chop his-"_

_"Honey, just call someone, this place is dangerous-"_

_"If you don't call one of us back I'm going to call David-"_

"Belle, it's Mr. Gold," Belle paused, listening to the rest of his message, "I hope you are feeling better, and don't think...last night was a misunderstanding, and I apologize. It will not happen again."

She deleted it and then tossed her phone on the couch. A mistake kissing him. Well, that cleared up her plans for the day. If he thought last night was a mistake, why say any of the things he had said, about doing it again? Did he think she didn't want to? Insecurity didn't seem like something Mr. Gold wore, at least on the surface. She couldn't picture him anything other than sure of himself. You didn't get to where he was with insecurities.

That left Belle with two options. Either he did regret kissing her, and had said the things afterwards in an attempt to make a drunken girl feel better, or he assumed she would be regretting it herself and was offering her a way out. Neither option was good, but one was obviously better. She contemplated for a moment, on whether she should ask him flat out, or ignore it and pretend nothing had ever happened.

Pretending it had never happened...even the idea was a little painful. And unfair. She deserved to know, one way or the other. Pocketing her phone, she headed out; determined to walk if she had to, even if it was across the city. First though, she needed to call her friends and apologize and offer an explanation. She started with the easiest first, Mary Margaret.

"Belle? You didn't call last night, I was so worried!" Mary Margaret began without preamble. Belle cringed slightly. If Mary Margaret was this worried, Emma and Ruby had probably sent out a search party.

"I'm fine," she reassured Mary Margaret. "Mr. Gold took me home, I made a cup of tea and fell asleep."

"And that's it? Nothing else...happened?"

Her mind flitted back to the kiss, the misunderstanding. "Yes," she said firmly.

"Well, I wish you would have called sooner. You should probably let Ruby and Emma know you're okay. They were really worried about you."

"I'm sorry," Belle told her, feeling like a child in trouble with the teacher.

"Just don't do it again."

"I won't. I'll see you later."

Ruby was next. "Belle! Where were you? What happened?" Ruby demanded.

"I went home, I just fell asleep. I forgot, I'm sorry."

"You should be sorry, do you know how worried we were about you?"

"Ruby I-"

"Just call Emma, alright? And Belle, don't do that again. This city is dangerous."

"I will, and I'm sorry."

Emma was the worst call to make, her worry and anger had chilled into icy indifference. "Oh, you're alright then?"

"Yeah...Emma, I'm sorry," Belle said for what felt like the hundredth time that morning.

"It doesn't matter. Did you talk to Mary Margaret and Ruby?"

"I did..." She felt so bad.

"Good. This is a dangerous place to live, you know."

"I do."

"So next time, maybe set an alarm so your three best friends don't have to spend a night wondering if you're alive."

"I will."

"Good."

Belle pocketed her phone after that, feeling low. She had not intended to make them worry the way they had, and vowed to make it up to them just as soon as she finished with Mr. Gold today. She locked up her apartment and headed out, prepared to walk to his building if she had to.

She wasn't going to have to. Outside her building stood Bernard, leaning against a black car. "Ms. French," she smiled when she stopped, looking at him bewildered.

"Bernard?" She was confused. What was he doing here?

"Would you like a ride?" He asked her, opening the back door.

"To where?"

"Wherever you want to go. I'm your man today. Gold wanted to be assured you were safe today."

She looked at him for a long moment before sliding in. Mr. Gold had sent his driver to her today, after that voice mail about mistakes. He made no sense to her, less sense than any one, and Belle liked to think she somewhat understood people and their motivations.

"So, Ms. French, where to?" Bernard asked once he was in the driver's seat.

"You can call me Belle," she told him pleasantly, sliding forward so she was closer to the driver.

"Okay, Miss Belle. Where would you like me to take you?" He smiled at her in the mirror. She rolled her eyes.

"I was going to see Mr. Gold," she told him.

Bernard started the car and pulled them into traffic. "I think he'll be pleased with that."

"You think so?" She asked, still leaning close to the driver. She liked Bernard, she decided. He was friendly and cheerful, and not the kind of man she pictured working for Mr. Gold.

"Why do you work for Mr. Gold?" She asked him suddenly when he stopped at a red light.

Bernard turned and looked at her thoughtfully for a moment. "I don't."

"Right," she countered. "You work for his alter ego then?"

Bernard laughed at that. "Something like that."

That was intriguing. "What do you mean?"

"His wife."

"You work for his wife?" Belle was really confused. Mr. Gold was divorced...and she was dead.

"Worked. Mrs. Gold hired me to take care of Mr. Gold, and I just never left."

"What was she like?" Belle asked him after another long moment.

"She was...kind. Not unlike yourself, in many ways."

"It seems strange," Belle fell back against her seat and looked up at the tan ceiling. "That someone like her could be married to someone...so cold."

Bernard laughed loudly at that. "Cold? Mr. Gold is many things, but I would not call him cold, Miss Belle."

"Did he love her?" She asked him, closing her eyes. It didn't matter if he had, not really, but she wanted to know.

Bernard stopped outside Gold tower and got out, opening Belles door. "I have known Mr. Gold for many, many years," he told her once she was outside on the pavement. "Many years. And I have only seen him in love once, and it was not with Emmeline."

She nodded, wondering what woman Mr. Gold had loved, if not his wife. "I'll be back."

"And I'll be waiting."

She stepped into the lobby and crossed into the empty elevator. Nerves were starting to get the better of her. What had been her plan, to burst into his office and then what? Demand he explain what had happened last night? He had kissed her, even if she had wanted him to, and he had said it was a mistake. He had given her his driver for the day. Nothing he had done in the last twenty four hours made any sense.

His secretary, Serena, wasn't there, and his door was ajar. She decided to take that as an invitation and stepped in. His jacket was absent today, and his tie loose. He looked distracted, like he had been running his hands through his hair.

"Mr. Gold," she said, closing the door softly behind her.

His head snapped up. He couldn't have been more shocked than if the sun fell from the sky. Belle French, in his office, looking at him with a guarded expression. He hadn't slept at all last night, too focused on the kiss he had shared with her, and the admission she had made regarding his alter ego, the Trickster. He had called her as early as possible, knowing she would still be asleep and offered her a way out. She had feelings for the Trickster, and as stupid as it was, he wanted to let her explore that. No woman had ever loved him, genuinely loved him, and Belle French was coming close to loving the darkest part of him. He wasn't willing to mess that up.

"Belle. What are you doing here?"

"I...your voice mail. You said it didn't mean anything to you." She was chewing nervously on her bottom lip.

"Yes."

Belle's stomach fell, but she plowed on against her better judgment. "And then you left Bernard outside my apartment building."

"Yes."

"Why? If I mean nothing to you, why give me your driver? Surely you need him more than I."

He stood up and walked over to her. Outside it had started to thunder loudly, but Belle couldn't hear anything over the blood roaring in her ears. "I never said you mean nothing to me," he murmured.

"You did," she closed her eyes, expecting him to kiss her.

"No, I said the kiss meant nothing." Her eyes flew open, and she had the sudden desire to strike him.

"You're lying," she said, but she stepped back away from him.

Mr. Gold had the sudden urge to grab her, to kiss her, but he stood there motionless. He was hurting her, it was written all over her face, but he soldiered on. She was safer if nothing was going on between them, if she kept her feeling strictly for the Trickster.

"I'm not."

Belle stared at him for a long moment and then turned on her heel and fled from him, out of his office. She wanted to be as far away from as possible. She abandoned the elevator for stairs, tears pricking her eyes as she made her way outside the building, ignoring the rain that was pouring buckets. Bernard met her with an umbrella but she pushed it away.

"Go away Bernard!" She shouted, walking into the rain. "I don't want anything from him!"

"What happened?" He asked her, holding on to her wrist. "What did he do?"

"You think you saw him in love once? That's not possible!"

"What did he say to you?" Belle wrenched her wrist from his grasp. "Belle! Belle stop!"

"Why?" She shouted, her hair plastered to her face and tears mixing with the rain on her face.

"You. It is you." **_  
_**

"What is me?" She demanded.

"You are the one he loves! What did he say to you?" Bernard stepped forward a little, still holding the umbrella, even though it didn't matter now.

"He said kissing me meant nothing to him," she finally admitted, her shoulder slumping. "He cares for me...but does not want to be with me."

"He was lying," Bernard said softly, stepping even closer still.

Belle stared at him, unsure what so say to that. Instead the street was blasted apart, sending her and Bernard flying. Belle was just far enough away that it sent her to the ground, scraping her hands where the pavement met soft skin, but otherwise leaving her unharmed.

Bernard was another story. He hit the concrete of Gold Tower and was slumped down, his head bleeding. "Bernard!" She shouted, climbing to her feet and ignoring everything else going on around her. She pulled his head into her lap and slapped his cheek lightly. "Bernard. Bernard wake up!"

He looked up at her, but Belle didn't see, her eyes focused on a woman laughing through the rain, something small and red in her hands, something that looked like an apple. The woman threw the apple like object at the opposite end of the street. The moment it contacted something solid it exploded. The woman walking laughed, her red lips parted in glee. Belle couldn't help but notice that she was beautiful and her mask barely concealed her face, a small black thing over her eyes. She wore all black, a skin tight black suit that cut open at the top to conceal creamy white skin, a defined collar bone, defined cleavage. Her top corseted into a coat that fell around her back and sides, and if it weren't for the knee high boots and black pants that were visible every time she took a step Belle would have sworn she was wearing a dress. Her hair was long and pulled back in a high pony tail on top of her head. Three small triangles adorned her forehead where her hair line ended. She looked...bad. Everything about her screamed death, and it was almost funny it came in the form of someone so beautiful. **_  
_**

She was still laughing when two men came flying from the sky. One man in natural greens and browns, dressed the way she would expect a huntsman, with a bow slung over his back. The other was a red head, which instantly made her think of quiet Archie. He was in light green, all light green, and his mask, like his friend, covered his entire face excepting his mouth. They were new.

"Oh, look," the woman said, still laughing. "Guests."

"Stop!" The Huntsman said, slinging an arrow into his box. Bernard was watching, his eyes half open.

"Nitro...dart...and The Cricket..." he choked out. Belle looked down at him.

"How do you know?" She asked, but Bernard didn't answer.

"Ebony Shadow...she's...poisonous. You...you need to get out of here."

"I'm not leaving you!" Belle insisted, watching the woman Bernard had just named as Ebony Shadow. She was still smiling at Nitro Dart and The Cricket, and Belle knew they were all in trouble.

Mr. Gold was watching out the window when Ebony Shadow appeared. He didn't know where she came from, but he saw her before Belle and Bernard did. He didn't see what happened to Bernard or Belle, but it didn't matter. He needed to get down there before Regina destroyed the city. Putting his costume on was hell without Bernard's help. He was halfway dressed when he saw the useless Graham Hunter and Archie Hopper arrive. What good were they against Regina, who could cause a lethal red poison shoot from her hands? Archie, with his control of the wind, and Graham with perfect aim? They would be dead before he got to the ground.

He ensured his mask was on safely and then swallowed four pain pills with no water. It wouldn't catch up before he made his way to the ground, but it didn't matter. He wasn't here to battle with Regina; he was there to keep her from killing Belle. He made his way to the roof and then kicked down to ignite his boots.

Belle knew The Trickster was there before she saw him. She could just feel that they were somehow safer. Then he was walking out, appearing out of nowhere just as Ebony Shadow had. Frosty Winter and The Red Wolf had joined Nitro Dart and The Cricket, but they weren't doing anything but slowing Ebony Shadow down.

The Trickster gave them an advantage, if he was there to help them, and Belle wasn't sure he was. Bernard saw The Trickster too and sat up, leaning slightly against Belle.

Regina smiled at Gold when he appeared, putting up a shield to protect the half formed heroes. They were out of their league here; even though combined they were more powerful than she. She knew how to use her abilities, where as those four had no idea. It was amateur hour here.

"Run along now," Gold told the four he was protecting. "The grown-ups are talking."

"I was hoping I would run into you, you tricky little imp," Regina grinned.

"Well you have my attention dearie," Gold said.

"Look at them," she laughed, indicating the four heroes behind him, all in a defensive stance. "Little babies playing." She flung poison from her hands, red as blood and hissing the minute it was out, burning through things like acid. It hit his shield and hit the pavement, burning through the pavement for a moment. Frosty shot ice at it, causing it to stop eating.

"Looks like you have an antidote," Gold noted, seeing the ice stop the poison.

Regina snarled at the little girl in white. "She is nothing," Regina finally said, knowing she couldn't get through Gold's block. "She is not important. You are important. I need you."

The giggle that erupted from Gold made Belle's skin crawl. She could hear the entire thing from where they were, both her and Bernard clutching each other in fear. "Need me?" Gold asked, taking another step forward. He couldn't feel his leg and he was grateful for that. "For what?" **_  
_**

"To take back our city," Regina looked up at the sky.

"Why would I want to do that?" Gold asked her.

"We could rule it! Together!" Regina told him.

"I'd rather not," Gold told her, circling around her. Regina's pretty features twisted angrily.

"So. This is your choice then?"

He stepped lightly in front of her and poked her in the nose. "This has always been my choice, dearie. And I don't make deals with you."

"Fine," she snarled. "If you're not with me, then you're against me."

He was trying to get a read on her thoughts, but all he was seeing was a man, Daniel, over and over. It left him confused, so confused that she gained the upper hand, if only for a moment. She touched his arm with her poisonous fingers, laughing the entire time.

"Enjoy death, my tricky friend."

He hit his knees, looking at the red substance burning through his leather and into his skin. He lost control, and his shield was down. Regina was on the other four in moments, throwing poison at them faster than they could react. Nitro took some directly in the face, causing his bow to lose aim. His arrow shot The Trickster in the back, and the man fell face first onto the pavement. The scene had quickly devolved into chaos. Nitro was screaming, and Frosty was trying to get the frozen water onto his face, but he wouldn't move his hands. The Cricket was creating was appeared to be a tornado to blow Ebony back, but it didn't matter. Belle got up and ran to where the Trickster was lying and turned him on his back. The Red Wolf sprinted forward, lunging at Ebony's throat and Ebony laughed again, kicking the wolf back with one of her heeled boots. The Red Wolf yelped in surprise, caught in The Crickets mini tornado and blown back into a building, smashing through glass.

The Cricket amped up his tornado, sending it flying at Ebony. Belle didn't know how this caught her off guard, perhaps she had assumed she would be immune to it? It threw her back several hundred yards, far enough away from them that they could start focusing on their wounded. Belle watched with a mixture of awe and horror has Ebony got back up once the winds died down and in a puff of purple and black smoke was gone. She looked back down at The Trickster, who was bleeding pretty badly.

"Belle," he choked, his blood spitting on her face but she didn't care.

"It's going to be okay, you're going to be okay," she said, but she could see the poison eating through his skin. He shook his head no, all mocking gone from his face.

"No, Belle." She looked up at Frosty, who had gotten Nitro's hands off his face and was trying to freeze the poison off of him.

"PLEASE!" She screamed at the woman, "PLEASE HELP!"

Frosty Winter, better known as Mary Margaret, was surprised to see Belle in the street with The Trickster, bleeding, in her lap. She could see the red poison on his arm, and the frantic look on her best friend's face. What had Belle gotten herself into?

"Stay with him!" She ordered the Cricket, who had successfully driven Ebony Shadow away. Or maybe she had just left, satisfied with the destruction she had caused.

"You have to help him," Belle said, tears falling down her face. The rain was still falling and Belle looked like a drowned cat.

Mary Margaret nodded and put her hand over the poison, freezing it. He sighed slightly, his eyes locked on Belle's face. He loved her. Well. That was interesting. She wondered if Belle knew it.

"That's all I can do," Mary Margaret told Belle, wanting to get back to Nitro.

"Thank you," Belle told her. She watched Frosty go back over to Nitro, but he didn't look good. Poison in the face...he would be lucky if he lived.

"We must get him out of here," Bernard told Belle.

"Where? Where can we take him?" She was frantic, so frantic that she wasn't seeing how frantic Bernard also was.

"To your apartment. Quickly now." On a count of three they lifted the now unconscious Trickster up, and somehow managed to get him into the back seat of the car.

"This is bad," Belle said, sitting in the back with him as Bernard maneuvered through the wreckage that Ebony Shadow had created. "He needs a doctor!"

"Oh? Would you like to take him to the emergency room? Explain to a doctor who he is?" Bernard asked her sarcastically.

"Do you have a better idea?"

"Yes, Belle, pull the arrow out."

"What?"

"PULL THE ARROW OUT NOW!" Belle grabbed the shaft of the arrow, snapping it in half, and then pulled it out in one quick jerk.

"Oh God," she cried when blood started pooling out.

"Belle, you need to put pressure on it. With your hands."

"Pressure, sure. When did you become a doctor?" She demanded, pressing her hands down as hard as she could over the wound.

"I've done this enough times."

She didn't question that statement, deciding to file it away for later. It felt like the drive took an eternity before they arrived at her apartment. She watched Bernard lift the small man onto his back and up to her apartment.

"What do I do now?" She asked when Bernard set The Trickster onto her couch. Bernard ripped open his costume and Belle was surprised to see peachy flesh. She almost expected green scales or something. Something that made him more than just an ordinary man.

"We stitch him up," Bernard said. Belle would never know where the driver had produced the materials and needle needed to stitch a man up, or where he got the knowledge. It was torture watching, and she was grateful that The Trickster stayed unconscious the entire time.

When it was over Bernard picked him back up. "Do you have a bed?" She nodded and he followed her into her bedroom, setting the man on to it.

"I need to go, for a little while," Bernard told her. "I'll come back."

"You're leaving me with him?"

"He'll be safe with you."

"Bernard, wait!" She stopped him, having to ask the question on her mind. "How...who is he?"

Bernard gave her a sympathetic look. "You already know, Belle. I'll be back. I need to get things, and I promise you I will be back, but not for much later. Do you understand?"

She nodded, sinking onto the bed. When her front door clicked shut she turned to the man lying there. She took a deep breath, and then with soft fingers she lifted the mask off his face.

It was what she had suspected. Mr. Gold lay there, sleeping softly, in the outfit of The Trickster. Her mind rebelled against this idea, that the tightly controlled Mr. Gold could also be the flamboyantly silly Trickster, but her mind was already showing her the evidence that it had been him all along. The way they smelled, how they tasted...how they made her feel. How The Trickster had known where she was when Garrett had dragged her up to the roof.

She pulled it back down over his face and then made her way to the front door, locking it. This was between her and Mr. Gold now. She was going to wait for him to wake up, and then he was going to start being honest with her.

He owed her that.

She had to wait until three in the morning. She felt him stirring and starting to move, so she got up and shut her door and grabbed the tape Frederick had given her, slipping it into a tape recorder. When his eyes fluttered opened she pressed play. **_  
_**

Mr. Gold heard Balfour's voice in his haze. He didn't know where he was, everything had a blurry quality to it.

"Bae?" He croaked, trying to sit up. The world spun for a moment and then things got clearer. Belle was standing in front of him, looking furious and holding a tape recorder. "Belle?" He asked her. How had he gotten here? "Why am I in your bedroom?"

She didn't say anything, just stared for the longest time. He watched as she walked into the bathroom that was connected to her room and brought out a small hand mirror. She handed it to him, watching as he looked at himself.

"Shit." He was wearing his mask. His costume. How had he forgotten he had gone to her rescue?

"Shit indeed, Gold." She sat down on the edge of the bed and stopped the recording of the interview she had done with his son. "Care for some honesty?"

He pulled the mask off and looked down at his shoulder. "I suppose Bernard stitched me up?"

"He did."

"Belle..." he didn't know what to say. She knew now. The first person since Emmeline to know, and she was looking at him with betrayal written all over her face.

"I came to you, today," she sat on the bed, looking down at her hands. "To ask you if I meant something to you. You told me no."

"Belle..."

"Let me finish! You told me no. Is...is this why? Or do I really mean nothing?" She looked up at him, her eyes rimmed red.

"I don't know...if what I feel for you...is love. But I do care for you. We...it's not safe for you."

"Why can't I make that decision?" She asked, scooting closer. "Why can't I decide what is safe for me? You let safety fly out the window the moment you came into my apartment and chipped my tea cup."

"I'm sorry about that."

"I can...I could be...good for you. And I will keep your secret." She sighed again and scooted closer still, so he could wrap his arms around her, if he wanted to. He looked at her and the slung his good arm around her so she was pressed against his chest.

"I would be no good for you," he told her, pressing a kiss into her hair. "If anyone discovered...if they discovered, they would use you as a weapon, kill you, torture you..."

She looked up at him, her eyes defiant. "You won't let that happen. We both know that."

"Belle..."

"I don't want to hear your objections, Rush," she said, using his first name for the first time since that night at the dance. "I don't want to hear all the reasons this is a bad idea. I just want to hear you say you want to be with me. That's all I need to hear."

"Belle..." He was desperate, trying to read her thoughts, figure out what exactly she wanted, but her mind was jumbled, nothing was making sense. "You'll never be safe-"

"This whole tortured super hero thing is a little over played, don't you think?"

He just stared at her for a moment. Not even Emmeline would have called him a super hero. "Belle...I am not the hero."

"Really? Well, you've save my life, what, three times now? So I'd say you're at least my hero."

Belle was something else. She was...she was amazing, and he might never have known that if he hadn't saved her life, all those years ago. Was this karma's way of repaying him, by giving her to him? He didn't care. She was right, she was an adult, and he was selfish. He pulled her hard, knocking them both back onto the bed, her on top of him. He wanted to kiss her, but she was pushing into his arrow wound and it hurt.

"OW," he said, trying to shift her weight. She looked down, horrified, and then rolled over so she was next to him.

"I'm so sorry!" She was smiling though.

"You don't look sorry."

"I am sorry. I wish I had put it all together sooner. Seriously, the cologne."

"The cologne," he agreed. "No one has ever been close enough to notice."

"Okay. That's fair. So, now that I know, and it's been established you like kissing me, do you think we can be honest with each other now?"

"Have we established that?" He rolled onto his good side so they were lying almost nose to nose. "I don't seem to recall agreeing to that?"

"Oh really?" She smiled, moving closer to brush her lips against his. "You don't like kissing me?"

"I..." he trailed off, wrapping his good arm around her and curling his hands in her hair, pulling her against him, pressing her mouth against his. She sighed and he was lost. So much for keeping her safe, so much for staying away. He could still leave now, if he wanted, before things went any further and he got serious about her, but he didn't want to. She wouldn't let him, even if he did, he told himself, pressing the kiss deeper. She cared for him too, even if she didn't understand it. He didn't understand it. He had caused so much pain and destruction, even deaths in his time. Bae had been the closest to perfection he had ever had in his life, and getting him back had seemed like enough. It wasn't. If he had known...he would have sought her out, found her years ago.

Belle was trying to control herself. She really was. She hadn't expected him to react the way he was now, like a man who was dying of thirst, and she was a tall glass of water. It had been nice for the first couple seconds; she had never been kissed like this, all tongue and teeth. She had kissed enough people in her life to know the difference, too. She should have been kissing him from the first moment they met; she should have tried harder all those years to get into his office. It had never seemed altogether necessary, and now...well. Now she wondered how they were ever going to get anything done. Important questions, questions about Regina and Spencer...they didn't seem important anymore.

All she wanted now was to take that ridiculous costume off him and to get out of her no longer damp clothing. He seemed to be of the same mind when his hand slid out of her hair and down her back, toying with the hem of her shirt. She was all for it, kissing him harder when his fingers brushed bare skin. **_  
_**

He was pushing his luck, touching the small of her back, letting his fingers ghost over her skin. He never expected her to react, to twist her leg between his two, to try and get closer. That was interesting. He had slept with many, many women in his life, and none had ever reacted the way she was now over a simple touch. Emmeline, who had been the most willing in his life, had never reacted like this. They had had one good time, when they were kids, and he had married her to get her out of a bad situation. She had been the best friend he had ever had, and the eventual, and accidental, mother of his son, but their bedroom life had never been like this.

The other girls had been even worse. At least Emmeline had enjoyed his company, for what it was worth which, admittedly, was not a lot. Emmeline had never faked it, never tried to pretend it was anything more than what it was. The girls tried harder. He appreciated that occasionally, even if it did become tiresome. He wasn't the kind of man who wanted to cuddle with a woman he had just paid to go out with him.

Belle was different. She wanted to be here. She had kissed him, she was arching into him; she wanted this. It was powerful, knowing a woman wanted you back. He tugged at the hem of her shirt, pulling it up further, letting his fingers trace lightly up her spine. This was going to happen, wound in his arm be damned.

His hand was traveling further up her back when the pounding on the door started, causing them both to jump and smash their teeth together.

"What the fuck..." he said, but Belle was already on her feet, heading to the front. "Where are you going?"

"Getting Bernard!" She called back, smoothing her hair. He propped himself up trying to get a look down the hall at what was going on, but he couldn't see anything.

"I hope he has been behaving himself..." Bernard asked, carefully not looking at Belle's swollen lips.

"As best he can," she smiled, letting Bernard in with a small black bag.

"Can I see him?"

"Of course," she led the way back into her bedroom. Gold groaned when he saw him come in with her.

"Not you," Gold said as Bernard pulled a needle out of the black bag.

"I know I'm not as pretty as Miss Belle, but I will have to suffice for now. Can you walk?"

"I need my cane," he grounded out, his eyes fixed murderously on Bernard's face. Belle crossed her arms, watching amused.

"It's in the living room," Bernard told him.

"I'll uh...I'll go get that?" Belle offered, wanting to give them a little privacy. The moment she stepped out Gold was on his feet.

"That wasn't necessary," he told his man.

"It was necessary. She knows?"

"She put it together. She's a smart girl," Gold told him angrily. Neither were aware the apartment was small, the walls thin. Belle could hear every word. She was sitting on her sofa, holding his cane, just listening.

"Can we trust her?"

"If we ever could trust anyone, it'd be Belle French," she heard Gold telling Bernard. She was trying not to take it personally, because it was a fair question.

"And you're sure your feelings are not clouding the situation?"

"What feelings are you referring to?" Mr. Gold asked Bernard tensely.

"A blind man could see it, Rush."

Mr. Gold shifted, but held his hand up. "They're not."

"Then you should bring her back with us."

There was a long silence. Belle stood up, holding his cane, and walked back into her bedroom. Gold and Bernard appeared to be having a stare down.

"Um...your cane," she said softly, feeling strange about offering The Trickster a cane. Mr. Gold was still in full costume, with the exception of his mask, and it didn't look right.

"Belle. I need you to come somewhere with me tonight," Gold told her, gauging her reaction carefully. She smiled, even though she was nervous, trying to lighten the mood. After all, all good heroes had a woman behind them that kept them in line. And while he made not think he was a hero, she did.

"Taking me to the Bat Cave?" She teased, following him and Bernard out. She stopped to grab a pair of clean jeans and a t-shirt with some flats and met them at the front door.

"Something like that," Bernard smiled and Mr. Gold pulled his mask back over his face. "I'll meet you downstairs?"

Mr. Gold nodded and waited for Bernard to walk out. When he was gone she turned to him, her face showing a little more fear. "Where are you taking me?"

"To my home. Just for now. No more secrets, remember?" He put a hand on her cheek.

"So...you're going to tell me why I have to be the one to take down Regina? Why you can't?"

He smiled at her and let his hand drop to his side. "I am going to tell you everything tonight, if you answer one simple question for me."

Her eyes were wide and bright as he walked to her window and climbed out onto the fire escape. She stood inside, waiting to see what he would do. He leaned down, bracing his weight against his good leg and put his head and arm back inside.

"Do you trust me?"

He had asked her this before, and she had, in not so many words, told him no. She put her hand in his and allowed him to lead her onto the fire escape. She could see his eyes through the mask, watching her intently. She stepped closer, pressing her body against his again and let him grip her upper arms gently. She kissed him softly and then looked back up at him.

"Yes."


	6. Love and Pain

The car ride was quiet. Gold rode in the front with Bernard, leaving Belle alone in the back with her thoughts. Bernard and Gold didn't say anything either which almost made it worse. She wanted to ask a hundred different things, but didn't. **_  
_**

"So...is Bernard like your Alfred?" She finally asked once the silence became unbearable. Bernard chuckled and Gold stiffened for a moment before turning around slowly to look at her.

"Are you comparing me to Batman?" He asked, his tone soft and a little dangerous sounding.

She blinked, scrunching up her face for a moment. "You guys are sort of similar," she decided, although she was certain Batman was taller.

"Batman and I have nothing in common," Gold sniffed, turning back around in his chair. They were approaching a huge house. Mansion would have been a better term for it; it had to be at least three stories. It sprawled further than she could see in the dark like some kind of maze.

"Gold Manor, Miss Belle," Bernard told her, his blue eyes twinkling in the mirror at her.

"Gold Manor?" She repeated. "Really? Nothing in common with Batman?" She could tell Bernard was holding back a laugh in the mirror.

"Nothing. In. Common." Gold repeated.

"Have you even seen a batman movie?" She asked, wondering how he could not see the similarities.

"Belle," he started distastefully. "I was reading Batman comics before you were born."

"And we're here," Bernard said cheerfully over them, despite the fact it was very early in the morning and all three would have to be up in a few hours and go about their lives.

Bernard opened her door, allowing Gold to fend for himself. They were pulled around the front of the house. Belle took in the large pillars and the four white concrete stairs that led to huge white double doors. Gold began walking up the stairs and Belle followed, leaving Bernard to put the car in the garage.

Gold unlocked the front door and led her into a large opening that revealed oak floors and a spiraling grand staircase. She hadn't seen any of this the last time she was in his home. She assumed she had been in a far off wing somewhere, nowhere near the front of his home.

"This is more like a castle," she commented He smiled and continued walking down a hall, not bothering to give her a tour even though she very much wanted one. He took her into a large study, closing the dark wooden doors behind them.

"Will you give me one moment, Belle?" He asked her, walking around a large mahogany desk.

"Sure," she agreed, stepping out. She stood alone in the hallway, wondering what he was doing that he didn't want her to see. Curiosity about all of this was starting to get the better of her; she flipped on a light illuminating the entire hallway. The walls were white and smooth, and pictures were hung every few feet. Several doors decorated the otherwise pristine canvas, and she wanted to know what was behind each and every one.

"Belle," Gold's voice said softly behind her. She turned and found him out of his leather costume and in a simple pair of blue jeans and a white button down, collared shirt. That was why he wanted her out? So he could change? That was something she very much wanted to see. "Come in."

She followed him, forgetting about the other doors that led to rooms she would like to explore in favor of being in the study with him looking better in a button down and jeans than any man had the right to. She suddenly didn't care who he was or what was hiding in his study. She didn't care to know about the books that lined the bookshelves in the room, or what the paperwork on his desk said. He was behind her, closing the door, and Belle decided to walk quietly to the desk and sit on it. He turned around, having locked the door, and saw her perched on his desk, still holding the clothing she had brought with her. He stopped as she pulled the bottom of her shirt over her head. He was frozen, unable to move as she shimmied out of her pants, leaving her sitting on his desk practically naked staring at him. He was four steps away, four steps that could be turned into two if he moved fast enough when the bookcase directly behind his desk moved.

"Bernard," he swore, walking quickly to the elevator that was revealed behind the bookcase. Bernard wasn't standing in it, but the message was obvious. When he turned back around Belle had already pulled the green t-shirt over her head and was buttoning her jeans. Damn. Bernard was interrupting at every turn and it had to stop.

"To the Bat Cave?" She asked, her lips twitching. This was not at all how she had planned this moment to go, but she supposed it was for the best. After all, he could be with any beautiful woman; rushing things might not be in her best interest. Still, she couldn't help but watch how dark his eyes got when she mentioned Batman again. She couldn't help it, since he made his distaste for the comparison known, the joke was too funny to abandon.

"It is not a Bat Cave," he told her, walking over to where she was standing, still inches from his desk, her old clothes in a pile at her feet. Her hair was curling wildly around her shoulders and down her back, and her eyes bright with laughter. The entire scene felt like a dream he was having and it felt wrong to not kiss her at least once before assaulting her with the knowledge of his double life.

She smiled as he walked over to her, standing in front of her. He watched as she rubbed her hands on his chest, looking up at him with those wide blue eyes. He touched her face softly, watching as her eyes closed and she leaned into his touch. He then brought his mouth down on hers, wanting to finish what they had started in her bedroom. The kiss was sweet, and also short lived as a loud clanging forced them both apart.

"I guess he wants us down there," she smiled cheerfully as he scowled.

"So it would seem." He motioned for her to step into the old style elevator. She watched him follow behind her, scowling the entire time as he pulled down the gate.

"This is pretty cool," she told him, lacing her fingers through his. He needed to push the button so they could make the descent into his lair, but here she was again, in his space smiling at him and it made rational thought difficult.

"Belle," he growled, stepping forward, causing her to step back and hit the metal wall of the elevator. "You are making it difficult to show you necessary things."

She leaned forward so they were almost nose to nose. "I'm okay with that." She closed the distance between them and kissed him again. He allowed it, trying to keep part of his mind clear, despite the noise coming from the bottom of the elevator shaft signaling Bernard's growing irritation with the pair of them.

"Belle," he broke away when she bit his lip because he had to. He was going to lose control and take her in an elevator which was not his plan. Part of him thought the first time he should do things right, gently and softly, and another part dismissed that idea with the notion that she would have none of it either, if the lip biting was to be believed. "There will be time for that. There will be time for everything, but first there is something I must do."

He pushed the button and the elevator dropped slowly into his lair. She was right next to him watching curiously when they reached the bottom. He lifted the gate and walked out, her following behind him. Her first instinct is to call it a bunker because that is exactly what it looks like, like the inside of an underground military bunker or maybe the hideout of an eighties James Bond Villain. There are computers lining one wall, the kind that she would expect to see in a government facility, all turned off. There are various trophies on stands in another corner of the room, two grotesque looking puppets, a large sword, an ornate golden goblet. She wondered where they came from and who they belonged to, but it doesn't seem urgent at the moment. When she turns to her right she can see his costume dressed on a mannequin and a long white table behind it holding a sewing machine and yards of fabric.

He wasn't interested in explaining anything to her. He leaned heavily on his cane as he headed over to where Bernard was sitting by the computers and flipped one on. She followed behind him and took a seat in a swivel chair.

"So. You wanted to explain things to me?" She asked as he pulled a large manila file out of a cabinet. He nodded and took a seat next to her in an identical swiveling chair.

"Do you have any questions, it might make this go faster," he suggested, unsure of where he should start.

"Okay. Yeah, I have some questions," she said seriously, all thoughts of him undressed gone. He was nervous when he saw her frown, knowing he had some things he had to explain to her. Her first question surprised him.

"Where does it come from?"

"Excuse me?" He asked. He was expecting her to ask why he didn't save her mother that night, or why he chose to fight for his own self-interests instead of for good.

"Super powers. Where did it come from?"

He thought for a moment, flashing back to his childhood in Scotland and feeling more like an outcast than he should have. "It's genetics," Bernard told her, flipping on a monitor and pulling some scientific research up. "It is, essentially, the species evolving in order to survive."

"They found the genetic marker for it?" She asked, her eyes flying over the words on the screen. The last she had heard it was just a theory, but here it was, proven by the scientific minds of the ages.

"It has. It seems that humanity is attempting to evolve into a better species."

"That's interesting," she sat back, her eyes shining. "So Rush here is the best of what humanity has to offer, genetically."

"I wouldn't go that far," he grumbled. The science of it all bored him to tears and seeing Belle get excited over it didn't help alleviate any of that boredom.

"So, you've known your whole life you could read minds?" She asked, wondering briefly if he was reading hers. He wasn't intentionally, but that particular thought was loud. He chuckled.

"Yes, my whole life, but I never thought I was any different until I became a teenager and realized I was the only one who could, say, control someone's actions through my thoughts. I used to listen to what people were thinking, but mind reading is kind of like looking for a particular file. Unless it is right on top it's hard to find unless you know exactly what you're looking for. So, for example, I can hear you wondering if I'm listening to your thoughts. However, I wouldn't know what you thought about your dinner from three weeks ago unless I searched for it. Does that make sense?"

"Sort of...are you always listening?" She hoped he wasn't, it would make for awkward encounters if there was no privacy between them.

"No. It gives me a headache to hear the droll of everyone's thoughts. I am simply not interested to hear the day ins and outs of everyone's everyday lives. It is useful when I'm working with clients, or come against someone like Amethyst Dragon, for example."

"So it's like a radio," she decided, liking his answer. It was a relief to know he wasn't constantly listening to her thoughts though she imagined he had been poking around in there once or twice in the past.

"How so?"

"You can tune it to the channel you want, if you feel the need."

"Sort of. If I decided to openly listen to your thoughts I would also hear Bernard's and anyone else who would be in the room. So it would be like tuning the radio to hear every station."

"I can see how that would be obnoxious. Promise me you won't listen to mine though. Unless it's a life or death situation."

He smiled. Emmeline had had a similar rule in place and he never felt the need to violate it. In truth, he was too afraid of what he might hear. He thought Belle's thoughts might be kinder, but on the same note he truly had no desire to know, one way or the other.

"Of course, dearie."

She seemed satisfied with that. "That's all."

He spluttered. Emmeline had questioned him for hours, endlessly about what he could do, how it worked, she wanted to see. Gold had been preparing to demonstrate his abilities on Bernard and make the man dance, and Belle was good knowing that it was genetics and that he wouldn't read her thoughts. "What do you mean 'that's all?'"

"That's all I need to know about your abilities? I've grown up around you; you are the stuff of legends. Granted it's the stuff of evil, bad legends, but legends none the less. Besides, if you really are as much of a danger to me as you seemed to think you were in my apartment, the less I know about it all, the better."

She had a point. He and Bernard both looked at each other, having not previously considered that.

"Fine. But if you change your mind, you can ask."

"If I change my mind, I will. You did tell me you would explain this whole Regina thing to me."

Ah...Regina. The file in his hand was filled with everything he knew on the woman. It would take Belle days to read and maybe even longer to understand. "Regina is evil."

"Well, you are the expert," she said in a deadpan, taking the file from him. She flipped it open and began to skim through the pages. "Is this her entire life story?"

"Yes. Everything I could find on her from the time she was a girl until now."

"I suppose...you want me to read it first?"

"I do. I also have another question for you." He stood up and began walking towards the elevator. Belle snapped the folder shut and trotted after him after a meaningful look from Bernard. They got back into the elevator and he remained silent, his face impassive, so she didn't say anything. She followed him out, across the study, into the hallway and then up the staircase to the second floor where he led her into a room.

"I want you to stay here. With me." He flipped on the light so she could see the room he had picked out, beautiful white carpet, a large bed with a pretty blue comforter over it, an ornate white dresser with a large mirror attached.

"Stay here? Why would I do that?" She asked once she had gotten done marveling at the room, which she was certain was the size of her apartment.

"So I can keep you safe, of course."

She stepped out of the room and back into the hallway. "Thank you. But no."

"No?"

"That's what I said," she told him. "No."

"Why?"

"Because I like my apartment. Because right now I am in no danger, and I firmly believe if I am, you will come rescue me. So for now I stay."

"Belle-"

"No, Rush. I like you. I want to do things right. Moving in changes things. Let's just...go out, have dinner, get to know each other, move in together later."

He stared at her for a long moment. Behind them at the end of the hall revealed sunlight starting to stream in. She needed to go home and get into the office soon.

"You want to go on a date...with me?"

"Yes." Wasn't that obvious, considering she had been trying to have sex with him several hours earlier?

"Tomorrow night? We could...go back to Granny's?" He suggested, feeling a little nervous.

"That's perfect. Now, I really need to get home and get ready for work. It has been the longest day."

"I'll call for Bernard to bring the car around."

She smiled and walked back down the stairs, not listening as he called Bernard on his cell phone and asked him to bring the car around to take her home. They stepped outside into the new dawn; him nervous and her at ease. She wanted to sit on the step and admire the yellows and pinks and oranges of the sunrise, but she didn't think it would be very comfortable for him, so she stood next to him instead and held his hand, content to just be next to him.

"I hope...this hasn't been too troubling for you," he finally said, looking down at her. She shook her head, her eyes still fixed on the sky.

"None at all. I wanted to know, remember?"

"No more secrets," he echoed.

"No more secrets. I'm going to read this file, and then we're going to talk again. You're going to explain just exactly what you want me to do."

"And you'll do it?" He asked her skeptically.

"I haven't decided yet." He nodded at her, disappointed when Bernard pulled in front of the drive.

"I'll see you tomorrow," she smiled, pressing a soft kiss on his lips. He wanted to grab her, drag her back inside and never let her go. Belle would never stand for that, she was entirely too brave, to bold for her own good.

"Tomorrow," he agreed and then he let her walk away. Even if he trusted Bernard with her, he knew he would be thinking about her until he saw her again.

Belle was grateful to get home, even if she wasn't going to be getting any sleep. A look in the mirror showed her how awful she looked; nothing was going to fix that. Still, she made an attempt with a shower and some concealer and when she was done she just looked tired, like she'd had a long night reading or maybe even drinking. She put on a crisp, dark blue, long sleeved, button down, collared shirt tucked into sleek black pants that were held up by a thin black belt. She paired it with black heels and was ready to head to work. It was almost time to go, she would have just enough to get down to the coffee chain and grab a cup and a muffin. She stuffed the file Gold had given her into her black bag along with her cellphone and headed out for the day.

She was disappointed to see the sunniness that had greeted her earlier had been replaced with Storybrooke's usual gray skies. It looked like rain and her umbrella was in her office. It wasn't the best place for it, but the last time she had needed it, it had stopped raining by the time she left the office, so she left it there.

Belle hailed a cab and made her first stop at the coffee place, grabbing something tall, caffeinated, and sugary along with a cheese muffin, and then was back in her cab. Two minutes later she was at her office, thankful there was so little traffic this morning.

David was already there, but that was it. Their floor was otherwise unoccupied.

"Hey Belle," he said when she walked in. He looked as bad, or worse, as she did leaning against the door frame of his office. "Rough night?"

"Something like that," she agreed. "You?"

"Didn't you hear?" He stepped out of his office but didn't come any closer to her. "Graham Hunter is dead."

Belle's ears were roaring as she tried to process the news. "What?" She knew him; he was sort of dating one of her best friends. She had danced with him just days before. David nodded, looking miserable. "What happened?"

"Heart attack," he said dully. "Happened yesterday some time. Mary Margaret called me around midnight and let me know that...he was gone."

David had been friends with Graham, Belle had always known that. They were close, having met while working and establishing a friendship. Belle set her muffin and coffee down on Ashley's desk and rummaged through her bag until she found her phone. Sure enough she had a missed call from Mary Margaret and one new voice mail.

"How does a healthy man like Graham just...die of a heart attack?" She asked, sinking into Ashley's chair.

"I don't know. Mary Margaret said Dr. Whale operated, and you know he's the best Storybrooke's got...I told the girls not to come in today, and I don't expect you to work either...not with Emma and all..."

"Emma...oh...David, I'm going to go." He nodded, seeing the stricken look on her face. She grabbed the muffin, glad she had bought it, and her coffee and headed back out, dialing Mary Margaret as she went. **_  
_**

"Belle," Mary Margaret said softly. "Did David tell you?"

"Yes, just now. Where is Emma?"

"She's with me, we just left the hospital."

"I'm coming over," Belle told her, flagging down a cab. "Do you need anything?"

"No, nothing. I'll see you soon."

Belle hung up and barked out Mary Margaret's address to the cabby. She quickly typed out a short message to Gold telling him Graham was dead and she wouldn't be in the office today but her phone would be on in case she heard anything about Bae.

Gold was already in his office when his phone buzzed in his pocket. He fished it out curious, because no one except Bernard texted him and he was willing to bet Bernard was already home and asleep by now. A glance at the screen told him it was Belle, and that Graham was dead. Bad news for Storybrooke considering he was the best detective they had, and now he was gone. Belle didn't specify how, but he knew it wouldn't be the truth, and was willing to bet his funeral would be a closed casket. Regina's little plan had backfired here; she was fond of the little detective. They had had a sexual relationship, once upon a time, before Emma Swan came into the picture.

He sent Belle back a message offering his condolences and asking what happened. She fired one back almost immediately, informing him Graham had died of a heart attack. Well now, that was the least believable thing he had heard in years. Healthy young men didn't just drop dead of heart attacks and he was willing to bet all the money he owned that Regina had something to do with this. He knew if he checked the M.E.'s report he'd find it consistent with a heart attack, perhaps claiming that Mr. Hunter had a weak heart, or some unknown condition that finally killed him. He would not find, however, a report listing the burns to his face of the poison that killed him.

He decided he would do more digging into this once everything calmed down a little, so he didn't rouse Regina's suspicions. He had no qualms about admitting that Graham's death came at a good time for him and Belle, though Belle might not realize it just yet. If Regina was busy covering up Graham's death then she wouldn't have time to pay attention to Belle, or him, which would allow for him to move Belle into place, should Belle agree to accept his mission for her.

Belle walked into Mary Margaret's to find the oddest scene. Emma was sitting on the floor watching cartoons, Mary Margaret was pacing back and forth in her kitchen, and Ruby was shuffling a deck of cards over and over again. They all three turned to look at her when she came in.

"I brought you a muffin," she said after a few minutes of silence.

"I'm not hungry," Emma said, turning her head back to the television. Belle went into the large kitchen that Mary Margaret was currently occupying, watching Ruby and Emma worriedly.

"How long has this been going on?" She whispered.

"For a while," Mary Margaret answered. "She was hysterical at the hospital, screaming, yelling, she even threw a chair at Dr. Whale when he wouldn't let her look at Graham's body. Then we came here and she's just been sitting there watching cartoons."

"She's in shock," Belle whispered back. "What can we do?"

"I don't think we can do anything except just stay here with her."

Belle sat down on the floor next to Emma, and eventually Mary Margaret joined Ruby on the couch. No one moved or said anything, all just watching cartoons for the better part of the morning. Eventually Emma got up and went into her bedroom. The three of them froze when they heard Emma begin crying. **_  
_**

"I think you two should go now," Mary Margaret said softly. Ruby and Belle nodded, knowing that Emma wouldn't want anyone to know how upset she was.

"Call us...if you need anything," Ruby told her. Belle nodded fervently, and after exchanging quick hugs, Belle and Ruby let themselves out.

"It's so unfair," Ruby said sadly in the elevator. "That girl was just starting to open herself up to love."

Belle sighed. "I know. I can't believe he died of a heart attack, it just doesn't seem real."

Ruby shifted her weight from one foot to the other and toyed with the little red wolf necklace she was wearing around her neck. "Makes you realize how short life really is."

Belle nodded. "Do you want company?"

"No," Ruby said. "I'm going to go see Archie. He and Graham were really close...I'm sure he could use some company."

Belle nodded, deciding not to tease her friend about her crush on the nerdy behavioral analysist. She wondered if Gold would be angry if she came to see him after having spent an entire night with him, and decided she didn't care. She walked slowly to his building and took the stairs up to his floor. Serena was there, seemingly unaffected by anything and just as pretty as she always was.

"He's on the phone," she offered, but Belle just kept walking.

"Thanks."

She opened the door and he looked up at her but kept talking. She didn't care. She closed the shades in his office as he yelled at someone about fucking something up and then walked over to where he was sitting and climbed into his lap, putting both arms around his neck and burying her face into his chest. He was still yelling, but it was soothing. He wasn't yelling at her, and she wasn't afraid of him the way she was sure whoever was on the receiving end of his rage was. Gold put one arm around her waist to hold her and kept the other on the phone. After a moment he proclaimed the person was a bleeding fuck wad and slammed the phone down.

"Love, are you alright?" He demanded, his accent thick and still angry sounding. She shook her head no, relaxing a little when he put his other arm around her and pulled her fully into his lap so that her legs were straddling him, folded neatly into the large black chair he sat in.

"I just can't believe he's dead," she whispered into his neck. He moved his hand up to stroke her hair. "It's not fair, Emma loved him so much."

He didn't know what to say to that, how to comfort Belle when she was clearly hurting for her friend. He did not have any experience in being comforting, and yet here she was. It was almost four in the afternoon and while he had another four hours ahead of him before he called it a night he knew she needed sleep.

"Belle, let me take you home," he said after another few minutes of just holding her. She pulled back and looked at him, tear tracts on her face. It broke his heart a little to see her looking at him so sad. He crooked a finger under her chin and kissed her gently.

"Will you stay with me?" She asked.

"I will come over just as soon as I finish here. Bernard will take you home. Is that okay?"

She nodded, knowing this was the best she would get from him. He reached around her, determined to let her stay like this and picked up his phone. "Serena!" He shouted, making her jump slightly. "If anyone calls or comes by, you send them away until I tell you otherwise! Understand?" She must have agreed because he slammed the phone back down on the receiver and fished into his pocket for his cellphone.

"You don't have to be so mean you know," she told him tearfully, and for a moment he considered apologizing.

"Fear is a good motivator," he told her, pressing the two key. "Bernard. I need you to bring the car around to my office. Belle is here. You are to take her straight home."

"You should be nice to Bernard," she admonished when he dropped the phone back in his pocket. He wrapped his arms back around her tightly.

"I was nice to him," he whispered in her ear. He rather liked having her here like this and wondered if he couldn't talk her in to quitting her job and just staying here with him. He made enough money, she'd never want for anything. Emmeline certainly had never worked, even after the divorce and had always been comfortable.

He suddenly realized what he was thinking. Somehow his thoughts had gone from thinking Belle French would be a fun lay, to wanting her to be with him all the time. Bernard had mentioned he was in love and Gold had just brushed it off. He had never loved a woman romantically in his life, but as he sat here comforting the sad brunette who had willingly crawled into his lap for no other reason than she wanted to be close to him, he realized Bernard was right. He did love her. The revelation left him dizzy and surprised all at once. He was stupid for not realizing it last night when he brought her down into his lair. There was no other good reason to take her down there.

"How long will you be?" She interrupted his thoughts. He wanted to look into her mind and see if she felt the same, but he was too much of a coward, too fearful she'd reject him, even unknowingly. He preferred to let her come to him, let her tell him she loved him.

"A couple hours. I will go as fast as I can," he promised. His phone buzzed and he knew it was Bernard letting him know he was waiting.

"Don't rush," she said, pulling back but still sitting in his lap. He was going to dream about this for weeks.

"Bernard is downstairs waiting for you," he breathed, brushing a kiss against her neck.

"I'll be waiting for you," she said, wiping her face quickly and then climbing out of his lap. He watched her walk out, shoulders slumped in defeat. Anyone who saw her come out would assume he had just verbally assaulted her, and it was probably for the best.

Belle barely registered getting into Bernard's car or being dropped off. She did remember to leave her window open, and the front door unlocked, depending on how he chose to come in, and then fell into bed. She hadn't had sleep in over twenty four hours and was exhausted. A little sleep before he came to her would do her good. She put her phone on the pillow next to her and set the volume on the loudest setting just in case Mary Margaret, Ruby, or Emma called, closed her eyes, and was asleep.

It took Gold longer than he thought it would to wrap up at work, but it seemed like because he so desperately wanted to get to Belle that everyone was doing their best to fuck things up. He'd spent the last hour yelling himself hoarse at anyone who got within ten feet of him, but now he was done. Bernard had dropped him off in front of Belle's building and he could just feel the tension starting to melt off him.

Her front door was unlocked. Dangerous, but she didn't seem to appreciate it or care. He saw she had thrown her window open as well which made him smile a little. She was preparing for both him and the Trickster. Clever girl. He closed the window and then made his way down the short hall to her bedroom. Belle was curled up on her side, her knees almost drawn to her chest, still in the clothes she had been wearing earlier that day. She hadn't even taken off her shoes. It spoke to her exhaustion and sadness that she had just climbed into bed and passed out. He briefly entertained the idea of going home himself, but he didn't want her to wake up alone and think he had decided not to come by at all.

He took her shoes off and put them neatly on the ground, then shrugged his own jacket and tie off before setting his shoes next to hers on the floor. She didn't move and if it weren't for the steady side and fall of her chest he would have thought she were dead.

He propped his cane against her side table, peeled back her bed covers and climbed in next to her. He was a little hesitant to do this; he had never actually joined a woman in her own bed. It was usually the other way around, but it was too late now and he wasn't going back now. He got her under blankets and then slipped in himself and wrapped a strong arm around her waist, pulling her against him. She stirred and turned around so she was facing him. The room was dark and he couldn't tell if she was awake until she put her own arm around him.

"You came," she murmured.

"I promised," he told her, rubbing small circles in her back.

"I thought...you were just trying to get me to sleep," she told him, her sentence peppered with yawns.

"You need to sleep," he agreed.

"I have been sleeping," she shifted again, pressed against him in the most distracting way.

"Keep sleeping. You've had a trying day and tomorrow will be worse."

"Tomorrow is our date," she said sleepily, re-shifting into a more comfortable position now that anything physical was off the table.

"Do you still want to go?"

Her eyes were closed and she was happy even if she was half asleep. "Mmm. You're not getting out of it that easy."

He smiled at her words. She was so sweet, especially like this. "Don't go," she said after several long minutes in which he had been thinking she was asleep. "Stay."

"All night."

**__A/N: Just out of curiosity, who here has an opinion on smut? Is this something you would like to read, or no? I'm debating it, and I'd like opinions, so PM me or leave a review letting me know if you have an opinion on it, and we will go from there!**


	7. Turning Tables

Gold woke up feeling better than he had in his entire life. It took him a moment to figure out he was in Belle's bed in her tiny apartment. She was wrapped around him, one leg thrown across his waist carelessly; her hand lightly gripping the collar of his shirt. He smiled and brushed the hair out of her face before slowly moving off the bed. He grabbed his cane and stood, stretching slightly. Even his bad leg felt better, although nothing would ever make it feel completely healed short of a miracle or magic. Still, he made a promise to try and get her into his bed more often if this was how he would feel in the morning.

"What time is it?" She asked sleepily, rolling onto her back and throwing her arm over her face.

"Five fifteen," he murmured. "I need to get home and change. Will you be all right?"

"No," she said, propping herself up on her elbows to look at him. He limped around to her side of the bed and sat on the edge. She sat up behind him, wrapping her legs around him, pressing a kiss against his neck.

"What can I do to make you all right?" He asked her, rubbing his hands over her smooth legs.

"Kiss me," she whispered, her breath tickling his neck. He didn't need to be asked twice, twisting around so fast it caught her off guard. He had her pinned between him and the mattress, his face inches from hers. She was smiling the prettiest, sleepy smile he had ever seen; her face tilted up towards him. He leaned down, letting his hair brush against her face before his lips made contact with her own. She sighed and kissed him back enthusiastically and he was tempted to call in sick at work and keep her in bed all day.

She turned her head, breaking the kiss, laughing when he just kept kissing her neck. "Rush..." she laughed. "Rush, you have to go to work."

He grumbled, kissing lower still on her collar bone, pleased that the shirt she wore had such a nice v neck. He had no intentions of moving until her hands were on his chest, pressing against him.

"Fine," he muttered, climbing off her. "Work it is."

"We're going to see each other tonight," she sat next to him on the edge of the bed, both of them in the wrinkled clothes they had worn the day before.

"Our date. Of course. Are you sure you still want to go...given...the circumstances?" He didn't want to push her into anything if she was still sad.

"Are you trying to give me an out?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Possibly. Spare you a very public outing with an old dragon," he smiled sideways at her.

"Oh, is she coming too?" Belle teased. "Of course I still want to go."

He kissed her softly again before standing. "One night with you, and I feel twenty years younger." Her whole face lit up at his words.

"You'll have to stay more often then!" She declared. He smiled as he pocketed his tie and slipped his jacket on.

"Or you could take me up on my offer..."

"Maybe someday I will," she said firmly as he put his shoes on. "But not today, and certainly not before you court me properly."

"You wish for me to woo you?"

She blushed, embarrassed by the intensity of his gaze. "Just...you know. Dates and stuff. The last boyfriend I had was Garrett...and we never...I mean we did once or twice...but we jumped the gun, you know?"

His eyes narrowed for a moment as he thought of that idiot Garrett with Belle. The idea that Garrett had put his hands on her, and breathed the same air, was infuriating, so he squashed it.

"If you want a date, then you'll have a date," he told her, keeping his face serious. Hell, she could have a million dates if she wanted them. At this point he was willing to do just about anything to keep her around. She smiled and opened her mouth to respond, but her phone chose that moment to begin ringing.

"It's David," she said, frowning at the screen. She held up her pointer finger and answered her phone. "David?"

"Belle, I got some interesting news today," he said, his voice sharp.

"Oh?"

"Yeah. Apparently you are doing a custody case for Mr. Gold?"

Fuck. "So?"

"So? Don't you think you should have mentioned that?"

"I didn't see how it was relevant," she lied, knowing full well it was

"You damn well know it's relevant. Are you working for him?"

"It's how I got him to help me with my last trial," Belle admitted, sinking onto the bed. Gold was watching her with interest now that he knew she was discussing him.

"This is a bad idea Belle."

"Are you forbidding me?" She inquired, wondering if she could lose her job.

"Of course not. I read through the file and I'm a little baffled at why the boy was removed in the first place."

"That's exactly what I thought when I read it," Belle told him. "I can't for the life of me figure it out, and the boy wants out, the nuns don't think he should be here. I think I have a really good case."

"Well, I hope you're right. Belle, next time you want to strike out and do some pro bono, just let me know, okay? I can be a charming guy when I want to be."

"You got it David. I'll be in a little later. Want anything?" She tacked on the last part for good measure.

"Nope, just get in when you get in." David hung up and Belle looked over at Gold.

"I take it you didn't tell Mr. Nolan?" Gold asked her from the doorway.

"I didn't think he would approve," she said honestly.

"Does he?"

"Not really, but he understands. I'm not keeping you a secret, but I'm not going to tell him you're my boyfriend until after you get Balfour back."

"That seems reasonable, but don't your friends know?" She shook her head.

"No, they just know you took me home. I promise, the moment you have your son back I will rent a billboard for a month and tell the whole city. I don't want you to think I'm ashamed because I'm not."

He crossed the room to her, smiling slightly when she put her arms around his neck. "I never thought you were ashamed, dearie. Take your time, do you what you need to." He kissed her nose and then turned to walk out. She followed.

"Granny's tonight?" She reminded him. He nodded in the hallway. "Eight o clock?"

"Eight it is."

Belle was in her office at seven thirty sharp. Unlike the day before everyone was where they should be, although no one looked particularly pleased to be there. Everyone had known Graham in some fashion or another, and he was a likable man. She stopped by Ashley's desk handing the pregnant girl a blueberry muffin.

"Thanks," Ashley told her softly.

"You all right?" Belle asked. She considered herself to be a good boss, and she had fought hard to get Ashley into this office, despite the girl having no experience.

Ashley nodded. "It's just so sad."

Belle put her hand on the girls shoulder and then walked into her office. Ashley had already put a stack of files on her desk, which reminded Belle that she still had not read through Gold's file on Regina. She made a mental note to look at it and then went through the current files on her desk.

Around noon her phone rang which was strange. Normally Ashley answered her phone. "Belle French."

"Ms. French this is Esmeralda Bell down at the court house. You recently filed a motion on behalf of Mr. Rush Gold for custody of one...uh Balfour Gold?"

"Yeah," Belle wanted to woman to continue.

"Judge Ryder wants to see you today to discuss it. Three p.m."

"I'll be there."

"Excellent, I'll let him know." Belle hung up, feeling equal measures of excited and worried. She fished out her cell phone from inside her bag, pausing for a moment when she saw she had a text message from Mary Margaret telling her that Graham's funeral would be the next day. Promising she would respond, she called Gold.

"What?" He barked, sounding frustrated and angry.

"Lovely, I miss you too," she said dryly. He paused on the other end, unsure what he should say.

"Belle...I thought..." he trailed off.

"Of course. Well, I won't keep you since you sound like a busy man. I just thought you'd like to know I'm going to speak on your behalf before a judge today, and if things go well you could have your son back by the end of the week."

She heard his exhale sharply, like he couldn't believe his luck. "Who? What judge?"

"Ryder. I don't know anything about him; he does custody cases so we've never had a chance to get to know one another."

"Ryder. I don't know him. He must be new."

"That's not necessarily a bad thing," Belle was quick to assure him. "It means he hasn't had time to form attachments to specific lawyers."

"Or he was put there by someone very powerful," Gold was quick with the pessimism.

"Mm. You're so cheerful today, it's wonderful. I'll let you know how it goes. Try not to kill someone today, will you? I'd hate to have to arrest you."

"Dearie, if I decide to kill someone today no one will be able to stop me. Least of all you."

Belle sighed. "Cue the dramatic super villain music. Don't forget our date. Leave the theatrics at home please."

"Anything for you."

She smiled, hanging up. She knew he would never allow for anyone else to speak to him the way she just had. It was how she knew he cared for her, just like she had known when she woke up in the middle of the night to find him asleep next to her. She hadn't heard him come in, and under normal circumstances that might have frightened her to know it was so easy to creep up on her while she was asleep; but she reasoned there was nowhere safer to be then wrapped up in the arms of The Trickster.

At three p.m. Belle was standing in Judge Ryder's chambers, waiting on the man himself. She had changed from slacks into a black pencil skirt, sensible black heels and a white blouse tucked into the skirt. She had pulled her hair back into a tidy bun and accessorized with a long black necklace. She was tapping her foot anxiously on the floor when the judge walked in. He was young, maybe Belle's age or a little older, and handsome, tall, muscular even through judge's robes. His dark brown hair was falling casually in his brown eyes.

"Ms. French, how lovely to finally meet you," he smiled, showcasing perfect white teeth. It took her a moment to stop staring and shake his hand. "I have heard a lot about you."

"Only good things, I hope," she laughed, over her initial shock. He took a seat at his desk as she sat in a chair opposite, both of them opening manila files.

"Of course. Some people seem to think you and David Nolan are the best thing to happen to this city since Emma Swan was elected sheriff."

She smiled at the praise. "I try and do the office justice." He smiled at her again before folding his hands on his desk and looking at her very seriously.

"Mr. Gold hired you to take on his case?" She shook her head no, deciding to be very honest with the judge.

"No, I'm doing it as a personal favor."

"May I ask what the favor is?"

"Of course. He agreed to help me in any way he could with anyone I may be prosecuting, if I would help him obtain custody of his son."

"Has he been true to his word?"

"He is a man of his word."

Judge Ryder settled back in his chair, pleased with his answer. "I read over Albert Spencer's notes this morning regarding this case and he left a bad taste in my mouth." **_  
_**

Belle tried to suppress the hope welling up inside her. It all felt too good to be true. "I was hoping to hear your reasoning for why Gold should be allowed his son back before I made my final decision."

"Before I give them to you, may I ask a question?"

"Proceed," he allowed.

"If you allow in my favor, is there a possibility this could go to court?"

"If I sign the documents and someone disagreed, they would have to show just cause to me why Mr. Gold is an unfit parent, and frankly I've been reviewing the case and I don't see it. I spoke with both the boy and Mother Superior. Make your case Ms. French."

"He's a good father," she stated simply. "He loves his son so much that even after he was taken away, Mr. Gold has made generous donations to the orphanage when he could have spent his time trying to take the place apart brick by brick. He deserves to raise the boy, and the boy deserves to be with his father. No one should take away someone's child."

Her argument was short, but she felt she made her point. Ryder had already admitted he didn't feel Mr. Gold was an unfit parent and the whole case felt dodgy to him. Still, there was an unreadable look in his eye as he stared at her, compelling her to add something. "Mr. Gold shouldn't be punished based on things he did in his past, or a reputation that may or may not be deserved."

"Ms. French. When I was a boy...I fell in with a bad crowd. I got into some trouble, did a lot of stealing. Can you imagine, now, if that were held against me? Anyone can turn it around."

She held her breath, listening to his story. "It's amazing what the right person in your life can do for you. My turning point was my beautiful wife. I hope Mr. Gold's is his son. I'll sign the documents tonight and Mr. Gold can pick his son up at the end of the week."

Belle's whole face lit up. "Either you or the social worker will need to accompany him..." he flipped through the paperwork, looking for a name."...Mr. Knight? I'll fax you both a copy of the necessary paperwork. Regardless of who goes Friday, Mr. Knight will conduct a routine home check the following Monday to ensure the boy is properly settled, and another six months from then. Assuming everything comes back in order, the six month visit will be the last, and the case will be officially closed."

"I understand," she said, standing when he did. He offered her his hand again, his smile lighting up his entire face.

"You, Ms. French, are someone I have wanted to meet for a long time. I'm glad we finally got to, and I hope we do not meet in these circumstances again."

She accepted his hand, shaking it firmly. "It was nice to meet you as well."

"I hope to see you this Thursday evening. I hear there is to be some sort of shindig. My wife and I will be attending. I hope to introduce you to her." **_  
_**

She smiled. Belle loathed those events but she wasn't about to tell the man who was granting Mr. Gold his son back that. "Of course I will be there. I would love to meet your wife."

He smiled again. "Tell Mr. Gold I said congratulations on picking such a good lawyer." He strode out, leaving Belle feeling elated. She grabbed her phone, wanting to call him but decided instead to wait. She walked briskly out of the court room and hailed a cab, directing it to Gold Corp.

When she got to his floor Serena turned her pretty brown eyes on her. "He's in the middle of a conference call."

"Tell him Belle French is here with news about his son."

Serena's eyes grew wide as she searched Belle's face for a hint of what might be going on. Belle, to her credit, kept her face impassive. Finally Serena got up, knocked, and poked her head in the door.

"WHAT?" Gold all but screamed. Belle could only assume he had his line muted.

"Uh...Belle French is here...she wants to..."

"Send her in!" He cut Serena off. Belle smiled and walked in, shutting the door quickly behind her.

"Gentlemen, I'm afraid I must leave you," Gold said into his phone. This must be a common occurrence, or people were just too afraid to argue. He crossed the room to her and took her hands in his. "What happened?"

She smiled. "You can pick Bae up Friday."

She expected him to dance around, to laugh with glee. Instead he stood there, his hands still gripping hers, his face pale and jaw slack. He was tense, almost frozen the only trace of emotion was his eyes, tears brightening them as he stared down at her.

"Rush...?" She asked hesitantly. He closed his eyes, letting his tears spill onto his cheeks. She could not have imagined him more heart breakingly vulnerable. She pulled her hands out of his and pulled him close to her. He didn't sob, he didn't cry out loud. He just stood there, stiff and un-moving for what felt like days. When he pulled away his eyes were still red but he had more composure.

"Friday, you said?" His voice was soft, wavering slightly like he wanted to collapse on the floor and sob into her lap. She nodded, cupping his cheek with her hand, feeling the wetness from the tears on her palm.

"Yes. Mr. Knight or I will have to accompany you to the orphanage just to ensure everything goes the way it should. The following Monday Mr. Knight will come by your house to see how Bae is adjusting, and one last time six months from then. You're going to do great. If you don't want me to go, Frederick is extremely great."

"No," he said, looking her directly in the eyes. "No. I want you there. I don't think I can...go without you."

"You're going to great," she repeated, more firmly this time. "Of course I will go with you."

"What can I do? For you? Anything you want, just tell me," he was babbling. She pressed her hand over his lips, silencing him.

"Shh. Stop."

"Please. Let me do something for you."

She sighed. "I need a date Thursday night for some-"

"Done. What else?"

"That's it. Sweetheart, I really need to get back to work, I just wanted to give you the news in person. Are you going to be okay?"

"Yes, yes, better than okay. I will see you tonight? Eight o clock?" He sounded desperate, like he didn't want her to be away from him.

"Yes, eight o clock." She kissed him gently and then stepped out. She didn't want to leave him but part of her was screaming to get away. That he should be alone with his thoughts. His gratitude was heart-warming and overwhelming at the same time. She could never have imagined the man; the legend could be so undone by such a simple gesture.

She got exactly nothing done at work, too busy wishing she had just stayed in his office with him. She could have sat in his lap while he worked, or maybe they both could have sat there and done nothing. He had, after all, stayed with her last night. Still, she knew she wouldn't regret her decision too much. Mr. Gold had spent a lot of his life being a solitary man and would need time to digest this information.

She got to her apartment at six thirty. She took a long shower, digesting the day's events again in her head. She felt like she was too lucky getting Bae back, that nothing in her career had ever been so easy. As she stepped out of the shower she hypothesized she should have gone into family law. Even the judges were much nicer.

She took great pains in blow drying her hair, pleased when the result was shiny thick chestnut curls falling loosely down her back. She preferred her hair down, and she suspected Gold did too.

She chose a hunter green dress that made her hair look darker than it was. It had a square neckline and half sleeves, and the hem fell mid-thigh. The body was tight, showing off soft curves and a small amount of cleavage. She didn't put on jewelry, liking the effect of a bare throat against the green of the dress. She put on black flats and grabbed a matching black clutch, prepared to head out. It was close to eight and she wanted to get there a little early. She opened her front door to see Gold standing there, in a crisp black suit, his arm frozen midair, poised to knock on her door.

"What are you doing here?" She asked, confused.

"I...thought this was a date?" He asked her, lowering his arm.

"Yeah, it is," she agreed.

"Well, don't men usually pick women up for dates?"

Belle almost melted into a puddle at his feet. "You're picking me up?"

"Yes," he said. His other arm, which was hidden behind his back, held a bouquet of red roses. "For you...if you'll have them."

"They're beautiful," she smiled, walking inside to find a vase to put them in. He followed her in, his eyes never leaving her. He liked seeing her in green, one of his signature colors, green and gold; and he had already seen her in gold. She pulled out a pretty crystal vase and began filling it with water. "How was your day?"

"Perfection," he said softly, watching her pretty pink lips turn upwards as she placed the flowers in the vase.

"I'm glad. So, are you ready?"

"I am." He led her out the door and to his car where Bernard was waiting. She slid into the car, Gold following after her. Her eyes focused on his legs encased in the black of his suit. The black made them look longer than they were and she had the desire to put her hand on them, to touch them, but she knew it would give him the wrong idea, and after their failed attempts at romance the other night she was determined to do things right.

Things like that could wait.

They didn't talk much in the car, he fidgeted a little and she wasn't sure what to say. Halfway there his hand closed over hers, but other than that there was no contact.

It was a Tuesday night, and she didn't expect it to be busy, but when he led her in it was deserted.

"Wow. Slow night," she commented when he led her to a booth.

"Not exactly," he admitted, sliding in across from her. "I bought it for the night."

"You did what?" She set her menu down.

"I wanted this to be the best first date you've ever been on," he admitted. "A night you would always remember."

"I don't think I could forget this day if I tried to," she admitted, looking back down at her menu. This was the kind of date she would never have dreamed of, but he was grateful and trying to pay her back. She knew that was coupled on top of his feelings for her and she'd be lucky to make it out of here tonight without some kind of long term promise of commitment. She wondered if he had ever cared deeply for a woman romantically.

"Can I get you something to drink?" Granny was apparently taking their order.

"Please, get whatever you want," he told Belle before ordering himself a very Scottish beer.

"Erm...Champagne Dream please," she told Granny. It was honestly the first thing she could think of, something she often ordered for herself if she had had an extremely pleasant day. Granny nodded and then was gone, leaving the two of them to talk.

"Not a beer girl, I take it?" He asked, his eyes fixed on her face.

She shrugged. "It's all right, but I like mixed drinks better."

Granny came back, setting her flute in front of her and his mug in front of him. She smiled at Granny, who gave them a few more minutes before taking a food order. Belle pushed her glass to the side and reached across the table for his mug, taking a drink of the dark, thick liquid before he got a chance.

"Mmm," she smiled, pushing it back towards him. His eyes were alight, a small smile playing at his lips.

"Normally I would kill someone for that."

"Oh stop, you would not."

She took a sip of her own drink, enjoying the orangey taste to it and then looked out towards the window. Two women were standing there, neither looking at her or Gold but at the building across from the Bar and Grille. Both women were in black and purple, and Belle recognized them instantly. Her hand flew to her mouth but before she could scream Ebony Shadow turned to the side and the entire street blew apart.

The glass blew inward, and both she and Gold went flying. She didn't see where he landed as she herself crashed into the bar. She felt like something had to be broken but when she stood up everything seemed to be in working order. She felt something warm on her abdomen and registered that she had been cut, the front of her dress slashed open to reveal skin and blood, but it wasn't bad.

"RUSH?" She screamed, stepping through the wreckage that had been Granny's bar. She didn't see Ebony or Amethyst anywhere, but she had a decent idea of what they were trying to get. Across the street was Storybrooke National Bank, the largest bank in the city, and currently it was blasted apart. Granny's Bar and Grille was just collateral damage it seemed.

"RUSH!" She screamed, kicking away broken chairs and tables. She found him crumpled against a wall, pinned by a table. She made her way over to him, pushing the table out the way. He was bleeding and unconscious, but alive which was a start. She grabbed his shoulders and pulled him into a sitting position. He had a gash on his forehead that was bleeding profusely. Belle knew head wounds were always bloody, but this was making her a little queasy, seeing the blood tangled in his brown hair. She could see his pants were torn, more blood coming from his leg. She was grateful it was his good leg or she might never get him to his feet, if she managed to wake him. **_  
_**

"Please wake up," she whispered, shaking him slightly. To her surprise his eyes opened.

"Belle. Belle." He said, looking around wildly.

"You're hurt," she said, touching the wound she could see. He winced.

"What happened?"

"Ebony Shadow and The Amethyst Dragon," she said. He looked up at her sharply.

"Where?"

"They're gone," she said but Gold was on his feet, ignoring his pain. She got up too, in order to help support his weight as he walked, moving the wreckage with his mind in his search for Regina. Belle was more practical; while she was walking with him she had found his phone in his jacket pocket and was calling Bernard. While she dialed Gold pulled out his wallet, apparently having enough foresight to pay Granny, even if they hadn't ordered. Belle knew if the woman could see this she would object, especially since he limped to the bar, her still holding him, and set a hundred dollar bill on it. The man was something else.

"Where are you?" She shouted, a little deaf from the blast.

"Belle? Belle what happened?"

"A bomb or something, I don't know! Rush is hurt and he's acting crazy."

"Yeah, he does that. Hold on okay, I'll get as close as I can."

"We need to meet Bernard," Belle told Gold but he didn't seem to be listening to her as they stepped out onto the sidewalk.

"They're gone," he hissed after a moment, his eyes darting back and forth. Other people were lying in the street or standing crying and talking loudly.

"Of course they're gone, if they weren't we'd all be dead," she said, nudging him in the direction Bernard would be coming from. "How do you feel?" Belle saw Granny walk by them as they limped out. Gold didn't notice her at all, but Belle nodded at her, and Granny nodded back, both women wearing twin looks of relief on their faces that the other way fine. **_  
_**

"Better than I should," he gritted out, walking with her. He was listening to everyone's thoughts which were starting to give him a head ache. "They broke into the bank."

"Why were they working together?" Belle asked as they continued to limp further down the street. She could see, beyond the wreckage, a black car idling.

"I don't know that dearie; I wasn't awake when it happened. The first thing I heard was your frantic thoughts."

"Oh?" They were so close.

"Yes. I'm sorry; I know you didn't want me to."

"It's fine, come on, we're almost there."**_  
_**

Bernard was waiting for them, jogging over and putting Gold's other arm around his shoulder to take some of the burden off of Belle for which she was extremely grateful. They got him in the back, her climbing in with him and Bernard was driving.

"I wish we could go an entire week without you getting injured," she laughed, keeping her hand on his leg.

"You're staying tonight."

"What?"

"You. Are. Not. Leaving. Tonight." He spelled it out for her. He would be damned if he sent her home after an incident like tonight. She was going to stay next to him, in bed, and he would worry about letting her go after that.

"Okay. Fine. Calm down," she put on a brave face, smiling. She ripped open his silk shirt to look at the wound. "The bleeding has stopped," she said, relieved.

"It was probably just a superficial wound, no need to be alarmed." He was staring at her again, watching her stare at his chest, revealed through his shirt. This night had not gone at all how he had planned. All he wanted was a little romance, some alcohol, some good conversation and maybe a night with the lovely Belle French. He was getting none of that, except possibly a night with Belle. It wouldn't be the night he had planned, but still another perfect night's sleep.

They arrived at his manor quicker than he thought, and then Belle and Bernard were helping him into the house.

"Get me my cane," he ordered Bernard when they got into the house. He leaned against the wall, Belle still standing next to him, her hand always on him. They both stood there waiting on the cane, and when Bernard brought it to him Gold dismissed him, leaving just Belle to help him up the stairs.

"Shouldn't you have Bernard look at your wounds?" She asked once they reached the second story landing.

"I'm fine Belle, I promise."

"How do you know?"

"I just know. I've been alive long enough to know when I'm not okay." He opened a door and she found herself in a huge room, clearly his. It was furnished modernly, with a huge king sized bed draped in red, a large black dresser with a square mirror attached to it directly across from the bed. There was a rug on the floor, something plush with a nice design on it, red and black. Dark curtains hung from the large windows next to a white door she could only assume was a closet. At the opposite end of the windows was another door leading to a large bathroom. She stood there taking it in as he limped to the bed, plopping down the moment he reached it. By the time she came to him he had pulled off his shoes and socks and was rid of his tie, jacket, and shirt. She sat next to him, watching him unbuckle his belt and then he was rid of his pants too. With nothing but boxers on she could see how banged up he was, but he was right, everything was shallow.

"I don't think you fared much better, dearie," he said to her and for the first time Belle took stock of herself. Her dress had a long slash going from the side across her abdomen and one of her sleeves was gone. Oddly enough, her skin was fine, dirty, but otherwise unscathed.

"I guess I won't be wearing this ever again," she sighed. "Can I borrow something to sleep in?"

He was one step ahead of her, already pulling on purple silk bottoms. He fished through a drawer and pulled out one of his white collared shirts. She tilted her head but accepted it anyway before stepping into the bathroom to change. It felt silly, considering he had already seen most of her unclothed, but she did it anyway.

His shirt stopped a little under her butt and she had rolled the cuffs up to her elbows and then washed her face and running her fingers through her hair before coming back out. He was propped up on the bed, still shirtless waiting for her. She smiled and joined him, leaving as little space between them as possible.

"You look good in my shirt," he said, stroking her hair lightly.

"How do you feel?"

"Good, now." He lifted her hand, which was resting lightly on his chest and kissed it softly. "This wasn't how I imagined tonight."

"Really? This is what we do."

He looked down at her, lying there so perfectly. "I hope not."

"At least things can never get dull." She pulled back the blankets and slithered under and he had no choice but to join her.

"I feel better when I'm with you," he said once they were completely covered and wrapped up in each other.

"So do I. We'll have a chance to do things perfectly, but I don't regret anything about the evening...except for, you know, when we were almost blown up."

Her phone buzzed from across the room and she leapt up to answer it before Gold could stop her. He leaned up on his elbow, watching her move in the dark in his room. He liked her in his bed, in his house. He wanted to find a way to keep her here all the time.

"It's Mary Margaret," she frowned. "She says she needs to talk to me."

"In the morning," Gold told her firmly. Belle was not leaving him tonight, even if the entire city burned to the ground.

"What if it's important?"

"It will still be important in the morning," he reasoned. She stood there thinking for a moment and then sat her phone on the dresser and climbed back into bed with him. He wanted to have her tonight, but his body was still sore from being slammed against a wall and he imagined she was probably feeling similar. Sleeping was all he was going to manage tonight, but that was fine. It would be the second night in a row.

Belle was not normally a person who enjoyed cuddling while sleeping. She got too hot and suddenly had the urge to itch herself everywhere when someone had their arms wrapped around her and were dead asleep. She preferred space at night, once it had been established they were going to sleep. Gold did not seem to have any of those issues as he wrapped an arm around her, his fingers toying with the hair splayed across his chest. It was nice, she found, and she wasn't itchy or restless or warm. She was content. This was easy. Being with possibly the scariest man in Storybrooke was easy; they fell into a comfortable pattern around each other. Before she drifted off she decided it would be easy to fall in love with him.

He didn't want to wake her the next morning. He was tempted to just leave her in his bed and deal with her wrath when he himself got home from work, but in the end her phone made the decision for him, buzzing loudly until she finally opened her eyes.

"What time is it?" She asked, sitting up and rubbing her face.

"Seven twelve," he told her, enjoying the look of panic cross her face.

"I'm going to be late, why didn't you wake me?" She scrambled out of bed, her hair deliciously tousled and still in his shirt. He started grinning, slow at first as she gathered up her things from the night before.

"You were asleep, dearie."

"Call Bernard, I need to get home."

"Fine, fine," he sighed, getting out after her. She picked up her dress, contemplating if she should put it back on. He decided to make it easy on her, and give himself an excuse to see her in more of his clothing. He pulled out a pair of black sweat pants he rarely wore and handed them to her. She stared at them for a second and then slipped them on.

"Thanks," she said, "I didn't know you were a sweat pants guy."

"I'm not, but they come in handy on a sick day," he told her. She looked good in his clothes. She smiled, coming over to him and wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I'm going to miss you tonight," she said, kissing him. He deepened the kiss, wondering how much he could get away with.

Not much, as it seemed. He could hear Bernard honking, and so could she. She broke away before he could get her out of her clothes and back in bed.

"You don't have to miss me tonight, if you'd just stay here," he said hopefully. He knew she would never agree; it was part of what he liked about her. She was independent and uninterested in his money. It was refreshing.

"I'll talk to you later," she kissed him again and then she was gone, leaving him alone in his bedroom already missing her.

Mary Margaret, Ruby Lucas, and Emma Swan were all waiting for Belle when she got into her office that day. She knew the funeral was later in the afternoon and had expected to speak to Mary Margaret when she got to the church. Instead Ashley let her know they were in there waiting for her.

"Hey guys," Belle smiled. All three women jumped up, looking equally nervous.

"We should probably close the shades," Ruby said when Belle shut the door.

"Lock the door, too," Mary Margaret said. Ruby did both as Belle stood there, confused.

"You should probably sit down," Emma said, indicating Belle's desk chair. Belle walked around and sat.

"We...we want to tell you something," Ruby began, nervously playing with her hands. "And before we do, I want to preface it by saying we are sorry we kept it from you."

"It's not that we thought we couldn't trust you..." Mary Margaret trailed off.

"What is going on?" Belle asked. "Do you guys need a lawyer, is that what's wrong?"

"No. Not yet," Emma clarified.

"What did you three do?" Belle's mind was in full on lawyer mode now, wondering what the three of them could have done that was so bad they would be standing so nervously in her office. "Whatever it is, I can get you out of it, but I need to know."

"Nothing. It's nothing bad..."

"Look, I'm going to need full disclosure," Belle told them seriously.

"You know those super heroes?" Emma finally said after the three of them stared at each other.

"Oh God...did you kill one of them?" Belle asked.

"NO!" All three of them said in unison.

"No, we didn't," Emma continued. "We are them. Well...they are, technically," Emma said. Belle blinked, not comprehending.

"What?"

"Mary Margaret and I," Ruby said. "We're the new heroes."

"Frosty Winter and The Red Wolf," Mary Margaret told her.

Belle leaned on her desk, her hand over her mouth as she digested the information. All three stood there, watching her expectantly.

"And you?" She finally asked, looking at Emma.

"Emma is...special," Mary Margaret said.

"I...seem to absorb everyone else's abilities," she said.

"Oh?"

"Yeah, and it's weird, because I don't know where half of them have come from. Like, mind reading and the healing...I guess I'm running into people's alter egos and not realizing it."

Belle knew exactly where she would have absorbed mind reading after that night telling Mr. Gold not to harm Belle, but she wasn't about to tell them that.

"Why are you telling me this?" Belle asked.

"Because you deserve to know," Ruby said. "We're best friends, and we wanted you to know."

"We also want to hire you as our lawyer, just in case," Mary Margaret said.

"Your lawyer? In case, what, Amethyst Dragon decides to sue you?"

"You never know what might happen. If our identities are compromised or something, we would need a lawyer. Technically what we do is breaking laws."

Belle nodded. "Okay. So...now what?"

"We're going after Ebony Shadow," Emma said determinedly.

"Really? Why?"

"Belle...Graham didn't really die of a heart attack," Mary Margaret said softly. "He was Nitro Dart...Ebony Shadow's poison killed him."

"I could have saved him!" Emma burst out. "I've had the healing power for so long, but I was too damn scared, refused to join Mary Margaret and Ruby, and it got him killed!"

"It's not your fault," Ruby said. "You couldn't have known."

"Last night Ebony Shadow broke into Storybrooke National Bank," Mary Margaret continued. "We don't know what she stole, but we're going to find out and take her down. Make Storybrooke safe again."

"I know," Belle said. "I was there."

"You were at the bank?" Emma asked.

"No, I was at Granny's Bar and Grille," she told them. "With Mr. Gold."

"Why?" All three looked confused.

"We...we are sort of dating..."

"Well...that's much more interesting than our super powers," Mary Margaret said after a moment of stunned silence.

"Why?" Asked Ruby.

"I like him," Belle said simply.

"Fair enough," Emma agreed. She thought Belle was way too good for Mr. Gold, but Belle had always followed the beat of her own drum, and this was not surprising. Leave it to Belle to find Mr. Gold attractive.

The four stared at each other for a long minute before Belle asked. "So...what are you going to do now?"

"Save the world."

**A/N: THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH for your kind reviews! I seriously love you all so much, and appreciate that you take the time to leave your thoughts and comments. I heard what you had to say about smut, and have decided I will NOT be changing the rating on this story! I don't want to cause anyone to stop reading. So instead I will be doing a companion piece and anyone who wants smut can go there, and those who don't can stay here! Compromise, it's what makes this fandom great. I will always let you know here if the companion piece is updated, just in case you miss it. YAY! If anyone has any other thoughts, let me know!**

**Also, ATYA will be updated tomorrow. It's the last one ever! :( **


	8. Eclipsed

**A/N: Hey you guys. So. It's not in this chapter specifically, but this chapter has a spot for smut. Out of respect for the people who asked me not to put it in, or change the rating, I left it out and alluded to it instead. For those of you who want to read it, the companion piece will be up in fifteen minutes or less. I have to create a new story for it. Please be kind to me, it's the first smut I have ever written and I am very nervous about it. That being said, any constructive criticism you have for it, I welcome with open arms. I would like to be better at writing it. **

**Also, I had a weird dream I asked you guys to write me a new summary for this story that included the phrase "The battle lines have been drawn." If someone actually does this I will die with delight. But you don't have to.**

**Enjoy!**

The mood in the room could only be described as tense. Gold sat there next to his girlfriend and two of her best girlfriends, Mary Margaret and Ruby along with a pretty Asian girl he had never heard her mention, Magnolia. The sales girl, another friend, Anastasia, was throwing him disdainful looks every now and again, and no one was speaking. Even Ruby and Mary Margaret, strong women, were shifting nervously; waiting for Belle, who had stepped out to take a phone call, to return. Normally he would have enjoyed a moment like this, but he was just as uncomfortable as all four women.

"Sorry about that," Belle was back, her face apologetic. He stood, deciding he had crashed her little girl party for long enough. Truthfully he had just wanted to have lunch with her and make sure she was okay after yesterday's events. He had attended Graham Hunter's funeral along with the rest of Storybrooke, and afterwards had begged Belle to come home with him but she had remained steadfast in her declarations of wanting time to herself. He had spent his entire life waiting for an independent woman, a woman who could take care of herself, and now all he wanted was her to be with him all the time. It figured.

"Dear, I really must be going," he told her. She frowned for a moment and then nodded. They would be seeing each other later in the evening, and, god willing, all night. They had discussed the possibility of a non-platonic evening through text messages last night, both trying to gauge the other's interest and what the other had done. His history had been no surprise to her considering his age and the fact he had been married and now had a twelve year old son, but somehow he had pictured Belle more innocent, choosing to gloss over her relationship with Garrett. He wasn't sure if he was disappointed or intrigued she had so much experience. He decided it must be a mixture of both.

She nodded and kissed him lightly on the cheek. "I'll see you tonight," and he nodded, stepping out and leaving her to the girls. They all watched him walk out, the large glass doors of the boutique closing behind him before all four turned to look at her.

"Okay. I'll say it. What the fuck?" Anastasia, the pretty brunette, turned to Belle after a moment. Belle sighed. She had hoped that introducing her friends to her new boyfriend would go smoother, but the entire thing had been awkward as hell.

"I'm just curious how you went from Garrett," Magnolia, Anastasia's best friend, continued, "Who was sexy as hell...to...Mr. Gold?"

"Is this because of your dad?" Anastasia asked.

"Whoa, okay," Belle put her hands up. Anastasia was their spoiled, token rich girl, and Belle had never cared much for her when they had first met. The girl had no filter, often saying whatever she wanted and following it with a 'no offense' as if it somehow made it okay to be rude. Anastasia's parents had enough money to allow the girl to do nothing for the rest of her life but for some reason Anastasia decided to work in this upscale boutique. Belle didn't understand why, unless her objective was to make other people feel inferior and poorly dressed, in which case Anastasia was a natural. "Garrett was a cheating asshole and incredibly boring. Mr. Gold is interesting, he's well read, he's intelligent, and he knows what he's doing with his hands."

All four girls, Anastasia included, burst into giggles at that last statement. Belle could understand how the idea of Mr. Gold being proficient with his hands might be amusing.

"I would love to hear more about that," Magnolia leaned back her chair, tossing her silky black hair over her shoulder. Belle regarded the woman carefully for a moment. Magnolia and Anastasia as friends seemed as unlikely as her and Mr. Gold. Where Anastasia came from wealth and privilege, Magnolia had grown up just as poor as Belle. Like Belle, Magnolia was an only child who had worked hard to get where she was now, a morning talk show host. Magnolia was the only one of them who was in a long term, stable relationship that seemed to be working. Belle's relationship with Mr. Gold was too new to be called long term or stable, although she privately felt that if they kept going the way they were it would turn into that. Still, Magnolia had met Alexander when they were still in high school. She had gone to college and he had joined the military, but they had stayed together and still seemed very much in love.**_  
_**

"Everyone cut Belle some slack. We've all known for a long time that's she's been a little different, and if you think about it. I mean really think about it, her and Mr. Gold make sense," Ruby came to Belle's defense. "Besides, what we really want are our damn dresses, Anastasia."

Anastasia sighed and then snapped her fingers at one of the shop assistants. "You. Go find me dresses for Lucas, Blanchard, French and Fa. Now!" The girl scurried off and Anastasia turned back to them, smirking.

"That wasn't necessary," Mary Margaret reproached.

"Trust me, if you get too soft with these girls they start thinking they're in charge," Anastasia sunk into her chair with a bored expression.

"And we couldn't have that," Magnolia teased. Anastasia sighed.

"So...okay, you guys remembered Phil? Philip, you know, that rich guy my parents so desperately want me to love?"

They all nodded, familiar with Philip. Philip came from wealth just like Anastasia had, and their parents had set them up from the moment Anastasia was born. Belle had been hearing stories about him from the first moment she had met Anastasia, at one of Mary Margaret's parties, and they always started and ended the same. Philip disliked Anastasia almost as much as she disliked him. It was impossible for him to match her disdain, but he tried. In reality they were a good match, but Anastasia seemed to prefer men she could control, men with little money but good looks; and Philip, a politician, seemed to take the same route Mr. Gold had often taken (before he met Belle, of course) with the brainless, pretty bimbos.

"Well, so, he's going to this party tonight too, which I mean, duh, I figured he would. He can't resist an opportunity to ask for more money from the decrepit and wealthy for whatever new campaign he's trying to finance. Anyway, do you know who he is bringing with him?" She paused for dramatic effect and Belle resisted the urge to roll her eyes.

"Another trashy bimbo falling out of her dress?" Ruby suggested. It was a fair guess since all his other dates had fallen into that category.

"Exactly. He's bringing Jenni-I-spell-my-name-with-an-i-and-not-a-y-because-my-daddy-never-loved-me what's her face. The girl Garrett cheated on Belle with a few years ago."

"Jennifer Gothel? She's ancient," Belle couldn't help but feed into the gossip. Jennifer had been older than her by at least five years; she had to be thirty at least by now. Not really ancient, especially when you considered all the plastic surgery the girl had had to make her look nineteen; but for men like Philip who seemed to prefer young women on their arms, thirty was practically untouchable. Garrett had never cared much for age, so much as accessibility. And Jennifer was easy.

"Right? Well, Phil is probably around her age too, but I swear he waits outside high schools after the graduation ceremonies to start vetting girls as his new fuck buddies. Oh look, your dresses!"

The party had a theme, Enchanted Forest, and everyone was encouraged to dress up like fairy tale characters. Belle knew this meant they'd get a lot of princesses and knights in shining armors tonight, and she was no exception. She had ordered a pale pink ball gown that had a satin sash that went from the top of her dress over her shoulder and connected on the opposite side of the dress as the and featured little crystal beads on the bodice that were noticeable only under light. The party tonight was a rooftop thing, assuming the weather held. It was warm enough for it, but rain was a common occurrence in Storybrooke. **_  
_**

The girls all went into separate dressing rooms to try the dress on and make sure it fit correctly. Belle was out first, inspecting herself from every angle in the mirrors while Anastasia watched on, still sitting in her chair. "That dress looks ridiculously pretty on you," Anastasia complemented. Belle was joined soon after by Mary Margaret in a strapless soft purple ball gown and Ruby in her signature red. The dress was a Grecian style that cut low and flowed down naturally unlike Belle and Mary Margaret's. Magnolia was last in a yellow spaghetti strap that set off the tan of her skin nicely.

"Will you get Emma's for me?" Mary Margaret asked Anastasia. "I'll bring it home for her tonight, she's working."

"Is it the white one?" Anastasia asked her, rising from her chair. Mary Margaret nodded and Anastasia left to retrieve it. The four of them changed and bagged up the dresses, all pleased with the results. The four of them left, all needing to head back to work. Anastasia would meet them in the party, having mentioned her dress was a pretty baby blue, and with some wanna be musician; just like she always did. Anything to piss her parents off, but not so much they cut her off.

The four bid each other farewell and took off in separate directions. When she got into her office she found David waiting for her, looking apprehensive.

"Can I talk to you about something?" He asked, watching her hang her dress on a hook on the back of her door. She clicked the door shut to offer them some privacy.

"Are you firing me?" She joked, taking a seat behind her desk. He chuckled, looking more at ease than he had a moment ago.

"No, definitely not firing you. This is about your friend...Mary Margaret."

Belle smiled. "What about her?"

"Is she seeing anyone?" He was fidgeting with his hands and looked more like a nervous school boy than a confident district attorney.

"Not that I know of," she told him honestly. He smiled.

"And, uh, does she have a date tonight?"

"Nope."

"Does she like flowers?" Belle burst out laughing.

"David, all women like flowers." David seemed satisfied with that answer and left her office smiling like a school boy who had just learned the girl he likes is chasing him around the playground because she likes him too. The rest of the day passed in a blur which was just fine for Belle. She and David hurried everyone out of the office so they could leave too and begin getting ready for the evening.

"Just to be clear, she likes flowers?" He repeated while the stood in the elevator.

"Yes. Flowers are always a safe bet David. Honestly, weren't you married? Shouldn't you know this?"

"Look at how well that turned out," he muttered.

"Well, maybe if you had bought her flowers once in a while it wouldn't have," Belle told him, stepping out of the elevator.

"Charming as always, Belle. See you tonight."

She nodded and they parted ways, both thinking about Mary Margaret. Her speculations on whether Mary Margaret would find David charming or not were interrupted when she got home and found a large pink tulip taped to her door. She pulled it off gently, peeled the tape from the stem, and placed it in the vase with the roses she had been given two days earlier. It amused her greatly that she had just been telling David that all women loved flowers and had then found one on her door. She would have suspected him of mind reading, had he been anywhere near them.

Getting ready took forever because Belle was determined not to look like another demure, pretty princess. She knew there would be elaborate hair do's and pretty make up, so she tried to do the opposite. She spent the better part of an hour curling her hair tightly and then pinning small pieces of it back so it was out of her face but still hanging down her back. Her make-up was darker than usual, smokey eyes, pouty pink lips. She put on a diamond choker and a ring on her middle right finger, silver band with a pink stone.

She was starting to run late, so she slipped on her shoes, grabbed her clutch and overnight bag, and headed out. She and Gold hadn't discussed if he would be picking her up or not, and he certainly wasn't obligated to pick her up. She was a grown woman; she could hail a cab just like everyone else.

She shouldn't have worried. There was a limo in front of her building and a man crisply dressed and holding a door open for her. "Miss French," he nodded as she smiled and slid in. **_  
_**

Gold was waiting for her, pleased when she slid in. Belle took one look at him and then burst out laughing. Gold had stepped out of his usual black suits for white pants and a white jacket with big, gold buttons. There was a little medal pinned to the jacket and a matching pink sash going across his chest and the gold shoulder pads with tassels dangling from his shoulder. He scowled when she began laughing, crossing his arms but she couldn't help it.

"What are you supposed to be?" She finally asked, wiping her fingers carefully under her eyes so she wouldn't smudge her make up.

"A prince, obviously," he told her in clipped tones.

"That's what I thought. Why though?"

"Because you're always waxing lyrical about how you think I'm the good guy. I thought tonight I would be that...for you."

She instantly snapped her mouth shut, feeling bad for her laughter. "I'm sorry." She hung her head a little, not feeling as bad as she was acting. After a moment she looked up at him through dark lashes and saw a smile playing on his lips.

"I'm sure you are, dear. If you'd like, I could swing home...change into something a little less-"

"No!" She cut in quickly. "Leave it on. I like it, I promise."

He smiled again and she had to admit once she had gotten used to the garb on him that he really did cut a dashing figure in it. His dark hair just brushed the collar of the jacket and his hands looked larger than usual. He was looking at her sideways as she smoothed out her dress and tried to pretend she didn't notice him looking.

"You look exceptionally lovely tonight," he finally told her. She smiled and looked over at him, pleased with the compliment.

"Well thank you. And I got your flower today," she added for good measure. He frowned for a moment.

"What flower?"

"The tulip on my door?"

He thought for a moment before answering. "Pink tulip?"

"Yes, the pink tulip taped to my front door."

"That was from Bernard, dearie. I have to assume, anyway, considering the man walked out of my house today holding one."

"Well that was nice of him." She was no less pleased by the gesture. In fact, she may have been more pleased that Bernard thought highly enough of her to leave her the flower in the first place.

"Yes, I imagine he was telling you good bye as well," Gold mused.

"Good bye? Did you fire him?" She asked outraged.

"No, no, he is taking a bit of vacation time. He does this occasionally."

"Oh...that's kind of you," she said, surprised. She had never pictured Bernard as another one of Gold's employees; an employee who would want time off and vacations.

"I'm not quite the monster." The car stopped and the door opened. Belle slid out as gracefully as possible and Gold followed, putting his cane on the pavement first before he himself got out. Belle looped her arm through his free arm and walked in with him, pleased to be seen with him.

"Mr. Gold, Miss French," the man acknowledged at the elevator acknowledged them as Gold handed him their invitations. They both nodded and stepped into the elevator and headed up.

It was the perfect night for an outdoor party. The sky was clear and the air was warm. When they stepped onto the roof Belle gasped in delight. A million white, twinkling lights were strung up everywhere. There were a multitude of flowers everywhere in every color Belle could have imagined. They stepped through a trellis covered in red roses and were standing in what looked like a beautiful, enchanted garden. Belle was smiling so hard her face was starting to hurt as her eyes swept over circular tables, each holding a different bouquet of flowers and a fat, white candle. Further back was a dance floor, and behind that a ten piece band.

"Look, there's Belle," Anastasia was sitting at a table with Magnolia and Alexander. Magnolia and Alexander looked up and saw Belle smiling serenely as Mr. Gold looked like he disapproved of the entire thing.

"I thought you were kidding about Mr. Gold," Alexander told Magnolia, his voice deep and serious. He liked Belle, she was honest and sweet, rare traits in a lawyer. Mr. Gold was a shark in a suit. He could see what Gold might like in Belle, but could not see what appealed to Belle about Mr. Gold.

"No, she's really dating him," Magnolia said. "And Mary Margaret said we have to be supportive."

"How did that happen?" Alexander, a serious military man, scrutinized the two of them, watching Gold put his hand on the small of Belle's back and guide her to the bar. Belle was smiling at him, talking about something and Gold's expression had changed from disapproval to indulgence. He watched her say something and him respond, a response that caused her to laugh with her whole body and poke him hard in the ribs. Alexander expected Gold to frown, or snap at her, but he smiled at her, leaning down and kissing the crown of her head before ordering something at the bar.

"She was working for him, and I guess fell for him?" Magnolia guessed, interrupting his thoughts. Alexander decided to think no more on it. He was a man with a woman others might not expect. He could see that Belle and Gold were happy together, which was enough for him.

He nodded, tuning out Magnolia and Anastasia as they began talking again, more nonsense he wasn't interested in. He hated these sorts of functions, disliking the feeling of being a show pony for the powerful and wealthy. These sorts of functions were for people like Anastasia and Mr. Gold, not him and Belle.

Belle's eyes swept around the room, after Gold handed her, her drink, looking for people she recognized. She saw Anastasia sitting with Magnolia and Alexander and thought that Mr. Gold would definitely like Alexander, and probably like Magnolia, but knew after the afternoon he had spent in Anastasia's boutique that he was unlikely to like Anastasia herself. Anastasia was one of those people you either liked, or liked to hate. There wasn't much room for middle ground although Belle often found herself straddling it. Anastasia was a nice girl in theory. Belle had just never witnessed any actual moments of human emotion from the girl, unless that emotion was disdain.

Belle was about to turn to Mr. Gold and ask if he'd like to sit with her friends when someone tapped her on the shoulder. She turned and saw Ruby standing there, looking every bit the Greek goddess in her dress, holding hands with Archie Hopper. Archie Hopper. Belle had to do a double take just to be sure she was actually seeing this.

"Ruby," Belle smiled, embracing her friend. "Archie," she nodded, smiling that the ginger haired man. He was dressed like some kind of Greek warrior, and Belle wondered how long Ruby had kept her romance with Archie a secret.

"I've been waiting for you to get here," Ruby confided, leading Belle to an unoccupied table, Gold and Archie following them. "I don't want to sit with Anastasia. We were over there with them before Magnolia and Alexander got here, and her newest boy toy was with her. Oh my lord, I swear to God his name is Tank. Not even kidding, and he is dumber than a box of nails. He's around here somewhere." Ruby scanned the crowd, looking for the man she swore was named Tank as the rest of them sat. Gold pulled Belle's chair out for her, allowing her to sit first, causing Archie to look a little shamed faced at sitting while Ruby was still looking around.

"There!" She stabbed a red manicured nail in the direction of a well-toned, brunette man dressed in not much more than a leopard loin cloth.

"Uh, I thought the theme was Enchanted Forest, not low budget porn film?" Belle asked, causing Archie and Mr. Gold to both choke on their drinks.

"Right?" Ruby sat next to Archie, still talking with Belle. Gold thought it might have been better to let the ladies sit next to each other so they both weren't talking over him, but he wasn't about to interrupt and suggest that now. "I swear he has like, next to no manners either. It's like he was raised by monkeys, he kept saying the grossest things, and I can handle a little gross, but not this level of constant gross. I mean, he seems like he means well, but he does not belong here. He belongs in a frat house."

"Well, if I had to guess, I'd say that he's only here to make Philip mad, look," Belle nodded towards Philip, who had arrived looking handsome as some sort of prince, Jenni on his arm. Ruby rolled her eyes and scowled.

"What do men see in her?" She asked, looking the woman up and down. Jenni's dress was just barely that, a lime green number what cut practically to her navel and stopped right under her ass. Gold and Archie both exchanged a look that clearly stated what men saw in a woman like Jenni, but neither were about to voice that opinion now.

Ruby turned back in her chair with a look of disgust. "God. I can't believe Garrett cheated on you with her."

"What?" Mr. Gold cut in, finally finding something worth discussing. Sure, he could see the appeal of a woman like that, because she was easy, but she was the kind of woman you slept with if there were no better options. If you had a beautiful woman already, like Belle French, you didn't sneak around with cheap women.

"Oh," Belle waved it off like it wasn't a big deal, "That was a while ago. It's not a big deal anymore."

Gold's mood darkened for a moment as he considered Belle's words. It was a big deal and it bothered him it did not make her angrier.

"You look really dashing tonight, by the way, Mr. Gold," Ruby interjected, smiling at him. She was determined that if this was the man Belle wanted to date, that she was going to be friendly with him. She liked him already after seeing the anger on his face that any man would prefer Jenni over Belle.

"As do you, dearie," he returned the compliment.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't little Belle French," All four heads snapped up to see Jefferson standing there in a top hat and tails, looking a little mad. He had a strange, overly large flower pinned to his lapel and a brightly colored ascot around his neck. "If I had known this is what would happen when I let you into Mr. Gold's office, why I would have done it months ago." He flashed a smile at them before taking a seat on the opposite side of Belle.

"Jefferson," Gold frowned at the eccentric man, "What do you want?"

"To speak with Belle, of course," Jefferson told him. "Now, we were speaking about you down at the office yesterday, but couldn't decide which you might enjoy more: a giant basket of fruit shaped like flowers, or a gift certificate to a very lovely spa."

"I'm sorry, why would you guys want to get me either of those?" She asked, confused.

"Because you have taken our fearless, albeit terrifying, leader off our hands!" Jefferson smiled, tipping his hat to her. "And that deserves a reward."

"How do any of you know about that?" Gold barked at Jefferson.

"Why, you're lovely little secretary might have mentioned it," Jefferson grinned wider, clearly unafraid of his boss. Gold grumbled and leaned back slightly in his seat, putting an arm around the back of Belle's. He did not enjoy the idea of his employee's discussing his love life when they should be working.

"Well, I guess in that case I'd prefer the fruit," Belle winked at him, relaxing into Gold. Jefferson clapped his hands together in delight.

"Excellent. Now, ladies, tell me, how is Miss Swan doing?"

Belle and Ruby exchanged a glance. "She's...going to need time," Ruby finally said. Jefferson nodded, his playfulness evaporating into real concern. His feelings towards Emma were well known in their circle of friends.

"Who is going to need time?" Mary Margaret was behind them holding several white roses and the arm of David Nolan. She was radiating with happiness, and Belle almost exploded with satisfaction.

"No one," Ruby cut in quickly as Mary Margaret and David took a seat next to her.

"So who is ready to do a little ass kissing tonight?" Emma Swan sank into the last available seat at their table, between Jefferson and David.

"That is David's job, not mine!" Belle said cheerfully, looking over at David. He smiled back at her, too pleased with his ability to talk Mary Margaret into accompanying him tonight to even care about all the schmoozing he would later be forced to do.

"I believe Mr. Gold will handle that," Jefferson said, shooting a sly glance at his exasperated boss. Belle frowned sympathetically at him and he shrugged.

"Comes with the territory," Gold said, eyes trained on her.**_  
_**

"I just spent ten minutes talking to some idiot dressed like Tarzan before I realized he was Anastasia's date," Emma complained.

"Isn't he dumb?" Ruby agreed.

"Yeah, well, he suits her," Emma took a long drink from her glass. Belle smiled, catching the eye of Judge Ryder who was standing next to an incredibly pretty brunette.

"Excuse me really quick," she said, sliding out of her chair to greet him. Gold watched as she made her way to the Judge and shook his hand.

"Belle French!" He greeted. "How are you?"

"I'm doing an excellent, and yourself?"

"Perfect as always. Belle, let me introduce you to my wife, Rachael. Rachael, this is Belle French."

"A pleasure," Rachael said to her, shaking her hand. Alexander, for whatever reason, had chosen to sidle up next to Belle, perhaps wanting to speak with Belle, or Judge Ryder. Belle would never know. At that moment Alexander's head snapped up and then he was throwing her to the ground, covering her with his body as something exploded around them. Belle couldn't see anything under the weight of Alexander's body; she could just hear the panicked screaming of those around her as another explosion went off near them.

"What is going on?" She screamed, desperate to look around, but Alexander was at least six feet two inches of solid muscle and he wasn't letting her go anywhere. She counted two more explosions, both very close to where they were, before everything went silent again. Alexander finally shifted his weight off of her, falling onto his side, his face scrunched up in pain.

"Oh God," Belle whispered, looking around. The place was destroyed, tables over turned, people lying broken and bleeding, some possibly even dead. She couldn't see her table from where they were but she trusted that Ruby, Emma, Mary Margaret, and Mr. Gold had managed to get to safety, given their heightened abilities. At that moment she was focused on Alexander who wasn't making any noise. His back was cut up badly and she didn't know what to do.

"Alexander," she put one hand on his arm, the other on his face, trying to wake him up." We have to get out of here." He groaned, but his eyes opened, which was a good first step. Still, she was not going to be able to lift the giant man to his feet without some help.

"Belle," he gripped her arm tightly, his eyes wide. She turned and saw something large about to fall down on her. Somehow part of a table had gotten caught in the lights above her, but they were giving way and she was going to be crushed.

Gold was scanning the crowd for Belle the moment after the first blast. He could have protected her if he knew where she was. He had managed to keep all her friends safe from harm with a nice shield, but it did him no good now that he couldn't find her. Once the blasting stopped he took down the shield, ignoring the looks her friends were giving him and began to look for her. The place was wrecked, everything destroyed, a lot of people injured as they made their way towards the stairs or elevator.

He found her kneeling next to some large man, her hand on his face. He could see the table above her moments before she herself noticed it, about to come crashing down on her. That was unacceptable. He blew it away from her, letting it slam into the now empty bar as he made his way towards her.

"Can you stand?" She was asking the man, tugging on his arm. "We have to go; whoever did this might be back."

Gold stopped as he watched the man, whose back was ripped up, open his eyes and stare at her.

"What are you doing?" Alexander asked Belle. She paused, looking worried and confused.

"I'm trying to help you."

Gold stared at the wounds, which had stopped bleeding and were starting to close up with new, pink skin.

"Belle?" He gaped, staring at the woman. Her face was pale and she obviously had no idea what she had just done, but when he looked back on it, it explained so many things. How she was never injured when these attacks seemed to go down, how good he felt after a night next to her, how Ebony's poison hadn't had the effect on him it had had on Graham; though he had attributed that to Mary Margaret's cold fingers at the time. So many things he had over looked because she herself was not aware.

Alexander was on his feet and lifting Belle to hers. "Get out of here," he ordered, feeling much better.

"But-"

"That's an order!" He barked. Belle backed up, almost falling into Mr. Gold.

"Come on sweetheart," he said softly, "Let's go. I'll take you home." She didn't fight as he led her out as quickly as he could. He put her in the elevator with as many other people as would fit, keeping a firm grip on her the entire time. Once they got outside he was quick to get her into the car, avoiding anyone in the way, including the police.

"Belle," he finally said once they were driving towards his home, the wreckage firmly behind them. "Belle, are you okay?"

"What happened?" She finally asked, brushing some dirt off of her dress. Gold's face clouded over.

"Ebony Shadow happened. She came out of nowhere, dropped her little apple bombs, and then was gone again."

"But why?" She asked him desperately, wanting any sort of reason for why they couldn't go out without nearly being blown to pieces.

"I wish I knew," he told her, gathering her up in his arms. "But that's not what is important."

"What is important?" She asked, her voice muffled in his chest.

"You. Belle, why didn't you tell me you had an ability?" He asked, suspecting she had no idea she herself possessed it. He couldn't think of any better way to broach the subject.

"What?" She pulled out of his arms to look at him, confusion written all over her face. He picked up her hands.

"You healed that man, just by putting your hands on him," he told her gently. She pulled her hands out of his grasp to look at them.

"I did?"

Gold looked around the limo for a moment until he found several glasses. He used his mind to shatter the objects and then picked up a shard and quickly cut into his palm before she could stop him.

"What are you doing?" She asked, horrified, grabbing his hand. They both looked down as the cut immediately stopped bleeding and began to rapidly heal until nothing but smooth skin was there. "I don't know how I did that."

He smiled. It wasn't enough that this woman was beautiful and smart and quite possibly his match. She was also his equal in every sense of the word now.

"You were born with it, love," he told her, pulling her against him again. There was no way he was ever going to willingly let her go, but at least now he knew that if she did choose to leave she would be safe enough.

"How did I never notice it?" She wondered, her mind flashing back to Emma trying to figure out where she had gotten the healing ability from. Now Belle knew. Her ability wasn't anything offensive, but if she had known perhaps she could have saved Graham. She could prevent other deaths like his, now that she knew, especially if she learned how to use it properly. Surely there was more to it than putting her hands on someone.

Speaking of...her mind wandered down to his knee. She knew it pained him, an old wound from an older enemy, and she wondered if she could possibly fix it. Make it so it was usable again, so he could walk without his cane. She decided she would broach the topic once they were safely tucked into his bed, when he was less worried about her.

"If you've had it your whole life, a gift like yours would be easy to overlook," he interrupted her thoughts, stroking her hair gently.

"I suppose..." she trailed off, her mind still on his knee. She let him hold her for the duration of the drive, wondering how best to ask him, and even if he'd want to. Maybe, at this point, it was something that he would want to keep. She didn't want him to think she was trying to change him, or thought him lame. She was happy with him exactly the way he was, and she wanted him to be happy and comfortable as well.

When they reached his home he carried her bag in for her, slowly leading the way up into his bedroom. He placed the bag on the floor and turned to her, and she took a deep breath, prepared to ask him about his leg, but he caught her off guard, pressing his mouth against hers urgently, stepping back as he kissed her hard, one hand on the back of her head, the other on his cane until the back of her knees hit the bed and she fell back in surprise. He dropped his cane to the floor and pulled her back up to a standing position, not quite ready for her on the bed again; their mouths pressed together again, slanting against each other in desperate need. His tongue was in her mouth, probing, exploring, and he tasted exactly as she remembered, like scotch and something woodsy. She tangled a hand in his hair, lightly tugging it as he bit down on her lower lip, worrying the skin a bit before his mouth was back on hers; swallowing a breathy moan. She was lost. She couldn't remember what she had wanted to talk to him about, what had happened ten minutes ago, all she could think of was him standing in front of her wearing entirely too much clothing. She pulled at the sash, yanking it off over his head and throwing it over his shoulder as he placed open mouthed kisses to her throat, slowly moving down.

They left clothes strewn around the room in their haste to get at each other, and in the aftermath Belle enjoyed seeing the mess in his otherwise pristine room. There was something satisfying about knowing she had left her little stamp on the place, even if it was only temporary. Next to her Gold was breathing deeply, his eyes closed. It was such a man to make love to a woman and then fall asleep immediately afterwards, but they had had a long, trying day. She was too keyed up for sleep, so she raided one of his drawers for a shirt and a pair of boxers, both hanging off her small frame, and then pulled a book off of his shelf that looked promising. She snuggled back into bed next to him, careful not to wake him, and began reading.

He stirred when she was a third of the way, looking blearily up at her. "Did I fall asleep?" He croaked, rolling over to look at the clock.

"I think I wore you out," she teased, setting the book down. He smiled up at her and then winced at the pain in his knee. She seemed to notice, frowning at him.

"How is your knee?" She asked. He couldn't resist pulling her down for a slow, languid kiss before answering.

"Never better," he told her, which wasn't entirely true. He hadn't noticed while he had been fucking her, but now that he was awake it was back in full force.

"I was thinking," she said slowly, her eyes cautious, "That since I seem to...be able to heal...that if you wanted I could maybe...I don't know...try and repair it? Only if you want, though. I just, I know how it hurts you."**_  
_**

He waved his hand toward his knee. "Be my guest," he offered, watching her pull away from him to sit down at his knee. Her hands hovered over it and she looked at him, nervously chewing her lip.

"Do you think it works better if I concentrate?" She asked him.

"I don't know love; it's your ability, not mine. Give it a try, can't hurt."

She put her hands on his knee, closed her eyes, and concentrated hard, though she wasn't sure what she should be focusing on. It was all new to her, this supposed ability of hers. As she rested her hands on his knees she thought back to her childhood. She had never been sick, not once, and now that she thought on it Belle could not recall the last time she had had a bruise or a cut that lasted longer than a day. She would have gone her entire life not noticing these little things, thinking she had some kind of super immune system.

And she did, in a weird way. A super human immune system that allowed her to heal others through touch. Her hands were warm, but she wasn't sure if that was from her ability or from having her hands pressed so hard against his knee. Gold sat up a little and pulled the string to the lamp to let some light into the room.

"Belle," he murmured, looking down at himself. Where there had once been mangled, twisted flesh had been replaced with shiny, new, peachy skin; completely unblemished.

"Did it work?" She asked, sitting back again.

"Only one way to find out," he said, swinging his legs over the side of the bed. He stood and then took a step, and then another, and another yet, a smile lighting up his features. She jumped up, delighted and threw herself in his arms, letting him swing her around.

"You are amazing," he laughed, kissing her over and over again until she was dizzy. "Sheer perfection my dear."

Belle let him set her on the ground and crawled back into bed, watching as he slipped on a pair of silky black boxers.

"So, this means you're my boyfriend now, right?" She teased, poking him lightly in the stomach. Gold was lying on his back with his hands under his head, smiling upwards in the dark.

"Awfully serious..." he teased, happier now than he could ever remember being.

"You can heal a man's leg with no complaints but drop the 'b' word and they go running for the hills," she grumbled, twisting away from him playfully so her back was facing him. He pulled her against him, kissing her neck softly.

"And this man could go running, if he wished."

She craned her neck back, allowing him to capture her mouth in a kiss. "Thank you."

She smiled, kissing him again. "You're welcome."

"I would be honored to be your boyfriend, since wizened old dragons seem to be your thing."

"All I heard was, 'I would be honored to be your boyfriend.'"

His chuckle was followed by a loud yawn. "Good night, Belle."

"Tomorrow we get Bae."

He smiled. "Tomorrow we get Bae."


	9. I Want To Do Bad Things

Mr. Gold was nervous, standing on the steps of the orphanage with his girlfriend standing next to him, looking more serious than he had ever seen her. This was lawyer Belle, the girl who earned the nickname hell on heels. He didn't want to move, wanted to stand there until Bae was outside and in his arms and they could leave and never come back. He was contemplating the idea of leveling the place once he finished, just for good measure.

"Ready?" She asked, holding all the necessary paperwork in her arms. He nodded, gripping the cane he no longer needed, and then walked up the stairs. The cane was more for show than anything else. He had been afraid someone might put it together that the moment he began dating Belle his leg was suddenly healed. He had decided once he had Bae back he was taking the two of them on a vacation overseas. He'd claim he'd had surgery there and let it die.

They rang the bell and mother superior met them. "I'm sorry Mr. Gold; you're going to have to wait outside." He nodded curtly, watching Belle go in without him. He trusted her to get this done.

"There has been a slight change in plans..." Mother Superior said the moment the doors were shut behind them.

"What do you mean?" Belle asked sharply. "I have the court order right here."

"An emergency hearing was held last night to block the order," Mother Superior told her, handing Belle the document. Belle scanned it, her eyes narrowing when she saw the attorney who had filed for the hearing in the first place. Vincent. What the hell was she doing working this case?

"All she did was file a motion to have the case re-heard, it doesn't say anything about the boy being unable to go home," Belle snapped. "If Vincent wants to waste someone's money filing these bullshit appeals that's her business, but until you hand me something that says Balfour Gold is to stay where he is then I'll be taking him home. Right now."

Mother Superior looked nervous. "I don't want to get in trouble..."

"You're going to be in more trouble if you don't hand me the boy RIGHT NOW!" Belle was using her court room voice, furious and frustrated with the idiot nun and Vincent for going up against her at the last minute.

"No need to shout," Mother Superior snapped back at Belle. She strode off, leaving Belle a moment to further examine the document. It was bad; Belle had a bad track history with Vincent. An official hearing was set for Monday morning. Belle didn't necessarily have to be there, but she would be. She was in no way about to let Vincent keep that boy locked up somewhere he didn't belong for another moment.

Balfour came bounding down the steps and nearly crashed into Belle in his excitement. Mother Superior handed Belle a pen showing that Belle was the one who came to get him and that Balfour had been released into her custody.

"BYE!" Balfour shouted loudly, although no one came out to say goodbye. Belle picked up the boy's suit case full of belongings and ushered him out quickly before anyone could show up with more paperwork keeping him here.

Gold was waiting for them at the bottom of the steps, his eyes unreadable behind his circular sunglasses. Balfour didn't seem to care about figuring out his father's posture as he took off down the steps and launched himself into the man's waiting arms. Belle smiled for a moment before her mind snapped back into work mode. She needed to take care of this immediately, before Vincent gained anymore ground on her.

She deposited the bag next to Gold, who was still embracing his boy. "I need to go into the office today," she told him. He regarded her seriously.

"Is everything all right?"

"No. We'll discuss it later. Get Balfour home, don't worry about anything else." She smiled, surprised when he let go of his boy long enough to kiss her quickly. Bae whooped at them, ducking when his father playfully swatted at him.

"Do you want me to drive you?" He asked, concerned about her walking the streets even if it was in broad daylight.

"No, I need to make a few stops."

She took off down the street, her heels clacking angrily against the pavement as she pulled out one of her documents that had the number to Judge Ryder's office on it. She dialed quickly, getting his assistant, Esmeralda.

"I need you to leave a message for Judge Ryder from Belle French, down at the D.A.'s office," Belle told the woman quickly. "I need him to call me regarding the case of Balfour Gold, at his earliest convenience." She waited to hear the girl confirm the message, and then started on her next call, one that would be less pleasant.

"Melody Vincent's office," a cheerful girl chirruped into the phone.

"This is Belle French; put Vincent on the line please."

"Uh, one moment," the girl stuttered at Belle's angry tone. The line went quiet for a moment and then Vincent picked up.

"Ah, Belle French," she purred. "I wondered when I might be hearing from you. I'm sorry today didn't go how you had hoped."

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Belle spat, refusing to play nice. "The boy went home with his father just like he was supposed to. Next time you file a motion to appeal, you might want to pay attention to the entire document. It never said the boy was to remain."

She could practically hear Vincent breathing fire over Belle's little loophole. "That was the intent," Vincent growled.

"Intent is meaningless," Belle reminded her, "Especially in the law."

"Intent is everything!"

"Please! Now, you wanna tell me who you're working for so we can settle this outside of court?" Belle asked, adopting Vincent's once sweet tone.

"You know I can't violate attorney client privilege, French."

"Well, pass along a message to your client from me, will you? Tell them I am more than happy to meet with them and discuss whatever objections they have to a father and son being reunited and put their mind at ease. And while I imagine the client you work for is probably involved in some sort of shady, underground dealings, tell them to stop hiding behind their mask, and attorney, and face me."

"Are you suggesting I am working with the mafia?" Vincent asked Belle dangerously.

"Not at all. I'm suggesting you'll work for anyone willing to pay you your exorbitant fee."

"You're awfully brave or awfully stupid," Vincent commented.

"Funny how often those two seem to go hand in hand. I'd rather be brave and stupid over soulless, however. Pass my message along, and have a nice day."

Belle clicked the call off, shaking in rage. She was determined to get to the bottom of this by Monday morning, even if it required her to tear the city apart to do it.

Luckily for her, she knew just the group of women to help her do it.

Twenty minutes later Belle had Ruby, Emma, and Mary Margaret all standing in her office. "Look. I don't ask for help from you guys often, but I need it now. I've been working a case for Mr. Gold to get his son back. The boy was removed under shady circumstances, and now someone is trying to remove him again. Whoever it is hired Melody Vincent this time, the time before it was Albert Spencer. I need help. I need to find out who is behind all of this."

"How can we do that?" Mary Margaret asked.

"Any way you can. Run stories, investigative journalism, hack into computer systems. Whatever you have to do. I know you guys are the good guys, but I can't win without your help."

"Are you sure the boy isn't better off?" Emma asked. Belle regarded Emma carefully on this one, knowing that Emma herself had given a boy up for adoption in the hopes he would have a better life.

"No, he's not. He belongs with his father. I understand your concern Emma, I really do, but this is different; and an innocent boy shouldn't have to suffer because of someone's personal vendetta against Mr. Gold."

"And this has nothing to do with your feelings for the man himself?" Mary Margaret asked.

"Nope. I took the case before either of us had any feelings for the other," Belle reassured them.

"Okay," Ruby agreed. "Then let's figure out who is behind all this and put a stop to it."

"Things like this are exactly why I went into law enforcement," Emma agreed.

"I'm going to run a piece today on how sweet it was Mr. Gold and Balfour were reunited. Drum up some public sympathy," Mary Margaret told them. Belle was beaming at her friends.

"Before you go...I have to tell you guys one more thing."

"Oh God. You're pregnant, aren't you?" Emma said, her eyes wide.

"What? No. Nothing like that," Belle giggled despite herself. "I discovered something."

"That you secretly like women?" Ruby teased.

"No. I know where Emma got one of her powers."

"Oooh, which one?" Emma asked, her eyes lighting up.

"The healing one."

"Oh yeah? Who did you find that can heal themselves?"

"I can," Belle told her. "That is, apparently, my ability."

"Called it," Mary Margaret said, holding her hand out. Ruby and Emma both grumbled, pulling out their wallets.

"What? You guys took bets?" Belle asked, a little outraged. LOL

"Well, Emma has had it for as long as she's known you," Mary Margaret said, "And we've all known about our abilities since we were girls."

"In fact, I think I noticed my healing ability the weekend after hanging out with you. We took bets later on if it was yours or not though."

"I just realized I had it yesterday," Belle admitted.

"See, that's kind of what I assumed was going on," Mary Margaret told her. "Especially when we all came out to you and you didn't say anything."

"What made you realize it?" Ruby asked.

"The party, with the explosives. Alexander shielded me with his body, and I noticed when I put my hands on him his wounds began to heal."

"I'm glad, seriously though, because you will come in handy!"

"Oh, let's make her a costume!"

"No!" Belle interjected quickly. "I don't want to be on the front lines. If you need me I'm more than happy to assist, but other than that no thanks. One job is stressful enough."

The three exchanged dubious glances. "You'll change your mind," Emma decided. Belle chose to ignore that remark. Leave the crime fighting to Gold and her girlfriends. She had other things to do.

"Ladies, I believe we have work to do. Let's take this town apart."

Belle knew she couldn't avoid Gold forever. He had invited her over for dinner that night and she had agreed to go before shit hit the fan. Now she didn't want to leave her office, too wrapped up in her plans, and she didn't want to have to tell him the bad news. Belle wasn't a coward though, so at four she caught a cab out of the city and to his home.

She never would have guessed Gold cooked. She found him in the kitchen making pancakes while Bae sat at a large, marble breakfast bar chattering away. When the boy saw her he leapt off his stool and launched himself at her. Belle was small and Bae was just as big as her and slightly taller. He toppled her over.

"Bae!" Gold reproached, not being able to muster any real anger. Belle would be just fine the moment the boy got off her.

"Sorry Miss French," Bae apologized, pulling her to her feet. Belle rubbed her hands on her pant legs and smiled.

"No harm done. So, pancakes?"

"I haven't had pancakes since I left. Mom used to make them all the time," Bae told her cheerfully. "But Dad's were always better."

"Did you go into the office at all today?" Belle asked, suspecting she knew the answer.

"They'll survive one day without me. Bernard will be back tomorrow, and I'll feel better knowing Bae is with someone I trust." Belle smiled and accepted pancakes when he offered them to her. Belle didn't say much as she ate, waiting for a moment to confess her failure to Gold, to tell him he might have to give his son back. She knew if he did, if she failed to find out who was behind this and put a stop to it, that he wouldn't see Bae again until the boy was of age.

"Bae, why don't you give Belle and I a moment?" Gold asked his son once they were finished eating. Bae nodded and disappeared, off to explore his father's expansive home. "What's wrong?"

Belle put her plate in the sink and turned on the faucet to rinse the syrup off the plate. "This morning, when I got to the orphanage, someone had filed an appeal."

His eyes narrowed at the word appeal. "Who?"

"I don't know. They hired Melanie Vincent as their lawyer, but when I called her she spouted attorney client privilege and wouldn't tell me anything else. I don't want you to worry, I'm going to handle this, but...if...if I were to fail they're going to take Bae back."

Gold smashed the plate in his hand against a wall, his hands shaking in rage. "Over my dead body."

"Calm down, calm down," she said, alarmed. "I've got Emma, Mary Margaret, and Ruby helping me with this. I'm hell on heels, remember? I'm not going to lose."

"They can take Bae again."

"They won't. I won't let them. I'm going to handle this and take care of you both, but you need to know what you're up against."

"What do you need? I'll give you anything you need, money, weapons, assistants, cars, just say the word and it's yours," he told her with the look of a desperate man. She took his hands into hers, rubbing calming circles on his skin with her thumbs.

"I need you to calm down and trust me. Let me do my job. I need to go back to the office, if anything happens I will call you though, okay? Trust me."

"I trust you," he said weakly, slumping back against a counter. She nodded and grabbed her phone to call a cab, but he stopped her.

"Please, take my car," he said, walking quickly for a key ring in the hallway. "I never use it. Please."

She blinked. Her natural instinct was to tell him no and call the cab, but the raw desperation on his face made her reconsider. "Okay. It's a loan though, just until all this is settled."

"Deal," he agreed, putting the key firmly in her hand. He led her out to his garage and pressed a button on the key fob, unlocking the doors to a black BMW.

"Nice," she said, walking towards it, ignoring the other cars in the large garage.

"It's safe," he told her. She went to get in but he caught her wrist and spun her to face him. "Will you come back tonight?"

"Do you need me to?" She asked, her eyes soft. She expected him to tell her no, that he didn't need her to do anything, but he wanted her to.

"Yes. I need you."

She kissed him, softly, parting his lips briefly just to taste him before she pulled away. Both of her hands were on his cheeks, their foreheads touching. "I will be home tonight."

He kissed her again before he let her go, opening the garage so she could get out. He never thought, in his entire life, he would put his faith in someone else, trust them to take care of things, but he somehow he knew throwing money wouldn't solve this problem. He needed someone good and honest and brave like Belle to stand up and fight the good fight.

It wasn't until he was combing the house for Bae did he realize just exactly who he had sent his girlfriend out to fight. Regina. Hadn't Belle read the file he gave her? Why was she wasting time trying to uncover Vincent's secret client when he had practically handed Belle the information on a silver platter?

He sent her a swift text telling her to read the file and put the rest in her hands.

"Mary Margaret?" Belle was speeding back into the city as fast as she could. "I think Vincent's client is Regina."

"What?" Mary Margaret sounded confused and breathless.

"Regina. I think Regina is behind all of this."

"Why do you think that?"

"It's complicated. Can you do some digging into her back ground and tell me what you find?"

"Sure, but Belle, you do realize what you would be accusing the Mayor of, right? Why would she want to keep Gold's son from him?"

"I don't know. I'm missing a lot of pieces here, so let's start with what we've got."

"Okay. I'll fill in Emma and Ruby and then let you know what I find."

"Thanks," Belle turned the phone off, tossing it into the leather seat next to her. She was in the city and near her apartment. It would only take a moment to get in there and find the file on Regina that Gold had given her under the guise of The Trickster weeks earlier.

She threw a nickel into the meter when she reached her building and ran up the five flights of steps until she reached her door. She was prepared to be in and out, but the door was slightly ajar, a bad sign. Belle didn't have a weapon on her unless you counted the pen in her pocket, which she didn't. Nevertheless, she pulled it out and gripped it tightly in her hand, prepared to use it just in case. It would stop someone who wasn't ready for it, if they were there to harm her.

It was Garrett, standing there, looking distressed and holding the file she had come to get in her hand. "Belle," he said.

"Garrett. What are you doing?" She asked, body still tense.

"What are you doing with this?" He shook the file in her direction, causing the leather jacket he wore to part revealing a hidden gun. This was bad.

"Garrett," she tried again, her voice softer, "What are you doing here?"

"What am I doing? I'm here to fucking kill you Belle!" He shouted, throwing the file at her. Nothing spilled out as the file landed at her feet. "Why couldn't you just fucking marry me like you were supposed to!"**_  
_**

"Garrett, you're not making sense," she said, taking a cautious step back.

He pulled his gun out quickly and pointed it at her. Her stomach filled with dread when she saw the silencer on the end of it. "Don't make this difficult, Belle."

"Don't do this Garrett," Belle said quickly, her eyes focused on the gun. What would happen if he shot her in the head? Could she come back from that? Somehow she didn't think so. Her heart was pounding painfully hard, her knees shaking.

"I have to Belle. This is my job."

"You work for the Mayor, Garrett," she said desperately as his thumb pulled back the hammer.

"I work for the Glass Family." He pulled the trigger, hitting her in the chest. Nothing could have prepared her for the force that exploded in her, or the pain that would come with it. She fell backwards, her head cracking hard against the floor. She could hear his footsteps drawing nearer and then he fired again, and again, and again, all into her chest. The pain was overwhelming and she was struggling to stay conscious. She needed him to think her dead so she held her breath.

She heard him step away and then drop something onto her chest, and then his footsteps were walking away. He closed the door behind him but she kept holding her breath, holding it and holding it until she felt she would pass out. Finally she let the air out and sucked in a desperate breath. She was still alive, she wasn't dead. That didn't stop her from being in pain, or stop the blood coming out of the holes he had put in her chest. She needed help; she needed to get the bullets out so she could start to heal herself up. She groaned and tried to sit up, nearly passing out from the effort. She needed a mirror so she could see what she was doing. Walking was not going to happen, so she decided to crawl slowly to her destination. Her apartment wasn't big and the bathroom was fifty feet from her. She could make it.

Crawling into her bathroom was the hardest thing she had ever done. She was leaving a very visible trail of blood behind her and becoming weak from the effort of it all. More than anything she wanted to lie down and sleep, rest and try again later, but she soldiered on, determined to make it through this, to figure out why the Glass Family cared that she had a file on Regina in her apartment, why the Glass Family would want her dead. She had always had a big, red target painted on her, but the Glass Family had always left her alone, even when she had put members of their organization behind bars. She could see a smaller crime group targeting her, but this was new from the Glass Family.

She rolled onto her back when she was in the bathroom, relishing the feeling of the cold tile on her skin. There was a hand mirror resting on the edge of the sink, all she had to do was sit up and reach for it. It was difficult, but she managed, holding the mirror out with shaking hands. There were four holes in her chest, blood pouring from each. The exertion from crawling was definitely exacerbating things, but nothing could be done for that as she ripped her shirt off to get a better look at the holes. She was going to have to dig her fingers into her flesh and pull the bullets out herself. She groaned at the thought, unsure if she could manage this. Maybe she should call Emma and have her do it for her. Emma surely wasn't squeamish.

How would she explain the situation? Could she trust Emma not to go after the Glass Family the first moment she left the apartment? Honestly, she didn't think she could hold on long enough to get Emma out here to do it for her. She had to do things now, and quickly.

Belle knew nothing of removing bullets outside of what she saw in the movies, but she knew she needed something to bite down on. Her hairbrush was next to where the mirror had been, so she grabbed that, putting the handle in her mouth and biting down hard. She propped the mirror up with her knees, counted to three in her head, and then plunged slim fingers into the first wound.

She nearly passed out from the effort, stars exploding behind her eyelids at the pain of digging around for the metal. She found it and gripped it, pulling it out slowly. She didn't want to have to do this more than was necessary, but on top of the small space the bullet was coated in blood, making it slick.

She had the first one out in a few minutes, setting it on the floor next to her. Three more to go. She could do this. The second time she probed around hurt less. Shock was starting to set in, and she needed to work fast. The third was the most difficult, lodged under her collar bone and in deep. It took her the better part of ten minutes to work it out, nearly screaming in the effort. Clearly shock hadn't set in quick enough. Tears were streaming down her face and she was openly sobbing at this point and her teeth bit down hard on the handle of the brush. One more. She could do this. A look in the mirror told her the other three holes were starting to close which gave her a measure of relief. If she could get this one, trapped between her breasts, out she would be free. She could relax, rest, let her body do what it did best. She took one more breath and began digging, finding this one easier than the last. With shaking fingers she hooked her middle finger around it and began pulling it up until it was out. She spit the brush out and let out a stifled scream. None of what just happened felt real, but she could see the blood trail from where she had crawled in, her blood stained fingers, it was everywhere, on the mirror, on her legs, her face, on the sink.

She slid down the wall until she was flat on her back and closed her eyes, confident she wouldn't slip into a coma and die.

Belle woke to the sound of someone pounding on her apartment door.

"BELLE!" It was a male voice. Garrett's voice. What was he doing here, after he had shot her sometime earlier. "BELLE IT'S GARRETT!"

She needed to get out of here before he realized he hadn't completed the job and finished what he started. Her shirt was a bloody mess in the bathroom so she jumped up, taking a quick look at herself in the mirror. She looked like she had decided to slaughter a family of pigs; the blood was caked in her hair. She didn't have time to clean it up as she ran into her room to grab the first shirt she found, grabbed the bloody file Garrett had tossed onto her body, and then flung open the window in her living room. Any moment he would be breaking down that door, probably for show for the neighbors and then he'd realize she was missing. She climbed down the fire escape, fishing her car keys out of her pocket. He had to be in the apartment by now, possibly following her blood trail into the bathroom. She knew the trail would make him think she had crawled in there to die; the amount of blood she had lost would leave him reeling as to how she managed to escape death.

She was in the car in moments, tossing the file onto the seat where she had left her purse and phone, and then sped off. She needed to put some distance between her and Garrett. She grabbed her phone and called Emma.

"Emma Garrett just shot me!" She screamed into the phone.

"What?" Emma responded. "When?"

"I got back to my apartment to grab something and Garrett was waiting for me. Put four bullets in my chest! Claimed he was working for the Glass Family!"

"Where is he now?" Emma asked, not bothering to ask if Belle was okay. This was a moot point, Belle could heal.

"He came back looking for my body and I escaped. Emma, this has something to do with Regina, but I don't know what."

"How do you know?"

"Gold gave me a file on her a while back and when I got there he was holding it in his hand asking what I was doing with it."

"Can you meet me at my place?" Belle made a hard U-turn, heading back in the direction of Emma and Mary Margaret's apartment.

"Be there in five."

Belle found Ruby, Mary Margaret, and Emma all waiting for her, in costume, except Ruby. "Okay...what is going on...?" She took note of Emma's costume, a simple blue spandex suit paired with blue boots. **_  
_**

"We're going to go get Garrett and make him talk," Ruby said.

"I flew by your apartment on my way here," Emma told her, "And Garrett is staking the place out, waiting to see if you're gonna come back. We're gonna send you in as bait."

"You're gonna do what?" Belle raised an eyebrow. "Have I not been shot enough today?"

"He won't get close to you, Emma will shield you. All you have to do is walk up to your building and wait for him to follow you, we'll take care of the rest," Mary Margaret said. Belle nodded.

"What will happen afterwards?"

"I'll wipe his memory, or you can kill him, I really don't care which," Emma shrugged.

"Emma!" Mary Margaret scolded.

"What? He's just going to come back for her. She's never going to be able to live in that apartment again," Emma defended.

"I don't think I would even if he was dead. It's pretty blood soaked."

Ruby grimaced. "Okay, so we'll follow you. Just act natural," Mary Margaret instructed.

"Sure. And where did you learn to fly?" Belle asked.

"Archie Hopper," Emma said.

"Emma!" Ruby chastised.

"What? She's one of us now!"

They headed out, Belle getting back into the car Gold had loaned her. She had a feeling after tonight he wasn't going to want it back. Mary Margaret, Emma, and Ruby gave her the thumbs up, all three piled in Mary Margaret's car. Belle watched in her rear view mirror as Ruby transformed into her signature wolf, and then started the car, prepared to go back to the scene she had desperately fled from moments before. She drove quickly, hoping that he would believe she was stupid enough to come back if she looked nervous and hurried enough. She didn't want him to know about her ability, so when she got out of the car she kept herself doubled over, like she was walking around with the bullets still in her. Garrett had always been under estimating her something that was finally going to be useful.

She stepped into her building and saw him standing inside waiting for her. "How the fuck did you get out?" He asked, pulling his gun out on her again. She took a shaky breath, keeping the pretense up.

"I thought I'd like to offer you another chance, since you're such a bad shot."

He aimed the gun and pulled the trigger, and then all hell broke loose. The bullet slammed into her chest for the fifth time that night and Belle swore at Emma, who was supposed to be keeping that exact thing from happening. The glass behind her shattered and The Trickster stepped in looking blindly furious.

"Oh God," Belle muttered from the floor, pausing when he stepped over her, murder in his eyes. She turned her head and saw Mary Margaret, Emma, and Ruby the wolf coming for her, but it would be too late. "Don't kill him!" She shouted from the floor, but he was beyond hearing her. He lifted a hand and closed his fingers to make a fist as Belle watched horrified. Blood began to pour from Garrett's eyes, ears, nose, and mouth, a strangled gargling sound escaping his lips. The Trickster squeezed harder and the blood gushed faster and then he released Garrett, dropping him to the floor. Belle hadn't been able to tear her eyes from the horrifying scene while it played out.

"What did you do?" She shouted. "We needed him!"

The Trickster rounded on her looking deadly. "Needed him?" He had his playful, lilting voice, the voice that haunted the cities nightmares. "He shot you."

"Why do you care?" Emma was there with Mary Margaret and Ruby now. Gold narrowed his eyes and the three wannabe super heroes. These were the girls Belle was entrusting to keep his son with him? They were bungling morons at best, little girls trying to play an adults game.

"I need her," Gold growled, keeping the accent from his voice, "And it is obvious no one but me can keep her alive."

"If you hadn't interfered with my shield she wouldn't have been shot!" Emma shouted at him, prepared to do battle. Mary Margaret was holding Belle's hand as she dug the fifth bullet from her body tonight, trying to ignore Garrett's mangled body lying mere feet from her.

"If you weren't so incompetent I wouldn't have had to," Gold had his mental defenses up high, keeping the little Swan out. She was good, but she didn't have the practice he had. He however, was deep in her mind, watching the events unfold. He heard the conversation the girls had had in her apartment; he could see his bloody, battered, bruised Belle agreeing to go back to Garrett in an attempt to get answers from her; he heard the conversation Mary Margaret shared with her that Belle thought Regina was behind all of this.

It had been a feeling that had sent him out that night. A feeling that something was wrong, that he should check on Belle. He had called her several times, each ringing and then going to her voice mail. Bae had fallen asleep early and Bernard had come back that evening, ahead of schedule, leaving Gold able to track down his missing girlfriend. He donned the costume in case something serious had befallen her and she needed rescue. A lame business man would be no help to her, even if his lameness was just pretend, but The Trickster could kill anyone who dared to lay a hand on her.

He had been headed to her apartment when he saw the idiot Garrett walk out of the lobby, walk around the building and then head back in, his hand poised on his gun. Moments later his black BMW, trailed by what looked like a Volvo pull up, and all his worst nightmares had come to life. Belle was double over, covered in blood, and heading back into her apartment, into the waiting arms of Garrett's gun. That was unacceptable. He hadn't realized Emma Swan was trying to shield her when he busted in, moments too late to prevent the bullet from penetrating her skin or he might have held back on killing Garrett.

He regretted killing Garrett the way he had in front of her, but she needed to see that he was a monster, and he wanted to punish Garrett in a gruesome way. Melting Garrett's brain had given him an extreme amount of pleasure and was almost worth the horrified look on Belle's face.

"Please don't fight," Belle ground out, her fingers knuckle deep in her chest, "Garrett's death was unfortunate, but Emma you were just saying I could kill him if I wanted. Now he's dead. We're exactly where we started."

"Actually, we're a little closer," Emma said, choosing to ignore the Trickster for the moment. "He was thinking about Regina before he died. That she was going to kill him when she realized you were still alive."

"Regina ordered my hit?" Belle asked, dropping the small ball of metal in Mary Margaret's hand.

"I know, it doesn't make sense."

Belle looked up at Gold, her mind in overdrive. "Garrett said he worked for the Glass Family. What if Regina does to? What if she's a higher up, someone who could order a hit?"

"What if she's the boss?" Mary Margaret asked. "It would make sense. Regina has always been Mayor; no one has ever run against her and won."

"And all those people we replaced when we were hired..." Emma said thoughtfully. "How mad she was when I became Sheriff...because I wasn't reporting to her."

"We need to keep this to ourselves while we work on this theory. Shooting me is fine," Belle stood up, her torso completely exposed, "Because I'm not entirely sure I can die, but if she shot you guys we'd be in trouble. She can't know anything is up."

"Do you think he reported back to her about Belle having that file?" Emma asked.

"Let's assume no. We'll all lay low this weekend, digging up anything we can find that I can take to court with me on Monday. Deal?"

"Deal," Mary Margaret and Emma said in unison. Ruby snuffed her agreement, unwilling to shift and allow the Trickster to see her true form.

"Where are you going to stay?" Mary Margaret asked Belle, knowing she couldn't stay in her own apartment.

"I'll stay with Rush," she said, her eyes flickering over to the Trickster. "He's been begging me to stay with him anyway. I'm just going to go up and pack a few things."

"Want me to go with you?" Emma asked.

"Nah. You three get home, I'll be fine. I'll call you the minute I step foot into Rush's home."

"You better."

The Trickster was pretending not to pay any attention to the four of them as he gathered up Garrett's body. He planned to dispose of it in the East River before anyone could find it here. Let it wash up in a few days, give Regina a good scare. She'd recognize his handiwork.

"Ladies," he mock bowed, holding the mutilated corpse bridal style. All four of them flinched at the display, and then he was off, walking through the shattered glass.

"He is so, so creepy," Emma said in disgust.

Belle nodded, not bothering to mention she happened to be sleeping with that man and then headed up into her apartment. She would never be able to explain this mess to the landlord. She stepped over the bloody trail of carpet and grabbed a giant suitcase, packing up all of her clothing and other things she would need, like shoes, hair things, and books. In another suitcase she laid out her dresses and jewelry along with her suits. She would come back for the rest later and put in storage and then work on finding a new apartment, assuming Gold ever let her out of his sight again, which seemed unlikely.

The drive to his house was long and quiet. She didn't turn the radio on and left her phone in the passenger seat. Bernard was waiting for her in the driveway when she pulled up.

"Miss French, how are you feeling?" He asked, smiling.

"I've had better days," she said honestly, knowing she was still coated in blood.

"Still as lovely as ever," he complimented. She pulled her bags out of the car along with the file and her phone, glad she had thought to throw a t-shirt on before heading to Gold's home.

"I can bring your bags in for you," he offered but she shook her head.

"That's really not necessary."

"As you wish." He took the keys from her to park the car and she headed inside, depositing her bags into Gold's room. She fished out a pair of silky, small blue shorts and a blank tank top to wear and then headed into the bathroom connected to his room. She found a fluffy beige towel in a closet in the room and set it, along with her clothes, onto the toilet seat and then turned on the water. He had a marble tub and in any other circumstances she would want to try it out, but she did not want to sit in warm water filled with her blood and sweat.

The shower was large, surrounded on three sides by glass. She ran back out to grab her shower things and then turned on the hot water, grateful the shower head detached. It would make getting the blood off easier.

She stayed in the shower longer than she intended, relaxing under the water, picking the knots out of her hair, and watching the water that pooled around the drain until it went from red, to pink, to finally clear. She wondered if he would ever run out of hot water, but somehow doubted it.

She did eventually get out, drying off with his fluffy towel and then getting into her bed clothes. She ran a brush through her hair, working out the remaining tangles and then took a look at herself in the mirror. She looked tired, but otherwise her skin seemed flawless, no trace of any bruising or residual bleeding. Her chest was smooth, no trace of the bullets that had penetrated it earlier. Still, she felt like she had been run over by a train, and was ready to fall into a deep sleep. She had more work to do in the morning if she wanted to bust Regina wide open and save Bae from more time in the orphanage.

She walked into Gold's room and found him waiting for her in bed, his expression unreadable. She tugged on the hem of her tank top, for some reason a little insecure, and climbed in next to him. He didn't say anything, but he pulled the covers back for her and gathered her up in his arms, pulling her against his chest.

"Are you mad at me?" She asked finally, after long moments of silence.

"No."

"Do you promise?"

He hesitated. "You just scared me."

"I'm sorry. None of that was what I intended."

"I know."

"What...what, um, did you do with Garrett?"

"I left him somewhere for Regina to find."

"Where?"

"The East River."

Belle grimaced. She had loved that man once, and the idea of him on the bottom of the river disturbed her a little. At least until she remembered him firing five shots at her.

"Oh."

"I hope the bags mean you plan on staying," he scooted down after he turned off the lamp so they were both lying down.

"At least until this is all over," she agreed. "Also, I kind of made a mess of your car."

"It's no matter," he brushed it off. "What matters is you're safe."

"I'm sorry you had to come looking for me. After he shot me, and I got the bullets out, I kind of fell asleep," she admitted, burrowing her head into the crook of his arm. He rested his cheek on her head.

"As I said. All that matters is that you are safe." His tone was calm but he clenched his jaw angrily. He was trying to shield her from his rage and desperation at the evenings events.

She leaned up and kissed him. "I am going to fix this."

"I don't doubt that for a moment."

They fell into a quiet silence and he remained awake long after she was asleep. She was safer here with him than anywhere in the world, he mused. He felt like the luckiest man at that moment to have the woman he loved but didn't deserve sleeping peacefully in his arms, vowing to do whatever it took to keep him with the son she had returned to him.

Someday, when he was less of a coward, he was going to tell her exactly what she meant to him. He was ready to admit to himself what Bernard had known all along. He was in love with her.


	10. Some Nights

It only took three hours of being in Gold's house Saturday to remind Belle why she liked living alone. Privacy. The quiet. One would think, in a house as large as his, she would have been able to find an area of the house that no one was using; but that was not the case. It had been fun at first; waking up next to him, eating breakfast with his son, but then she had found a room that wasn't being used, some kind of lounge, and had curled up with her computer to do some work and suddenly everyone wanted to be in that room.

It started with Bernard asking if she wanted anything, which she declined and he left. Then Bae decided it would be the perfect area to build a giant Lego fortress. Finally, Gold had come in to see if she needed anything. Which she didn't. So she left, trying to find a more secluded room, thinking they wouldn't find her, but they did.

This pattern held into four different rooms until Belle snapped at Bernard. "Bernard. I am a grown woman. If I need something I will ask you for it."

He smiled at her and she expected him to leave, but instead he came inside the room and shut the door. Belle couldn't help but sigh. She knew he meant well, but this was too much. Did they want Bae to go back to the Orphanage?

"There hasn't been a woman in this house for many, many years." He sat opposite of her in a high back, black, leather chair.

"I can see why," Belle responded dryly, not really grasping the meaning behind Bernard's words. Bernard smiled patiently as Belle continued, "It's impossible to get any kind of space around here."

"If you ever tell Rush I told you this I will cheerfully deny it and then sneak into your room in the middle of the night and kill you," Bernard began seriously, "But there has not been a woman in this house for a long, long time. I'm not counting girls who came back here with him for a night because he was lonely and they thought he was dumb enough to keep them around. You, Belle, are the first woman he's asked to stay here, who told him no. You also happen to be the first woman I've ever seen him love. So you'll have to excuse the male excitement that you're here, we simply don't want you to leave."

Belle settled back in her chair, her mind focused on one part of that statement. "He loves me?"

"You didn't hear that from me. He'll tell you, in his own time I imagine." Bernard got up; surveying the room she was holed up in. It was tiny and sparsely decorated. In fact, the only things in it were the two chairs they occupied and a small, round coffee table that had been stacked with an odd assortment of books before Belle took over. The books were now on the floor and her things were on the table.

She nodded at Bernard. "I understand...but...don't tell him where I am for a while. I really need to work. I want to keep Bae here; then we can work on keeping me here."

"Sensible plan, the grey haired man told her. He shut the door behind him and Belle finally had some peace. She could live here, if the men would be willing to disappear for a while. It wasn't like anything was going to happen to her. She had taken five bullets to the chest the night before; if that didn't ease their worries she wasn't sure what would.

Belle had finally started going through Regina's file. At first it was normal stuff. Regina had been born to parent's Henry and Cora and lived on an Estate. She was an Equestrian rider, and only child. She had been engaged to a man named Daniel when she was in her early twenties before he died in what Belle considered to be mysterious circumstances. The man's body had been found in Regina's family barn by her mother Cora with his heart ripped out. Police had never identified the killer or located the heart. That creeped Belle out a little. Who ripped out a man's heart?

After that it seemed Regina lost it a little. She went to college and got a degree in Political Science. She married a wealthy widower, Leopold Snow, and shortly after her parent's divorced. There was a wedding picture of Regina and Leopold clipped in the file which Bell took out to get a good look at. Her first thought was how miserable Regina looked. Regina was young and beautiful and wasn't trying to hide her contempt for the elderly gentleman standing next to her. Why marry him, if she clearly disliked him?

The answer was in the next set of documents. Money. Regina stood to gain a lot of money from the marriage, even more if he died...which he did, a year later. The circumstances surrounding his death were even stranger than Daniel's. He had been bitten by very rare, very poisonous snakes. How Gold had managed to get a copy of the police and autopsy report Belle would never know, but she was grateful for it. Regina had given a statement that her late husband kept the things as pets and they must have escaped in the middle of the night.

Convenient, in Belle's opinion. Even more convenient that Regina just happened to be spending the evening with her father. Her alibi was airtight and the case officially closed just a week after his death. None of it felt right to Belle. Two men romantically linked to Regina, both dead. Regina was either extremely unlucky in love or a black widow. Belle would have been more willing to believe the former were it not for how both men died.

So, as far as Belle was concerned, Regina was responsible for the deaths of at least one innocent man, possibly two. She wasn't willing to pin Daniel's murder on Regina just yet, but she was certain Regina had some hand in Leopold's death; even if she hadn't slipped the snakes personally into his bed.

After that Regina laid low for a while. There were documents showing her buying a car but not much else. Regina didn't surface again until her father, Henry, turned up dead. Like Daniel, his heart had also been ripped out. Unlike Daniel's case, there was a suspect; Regina's mothers, Cora, fingerprints and DNA were all over the crime scene. The police had been unable to locate Cora after an initial interview with the woman. It seemed Cora had simply vanished off the face of the planet.

After those disturbing events, Regina did what any grieving daughter in her situation would do. She ran for Mayor. Outside of her degree in Political Science, Regina had no experience in politics, yet she ran for Mayor and won by a landslide. Belle would have been fourteen when this happened. She racked her brain, trying to remember anything about the election but nothing came to mind. This wasn't entirely surprising; a Mayoral race would have been as exciting to a fourteen year old as spending a weekend reading an encyclopedia.

Belle stumbled on a series of e-mails that made her shoot out of her chair in shock and horror. She grabbed them and went on a hunt for Gold, determined to know the meaning behind them. In her hands were an exchange between Regina Mills and the late Graham Hunter discussing very intimate and personal details. Things lovers would discuss, not a Mayor and her best detective; and while they never came outright and admitted anything, Belle was intelligent enough to read between the lines.

She found Gold in his bedroom getting dressed. He looked as casual as he ever did, in nice pants and a deep purple dress shirt, the top button undone. His hair was in his eyes as he laced up his shoes.

"Are you leaving?" She asked him, forgetting why she was there for a moment.

"Ah, Belle," he smiled and straightened out, fixing the buttons on his cuffs. She was taken aback by how attractive he looked standing there, a smile playing on his lips. "Yes. I'm going into the office for a while."

"Oh." She was disappointed for some reason, which was ridiculous considering just an hour earlier she would have done anything to get him to leave her alone.

"Will you be all right?" He stepped forward. She nodded shaking the thought of her disappointment. She didn't need him here. In fact, him being gone would allow her to go visit her father and ask him about Regina's election. Surely her father must remember some of it?

"Yeah. I still have a lot of work to do. I wanted to ask you about these," she held the e-mails out for him. He took them from her and skimmed them before looking back up at her.

"Does something about them confuse you?"

"No. I don't think so? Were they sleeping together?" Belle asked.

"Yes." His tone was so matter of fact she didn't bother questioning it.

"That's not very ethical!" Belle exclaimed. She wondered, should she go back and read the police report, if she would find that Graham had been the lead investigator in Leopold's death.

"Well, no, but when have politicians ever been very ethical?" He challenged as he walked to his closet. He pulled out two ties, one a lighter purple and one black and held them up for her inspection. She pointed towards the black one.

"Never, I suppose. Was he doing this while he was dating Emma?" Belle wasn't sure if she should share this information or not. One of the perks of dating a man who knew what everyone was really thinking was that she always got the truth.

"Emma was why Graham broke it off with Regina," Gold told her, tying his tie with quick fingers. Belle was sure he had done it a million times before and did not require her help, but there was something sexy about helping a man straighten his tie. She stepped over to him, smiling a little when he paused. She lifted her hand and pulled the knot up slowly, making sure it was completely centered. His mouth was open slightly and his eyes were dark.

"So he didn't cheat on Emma?" She asked, smoothing her hands down his shirt.

Gold cleared his throat. "No, but Regina was exceptionally furious. She doesn't like to share her toys."

Belle stepped away, going to the closet to get the jacket that matched his pants. "I can see that." She handed him the jacket, sitting on the edge of his bed to watch him put it on.

"Have you found anything useful?" He asked her, joining her on the bed for a moment. His hand brushed over hers and she grabbed it before he could pull away, lacing their fingers together.

"No, nothing useful in proving she's Vincent's client. But I will."

He leaned over and kissed her. Belle would have gladly kept him there and helped him out of the clothing she had helped him put on moments before, but he was having none of it. "I'll be home late tonight."

She nodded; chewing on her bottom lip. "That's fine. I'm going to visit my Dad in a little while." She hoped he didn't think she was asking permission when she was really telling him her plans. He wasn't controlling, but after last night she could see him freaking out about her going anywhere alone.

She didn't need to worry. His brow furrowed for a moment and he asked, "Your Dad?"

"Yeah, my Dad," she repeated, wondering what about that was confusing to him.

"Isn't he dead?" Gold had never once heard Belle mention her father. She had spoken at length about her mother, but never her father. He had assumed her father was not in the picture, either through death or him abandoning Belle.

"No? Why would you think that?"

"You never mentioned him so I made some assumptions that were clearly wrong."

"Oh. It's okay," she assured him, resting her head on his shoulder. "I know this is terrible, but sometimes when I was a girl I wished he had died and my Mother had lived."

"Why?" Gold pressed his cheek on her head, squeezing her hand.

"He was...sorry, he is a drunk and when I younger a lot of responsibility fell on me, like how rent was going to be paid or how I would eat for a week. It made me angry."

"A Father's job is to protect his children," Gold ground out, angry with the man. It explained some things about Belle though, like her reluctance to accept anything given to her, or her unwillingness to give up her independence and live with him on a more permanent basis. She had probably grown up providing everything for herself. He liked that quality and hated it all at once. She didn't need him to do anything for her, but he wanted to give her things. He wanted to give her everything, but that would have to wait. He decided to start small, get her comfortable accepting small things before he offered her himself and everything that came with it.

"He took my Mother's death hard," Belle continued on, unable to hear his internal dialogue.

"That is no excuse."

She shrugged. "Well, no, probably not, but it's over now. I turned out all right, although I'm not sure how he would feel about this..." She pointed between the two of them, indicating their relationship. Gold scowled and stood up.

"Well I don't approve of how he treated you as a young girl. He may not like me, but I will never treat you poorly."

She followed him, their hands still linked. "It's not you; I think it would be the age difference. Once he realized who you are and how much you are worth I think he'd like you a lot better."

"Charming," Gold muttered dryly. He pulled his hand from hers and kissed her again, holding her close. "Just be safe, when you leave."

"I will look both ways before crossing the street," she promised. He pulled her away from him so he could look at her seriously.

"Garrett's death will not have gone unnoticed," he warned her. "And they may not think you did it, but they will know someone protecting you will. You have a target painted on your back."

"That's nothing new. I promise to be careful. I'll be waiting for you when you get home." She kissed him enthusiastically, putting several vivid images of what exactly would be waiting for him when he arrived.

"I look forward to it," he told her honestly.

Once he was gone, Belle made her way back to the room she had commandeered. Regina's file was spread out over the table and her laptop. Belle wasn't ready to visit her Dad yet, so she delved back in.

It seemed early into Regina's career as Mayor she had gone into many offices and pulled people out. There were newspaper clippings praising how she was cleaning up the city. Super Villains had all but disappeared and the Heroes were gone. Spencer Albert was promoted from a low level Prosecuting Attorney to District Attorney. Belle rifled through the paperwork, trying to find an explanation for that there didn't seem to be one. That was enough to confirm Belles suspicions that Spencer's motives were not in Storybrooke's best interests. What would he have owed Regina for that promotion?

Belle sat back, her mind whirring. It was obvious to her that Spencer had removed Bae from Gold's household because someone had ordered him to. After reading partway through Regina's file she had to surmise that Regina had been the one to order him to do it. Why? What did Regina get out of it?

She was trying to reconcile that with what had happened the day before. Garrett had tried to murder her after screaming at her for having a file on Regina. The hit had been ordered hours after she had overrode a failed appeal to keep Bae in the orphanage. All those events were not coincidence. Was it possible that Regina had ordered Belle's death after Belle indirectly defied her? Had Belle suddenly become a threat to whatever plan Regina was working towards?

It felt absurd. Belle was suggesting, even if it were just a thought, that Regina worked for the Glass Family. If Regina did, and had ordered the hit on Belle, it meant she was high up.

Belle shook her head and stood up. She wanted to run all this by Gold. He would know; he had to.

She found herself back up in his room to rifle through her suitcase for something more suitable to wear to see her father. It had been over a year since they last had contact and she didn't want to look like she was making a lot of money. He was bound to ask to borrow it anyway, but if she showed up in a designer suit he would ask for more than she was willing to give him.

Gold had offered her several drawers and had made closet space for her clothing but she had yet to accept it. It felt like moving in, and she hadn't decided if that was what she wanted. She wasn't even entirely sure she loved him. Moving in was a huge step and their relationship was still new. Brand new, really. She had a sneaking suspicion that if she put her things in a drawer he'd never let her take them out. Bernard's words stayed with her, that Gold loved her. She almost wished he would tell her.

She shook her head, coming out of her romantic daydreams of Gold. She pulled out a pair of faded blue jeans and a half sleeved, blue, cotton ribbed shirt. She took a look in the mirror, decided she looked more like a freshman in college than an Assistant District Attorney which was the effect she was going for. Let her father see her as a girl. She pulled her hair in a messy ponytail and slipped on a pair of flats and then was out. She found the BMW, ignoring the fact that it was the cheapest car in the garage. She passed by several Italian sports cars that had be worth well over a half a million dollars. Even the car Bernard drove Gold around in daily was worth more than the BMW. It was a testament to how much money Gold Corp seemed to be worth and Gold, by extension.

She put those thoughts out of her mind. It reminded her of the gap between them, which made her a little uncomfortable. He was certainly allowed to do whatever he wanted with his money. She couldn't imagine having a garage of cars worth somewhere around three million dollars. Belle had been a little outraged when she had first agreed to pay fifteen hundred dollars a month in rent for her one bedroom, fifth floor walkup.

Her father's apartment was located in the sketchier part of town. It was late afternoon, a perfectly safe time to be walking through East Storybrooke, but it wouldn't be once the sun set. She hoped his car wasn't too much of a target but wasn't willing to park it far away and force herself to walk through the dangerous streets in the dark. Just because she couldn't die didn't mean she couldn't be harmed if some half-brained idiot got a bad idea.

The building smelled like urine and rotting trash. The walls were stained yellow and it seemed like every five steps she took something crunched under her feet. The stairs were covered in shards of broken glass and something sticky. She was certain she would have to throw her shoes away after today.

Her father was on the second floor much to Belle's relief. She wanted out of the stairwells and hallways and in somewhere that smelled less rank. She knocked on his door and then let herself in.

"Dad?" She called. His apartment wasn't much better than the hallways, but it smelled cleaner. "Dad!" He had to be home, the idea he would leave his door unlocked in such a shitty neighborhood was unfathomable to her. She peeked into the kitchen and quickly backed out when she saw the ant and roach infestation in the sink.

He seemed to have no possessions outside of a very small television sitting on a metal cart and one brown chair. She walked down the hall, looking into the bathroom. The tub was covered in a yellow film and the sink covered in dark hair. She felt sick as she made her way to the back bedroom. Clothes covered every inch of the filthy carpet except for the mattress on the floor. Her father wasn't in it. He had apparently left without locking the front door.

She was disappointed she had wasted her time coming down here when he wasn't even around. She would have called but he was constantly changing his phone number. She was walking down the hall when she heard the front door slam open.

"FRENCH!" A loud, male voice shouted. She stepped into the living room and found three large men holding crowbars waiting.

"He's not here," she said, trying to squash her fear.

"Where is?" The largest man barked at her.

"I don't know," she answered honestly. They exchanged a look between them before circling around her.

"I don't believe you," the large man told her, eyeing her like meat. She held her ground, refusing to show fear.

"That's too bad."

"You his lady?"

She scoffed. "I'm his daughter."

The three men laughed when she said that, one whistling slightly. "How lucky for us. Your Daddy owes our boss a lot of money. We're here for collateral. How much do you think he'd pay to get his daughter back?"

"Well considering he has no money, I'd say nothing," she snapped, her eyes darting around for an escape. Her only saving grace was her ability to heal, if they did decide to attack her. She wasn't sure if she could break free from three of them.

"You look familiar..." One of the men was eyeing her warily.

"You ain't never seen her before," the large one snapped, "She don't seem like a pole dancer."

"Nah, I know where I seen her. She's that lawyer they're always talkin' 'bout on the TV. Hell on heels!"

They stopped circling her when they realized just who they were looking at. It didn't bode well for her. How much would Gold pay to get her back? Millions, she surmised, before he killed them all.

"So French ain't so useless," the big one was practically undressing her with his eyes. Her phone was in her back jean pocket. She put her hands in her back pockets, feigning nervousness as the turned the screen on and held down what she hoped was the two. She had made Gold's phone number the two on her speed dial after she had learned of Graham's death. Three was her office and one was her voice mail and she only had one shot at this. If they figured out she was trying to call for help they'd stop taunting her and do much worse, she was certain of that.

Gold's cell phone was vibrating in his jacket pocket at the worst possible moment. He was discussing prospects with potential investors and didn't have time for whatever frivolous caller was on the other line. Still, blame the social media age they lived in, he pulled it out slightly to see who called and was surprised to see Belle's name on his screen.

"Excuse me," he said, bowing out for a moment, leaning on his cane a little too theatrically, but no one noticed. He was a busy man, he was sure they'd understand, and if not there were always plenty more bored, wealthy men looking to invest in the newest gadget.

"Belle?" He asked quickly. There was no answer and for a moment he thought she had accidentally pocket dialed him until he heard the voices talking.

"She's probably worth a hard million," one voice was saying.

"Ain't she got some billionaire boyfriend?" Another muffled voice asked.

"We could ask ransom; let her pay off her Daddies debts."

"I know a way she could pay off her father's debts..."

Gold's blood was boiling in his blood. He didn't know if Belle was okay or if she had intentionally called him. All he knew was that if they touched a hair on her head he'd kill them all.

"Excuse me gentlemen, emergency," he dismissed them from his office, not bothering to wait until they were out of ear shot to bark at Serena, "Get me Moe French's address now!"

He used his work phone to dial Bernard, unwilling to hang up on Belle. "Where are you?"

"Downstairs, like I always am," Bernard responded.

"Belle is in trouble. Do you have my suit?"

"I do, but sir, I'm supposed to pick your son up in twenty minutes from the doctors."

"Then you better get it up here quick.

Serena had Moe French's address jotted down on a sticky note and Bernard had his suit for him within five minutes. Nothing had changed on Belle's end, the men were still trying to decide what to do with her and Belle wasn't saying anything. Gold got into his suit and walked out of his office, using his ability to prevent anyone from seeing him. It was one of the better parts of his ability. He had locked the door on the inside to keep anyone from trying to surprise him.

He was in the sky heading towards East Storybrooke in moments. Belle was conscious, he had heard her voice, still muffled, advising the men to let her go. He'd be there in less than five minutes if everything went well.

Belle was certain she had called her office and was now leaving the dumbest message ever recorded. These were three of the stupidest men she'd ever had the misfortune to encounter. She was confident they were going to kidnap her and even more confident it would take her twenty minutes to escape. She was currently sitting in her father's brown chair listening to them debate what to do with her. She sighed softly and tucked her legs under her, stealing a glance at the door. She had hoped that Gold would come bursting through the door, kicking ass and melting brains. He was going to kill her when he got her back and discovered she'd allowed the three stooges to take her hostage in the first place.

"If I may?" She interjected, interrupting their conversation. "Have you considered the ramifications of kidnaping the Assistant District Attorney?"

They stared at her blankly and she fought an eye roll. "You'll be fucked, if you kidnap me," she explained. "If you think Sheriff Swan won't hunt you down and David Nolan won't prosecute you to the fullest extent of the law, you're crazy."

"They'd have to find us," the large one informed her.

"Yeah, and how hard could that be. Disappearing from the law requires subtlety, something I very much doubt any of you possess."

"If you come after us, we'll kill your father."

Belle sighed. There was that. Her father was the reason she was in this mess to begin with. He clearly owed money to a local loan shark and now she was going to be forced to pay his debt.

"How much does he owe you?" She asked them, bracing herself.

"Fifty grand."

Well. She could never afford that. She couldn't imagine what he could need fifty grand for, unless his gambling had gotten much worse since she had last seen him.

While she was thinking they had gone back to arguing about what to do with her. She opened her mouth to ask who their boss was when the front door of her father's apartment slammed open and Gold walked in, fully dressed at the Trickster. She couldn't help but smile even if she was slightly ashamed that this was the second time he was rescuing her in twenty four hours.

"Oh shit," the large one said.

"Oh shit indeed," Gold smiled grotesquely at them. She was still beaming until she realized what he was doing to them. He was choking all three, his smile still in place as the clawed at invisible hands on their throat.

"No, wait, don't kill them!" She jumped up and grabbed his arm. He looked down at her unsurprised.

"What would you have me do?"

"Tell me who their boss is and then erase their memories!" She begged. "Don't kill them."

"Develop a friendship with them, did you?" He grumbled, poking around their brains to find the information Belle wanted.

"No, but they don't deserve to die."

Gold sighed and did as she asked, taking a small measure of satisfaction when their bodies fell hard on the floor. He had decided, after removing the memory of Belle from their brains, to let them sleep it off for a while. "Happy, my dear?"

"Yes." She kissed his cheek through his mask.

"I used to get a lot a more work done before I met you," he teased her as her looked around the space he was in distastefully.

"I believe that. I'm sorry for calling you out of work."

He waved her off. "It's no matter. Your safety is paramount. Where is Mr. French?"

"I don't know. He wasn't here when I got here, and I bumped into his friends on my way out. He owes fifty thousand dollars."

Gold pressed his lips into a hard line. He had heard that little piece of information while searching for their employers names, and the look on Belle's face told him that she was trying to figure out how to pay it.

"Yes, to a Mr. Jack Afar."

Belle relaxed visibly at the name. She knew Mr. Afar's name and he was small potatoes. Dangerous, sure, those kinds of men always were, but he didn't have the same dangerous quality that a member of the Glass Family would have. Mr. Afar would let her pay him back for her father.

"Can we visit him?"

"Do you have fifty thousand dollars lying around, Belle?" Gold asked her, knowing that she didn't. He felt bad instantly when she hung her head. She shouldn't have to worry about these things. Her father didn't deserve the consideration, in his opinion. "Let me take care of it." Fifty thousand dollars, in the scheme of things, wasn't a lot of money, especially if it kept Belle a little safer.

"I can't ask you to do that," she said quickly, her eyes cast downward.

"You didn't," he told her as he took his costume off. He was dressed underneath in his dress pants and purple shirt. "I have the money. It's a small price to pay to keep you safe and happy."

"Rush-" she started, but he cut her off.

"It's been decided. Let's go see Mr. Afar. And a bank. I somehow doubt he accepts credit, and you can't trust these types with a check."

She followed him out and then the way to car. She handed him the key and slid into the passenger seat. She hated everything about this, hated that he'd had to come down and rescue her and that now he was paying off her father's debt. They didn't say anything as he drove to the bank, she was too humiliated and he seemed to be deep in thought. When they got there he pulled his phone out and called, asking for the manager and informing the man that he would be in in a moment to withdraw fifty thousand dollars and he would like it waiting for him. This didn't appear to be an unusual request for the manager because Gold was off the phone a moment later.

"He's used to me. I don't like to be kept waiting."

She nodded, still looking down at her hands. He leaned over and hooked his hand under her chin so she had to look at him. "Hey, don't be so upset."

"You shouldn't do this," she murmured. He wanted to pull her into his lap and kiss her silly. She looked so ashamed in that moment that it was hard to fight the urge, but it was more important to make her understand.

"Why shouldn't I? What's the point of wealth if you don't take care of the people important to you? You are important to me. Your safety is important, and most of all, your happiness."

"I'll pay you back..." She started but he waved her off.

"Consider this a gift. All I ask, in return, is that you convince your father to go into some sort of rehab program so we don't have a repeat performance."

"You keep trying to give me so much," she told him, "But I don't have anything to give to you."

He felt like she had slapped him with her words. Could she honestly feel that she had given him nothing? In their relationship she gave him so much more.

"Don't be absurd. You have given me more than you presently are aware of. Now. Let's not fret over this any longer. If your father wishes to pay me back once he is sober I am sure I can find a job for him, but this is not your debt."

She nodded, feeling slightly better about the situation. If she could find her father and get him into a program, he could work his debt off, a solution she was perfectly agreeable too.

Gold was about to step out of the car when she reached for him, stopping him. "Your cane."

He swore softly. "Damnable thing."

"Here, I'll help you." She got out quickly and feigned helping him out. He rested his hand on her shoulder and they walked together, him limping the entire time.

The bank manager was waiting for them the moment they came in. The manager fussed over Gold, seemingly horrified when Gold mentioned he had broken his cane. Gold brushed him off and followed the man into his office. Gold handed Belle the bundle of bills as he spoke with the banker about transferring some money around. She was trying not to stare at the bills in front of her but she had never seen so much money at once.

Before they left Gold asked for a brief case and Belle was certain the banker gave Gold his own case.

"They like you here," she commented as they went back out to the car.

"They like my money," he corrected. "Open the glove box for me, will you?"

She opened it when she was in the car, startled when she saw a gun lying on top of the registration and insurance information. His hand was held out so she handed it to him.

"You put a gun in my car?"

"I put a gun in your car," he agreed, secretly pleased she was referring to it as her car.

"Why?" Why would she need that to drive around?

"For moments like this." He was driving to Afar's shop, a front for what he was really doing. "You know you could have him arrested for this."

The thought hadn't previously crossed her mind until he brought it up. "Let's pay him first. I don't want my father to owe him when Afar gets out."

"Ah, yes, let's throw my money away before you have Ms. Swan arrest him."

She looked over at him, stricken. "I'm so sorry-"

"Belle, I am merely teasing you. I would have suggested the same thing. It makes no sense to allow a lackey to step in and demand payment."

"You're sure?"

"Completely sure. Unless you'll reconsider and allow me to do things my way..."

"I can't condone murder, Rush," she snapped. He gave a mock sigh.

"Of course not, how foolish of me." He was still teasing her. He was happy, happy despite the serious events going on around them because he was with her. He would take rescuing her every day if it meant he got to be with her.

"Why are you smiling like that?" She interrupted his thoughts. He looked over at her serious face and smiled a little wider.

"I enjoy your company," he told her, squeezing her hand as he pulled into the parking lot.

"Shall we continue pretending your leg bothers you?" She asked, rubbing her hands nervously on her jeans.

"For now. Let him think he has the upper hand." Gold rolled up his pant leg to reveal an empty gun holster. He had put it on that morning in case one of his investors got any bright ideas. The men he had been speaking with had mob ties, but he wasn't supposed to know that. He had planned on accepting their money, but dating Belle was giving him second thoughts. What if he could be the Hero? Didn't Bae and Belle deserve that from him? He didn't know how to go about it, how to be the Hero in his own story.

She met him on the side of his car and helped him out again once the gun was hidden. He could use his mind to kill Afar if things got out of hand, but the gun would be useful for intimidation.

The butcher shop was empty. Belle rang the bell on the counter and waited. A Middle Eastern man with a heavy beard came from the back. "Can I help you?" She was surprised he had no accent.

"We're here for Mr. Afar," he said smoothly, "We're interested in a business proposition."

She looked the man in the eyes, her face betraying no fear. It was something she had mastered as a trial lawyer.

"Come," the man indicated, allowing them behind the counter and into the back. She had expected to see meat. Instead she found a room that was very clearly set up to do business transactions. A tall, slender man was sitting at a table looking through some paperwork. He looked up and got to his feet when he saw them, prompting two burly men to come forward. Their presence was a warning.

"Mr. Gold!" Afar said, a smile twisting over his sharp features. Belle wanted to recoil, everything about the man screamed snake, from his beady black eyes, pointed nose, and the thin goatee on his defined chin. "Long time, no see."

Belle looked at Gold sharply. They knew each other? Gold did not seem concerned that Belle was suddenly in investigative mode. His dealings with Afar were buried so deep it would take her two hundred years to uncover them.

"Indeed."

"And who is this?" His eyes were on Belle, and like when the meat bags he had sent to collect her father had looked at her, she felt a little violated. "Could it be Belle French?"

His eyes were sharp and on Gold's face again. He was distrustful now. "What is she doing here?"

"She's with me." Gold said with finality. Afar's features distorted grotesquely for a moment.

"Look at you, you snake," he told Gold softly, "Turning an ADA. You must tell me how you did it; I'm having difficulty with a certain...Senator's daughter."

Belle felt her skin crawl at the idea he was trying to break a woman. Gold's head snapped to the left and his eyes narrowed for a moment. It happened so fast she wasn't sure she saw it because the next moment he was stepping forward. "I'm here to clear up a debt."

"Oh?" Afar walked back to his desk and took a seat.

"Moe French," Gold placed the brief case onto the desk and clicked it open.

"You want to clear up Moe French's gambling debts?" Afar asked him disbelievingly.

"I wouldn't be down here with fifty thousand dollars in a brief case if I didn't," Gold snapped. Afar's eyes slid to Belle again.

"She must mean a great deal to you," Afar commented as he counted the bundles.

"It is in my best interest to keep her happy," Gold ground out. He was staring at Afar intently and Belle was wondering what he could hear.

"If I were you, I would never let her out of my bedroom." Afar snapped the case shut. "Consider Mr. French's debt settled."

"You will not do business with him again," Gold instructed. Afar's eyes narrowed momentarily but he backed down, apparently unwilling to go up against Gold.

"Fine, fine," he waved them off. "If he comes to see me I shall send him packing."

"If he comes to see you, you will send him to me."

"Yes, yes." Afar nodded at Gold, clearly dismissing them. Gold gripped Belle's shoulder painfully, steering her out to the car. He didn't speak to her again until they were on the road, driving away.

"He has a man locked in there," Gold told her. He knew Belle would be on the phone immediately with Emma Swan to have the man locked up.

"What? Who?" She asked, horrified.

"I don't know, his thoughts didn't specify. Did you not hear the man making noise in there?"

"No, I didn't," she confessed. "I'll call Emma and send them down there."

Gold nodded and listened as Belle called a Judge she was familiar with, granting Emma a search warrant and then called Emma and explained her suspicions. Emma didn't seem to argue with her once Belle told her the warrant would be waiting for her and that she needed to search carefully and to call her once they were done.

Gold sat outside his building for most of the conversation, listening to his girl in action. She was impressive, especially when she wanted something.

"Are you going back to work?" She asked him once she was done making calls.

"Yes. I will be home even later now."

"I'm sorry for dragging you into all this," she apologized, turning in her seat to face him.

"Don't be," he took a hand, pressing a kiss to her palm. "I want to be a part of your life."

"You are." She leaned over and kissed him briefly, wanting to allow him to get back to work. She still needed to call Vincent and confront her about Regina and follow up with Emma on this new Afar case, and let David know what was going on with it all.

"I will see you tonight," he promised, getting out. She got into the driver's seat at the same time but when she looked up to wave good-bye he had disappeared. There was no way for him to get inside so fast, but he was gone.

She sighed and headed back to his home.

She waited until she was safe in Gold's home, locked in his bedroom, to call Vincent. "Vincent," the woman's voice clipped from the other line.

"Tell me, why does Regina Mills want Gold's son in a home?" Belle wasn't beating around the bush.

"Excuse me?" Vincent snapped.

"I'm just trying to figure out what Regina has to gain from all this," Belle said cheerfully.

"I have no idea what you're going on about French," Vincent sounded more composed now, but it didn't matter. Her second of hesitation was all the confirmation Belle needed.

"It would be tragic if someone went poking around in the Mayor's affairs," Belle said lightly. "Who knows what someone might find, but I'll warrant a guess it's not all on the up and up. What do you think?"

"Are you threatening Ms. Mills?" Vincent asked dangerously.

"Merely making an observation," she smiled, even though she knew the other woman couldn't see her. Belle knew the message would be passed along. "Have a nice day."

Belle made a quick call to David, telling him about Afar and then collected her file on Regina, bringing it up to his room to continue browsing. She had just opened it when he phone buzzed.

"French," she said, propping the phone between her ear and shoulder so she could keep reading.

"Ms. French, just what do you think you are playing at?" Regina Mills demanded from the other end. Belle dropped her papers in surprise.

"I'm sorry, I don't know what you're referencing," Belle told her. Vincent was fast.

"Are you really considering conducting an investigation into this office?"

Belle laughed. "Oh, no, Regina, your lawyer is confused. I'm not interested in the sins of the Mayor's office; although I'm sure there is enough to keep The Daily Mirror in print forever. I'm interested in you." Regina's call confirmed that she was Vincent's mysterious client.

"Excuse me?" Regina's rage was palpable through the phone.

"You know what interests me," Belle continued, her tone light as if they were discussing the weather instead of making subtle threats and accusations. "Are the odds of a fiancé, husband, and father all dying around a person. What would a thorough investigation into those deaths reveal?"

"You are playing a dangerous game, Ms. French. You don't know who you are up against."

"Oh I think I have a pretty clear picture on the type of person you are, Mayor Mills."

"If you go up against me I will destroy you, if it is the last thing I do."

"Is that a threat?" Belle asked idly.

"It's a promise."

"Then I suggest you abandon your suit against Gold, and we can pretend none of this ever happened."

There was a tense pause on Regina's end. "We shall see."

"So we shall," Belle agreed. Regina hung up after her words and Belle tossed the phone away from her on the bed. She felt drained.

She didn't have long to relax before her phone was ringing again. "You need to get down here," Emma Swan was telling her.

"Down where?" Belle asked, getting up and grabbing her keys.

"Storybrooke General. We found a man locked up."

So. Gold had been right. It shouldn't have surprised her as much as it did.

"I'm on my way."

She sped to the hospital as fast as she could and met Emma and Archie in the lobby.

"What's going on?" Belle asked, looking at their grim faces.

"His name is Allen Pali and he's been a missing person for over a month," Emma said grimly.

"Have you contacted family?"

"He doesn't seem to have any," Archie told her.

"Everyone does," Belle insisted.

"He's not talking," Archie told her, "But you're welcome to try."

Mary Margaret was walking in, clearly looking for a story, so Archie and Belle left together to see Allen Pali.

Allen had to be Belle's age but he looked older somehow. He was tan and his hair was dark and thick. He was clearly a good looking man.

"Mr. Pali, my name is Belle French. I'm the Assistant District Attorney and I need to ask you a question. Just one question."

He nodded, his eyes focused on her face. "Is there someone I can call and let know you're here?"

"Layla Sandslow," he croaked out. Belle paused at the name, her mind racing. She didn't know Layla but she did know Stanley Sandslow, a very well respected Senator she herself had voted for. She was remembering Afar's comment to Mr. Gold earlier about trying to break a Senator's daughter. Was that what he was referring to? Layla?

"Allen...was Mr. Afar interested in Ms. Sandslow?"

Allen nodded.

"I'll call her for you."

Archie followed Belle out. "This is like a soap opera. Afar kept Pali locked up so he had a shot at his girlfriend?"

"Welcome to Storybrooke," Belle sighed, calling a contact down at the station for Layla's phone number. Calling the actual woman herself was awful; the woman was hysterical when Belle informed her of the circumstances.

She hadn't intended to stay at the hospital to wait for the woman. It was dark and getting late. She wanted to see Afar and gloat a little before going home to put on something sexy and wait for Gold.

Instead she camped out at Allen's side in the hospital and began several games of hangman with him as Emma questioned him about the last month and Archie took quiet notes.

Layla and Allen's reunion was touching. They both broke down, although Belle would have argued that Layla was already broken down when she arrived. Emma, Archie, and Belle removed themselves from the scene out of respect for the pair.

"Want to meet me in the station tomorrow?" Emma asked, referring to Afar.

"Yeah, around noon. I still need to deal with my custody case."

"Call me when you get to the station."

Belle nodded and left. She was exhausted and ready for a solid eight hours of sleep.

When she got home she immediately went back to Gold's room. Regina's file was still there but he wasn't. She put on clothes to sleep in, pausing when she saw his closet open. There was still space for her things.

"Fuck it," she decided, grabbing her suits and dresses and hanging them in his closet. She folded the rest of her things and put them in drawers and slipped her suitcases under his bed before crawling in. She tossed the file onto the floor and closed her eyes.

She woke up to strong arms wrapping around her. She rolled over to bury her face in his chest. "I'm sorry," she mumbled.

"For what my love?" He asked, pulling her closer.

"I was gonna get sexy and do things to you...but I am too tired."

He chuckled. "Another night. Go back to sleep."

"I put my things in drawers."

"I saw that."

"It doesn't mean I'm staying."

"I understand. Just for the time being."

She snuggled in, happy he was home. "Rush?"

"Yes?"

"I love you, too."


	11. Through Glass

**A/N: Smut happens in this chapter, so if you enjoy reading that, head over to the companion piece, it will be updated two minutes after this one. Also, the next chapter of this story is nearly written so expect it soon. :)**

Gold froze. She loved him, too? He opened his mouth; desperate to say something, _anything _but nothing came out. The silence was deafening as he held her in his arms. He knew she was asleep and that she had either said it unknowingly, or had waited to give him an out. Loving her wasn't the problem; it was the saying of the actual words. He had gone his entire life without saying them and he was too afraid to know. It was laughable, The Trickster, feared by all was undone by three simple words.

Hating what a coward he was, he gently pulled himself away from her, rolling softly onto his back. He didn't want to wake her but he couldn't stay next to her. He needed to do something for her; something that showed her how much he cared for her.

He padded down the stairs, surprised to find Bae and Bernard sitting awake in the living room, watching a colorful cartooned movie.

"What are you two doing awake?" He asked, positive neither had been awake when he had gotten home.

"Drat master Bae, it seem's we've been caught," Bernard said to the boy who was grinning guiltily at his father.

"Papa...we couldn't sleep."

Gold walked in, sitting on the opposite side of his son. "I can't, either."

"Is it Belle?" Bae asked interestedly.

"No, it is not Belle," he lied to his son. It was not Belle's fault she wasn't emotionally damaged as he was. It certainly wasn't her fault he was such a coward.

"Good. I like her," Bae said as if that settled matters. Gold supposed that for a boy that was enough. Perhaps Gold was over thinking this?

No. He was a murderer, a monster. No one could ever, ever love him, he was certain of that. He was not the handsome prince, he was the villain. He needed to remind her of that, that she was the pretty maiden trapped in the dragon's lair.

And yet, he wanted to be good for her. To prove he could be worthy of her, the hero she deserved. Did he not consider himself better than Garrett? He had protected her and she was upstairs in his bed, mumbling sleepy proclamations of love to him.

"Bernard, I need you to arrange something for her," Gold said over his son's loud movie.

"Yes?"

"I want Belle's apartment cleaned so she can move back home, should she want to."

"What?!" Bae wailed. "You're sending her back?!"

"Of course not," Gold snapped. "She may stay as long as she likes."

"Then why?"

"Because it will make her happy," Gold told his son with finality. Someday Bae would be older and he would understand the importance of seeing the woman you love smile, and knowing you were the cause of it.

"Consider it done," Bernard assured Gold. Gold nodded and left shortly after, issuing explicit instructions to Bernard that Bae was to go to bed after the movie ended. He held no delusions that the instructions would be carried out, but he felt better issuing it all the same.

Belle was sprawled out on his bed like some kind of perfect sacrifice. He considered going into a spare bedroom and let her sleep, but it was too tempting. She mumbled something unintelligible when he climbed in, immediately draping an arm and leg over his body. He groaned, turning his head to kiss her neck. He hadn't intended to wake her up but when he pulled back her blue eyes were blinking up at him.

"Did I wake you?" She asked, pulling herself even closer.

"Not even a little," he told her, yanking her on top of him. She settled her head on his chest, too tired to let her mind wander to where his was firmly planted.

"Good. Did you just get home?"

"No, love," he smoothed her hair out of his face, wrapping both arms firmly around her, "We talked earlier, remember?"

"Mmm," she muttered, pressing a hot, open mouthed kiss on his neck.

"Don't start something you can't finish," he warned.

She lifted her head, a smirk on her lips. "What would you do about it?"

He flipped her onto her back, pleased to see the surprise in her eyes. He leaned down, brushing his lips against her, happy when she arched up into him.

He kissed the side of her mouth, trailing down to her neck when a shrill ringing stopped them both.

"Who is calling you at one in the morning?" He demanded as she wiggled out from under him.

"It's Vincent," she frowned. He groaned again, loudly. Leave it to the dragon bitch to cock block him.

"French," she said, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Belle, darling, I hope I didn't wake you," Vincent purred into the phone.

"No, I'm always awake at this hour. What do you want?"

"My client is willing to drop her suit against your client," Vincent's voice was honeyed silk, making Belled instantly distrustful.

"And in exchange...?" Belle prompted.

"She wishes to speak with you tomorrow afternoon."

"And to be clear, 'she' refers to Mayor Mills."

"You're such a smart girl. Is it a deal?"

"Yes."

"Excellent, I'll let her know. You have a lovely night."

Belle dropped her phone on the night stand and turned to see Gold lying on his back, staring at the ceiling.

"So... she's dropping the suit," Belle said, cuddling up next to him.

"Mayor Mills?" He asked, loosely wrapping an arm around her.

"Yeah. She wants to talk to me tomorrow, but she's dropping it. I think I got to her earlier."

"You spoke to her earlier?" He lifted his head, surprised.

"Briefly," Belle admitted. "Just to point out the oddity of the amount of dead men surrounding her."

Gold had to admit the balls on his girl. Perhaps they were better suited for each other than he originally thought.

"You must have gotten to her," he mused, resting his head back on the pillow. Her fingers were dancing lazily on his chest.

"I suppose. She under estimates me I think."

"More fool to her."

Belle settled in, tired again. "Yeah.

The next morning Belle woke up to an empty bed. It was a Sunday and she hadn't expected him to be working but perhaps he was.

She took a quick shower and threw on light colored jeans, a scoop necked orange shirt, and white flats. She had no patience for her hair that day as she pulled it into a messy bun.

She found him in the kitchen cooking and her jaw nearly hit the floor. She had seen him cook before, that wasn't anything especially new. What was new were the jeans he wore, obviously designer, just snug enough in his butt region. There was a thick brown belt keeping it on his waist, and a white dress shirt tucked into it. The top button was undone casually, showing off a bit of his collar bone, the sleeves rolled to his elbows.

She looked around quickly to be sure his son or Bernard weren't around before coming up behind him, snaking her arms around his torso.

"Mm," he set down his spatula and leaned his head back in order to kiss her, "Sleep well?"

"Exceptionally so," she smiled, kissing him again. "Did you?"

"Best sleep of my life," he agreed.

"What're you cooking?"

"Eggs. Interested?"

"I'm very interested," she smiled suggestively as he turned fully around to kiss her again. He was deepening the kiss, one hand on the back of her head and the other drifting towards her ass, when Bae wandered in.

"Oh, gross, dad!" He complained. Belle and Gold broke apart, both sporting guilty grins.

"Sorry son."

"Are you going to go to the zoo with us today?" Bae asked her. She walked towards him and ruffled his hair.

"I might meet you guys when I finish up some work."

"Aw, you have to work?"

"Yep. Someone has to keep Storybrooke safe from the bad guys."

"Fine. Hey!" He shouted after her as she walked out of the kitchen.

"What's up?"

"What is your favorite animal?!"

Belle paused for a moment, considering. "Polar Bears," she finally decided.

Bae seemed to find that answer acceptable. "Polar Bears eat people."

"So they do. What about you?"

"I like Giraffes," Bae said promptly. "They're tall."

She smiled, ruffling his hair again before taking a look at his Dad. Gold was using a spatula to divvy eggs up on plates.

"And you?"

"Sharks," he said very nonchalantly.

"Are there Sharks at the zoo?" It had been a while since Belle had visited.

"Yeah!" Bae said enthusiastically. "But they never do anything except swim. I want to see them rip another fish apart! Like a Sting Ray or a Dolphin!"

"That's awful!" Belle cried, thinking of the poor Dolphin. "Dolphins are sweet!"

"No they're not!" He told her indignantly. "They're just as bad! Did you know Dolphins will drag people underwater to their caves? And they pick on other Dolphins and kill baby seals. Or is that Whales who kill baby Seals?"

"How do you know so much about this, son?" Gold was frowning slightly at his boy.

"Bernard and I watched a special on television the other day."

"Well. We need to get you some friends," Belle said brightly, crossing the room to kiss Gold on the cheek. "And on that note I will see you boys later."

"Bye Belle!" They both called in unison.

She met Emma at the station not long after that to speak with Afar's attorney. Emma had apparently been going around in circles with the man, a slick, short, balding, Middle Eastern man by the name of Mr. Parrot. Belle had never personally met him but something about him rubbed her the wrong way.

"Belle French!" He shouted when he saw her, grabbing a hand and shaking it profusely. "I wondered when you planned on showing up!"

He was spitting slightly as he spoke and it took all her will power not to show her disgust.

"Well I'm here now," she said politely. "Shall we get on with it?"

Emma led them into an empty interrogation room, allowing Belle to sit opposite of Mr. Parrot. Emma took a seat next to her, setting several manila files on the table. Parrot opened a brief case and pulled out several documents.

"Mr. Afar wishes to make a deal," Parrot told her. Next to Belle, Emma hissed. This wasn't uncommon and Belle was always interested in sparing the tax payers the expense of a trial.

Parrot handed her the terms as he continued speaking, "Mr. Afar is willing to plead guilty to racketeering and spend a total of two years behind bars if the kidnapping, assault, and unlawful imprisonment charges are dropped."

"Excuse me?" Belle asked, unsure she heard that right.

"My client maintains that he had no idea Mr. Pali was being held in his facilities."

"Convenient," Emma all but snarled. Belle agreed, though she decided to maintain her composure as she slid the document back to Parrot.

"I think you know that's unacceptable."

"There is simply no proof that Mr. Afar was involved in that," Parrot said loftily.

"Except for the part where the Pali was locked in Afar's building, beaten half to death!" Emma slammed her fist on the table.

"Parrot, surely you can't find your offer reasonable?" Belle asked.

"He's willing to admit to the wrong doing you can prove." Parrot told her.

"Well. I'm willing to offer him twenty five years if he pleads guilty to all charges, with the possibility of parole after serving ten," Belle responded. She'd have to draw up the paper work for it on Monday if Parrot and Afar agreed, but judging by the look on Parrot's face, she would be spared the trouble.

"My client is not willing to admit to something he did not do!"

"You do realize there is not a jury in the world willing to believe Afar had zero knowledge of a man imprisoned in his building, right?" She asked mildly. Parrot was beginning to turn a very ugly shade of puce.

"The burden of proof falls on you, not me," he finally spat. She shrugged, a light smile playing on her face.

"So it does. I guess I'll see you in court." She smiled and stood, following Emma out.

"Well that went well," Emma commented drily, watching Parrot walk in the direction of the jail cells.

"I'll never understand types like him," Belle shook her head in disgust. "It's like they enjoy wasting everyone's time."

Emma sighed, plopping down in the chair in her office. "Yep. Well, I'll work on the evidence against him and send it over to your office sometime in the next week or so, and you can start building your case. I'm sure Afar's got some sort of security footage set up, or at the very least there are bound to be prints everywhere. Something that shows he was there and likely had knowledge."

"Sounds like a plan," Belle agreed. Her and Emma exchanged good-bye's and then Belle was free.

She had one last stop at the Mayor's office before she met Gold and Bae at the zoo. She wasn't looking forward to speaking to the Mayor and hoped that Regina would keep things brief.

She found City Hall mostly deserted as she made her way to Regina's office. Inside she stopped dead when, instead of seeing Regina, she found a beautiful woman with dark black hair, a tall, dark haired man sporting a hook for one of his hands, and an African American man with a pencil beard all waiting for her.

"Uh...I'm sorry, am I interrupting something?" She poked her head back out of the door to read the name plate. It said Regina Mills, so she was sure she had the right office.

"Ms. French," the woman smiled, showing all of her teeth. Belle instinctively took a step back. "My name is Ursula and these are my colleagues. For all intents and purposes you can call them Hook and Scar."

"Scar? What? What is going on?" The man identified as Scar shut the door behind her. She understood why he was called that, he had a long gash going down the length of his face.

"You can make this easy, or hard," Ursula told her. Belle looked up at Hook, the only one who had been silent so far. He seemed almost apologetic as Scar brought something small and white over Belle's face. She inhaled to scream but no sound came out. She took another breath as her vision blurred at the edges and then she collapsed into Scar's waiting arms.

Regina watched Hook and Scar quickly carry an unconscious Belle French out of the office. There was a white, window less van waiting to transport her somewhere no one would ever find her. Ursula was standing there watching as well, along with Serena, Gold's pretty assistant with the ability to change her appearance.

"That will be all," she dismissed Ursula. Ursula was only good for keeping Scar in line. Without the woman Regina found herself constantly bailing the man out of jail for burglary and theft, not to mention the string of crimes no one could seem to connect him to.

"You understand your assignment?" Regina turned to Serena, who had adopted Belle's appearance.

"I'm supposed to meet up with Mr. Gold, spend the day with him at the zoo, give him no reason to not trust me, go back to her apartment where a tragic accident will occur and everyone will think Belle is dead."

"No reason," Regina hissed, "For him to distrust you. You smile, you laugh, and you do whatever he wants. I don't care if he wants to fuck you sideways while yodeling, you do it."

Serena rolled her eyes. "Fine, but don't you think Gold is gonna want to see the body of his beloved Belle?"

Regina smiled, handing Serena Belle's cell phone. Ursula had taken it off the girl along with her keys and wallet after they had chloroformed her. "You leave the petty details to me. Now get out there and be a good little girl."

She watched Serena walk out with a smile on her face. Serena was such a good little lap dog. She was going to miss her.

Gold was standing at the Polar Bear enclosure just by chance when he saw Belle approaching. She had changed her outfit from earlier and her hair was out of the bun but she was smiling prettily at him.

"Look, Bae," Gold told the boy, pointing out Belle to him.

"Belle! You came!" Bae ran to the brunette woman, throwing his arms around her. She smiled and hugged him back. "Look! Your favorite!"

"So it is!" She laughed, entwining her hand with Gold's. "Sorry it took me so long."

"It's no matter. How did things go?" He kissed her quickly on the cheek.

"Lovely, the Mayor and I had a nice conversation," Belle told him quickly.

"Really?" He frowned. "About what?"

"Don't worry about it," she tugged on his hand, walking towards the Penguin House next door, "It's over now."

He turned to follow her when he saw something that made his blood run cold. A man had a gun pointed at Belle's head. She looked just as stunned, her smile melting into frozen horror. "What-" a gunshot silenced her question. She had been hit between the eyes. Gold caught her before she hit the ground, his cane-the one he used as a prop-clattered to the ground. He staggered back, aware of his son screaming in the back ground. There was a strange roaring in his ears drowning everything else out as he looked at the lifeless woman in his arms staring up at him blankly. This was his fault. He had gotten her killed.

He clutched her against his chest, shouting her name over and over; tears spilling from his eyes. He couldn't think, couldn't move. He sat there until the paramedics arrived and pried her body from his arms. He tried to hold on but Emma Swan was there, her face sheet white.

"Hey. Hey, Gold, let her go," she told him urgently. He looked up at the blonde woman, his own horror and shock mirrored on her face. "She's gone."

"No." He said hoarsely.

"Come on." She gripped his upper arm and pulled him to his feet. He was too stunned to remember his limp, to remember anything other than the blank look on her lifeless face. He saw Bernard standing next to an ambulance looking stunned, a crying Bae next to him.

"Papa, Papa," Bae cried, running to his Dad.

"No," Bernard caught Bae. "He's okay."

Gold let Emma put him in the back of an ambulance, listening as she instructed Bernard to get Bae out of there. Everything seemed so far away and he couldn't do more than stare at his shaking hands and replay her last moments over and over. Smiling. Polar Bears. A gun blast. He could have stopped it if he hadn't been so useless. He had ordered her death the minute he walked into her life. It was his fault she was dead. Regina had ordered this, that much he knew. His hands balled into fists. Regina would pay for this. She may be powerful but she was no match for him. He would destroy her.

At the hospital he was checked out by a very nervous Dr. Whale. Once that was over Emma Swan came in.

"What happened?" She asked.

"She was shot." He said tonelessly.

"Why?"

He looked up at her sharply. "I don't know. Yet." He could feel her probing his mind for answers, having forgotten the girl was like him. He slammed the door shut behind him with his mind and was on his feet immediately. He gripped her wrists and with the help of his ability slammed her hard against a wall.

"Trying to use my own ability against me?" He snarled, inches from her face.

"Who are you?" She demanded, her eyes wide.

"I am about to be your worst nightmare, Sheriff Swan. Do you think if I knew who killed Belle they would still be living?"

"Tell me who you are!" Emma's wrists heated under his hands, burning him. He dropped her, surprised. He didn't know the little Swan could produce fire.

"You know who I am."

"The Trickster," she said almost reverently. "Did Belle know?"

"Of course she knew," he said angrily, sinking back onto the hospital bed.

"And you're one of us?" Emma asked, suspiciously. Gold put his head in his hands, his shoulders slumping in defeat.

"She certainly thought so."

Emma joined him on the bed, feeling just as lost as he looked. "I didn't think Belle could die."

"Of course she can," he murmured.

"If we removed the bullet, would she regenerate?"

"I don't think it works like that."

Emma stood up quickly. "No harm in trying."

"Ms. Swan. If you don't find the killer before me, rest assured I will kill him."

Emma turned and shivered at the look on his face. It was the look of a deadly man who had nothing left to lose.

"I'll keep that in mind. Go home; I'll let you know what I find."

He nodded curtly and walked out, needing to see his son and try and make it right for him.

Meanwhile, Emma headed to the morgue to see Belle's body. "I want to see Belle French's body," she told a nurse.

"You can't," the nurse told her. "Not without a warrant."

"Excuse me?" Emma rounded on the nurse.

"Mayor Mill's just came in with an order from a Judge." The nurse handed her a piece of paper, signed by Judge Ursula Song. Emma searched through the woman's head to see if there was any deception, but her memories lined up with what she had told Emma.

"I'll be back." Emma turned on her heel, preparing to find a Judge to allow her to see the body. Nothing about this made sense to Emma.

Gold didn't head directly home. He made his way to Belle's apartment, not caring that the carpet people had taken care of her floors, ripping up the old blood stained ones and replacing it with nicer, fluffier white carpet. He should be showing her this right now and she should have been pleased, her face lit up, her arms around him. It was almost too painful to imagine so he tried to focus on something else. He remembered coming into her apartment and drinking from her tea cup, convincing her to hear him out as he told her she had to take down Regina, effectively signing her death warrant. Back then it wouldn't have mattered if she died. He wished he could go back and do it over, whisk her far away from the cursed place.

Most of her things were gone, settled in his home in drawers and on shelves. He traveled down her hallway to her bedroom. Her furniture was still there, empty and unused. He sat on the edge of her bed and looked around. It still smelled like her and he knew he would take her sheets and sleep under them that night.

On her bedside table sat a chipped, dirty tea cup. He picked it up with both hands almost reverently. He had chipped it when she had managed to surprise him and she still drank from it. He brought it to his lips and closed his eyes, unable to stop the tears any longer.

Emma had to break the news to their friends. She knew Gold would be too heartbroken to do it himself, even if he didn't want to admit it. For the time being, at least until after Belle's funeral, she was going to keep his identity a secret. They were all on the same side now, and Emma trusted no one's judgment above Belle's with the exception of Mary Margaret.

She had been unable to locate Belle's father but knew that within the next twenty four hours he'd be made aware. August was already breaking the story and Mary Margaret had someone doing a story in the paper on it. Neither she nor Ruby themselves had been willing to cover Belle's death. Currently the three were sitting in Emma and Mary Margaret's apartment. As people learned of the news they came in, offering condolences but mostly wanting to cry together. Anastasia and Magnolia came with Alexander, David brought his ex-wife Kathryn and her new flame Frederick who gruffly told them Belle was the reason he met Kathryn. Belle's very pregnant secretary Ashley came with her husband Thomas and was practically inconsolable though the poor man tried. Jefferson showed up, all theatrics abandoned to comfort Emma and make jokes about Belle's tough reputation. The very beautiful Senator's daughter Layla came by with a tearful Allen, the man Belle had been attempting to seek justice for, and sat with them in silence. Archie and August followed them, Archie holding Ruby as she sobbed and August standing watch at the door for any unwanted guests with Judge Ryder, who had come by earlier with his wife Rachael. Their tiny apartment had never had so many people crammed in it and somehow it still felt empty. None of them ever envisioned a world where Belle was taken, it didn't feel right. Emma had attempted to call Gold and invite him over when the crying turned into tearful remembrances of Belle, but his phone was off. She hoped he held up long enough to find justice for Belle.

Belle, the real Belle, awoke in a small, concrete cell. A blonde doctor was standing there waiting for her.

"Ms. French," he rushed over to her. "You're awake."

"What happened?" She rubbed her head, trying to remember everything.

"You, uh, you're dead."

She stared at him. "Excuse me?"

"I can't say anymore. Try and stay comfortable, tomorrow it will all be over." He walked over to the door to leave but she caught him.

"Is someone going to kill me?"

He just smiled sadly at her. "Good bye, Ms. French."

He shut the door behind her and Belle sank to the floor. Dead. That couldn't be right. Surely Gold was looking for her right now. He would tear Storybrooke apart. He'd never believe her dead unless he saw it with his own two eyes.

She had thought he would come for her within hours, but the light emitting through her tiny window went out, indicating night, and then peeked back in. It was a new day. Her door opened shortly after and a handsome brunette man came in.

"Let's go," he said. She noted he had a British accent.

"Where are we going?" She asked, allowing him to lead her out.

"You'll see."

He led her down a concrete hallway and out a door marked Emergency Exit. "When we walk through this door we have to run. Do you understand?"

She nodded and he pushed the door open. A shrill alarm sounded and he grabbed her hand as they ran so they wouldn't lose each other. He led her to a small white car and shoved her into the back before getting in himself and peeling away.

"Who are you?"

"My name is Ryan," he told her as the sped out into traffic. He kept glancing in his mirror but no one was following them.

"Ryan who?" She pressed, gripping the back of his seat.

"Hood. I've been undercover in the Glass Family for the last three years, and I'm breaking that today."

"Why?"

"Because Belle, they have somehow managed to stage your death and were going to kill you today."

"Everyone thinks I'm dead?" She gasped, settling back in her seat. "How?"

He reached into his glove box with one hand and tossed her back a manila folder. In it was a picture of Gold's blonde secretary.

"Know her?"

"Serena? Yeah, why?"

"She's some kind of shifter. She took your place and they assassinated her yesterday."

Belle dropped the picture like it burned her. "Now what?"

"You're gonna keep a low profile, let everyone think you're dead until it's safe."

"And then what?"

"And then we take down the Glass Family."

Ryan took her to a small cabin on the outskirts of town that seemed to be abandoned. She looked around hoping he didn't expect her to stay here. He led her into a very small water closet, feeling around for something she couldn't see. She jumped back when the water heater disappeared through the floor and stairs appeared in its place.

"After you," he said and Belle walked down the stairs. They led to another concrete hallway and she briefly wondered if she wasn't stepping into another trap.

He opened a door from behind her, ushering her into a brightly lit room. It reminded her of Gold's lair, but larger and less ominous somehow. Someone was sitting in a swivel chair and when Ryan shut the door behind them the chair turned, revealing the last person Belle ever expected to see.

"Granny?!" She gasped at the gray haired woman.

"Belle French. We've been waiting for you."

Regina walked down the concrete hallway with Scar and Hook, her two best men for making someone disappear. She didn't need Belle to disappear but she did need the woman's body. Serena no longer looked like Belle and was now worthless to Regina. Regina almost felt bad for the little shifter, who turned out to be a very old, very unattractive woman instead of the pretty little thing she pretended to be. Serena had been useful to die in front of that insipid old man but now Emma Swan was causing problems, demanding to see Belle's corpse. So Regina was going to give her a body to stare at. A bullet hole through the real Belle French and it'd be done.

She expected to find the useless little Lawyer cowering in her cell. Instead she found Dr. Whale looking horrified.

"What is going on?" Regina demanded.

"She's gone," he said, indicating the empty cell. Regna could feel her rage starting to boil over.

"How is that possible?"

"Someone must have let her out."

"Who else knew she was here?" Regina was in the man's personal space. She didn't wait for an answer, instead going to the security feed, kicking out the useless officer who appeared to be sleeping on the job. She rewound and saw something that chilled her blood. A familiar brunette man made his way to her cell and led Belle out without anyone noticing.

"Who is it?" Hook asked sounding almost bored. Regina threw the remote to the small television against the wall, gaining some small satisfaction when it smashed into several pieces.

"Ryan Hood," her lip curled over her teeth. "Find him and bring him to me, alive."

Hook and Scar both nodded before heading out. Regina stared at the paused imagine on the television of Ryan looking directly into the camera, holding Belle French's hand, his other hand hovering over the door. He had a smirk playing on his lips. He was mocking her. She turned the television off, furious he had fooled her. When he was brought to her, she vowed his death would be a slow, painful one.


	12. This Is War

"What is this?" Belle asked warily.

"This is Operation Cobra," Ryan sauntered into the room, taking a seat at a large, square table.

"Operation what?" Belle stared at him, unsure if she should follow him or not.

"Come take a seat, Belle. Let me explain everything to you. I'm sure this is all very confusing for you," Granny told her as she herself sat at the head of the table. Belle hesitated another moment, tempted to run the way she came. Somehow in the course of twenty four hours her life had gone from comfortable to something unrecognizable. She took a deep breath and stepped in, determined to act brave and hope bravery would follow.

She sat next to Ryan, who scooted his chair closer to hers, a handsome smile lighting up his features. She gestured with her hands for Granny to tell her the story and then leaned tiredly back into her chair.

"Operation Cobra was founded by the old Heroes after the Villains made a play for the city. Unfortunately the Villains learned of their identities and systematically wiped them out. There were more Villains back then; now just Amethyst Dragon and The Trickster survive. I had thought The Trickster was dead until very recently, he'd remained dormant for so long, but he's back and still dangerous".

Belle kept her eyes down and hoped no one in the room could read her mind.

"Granny has the ability to tell if anyone around her has an ability," Ryan informed her, filling in that blank for Belle. She had wondered what the owner of her favorite bar was doing heading a secret organization of supers.

"And you?" She prompted. He grinned cheekily at her.

"It's a lot like muscle memory. I see something and my body knows how to do it."

"He's quite the talented fighter," Granny told her fondly.

"And an awesome knitter," he added proudly.

"Okay...so what does any of this have to do with me?" Belle asked.

"I have been watching you and your friends for a while," Granny admitted, "But I was never sure about approaching you, especially when you began seeing Mr. Gold. He has a formidable ability and I didn't know if you could be trusted, but then Ryan came to me and told me Regina was planning on executing you instead of keeping you alive but imprisoned and we decided to act quickly."

"Lucky me," Belle said dryly. "Why would Regina want me dead?"

"Regina works for the Glass Family," Ryan told her seriously, the smile gone from his face. "I don't know how high up she is, but she makes decisions."

Belle leaned forward, surprised. This must have been what Gold wanted her to uncover. "So Regina is another politician in the pocket of the Glass Family...? I did not see that coming. So what is your plan?"

"We want to train you, physically, and bring your friends in. Get the four of you ready for a battle. Not only would you four have take down the Glass Family but I suspect Amethyst Dragon is also somehow connected with them, and you can bet The Trickster will not want to relinquish control of the city, either," Granny told her. "You'll go back to Storybrooke but the next time someone tries to kidnap you, you could kick their ass."

"And if I say no?"

"We're not going to force you, Belle," Ryan said, exasperated.

"I'll do it if I can show the city I'm still alive," she said quickly. She wasn't sure about any of this, especially if Granny expected her or one of her close friends to kill the man she loved. She was certain she wanted to destroy Regina, especially after all the trouble she had gone to, to try and end Belle's life.

"In a week?" Granny hedged, looking nervous. Belle sighed, about to argue when Ryan spoke up.

"We made you a really cool costume. Want to see it?"

"Sure," she agreed, glad to be moving around. A week was too long to let her loved ones think her dead, but she wanted to trust Granny and the Operation. Would Gold forgive her when he learned she had let him think her dead for an entire week? He had wanted her to bring Regina down; this was the cost of that. She decided he would just have to understand, and if he didn't she would make him understand. Ryan led her to a door at the back of the room with a small electronic pad next to it on the wall. Ryan put his hand on the pad, which illuminated green for a moment before the door hissed open.

"Cool, huh?" His grin was back. She wanted to match his enthusiasm but was having difficulty as she thought about her friends and what they must have been going through at that moment.

Gold had considered leaving the country once he was discharged from the hospital. He didn't want to face Belle's funeral or the fact that he had never told her he loved her before she died. Bae had talked him out of it, demanding he not be a coward. He found himself leaning against a marble pillar in Storybrooke's historic Cathedral. Regina had slapped together a funeral quickly and it seemed like the entire city was in attendance. Bae was sitting close to the front with Bernard, looking solemn. Bae had insisted they buy flowers to lay on her casket and Gold had obliged, buying several dozen red roses that his boy now held a little awkwardly on his lap. Gold himself held one of the roses himself though he didn't think any amount of roses would ever make up for what he had done to her. He regretted having ever asked her to expose Regina. He was the reason her funeral was a closed casket. He was the reason she would never help another person in Storybrooke ever again.

His self-loathing and rage had reached an entirely new level. However, unlike before he finally had someone to take it all out on: Regina. Regina, sitting in the very front of the church looking impossibly smug. She was next to Belle's drunk of a father. He wondered how she had managed to scrounge the man up and in the same thought found he didn't much care. Right now, at the funeral, he would pay his respects and tell the only woman he had ever loved good-bye. After that it was open season. Regina had taken something he loved and now he was going to destroy what she loved, the city. Emma Swan had inexplicably kept his secret from her friends for the simple reason that Belle trusted him. He thought was a poor reason considering Belle's misplaced trust in him had gotten her killed. The entire service was an affront to Belle's memory. No one who actually knew her, aside from her father, spoke about her. Regina threw words like travesty and untimely as Gold's nails dug into his palms. Could no one else see how pleased with herself she was? His control nearly snapped twice as he considered ripping her brain out through her skull.

He was the last person to put his flower atop her closed casket when the time came. Few people were left inside, giving him one last peaceful moment with her. He set the flower down delicately, ignoring all the others and bit back tears. He could hear Regina's gleeful thoughts and he refused to let her think him weak. Before he walked away he pressed his palm against the lid, crushing several flowers in the process "I love you, too," he murmured before stepping down.

"Tragic," Regina said when he reached the church doors. He ignored her, stepping around her and out into the cold drizzle. She was about to find out how tragic her foolishness really was. "Mr. Gold, what ever happened to your limp?" Regina tried again. He was tempted to turn around and beat her head against the door until it was a bloody pulp on her neck but he resisted. What Regina lacked in control he made up for. Let her think she had won this war. He had nothing but time.

Belle was standing in front of Ryan in her new costume which had obviously been designed by a man. The suit was all gold with five inch heels built into it. She had nearly killed herself twice trying to get into it. The suit was latex and fit like a second skin. Every curve was accentuated and though she had never been very self-conscious but the suit made her feel a little naked. It came with a small, golden mask that fit neatly over her eyes and the bridge of her nose. It flared out on either end, surprisingly masking her appearance. Belle had gotten creative and applied liberal amounts of black eyeliner and a shimmery gold shadow that detracted from the blue of her eyes and her usual curls were replaced with pin straight hair that fell down the middle of her back. Her eventual plan was a pony tail but Ryan had interrupted before she had gotten that mouth was hanging slightly open. She shifted from one leg to the other impatiently. "It looks much better on you than the dummy," he finally said. She let out a breathy sigh of annoyance. He himself was in his own costume, a hunter green suit though she noted it wasn't half as tight. He had a matching green and black hooded cape that he wore over his hair and a black mask over his eyes. The effect made him seem mysterious and she wondered briefly if that had been his intention. "Are you done staring?"

"Oh Yeah, sorry. So I was thinking we could go into Storybrooke tonight and do a little practice fighting."

"You trust me to leave?" She asked, surprised. She had been sure they would keep her there for the entire week.

It was Ryan's turn to sound annoyed. "You're not a prisoner, Belle."

"I know, I just kind of thought..." she trailed off, twisting a strand of hair around her finger.

"I know what you thought but I'm not your jailer. I want to be your friend."

She felt a little bad at his confession and the earnest look on his face.

"Can we go now? If we go down to West Storybrooke by the docks there a lot of abandoned buildings."

"I actually have a spot in mind but we can head out soon. By the time we get there it'll almost be dusk."

Belle would have jumped for joy if her shoes made it possible. She instead chose to clap her hands together and follow him out.

Gold was sitting in his car, parked in a quiet alley, just watching. People walked past; oblivious to the horror he was about to rain down on them. It wasn't anything personal per say, unless you happened to be Regina Mills or Moe French whom he had followed. For a man with any number of addictions, he was living in one of the wealthier buildings in town. It didn't take a mind reader to figure out what was going on there. The man had had the love Belle and he had wasted it on useless things. Gold almost regretted destroying the whole building and all the people in it. He knew Belle wouldn't like it, but Belle was dead. She didn't have opinions on anything anymore.

He was already in his suit, mask in place, as he waited patiently. He had nothing against destroying things in the daylight but the cover of nightfall appealed to his more theatrical nature. *

Belle was surprised when Ryan took her to a nicer part of Storybrooke. They parked behind the building and stole in quickly as dusk began to blanket the city. Nothing looked any different to her and she was disappointed for half a second. She didn't know what she expected in the wake of her supposed to death when she really thought about it. Ryan led her to a service elevator and produced a key with a cheeky smile.

"Less conspicuous," he commented as they got in and she found that she couldn't argue. The last thing she wanted was to be noticed in this get up before she had a chance to talk Ryan into modifying it slightly.

The roof was expansive and empty. She understood why he had chosen it. Outside of a large generator there was nothing but concrete. He walked her to the center than turned to face her. "Ready?"

She smiled. "I was born ready," she informed him.

He laughed. "Now that I believe. You need to learn to fight without breaking your neck in those shoes."

"Yeah, why did you make them so tall?"

"Because you are hell on heels." She knew she would regret that nickname eventually. Ryan took a defensive stance in front of her and she mimicked it. He started slowly, showing her how to throw a proper punch while still protecting her face. He had her practice on him until she managed to get a hit on him.

Neither of them noticed the darkness surrounding them as he started to show her how to kick properly until the building across from them lit up. "What was that?!" Belle screamed over the blast that had thrown her on the was quick to his feet, already running to the ledge.

"The Trickster," he told her. He began running towards the elevator. "Stay here, he's dangerous!"

Belle looked over and saw Gold laughing like a mad man, throwing smaller bombs into the building and clapping with glee when they exploded. Dangerous he was, but not to her. She had to tell him she was alive and make him stop this before he seriously hurt or killed someone.

Ryan had taken the key to the service elevator which left her the option of the stairs. She cursed her heels as she began running down them as quickly as possible, praying Ryan didn't get injured in the process.

The street was chaos. She arrived right in time to see Gold throw Ryan into a nearby parked van, laughing the entire time. She walked quickly towards him, a little afraid when he spun towards her suddenly. This was wrong; he was preparing to battle her."A side kick?" He cocked his head to the side in mock thoughtfulness. "What do you, dearie?"

She flinched under his gaze. "I can't die," she said bravely. She wanted to him read her mind, recognize her, or let her close enough to him to show him who she was. She couldn't exactly scream it in a street full of shouting people.

"Get away from her!" Ryan was back on his feet.

Gold never looked away from her. "Your boyfriend is a bit tedious, isn't he?" With a wave of Gold's hand Ryan went flying again, crashing through glass in the building they had just been on top of.

"Stop it!" Belle screamed desperately. She took two steps towards him and then was lifted into the air.

"Ah, ah, ah," he chided. "I want to test your little ability. Indulge me?"

She could feel her throat tightening as he dropped her to the ground. He was going to kill her without realizing who she was. He turned away from her to focus on the people still flooding out of the building. Belle staggered off her knees towards him despite the lack of oxygen and kicked him hard in the back of his once bad knee. He was caught off guard, releasing his choke hold on her.

"You son of a bitch," she swore, rubbing her neck. "Read my fucking mind."

He looked murderous but she held her ground. After this he would do nothing but beg on his knees for forgiveness.

He paused for a moment, his eyes dark and unreadable and Belle tried to remember the events of the last two days. Without warning he grabbed her, sweeping her roughly into his arms and kicked his boots so they were flying.

"What are you doing?" She protested.

"Don't speak."

This was a trick. Regina was playing a trick on him. Nothing else made sense to him, he had buried Belle today. It was impossible for her to be standing in front of him, thinking those thoughts. He needed proof someone was lying and God help the girl in his arms if it was her.

He dropped her unceremoniously. She huffed and brushed imaginary dirt off her suit as he strode to Belle's freshly dug grave. She followed behind him with the good sense to keep quiet. With no preamble to ripped the casket from the ground with his mind and pulled the lid off.

He was trembling as Belle peered in and then looked away, her nose wrinkling in disgust. He was afraid he would look in and see the woman he loved lying there still, that this was all a hoax. After a long moment he looked in and then bellowed in rage. Belle had walked off while waiting for him to look and at this shout turned towards him in alarm. Where her body should have been was a very old woman with a neat bullet wound in her head, precisely where he witnessed Belle get shot. She stood stock still as he made his way towards her, reaching out a shaking hand to grip her arm.

"You're real. You're alive." Her heart broke a little at his words as he pulled her into a crushing hug. They sank to the floor and she let him hold her. She had to remember her had thought her dead whereas she had known the entire time he was alive.

Eventually he kissed her, their masks pressing awkwardly together but she didn't care. "I love you," he told her, hands on either side of her face.

"Yes. Yes. And I love you," she told him soothingly. They kissed again and then she stood, helping him to his feet. "There will be time for that. There will be time for everything."

"I thought..." he trailed off as he got his first look at her. "Belle, who are you supposed to be?"

She shrugged. "No one yet. Today was my first day in Operation Cobra."

He stared at her for a moment in open mouthed amusement. "Tell me you haven't joined that sorority."

She scowled at him. "They only have nice things to say about you, too."

He scooped her up again and was off in the air, taking her directly home. "Tell me dearest, who is staging the revival?"

"Thinking of pledging, are you?"

"Not in the slightest, I am merely curious as to who the Dragon and I missed."

Belle felt properly outraged at the idea Gold could ever harm Granny. "I'm not telling."

He frowned into her hair, inhaling the floral scent deeply. He was certain at any moment he was going to wake up and find her still gone.

"I could just read your mind..."

"I could tell them your real world identity..."

"Well played, dearest."

As they flew Belle's thoughts strayed to Ryan and what Gold had been doing that night. She was far from okay with what had transpired and planned to confront him about it before heading back to base, provided she could remember where it was. She wanted to be sure Ryan was okay and honor her promise to help recruit her friends to Operation Cobra. Secretly she wondered if she couldn't talk Gold into joining as well. She knew for a fact that somewhere inside him he longed to be a hero, even if he was too afraid to admit it to himself. When they reached his home he set her outside the balcony to his bedroom, kicking his boots off and opening the door for her. The room was exactly the way she left it excepting one of her mother's china tea cups sitting almost reverently on the dresser. Upon closer inspection she realized it was the one he had chipped that first night in her apartment.

"So," she finally said, tearing her eyes from the chipped cup. "Care to explain to me what you were doing tonight?" He had the presence of mind to look guilty as he pulled his mask off. Belle had forgotten she was wearing one and took hers off as well.

" I wanted to punish Regina," he finally said, sinking down onto the bed.

"By attempting to blow up a building and kill innocent people? Real good plan."

He winced at her harsh tone. "Uh...I just wanted to kill one person..." He was fidgeting with his hands, unable to meet her gaze.

"Who?" She demanded, dreading the answer.

He mumbled something she couldn't understand so she put her hands on her hip and shifted her weight from one foot to the other, prompting him to speak up. "Your father."

She paused for a moment, stunned by his response and then in three quick strides made her way to him and slapped him with as much force as she could muster.

"Are you insane?" She hissed, seeing red. It was the only explanation for his behavior. She's dead for one day and he goes off and tries to decimate the rest of her family?

"I'm sorry," he hung his head looking appropriately ashamed.

"Oh well that makes it better," she snapped. However horrible of a parent her father might have been, he certainly didn't deserve whatever punishment Gold had planned for him.

"And what made you think he lived there? Papa has no money; he can barely afford the shit hole he has now."

"Regina," Gold continued staring at the ground, unable to face her rage.

"That makes no sense. Why would Regina put my father up in a nice apartment? What does she get out of it?"

"I don't know. Yet. But your father is obviously in league with her and I thought...

"Papa isn't in league with whoever is giving him money. He's an idiot, sure, but he isn't trying to kill me and if you ever try and harm him again I will do a lot more than slap you."

Gold looked up at her and nodded. She could see his obvious regret - though it was only for being caught- and decided to forgive him in order to move things along. She joined him on the bed and took his hand, rubbing small circles with her thumb on his skin.

"You can't let this rage consume you. It isn't healthy."

"This is who I am. I'm a monster." He looked so tortured.

"You're not a monster," she told him truthfully. She meant every word especially when he looked up at her with something akin to hope in his eyes.

It felt a little wrong to take advantage of him when he was so raw and vulnerable but she knew he was unlikely to hear her out when he had his guard up. She consoled herself with the reminder that he had tried to kill her Dad and everyone in his building earlier tonight so in comparison this wasn't so bad. "I know you worry about my safety. Especially now, and I was thinking that maybe you could join Operation Cobra with me. Fight alongside me, prove that you are the hero I know you to be."

His expression was careful, but still open enough that she could see him weighing the pros and cons in his head. "You will join no matter what?"

"Yes."

"And I can't talk you out of it?"

"Nope."

He sighed and was quiet for a moment before he answered. "Only to take down Regina. Then you can consider me retired."

She couldn't keep the grin off her face. "That seems reasonable."

"You do realize they are unlikely to allow me to join, right?"

"They'd be fools not to. With your ability, we would be unstoppable."

He chuckled. "Well. Far be it from me to argue with my lady."

"Speaking of, I need to make a call..."

"Tooooo?" He prompted.

"Promise you won't kill them?" She narrowed her eyes.

"I promise," he crossed his heart with his pointer finger.

"Granny," she admitted. He paused thoughtfully at that. "Ginny Lucas. Well I'll be a son of a bitch."

He tossed her his cell phone and after a quick four-one-one call to get the number to Granny's bar Belle was patched through. "Belle! We were so worried..."

"Is Ryan okay?" She asked, chewing on her bottom lip nervously.

"A little beaten up but he will survive. How are you? Are you safe?"

"Yes, I am unharmed and safe and I will be back in the morning...with a new recruit.""Who?"

"I think it's better to leave it for morning."

"Please be safe Belle. The Trickster is still out there somewhere."

Belle smiled at the idea that The Trickster could ever really be dangerous to her.

"You too. Until tomorrow. Watch Ryan for me, I owe him my life."

"I will."

Belle hung the phone up and tossed it in the center of the bed. Gold was changing out of his suit into a pair of worn flannel pajama bottoms.

"They're comfortable," he told her when he caught her staring. He didn't add a shirt and for some reason that pleased her.

"Help me out of this?" She asked, pointing out the hidden zipper. Things went much smoother with help and she was out of it in no time and in her favorite shorts and tank top.

He had the lights out and both of them cuddled under blankets in a minute flat. She wrapped an arm tightly around his middle and snuggled in as close as she could get, breathing in his scent.

"I missed this," she told him, lacing her fingers with his.

"As did I," he agreed. He hadn't gotten any sleep the previous night, unable to fathom a night without her. It was silly, he had lived over half his life without her and now he couldn't go a night without her beside him.

Belle woke the next morning wrapped up in Gold's arms, her back pressed against his chest. His grip was firm and when she tried to ease out of it he tightened his hold. "Afraid I will try to escape?" She asked, trying to shift onto her back. He mumbled something unintelligible and released her but didn't get up. She sat up and rubbed her face as the nights events flooded back into her memory. She wanted to go see her father and friends and let them know she was safe.

A light knock on the door aroused Belle from her thoughts and without thinking she jumped up and opened the door. Bernard stood there, his hand poised midair to knock again, surprise written all over his face.

"That explains the grave," he muttered. Belle noticed Bernard's hand was a little dirty.

"Excuse me?" She asked, politely.

"Consider it taken care of," he brushed her off. "I suppose Gold is asleep?"

She nodded, smiling at the affection in Bernard's eyes.

"Let him, my news can wait." He turned to leave, paused, and looked back. "It's good to see you well, Belle."

She smiled, watching him walk away before she turned back and came back into her room with Gold. He was still asleep so Belle decided to take this moment to shower. She had seen her appearance in the mirror and the eye shadow and eyeliner she had worn the night before was badly smudged and unattractive. She spent a good deal of time blow drying her hair straight and running a hair straightener through it once she was out of the shower. She had just begun to put the make up on when a knock came from the other side of the door.

"Come in," she allowed, never taking her eyes off her appearance. Gold walked in and paused when he saw what she was doing. "You look lovely," he finally said, brushing her hair off to one side so he could kiss her neck.

"Thank you." She put the make-up away, having finished, and turned to face him. He had stepped away and was undressing to take a shower of his own. She watched him undress appreciatively until he got under the water. Belle slipped out of the bathroom and decided to go see Bae while Gold showered. She wanted to see the boy she had grown so fond found Bae in the kitchen about to pour a bowl of cereal. She hesitated, wondering if she should just spring herself on him like this but then it didn't matter. Bae turned with his box of cereal in hand and saw her.

"Belle?" he asked disbelievingly.

"Put that cereal away," she smiled, stepping into the kitchen. "Let's have ice cream for breakfast."

He dropped the box and ran at her, hugging her tightly around the middle.

"You're alive!"

She liked his enthusiasm. "Yes I am."

"And we can really have ice cream for breakfast?"

He released her and they walked to the freezer together. Bae was delighted to find a tub of vanilla ice cream in there. While she gathered spoons and bowls he found several toppings to add to the ice cream to make it more exciting

Belle scooped them both ice cream and ate hers plain while Bae covered his in chocolate sauce and cherries.

Gold found them in the kitchen eating ice cream conspiratorially together. Bae was covered in chocolate sauce, grinning from ear to ear. "Ice cream for breakfast?" He was smiling at the pair of them.

"Belle said we could," Bae told him unapologetically. Belle stood and put her bowl in the sink.

"You only live once," she told him saucily.

"Unless you're Belle!" Bae cut on, squirting more sauce in his bowl.

"No more chocolate Bae," Gold told him seriously.

Bae nodded and went back to his treat which resembled chocolate soup at this point.

"Ready?" She asked him once they were out of the room. He nodded tightly, his jaw clenched. She didn't ask him if he regretted his decision as they got into their costumes and left for Operation Cobra's headquarters_**. **_

When they arrived Gold refused to wait outside. Belle was growing more and more nervous by the moment as she headed down the concrete stairs. The door to the room was open and a quick glance revealed more than just Ryan and Granny in the room. Ryan was in costume along with Emma, Mary Margaret, and Archie Hopper. Ruby was there and for some odd reason so were David and Anastasia, though they weren't in costume.

Belle squeezed his hand and then walked him with him firmly at her side. The mood in the room shifted instantly into panic when people saw him. Ryan flew out of his chair and took a defensive stance. Mary Margaret joined him, her hands frosting. Ruby shifted into her wolf form and began snarling. David pushed Anastasia behind him and Archie stood next to Ruby and Belle could feel a light breeze ruffling her hair. "Belle, what is he doing here?" Granny asked calmly.

"He wants to join," she told them. "

Like hell!" Ryan burst out. "Did you forget how he threw me through a building last night?"

"So sorry about that," Gold said teasingly, not sounded sorry at all.

"We can't trust him!" Mary Margaret said.

"All right, everyone calm down," Emma said, standing up next to Belle. "No need for the theatrics."

"You think letting him in is a good idea?" Ryan demanded. "He killed most of the members last time!"

"In my defense..." He started but both Emma and Belle shook their heads.

"He wants to destroy Regina just as much as we do. With him we can't lose," Belle told them.

"You trust him?" Mary Margaret asked.

Belle nodded. "With my life." She was surprised when Ruby shifted back and sat down. Mary Margaret followed suit.

"What are you doing?" Ryan asked.

"Belle trusts him," Ruby shrugged. "Good enough for me."

Granny also sat and everyone followed except Ryan.

"Ryan, is there anything else you want to say?" Granny asked.

"I want him to reveal his identity."

"It's Mr. Gold," Emma snapped. "Now sit down."

"I can tell you something none of you here seem to realize," he offered."Go ahead," Granny allowed.

"Regina isn't working for the Glass Family. She is leading the Glass Family."

Ryan sank back down in his chair. "It makes so much sense," he said.

"This changes everything." Granny murmured. Belle looked at everyone's face and somehow felt better. They were the group that was going to destroy Regina and take back their city. She could feel it.


	13. Dust in the wind

Things quickly devolved after Gold was allowed to join Operation Cobra. He flat out refused to do any kind of combat training, to allow for a new costume to be chosen, or to begin living there full time (though no one but Ryan was agreeable to that). Granny insisted he needed an image makeover so when people saw him they didn't go running in the opposite direction screaming for their lives. He explained he liked his image and saw no reason to change and when it was brought before Belle to try and change his mind she politely declined.

"I'd have better luck as the first woman president," she had told them with a sweet smile and that was the end of the discussion. Belle had her own issues without having to worry about Gold's unwillingness to cooperate.

Her first order of business had been getting the heels on her costume shortened. It wasn't that she couldn't walk in five inch heels, because she could. The problem lied in fighting in five inch heels, which was more difficult than she would have anticipated. In the end Ryan agreed to lower them to three which satisfied Belle.

Belle stayed with Gold every night despite having an apartment that was fully functional again. She had considered staying there when he showed her the new carpet and bathroom fixtures but in the end she went back with him. She reasoned that she would go back after the Glass Family was no longer a threat. Gold was almost unbearably smug about it for the rest of the day but Belle couldn't bring herself to really care. She knew he didn't envision a future without her in it and she wanted to start living that out, even if Regina was trying to have her killed.

When she wasn't with Gold she was working with Operation Cobra. She had made it very clear she didn't want a fighting role since her ability was more defensive than offensive. Granny had agreed but Belle was still taking self-defense lessons from Ryan. He was talented and a patient teacher which she needed. They did one on one lessons along with a group session with everyone, where Ryan tried to incorporate everyone's abilities into their fighting style if it was possible. Most surprisingly to Belle had been David and Anastasia's abilities. Neither had ever given any indication they had something super natural going on. Unlike herself, Anastasia and David had offensive abilities with David possessing super strength and Anastasia was able to put someone to sleep with her mind. While David was eager to get out and fight with the best of them, Anastasia preferred to stay behind with Belle. "I just don't think I'm cut out for the whole super hero thing," she had told Belle one night after a particularly brutal lesson. Belle could sympathize with the sentiment, she herself wasn't sure she was hero material either.

Currently she was getting ready for her reintroduction to society. Mary Margaret and Ruby had collaborated on a very lovely piece about Belle's disappearance and Emma had made a statement to the press claiming the disappearance was being investigated. Regina had also made a statement that had made everyone's blood boil. Regina blamed the death on an unidentified super villain who had staged the entire thing. She speculated The Trickster was behind it, as he was known for his ability to get inside people's minds. This made Belle even angrier, especially when Regina continued with the theory that Belle had been kidnapped and possibly tortured and brain washed by him. Regina could think of no other reason The Trickster would let her go and promised the city that Belle would get the best medical care available.

It would have been laughable if it wasn't so infuriating. Regina was trying to discredit her through her act of concern and Belle was seeing red. Gold promised no one would think any less of her and that he would handle Regina and Belle had calmed down.

"Nervous?" Gold asked her, watching Belle straighten her charcoal gray jacket for the third time.

"A little," she admitted. She fussed with her hair again before slipping into a pair of black heels. "How do I look?"

Gold stepped forward and ran his hands over the light blue, silk shirt underneath her jacket before buttoning the jacket up for her. "Beautiful, as always."

She smiled and kissed him, wishing she could hide up here with him until all the bad was gone.

"You, my dear, are going to do great. If anyone gives you any trouble, send them to me." The look on his face was a little menacing.

"I will keep that in mind," she laughed, grabbing her bag to head out. Bae was already gone having been enrolled in a private high school and Belle found she missed him and his chatter as she grabbed a bagel out of the kitchen. Gold waited for her in the garage, kissing her good bye again before Bernard drove him off to work. Belle followed after a few deep breaths in the silence of her car.

Ashley was waiting for her when she stepped into her office looking, if possible, even more pregnant than before.

"I'm so glad you're alive!" Ashley gushed, pulling Belle into an awkward hug. Belle smiled and hugged her back.

"Haven't you had that baby yet?"

Ashley ducked her head, laughing a bit. "I'm technically on maternity leave but I wanted to be here to see you."

"Oh Ash, get out of here and put your feet up! I will be fine!"

"Are you sure?" Ashley asked as she rubbed her belly. Ashley was so tiny; Belle could only imagine how uncomfortable the girl was.

"Yes Ashley. Don't come back until that baby is out and about."

Ashley smiled and began gathering up her stuff. "Okay. I got you coffee though. It's on your desk."

Belle steered Ashley by her shoulders to the elevator. "Gooo home."

She didn't have time to get really settled when Regina barged in without so much as a knock.

"Back so soon," Regina commented, taking a seat in front of Belle's desk.

"Can I do something for you, Mayor Mills?" Belle asked frostily. Regina looked entirely comfortable in Belle's office and Belle wanted her gone. Regina's smug sense of self-satisfaction knew no bounds."Let's get something straight, Ms. French. This is my city."

Belle raised her eye brows and steepled her fingers in front of her lips. "Is that so? Would you like to confess something? Get it off your chest?"

Regina laughed, uncrossing her slender legs and moving to stand. "You think you are very clever. I would be careful were I you."

Belle smiled a crocodile smile back at Regina. "I suppose I do think I am."

Regina walked to the door. Normally Belle would have walked her to the door but she didn't think Regina deserved the consideration.

"We shall see." She opened the door. "Lovely to have you back Ms. French."

Regina slammed the door loudly behind her. David was in moments later, propping her abused door open and looking at her warily. "What was that about?"

Belle sighed angrily, leaning back roughly in her chair. "She issued me a warning. 'Look out! Or else!'"

"I was surprised to see her come in at all." He ran a hand through his hair a little nervously.

"She must think she can scare me," Belle told him. "She has no idea that we are all one step ahead of her. I just can't wait to wipe that smug smile off her face."

"Soon enough," David agreed, relaxing. "Well, I just wanted to see if you were okay."

Belle flashed him a pretty smile. "All good."

David gave her a charming smile back and then left Belle alone in her office. Belle flipped through the files on her desk. The Afar case needed review and she was interested in seeing the notes Emma had sent over. She was halfway through reading the crock of shit Afar had said regarding the abduction when her phone buzzed in her pocket. Glad for a distraction, she whipped it out to see she had a text from Emma saying Regina had stopped by to see her today. Belle quickly fired back that Regina had seen her, too and then waited. After five minutes Emma sent back a quick message asking if Belle could meet her for lunch later at Granny's. Belle agreed and they planned for noon. Belle considered inviting David along but a quick glance in his office revealed him to be buried under stacks of paper work. She didn't want to bother him when he was the only person in their office getting anything done.

At eleven thirty Belle decided she couldn't wait any longer. She brought her file on Afar with her and walked the short distance to Granny's bar. She was impressed to see Granny had gotten the place fixed up relatively quickly, though it did seem emptier than usual.

Belle ordered a soda and continued reading, unsure how to proceed with Afar. She wanted some sort of confession or other tangible evidence, but outside of him owning the building there wasn't one shred of proof Afar ever stepped foot in the building. Emma and her forensic team had been unable to find one finger print belonging to Afar. Even Allen himself wasn't sure who had kidnapper was. Her case was shaky and she needed something a jury could see to help her with this one.

"Hey," Emma brought her out of her thoughts, sinking into the seat across from Belle. "Is it too early to start drinking? Cause I could really use a beer."

"What did Regina want?" Belle cut to the chase."Her usual bullshit," Emma flagged down the waitress and ordered a non-alcoholic beverage. "That it's her city and blah, blah, blah. I've heard that same spiel from her a hundred times before, and I will probably hear it another hundred times before I die."

"That's pretty much what she said to me, too."

"She also spoke with Ruby and Mary Margaret too. Same speech. You don't think she knows about Cobra, do you?"

"Not unless she can suddenly read minds." Belle had meant it as a joke but the look on Emma's face was serious. "Emma! She can't! Regina does not have a super power. Especially not that one."

"Sometimes I wonder," Emma grumbled.

"You'd know if she did. Can't you feel when someone is trying to poke around in your mind?"

"The only person who has ever tried is your boyfriend," Emma told her, though her tone wasn't accusatory. Belle was grateful Emma was so blasé about her relationship with Gold.

"He could probably teach you to keep other people out of your head," it was more of an offer than a statement but Emma brushed her off.

"Trust me. Regina is evil but she is not reading my mind."

"Okay, all right," Belle conceded.

"We should be more cautious though. No one should go anywhere alone."

Belle sighed. Emma was starting to sound a little like Gold. "That's a little impossible."

"Just, stay in public places if you insist on doing your own thing. I know she has no qualms about gunning someone down in a brightly lit zoo, but it does make things more difficult.""Got it," Belle agreed, pulling some bills out and tossing them on the table. Emma followed suit and the two headed out.

"Text me when you get back to the office," Emma told her seriously

"I will."

Even though she hadn't been when she had left her office, Belle was paranoid walking back, constantly looking over her shoulder for anyone who might harm her. It was pointless as she wouldn't be aware of anyone unless they pointed a gun at her, a thought she didn't relish. A bullet couldn't hurt her, so long as it wasn't in her head, but that didn't stop it from hurting.

She breathed a little easier when she got back on her office. David was gone, presumably lunch, leaving her alone.

She picked up her phone and dialed the familiar number to Gold's office, wanting to hear his voice reassure her that everything was fine.

"Gold." His voice clipped coldly. She flinched slightly.

"You really should be nicer to people," she scolded. She could almost hear him smiling on the other end.

"I have a reputation to uphold, darling. Is everything all right?"

"No, yeah, I'm fine," she said quickly, "Regina came to see me today and I had lunch with Emma who has me all paranoid and I just wanted to hear your voice."

There was a slight pause on his end for a moment. "Regina was by to see me, as well.""What did she want?" Belle wasn't worried about Gold; he could read Regina's thoughts.

"To congratulate me on getting you back."

"What was she thinking?"

"Oh, mundane things. I really think she came by to gloat, but I'm not sure about what, she left before I could get a good look at what she was up to. I wouldn't be concerned; I'm not going to let anything bad happen to you again."

"I know." It made her feel better to hear how confident he was. "I'll be glad to get home tonight. No Cobra duties tonight so we can spend some alone time. Maybe even go out on a date."

"I can't tonight, dearest; I have to be here late. Bae will be home though maybe you two can rent a movie?" He sounded so disappointed that Belle made her voice extra bright to hide her disappointment.

"Of course! Bae and I haven't spent any time together in a while."

"We can be alone after that if you're still awake," he said a little desperately, trying to make part of the night right. She smiled. He tried.

"That sounds perfect sweetheart. Don't worry about me, Bae and I will have a lovely time. In fact, tell Bernard I'll pick him up from school today."

"I will do that. I love you, my Belle."

"I love you, too." They hung up and Belle sighed. She was a little disappointed the evening wasn't going exactly how she had wanted, but the more she thought about spending the day with Bae, the more excited she got. She liked Bae; he was bright and seemed mostly undamaged by his stay in the orphanage, although Belle knew Gold had put the boy in therapy to help him deal with any lingering feelings of abandonment.

When three rolled around, Belle closed up for the day and headed towards the school Bae was enrolled in. When she had been a kid, everyone just mulled a bit outside, but here behind large iron gates, no one was in front of the large castle looking school. Belle parked and headed in. She stopped by the office and let them know she was there for Bae and waited as the secretary phoned Gold to be sure it was okay, as Belle was not on their approved pick up list. He had her added while he was talking and then Belle was given a visitor pass and directions to Bae's classroom. She marveled the entire time over the strict security measures that had never been necessary when she was a child. Was this a private school thing, or a product of changing times? She suspected the was sitting at a desk reading when Belle knocked and poked her head in. Every child looked up and Bae grinned ear to ear when he saw her. The teacher seemed more confused than anything. "You're here for Balfour?" She asked, even though Bae was obviously packing up. Belle smiled.

"Yes, for Bae."

"Is something wrong?" Belle realized the teacher saw her as the Assistant District Attorney and was concerned something had happened.

"No, she's dating my Dad," Bae told his teacher when they were all in the hallway. "He's gonna marry her."

The teachers jaw dropped slightly much to the amusement of Bae and Belle.

"Your Dad works late tonight, so I thought we could do something fun."

"Cool. Ice cream and movies?" Bae asked enthusiastically. Belle smiled at the teacher and put a hand on Bae's shoulder.

"He is his Father's son. It was nice meeting you."

"You too," the teacher called after them. Belle and Bae chuckled the whole way back to the car over the teacher's reaction. It seemed Bae was aware of his father's reputation and wasn't bothered by it.

They stopped by the store and grabbed a pizza and everything Bae claimed was required for making sundaes, and at the movie store to rent a few movies. They sat in traffic for what felt like years trying to get out of the city, but Belle enjoyed it. Bae told her everything, his favorite sports players, to what kind of music he liked, and even the pretty girl in class named Morraine that he had a crush on. In Belle's opinion, Bae seemed incredibly well-adjusted, especially for a kid who had been essentially locked up.

When they got home Belle began preheating the oven and Bae put the movie in. He stayed in the kitchen while they waited for the oven to heat up, and for the pizza to cook. Bae asked Belle and never ending stream of questions, where she grew up, what her mother was like, why she wanted to be a lawyer, her favorite color. Belle answered honestly, especially about her mother. She hadn't realized Bae had lost his own mother too. It was something they had in common. She wondered if he would want her as a step mom, if the time ever to worry about it later, she took the pizza out, sliced it up, and headed out into the living room to watch one of their movies. It was an animated comedy and amusing, her and Bae started laughing the moment the title sequence started.

They paused it halfway through to make sundaes and then settled back in. Night had fallen and Belle was wondering idly where Bernard was when something crashed through the front door. Bae jumped up and Belle shielded him with her body. He could get hurt, it was unlikely she would.

Several gunmen flooded the room, guns drawn. Belle had both arms out, trying to keep Bae behind her.

"Don't hurt him, he's just a boy!" She said, her voice steady. The men, all in black, kept their faces stone cold.

"Kill them both," the one furthest to the door said. Belle stepped forward to try and fight and buy Bae some time to run when a gun shot rang out, hitting her in the stomach.

"Run," she told Bae who was watching her in wide eyed horror. Another shot rang out, catching her in the collar bone, causing her to hit her knees. Bae grabbed her hand and squeezed his eyes shut, and Belle felt like she was being ripped from where she was kneeling by a large fishing hook.

When she opened her eyes they were in a large field nowhere that Belle recognized. Bae still looked pale and terrified.

"Are you going to die?" He asked frantically, looking at all the blood.

"No," Belle grunted, digging her fingers into the wounds and pulling the bullets out. Bae watched in fascinated horror, gasping both times she pulled the metal out. Once she was done she fell back on her back, breathing heavily and looked up at a cloudless blue sky."Bae, what happened?"

"I can travel through time and space," he said in a small voice, sitting next to her and holding her hand. "Teleport."

"Does your Dad know about this?" Her breathing was getting steadier.

Bae shook his head. "Only Mom. Belle...you were shot." His voice was shaking, like he was on the verge of tears and she quickly lifted up her shirt so he could see the hole in her stomach where the bullet had hit was gone, replaced by smooth, albeit blood stained, skin.

"I have an ability too," she said. She knew she needed sleep to fully heal but she couldn't leave Bae alone in a field while she napped.

She sat up and looked around. The only thing in her line of sight was a small cottage that looked unused.

"Bae, where are we?"

Bae looked sheepish at her question, like he was afraid he was about to be in trouble.

"My Mom took me here once," he evaded.

"Where is here?" She sat up, looking him very seriously in the eye.

"Scotland," he mumbled. Belle shot up, fishing her phone out of her back pocket. She called Gold.

"NO!" Bae knocked the phone from Belle's hand. "You can't tell him!"

Belle picked it up, impatiently. "Bae, your father has an ability too."That seemed to surprise the boy. "Oh. Well...can I at least tell him?"

Belle nodded and dialed again, prepared for the worst.

"Belle? Is everything okay?" He asked, sounding as if she had interrupted something important.

"Bae and I were ambushed at the house," she got right to the point. "I was shot twice, Bae is fine."

"What?! Regina, that bitch!" He swore. "Where are you?"

"Yeah...about that. We're in Scotland."

There was a loud pause on the other end as Gold digested her words. "Scotland?"

Belle handed Bae the phone. Bae gulped nervously before he gave a timid, "Dad?"

"Are you hurt?" Gold asked immediately. He was still trying to digest Belle's words.

"I'm okay but I have to tell you something."

"Go ahead."

"I have a secret ability. I can teleport." He said the words quickly and Belle nodded in encouragement. "Belle said you have one too."

"Aye, my boy," Gold said softly. "Mind control."

"Belle was shot and this was the first place I thought of. Mom used to talk about it, and she brought me here and I was afraid Belle would die."

"Hey. You did good. You're not in trouble, you're a hero. You saved lives; that's all that is important. Can you put Belle back on the phone? I need to talk to her about getting you both home, okay? I love you, Bae."

"I love you too, Dad." Bae handed her the phone."He's gonna be okay," she told him softly.

"He's just a boy," Gold said sadly. There was silence for a moment and them Gold was all business again. "I am going to make a few calls and get you both home. I know exactly where you are. Go wait in the cottage, there is a key under a flower pot. I'm going to send a driver out to get you both, and fly you back home. Do you understand?"

"Yes. I will see you soon."

They hung up and Belle led Bae to the cottage. She found the key and let them in. Bae immediately collapsed on the couch and Belle explored the tiny two bedroom to be sure it was safe. When she came back out she found Bae curled up on the sofa, fast asleep and she longed to join him. Her body was screaming in protest but she stayed awake, vowing to sleep on the plane. Instead she showered, cleaning all the blood off of her, and then wandered into Gold's wife's old room. She had left behind some clothing, mostly t-shirts and sweats which was good enough for Belle.

She went back into the front room where Bae had passed out from exhaustion or shock, found a book, and tried to focus on it.

She must have dozed off and was jolted away by light knocking on the door. It was dark out but Belle had no idea what time it was or how long they had been there. She opened the door and found a slight brunette man standing there. "Mr. Gold sent me."

"Of course, one moment." She went back in to wake Bae.

"Bae, it's time to go," she murmured once his eyes were open. He got to his feet clumsily and clutched her hand as they walked out."It's hard," he said, explaining his exhaustion without giving anything away to the driver. She nodded, gripping his hand tighter.

"It's about half a kilometer walk to the road, I'm afraid," the driver told her nervously through a thick Scottish accent.

She waved him off, smiling brightly. "Lead the way."

The walk was excruciating and several times Belle was afraid Bae would collapse from the effort of it. She herself felt like death warmed over, her muscles screamed in protest of the strain. The driver spent the entire time babbling apologies. Belle had stopped responding after a while but made a mental note to have Gold pay him more. He was obviously afraid they would both drop dead and he would have to explain it to Gold.

They made it to the car, which was as spacious as any European car, but neither Bae nor Belle cared. They immediately curled up into each other, Bae passing back out while Belle fought the urge to join him. She was afraid she wouldn't' wake up if she fell back asleep.

The drive was an hour and a half long and ended at a private airport where a jet was waiting for them. Belle would never remember how she managed to get Bae on it and in a comfy seat. She barely remembered sitting down herself before the blackness finally washed over her.

When Belle woke she was confused. She was in her bed and Gold was next to her, breathing softly. She wondered if she hadn't dreamed the entire thing until she saw she was still in Emmeline's clothing. She climbed out of bed and changed into her own things, hoping Gold wasn't mad at her for going through his late ex-wives' things.

"You're awake," he said sleepily. She glanced at the clock which read two forty one a.m."How did I get here?" She asked, slipping under the sheets and curling into him.

He wrapped a strong arm around her, kissing the top of her head. "I carried you. Carried you both, though separately. I instructed them not to wake either of you."

"How is Bae?" She asked, worried.

"Well, though I think the effort of such a far journey took a toll. I imagine it will be a long time before he tries it again."

"Will it always be like that? So exhausting, I mean?"

"You are both new, unpracticed. The more practice you have the easier it will become. Compare it to working out. The more you run, for example, the easier it becomes and the farther you can go."

She nodded, letting her fingers trace light patterns on his bare chest. She leaned up to capture his mouth in what was supposed to be a gentle kiss that quickly turned rough with need. If she hadn't been so tired she would have tried to take it further but tonight wasn't the night for it.

"Bernard and I have been installing a new security system that would put the FBI to shame" he told her. "I will give you the code in the morning and you must promise me you will always set it when you enter the house."

She nodded, no longer finding his need for safety overzealous.

"How did Regina know I would be here alone?" She asked him. He stiffened under her and she could feel the anger radiating off of him.

"I plan to find that out tomorrow. Don't you worry about it now."They kissed again, slow and languid, and then fell back asleep, still wrapped up in each other.

Belle was nervous the next morning getting ready for work. Bae seemed to be feeling similarly. In fact, on Gold was calm and self-assured as they led them all out the door. From now on, Gold had told them, he would be taking Bae to school and Bernard would be taking Belle to and from work. Belle didn't argue because she agreed that protection was a good idea after three attempts on her life.

She relaxed once she was in her office again. She couldn't imagine Regina attempting anything here. It felt off limits somehow, the way she imagined a church or a school would be.

She called Emma up and reassured her that she was fine and filled Emma in about Bae's ability to teleport. They were still talking when Gold burst in looking angrier than she had ever seen him.

"Hang up," he instructed. Belle told Emma good-bye and jumped out of her chair anxiously.

"What's wrong?" She asked. He ignored her, bending over the chair in front of her desk and yanking a small listening device from under the chair. She watched in stunned silence, as he dropped it on the floor and crushed it under his shoe.

"Oh God...she was listening to me?"

"You need to have Emma, Ruby, and Mary Margaret check too," he told her.

"She knows. She'll have heard me talking about Bae's ability and yours...oh my God..."

Gold put a hand on her shoulder, steadying her. "We need to get everyone to Headquarters right away."

"Why?" She was dizzy. She had outed them all. Had Regina heard her talking about Operation Cobra?"I paid the Mayor a visit today to peek inside her head," he grimaced.

"What did you learn?"

"Something that has been plaguing me for a while. Regina has an alter ego as well."

The pit of Belle's stomach dropped. "Who?"

"Regina is Ebony Shadow."


	14. The World You Love

A/N: SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG. I love you. I hope you all still love me and enjoy this!

Morale plummeted the moment Gold informed everyone Regina was Ebony Shadow. It didn't help that Mary Margaret, Ruby, and Emma had all found their offices bugged, which meant Regina knew everything they had been talking about. She knew they had alter egos, she knew about Operation Cobra, and based on a lengthy conversation Ruby and Mary Margaret had had during lunch, possibly knew the members of the group. Once they had gotten everyone's offices de-bugged, they had called an emergency meeting.

"That's it, it's over," Mary Margaret said, defeated.

"I say we fight!" David slammed his fist down on the table, looking determined.

"That's exactly what she'll expect," Gold said, his tone bored. Out of everyone sitting at the table, he was the only one who looked as though he had more important things to do. Belle found that a little insulting given the fact that Regina had tried to have her killed three separate times now. Even if he wasn't worried for his safety, he could at least be worried about hers and his sons. "Beating Regina will require a little more subtlety."

"What do you know about subtlety?" Ryan demanded angrily.

Gold reclined back into his chair smirking. "Well, if you remember correctly, the last time this little operation got together, I killed them all. I'd say that is one point for me, zero points for Operation Cobra."

The mood in the room shifted into tangible dislike as every eye turned to Gold. Even Belle couldn't help but look on him with a little irritation and disgust at his attitude. Gold, for his part, seemed unconcerned about everyone's obvious dislike of him.

"So, what exactly are you suggesting?" Emma leaned forward on her elbows as she glared daggers at Gold. Emma was usually for Gold and his methods so long as she didn't have to know too many details.

"Patience. Subtlety. Vigilance. You want to beat Regina? Make her come to you. Make her expend all her effort. Don't engage her in combat unless she comes after you. You have to make her so angry she starts making mistakes."

Everyone was silent as they let his words sink in.

"You want us to do nothing?" Ryan demanded hotly. Out of everyone, Ryan disliked Gold the most. Belle tried not to blame him for it considering Gold had tried to kill him, but at the same time she felt it was maybe time to start trying to move past it.

"Yes."

"We're going to die," Anastasia said nervously.

"This is ridiculous! Waiting just allows Regina the luxury of picking us off first!" Ryan stood out of his chair. Belle watched as David and Ruby nodded in agreement. "We need to go after her now before she goes after us. She has tried to kill Belle three different times! Do you think she won't start coming after the rest of us?! She knows who some of us are, she'll figure out the rest and none of us will be safe!"

"Ryan is right!" David was on board. "We can't let her try and kill someone else."

"I think we should do what Gold says..." Belle started, but Ryan cut her off.

"Not everyone can heal themselves, Belle. Someone here could legitimately die."

"Are you actually suggesting I don't care if someone dies?!" Belle jumped out of her chair, facing off against Ryan.

"I'm saying you're too caught up in your romance with a sociopath to see the bigger picture!"

"And you do, with your half brained scheme to take Regina down?! We have never been able to beat her!"

"And if we wait we never will!"

"What the-"

"OKAY!" Emma jumped, looking alarmed. "Lets all just settle down," she looked pointedly from Ryan to Belle until they sat back down in their chairs. "Fighting is exactly what Regina would want. We are better than this. I say we take a vote on what we do."

Everyone looked around before they collectively agreed.

"All in favor of Gold's plan, raise your hand."

Belle put her hand in the air, along with Gold, Granny, Mary Margaret, and Archie. She sighed.

"And those in favor of Ryan's?"

Ryan, David, Emma, Ruby, and Anastasia's hands all shot into the air. Tied. Ryan angrily got out of his chair, throwing it backwards as he strode from the room. Before anyone could stop her, Belle jumped up and chased after him.

"Ryan!" She shouted at him. He was further up the hall than her. "Ryan, stop!"

Ryan turned and walked towards her. They collided and he slammed her against a wall next to a door. Her head hit the wall hard, causing her to close her eyes. When she opened them his face was inches from hers, watching her intensely. She was breathing hard as he kept one hand above her head, trapping her between his body and the wall, his other hand pressing on a sensor pad to open the door next to them.

"Go," he said, his breathing also labored. Belle ducked under his arm and walked into the center of the room, watching as he came in after her. He looked almost feral in his rage and Belle was a little afraid. He had slammed her into a wall and now they were alone in a room. She acknowledged she had willingly gone in, but in her mind;, if he was angry enough to hurt anyone, better her than someone who could get hurt.

"Belle," he said, his voice low and rough. "What the fuck was that?"

"I'm trying to save lives, Ryan," Belle said softly. She was trying to sound soothing and reassuring and failing miserably, if the dangerous flash in his eyes were any indication.

"She tried to kill you, Belle. Did you forget that? I rescued you! You were minutes from actual death! Just today she sent people after you and a teenaged boy! What if Gold's son hadn't been able to teleport, what then?! You would both be dead! And you want to continue to let her make attempts on your life, on everyone elses! Explain that to me Belle!" He advanced on her, and Belle backed up until she was backed against another wall.

"Because every time I have tried to go up against her, she has nearly killed me, Ryan," Belle was practically whispering. "I always had help, I never do it alone. It's time for a new tactic."

"It's time to kill Regina," he breathed in her face. They were so close his nose was practically touching hers.

"Ryan..." she said, shifting slightly so she was looking to the side. They were too close, this felt too intimate. Something else was bothering him and as much as she wanted to know what was on his mind, she wanted to know from a comfortable distance.

"Belle. Belle, please look at me."

Reluctantly, Belle looked back at him. He rested his forehead against hers, both of his hands on the wall on either side of her body. "Ryan, what is wrong?"

She wasn't prepared for his lips to come crashing down on hers. She had considered he might possibly have feelings for her, based on his reactions, how he was holding his body, but she never thought he would try and kiss her. Belle froze for several seconds out of shock than anything else, before her brain caught up with what was happening. Her fist collided with the side of his face, knocking him to his knees as she scrambled away from the wall. Ryan had been teaching her to fight, and while Belle knew she was not the caliber of fighter that he was, she felt confident she could at least get away from him if she needed to.

"What was that?!" She shouted once he looked up at her. He was holding his eye and when he moved his hand she saw how red it was. It gave her satisfaction to know it would bruise.

"Don't act like you don't feel something too," he snapped, getting to his feet. "We shared something."

"Ryan, you're angry and you're not thinking clearly," she said, warning coloring every word. "I think you should lie down."

"I AM TRYING TO KEEP YOU ALIVE!" He roared. "You think Gold is?! He can't keep you safe in his own fucking home!"

"Ryan, what are you saying?" Belle asked, not hiding her anger anymore. Ryan hadn't known her long enough to be making the kind of judgement he was making now.

"He's going to get you killed, and he won't even care! All he cares about is his own self preservation!"

"You don't know anything about him!"

"I don't need to," Ryan said dismissively. "I see how he behaves. He sat there today so bored as he gloated over killing an entire group of people, all in the name of self preservation. Them or him, and he walked away alive and they're all dead. Tell me Belle, if it comes down between you or him, who do you think he will pick? Do you think he'd let you live if it meant he had to die?"

Belle felt sick. She wasn't sure if Ryan had a good measure on Gold or if he was starting to lose his grip on reality.

"Ryan, it's not like that. He can't watch me twenty four seven..." She trailed off, seeing the fury on his face. The fight left her and she felt drained, defeated. Nothing she said would convince him, and she wouldn't even know where to begin. With her Gold was so warm and caring, but outwardly he was cold and detached. She could see how Ryan would think that she didn't matter to him.

"He doesn't even care, Belle. You're beautiful and available and replaceable. Once he's killed you, there will be another, and then another, and another after that. All replaceable. Disposable. He will always put himself first. I...I could keep you safe...protect you."

"I don't need to be protected, Ryan!" She snapped angrily. "I am not some useless heroine in a vampire novel! I'm a real person. I can protect myself. I don't need you, or Gold, or David, or Granny to protect me! You saved my life, and I am grateful for that, I am, and if I didn't express that the first time, let me do it now. Thank you, from the bottom of my heart, for allowing me to live because I enjoy life. That does not mean I am always in need of rescuing! If you confused our friendship into something romantic, that is your problem, but I'm not going to stand here and listen to you act like I am some precious petal who needs to be shielded from the ugly outside!"

Ryan walked past her angrily, his jaw clenched. "I care about you, Belle. I have feelings for you. I won't lie about that. If that makes you angry, whatever. You do need to be protected, because I don't want to live in this trash pit of a city knowing you aren't living in it with me. I will always keep you safe, no matter who you are with, even if you don't want it. I will not sit back and let Regina try and kill you again." He walked out, leaving Belle alone in the room on the verge of tears. It had been the longest day and suddenly all she wanted was to be alone in bed.

She walked out of the room a few moments later and back into the meeting room where everyone was still gathered. Ryan was back and was in the middle of speaking when she walked in. He stopped and looked at her, but she didn't say anything.

"Where are you going?" Ruby called after Belle when she didn't take her seat, but kept walking towards the door that would lead her out.

"Home," Belle said flatly.

"Belle," Ryan began, but she turned the corner and trotted quickly up the stairs as tears threatened to spill. Once outside she found the car she and Gold had come in, and even more surprisingly, Bernard leaning up again a separate car while Bae sat in the passenger side playing an electronic game.

"Bernard," she breathed when he opened the door, shooing Bae into the back and allowing her to sit. "How did you know?"

"Lucky hunch," he told her, starting the car. They drove in silence for the most part, occasionally interrupted by Bae's groaning or quiet cheer at whatever was happening in his game. Belle was never happier to see Gold's manor and practically ran out of the car in her desperation to be alone. For their part, Bae and Bernard said nothing and once Belle was shut up in the room she shared with Gold, she finally let everything out, sliding down the large door and burying her face in her knees as she began to cry. This was not how it was supposed to be. She reflected for a moment that before she met Gold, before she had learned of her gift, or agreed to free Bae from Regina's clutches in that orphanage, life was simpler. She understood her role in Storybrooke. She had been safe,safe; she had friends, a boyfriend, and a job. Had she been better off? Not knowing about her ability, dating a man who didn't really care for her, being kept in the dark by her three closest friends, working long hours with little results? At least now, in her wreck of a life, she was happy. She felt she had real purpose, she was closer to her friends, she had a real family for the first time.

She sat there for a long time, long after she had finished crying, thinking about everything. Everything that had happened, what Ryan had told her, what to do about Regina. Her head was pounding when a light knock came from the other side of the door.

"Belle? Would you like something to eat?" It was Bernard. Belle climbed slowly to her feet and opened the door to find Bernard holding a try with tomato soup and a grilled cheese sandwich sitting on it.

"That sounds nice," she said, moving out of the way so he could come in. He set the tray on the bedside table, and then in a surprising move, pulled her into a strong hug.

"Whatever happened today, please know how deeply all of us have grown to care for you here," he told her before pulling back. Belle stood there, her eyes wide in surprise as Bernard smoothed out his shirt and then stepped back. "If you need anything, let me know."

"O-okay," she hesitated. "Bernard!"

He paused in the doorway. "Yes?"

"Thank you."

He smiled softly. "Of course."

Belle ate quickly before changing and climbing into bed, suddenly drained. Her eyes ached and her head was pounding and the bed was so soft that before she knew it she had drifted to sleep. She jerked awake sometime later to find Gold sitting next to her, a computer on his lap, reading something closely.

"What time is it?" She mumbled, rubbing her eyes. He looked down at her and without answering, shifted his laptop away from him and pulled her up for a kiss.

"Eleven, dear."

Belle was still reeling from the kiss. "You...heard what happened between me and Ryan?"

He snorted and began typing on his computer again. "The moron replayed the fight over and over in his head for the entire meeting."

"I see. And...and you're okay with what happened?"

Gold shrugged, still looking at his computer. "Of course, Belle. I am not the jealous type. Ryan is welcome to experience any emotion he wishes, just as I am free to launch several chairs at him if I wish."

"You threw a chair at him?!" Belle sounded more horrified than she felt.

"Several, dearie."

Belle settled back in bed, surprised by Gold's nonchalance at the entire thing. She expected fury and retribution, not the calm man clacking away on his computer.

"And...you're okay with everything?"

"Oh, no," Gold said softly, something dark passing over his face for a moment. "But killing him seems like it might upset you, so chairs will have to suffice. Besides, you have given him quite a colorful bruise."

Belle let that sink in. She tried not to feel bad considering he had kissed her against her will. "So...what was decided at the meeting?"

Gold sighed. "Tomorrow they are staging an attack on Regina."

"Everyone?" Belle asked.

"You will stay behind with Granny. Since you were not there to speak for yourself, I'm afraid everyone else did for you. It was decided you would be more useful left behind incase someone is injured."

"Is that likely?"

"Extremely, I'm afraid. They're young and unexperienced and I would bet everything I own that Regina tested her own limits before she came out as Ebony Shadow. None of them are ready for what will be waiting for them tomorrow."

"Are you going?"

"Of course. Someone has to keep them all from being slaughtered."

Belle curled up under the blankets, wishing she could be as confident as Gold was next to her. He continued working on whatever he was doing on his computer while her mind raced. He had the most experience out of all of them, and would be critical to keeping her friends alive. She didn't want to think of Emma, who didn't even know the entire scope of her abilities, Mary Margaret, who at best was the antidote to Regina's powers, or Ruby, a mere wolf, going up against Regina. Regina would had given Gold a run for his money with her poisoned bombs. Belle didn't even have a good handle on her abilities. Sure, she had healed Gold's knee, but she didn't know how she had done it. What if someone was critically wounded and she couldn't help them? What if someone died? There were too many what ifs, too many variables. So much had the potential to go wrong and Belle wasn't ready for it.

After a while, Gold put away his computer and got into bed with her. "You know that I do deeply care about you?" He asked her, pulling her back against his front and wrapping an arm around her.

"Of course I do," she said automatically. She had been silly to doubt it earlier, Gold had shown her multiple times the depth of emotion he felt for her. No one would ever say Gold was a tactile or overly emotional man, but it was the little things, like putting all new carpet in her apartment even though he wanted her to live with him. Allowing her the use of one his cars so she could come and go as she pleased. Allowing her to keep her hair things all over his previously immaculate sink.

"I will not let anything happen to you."

"Like I said before, I am not made of porcelain. I don't need a security detail."

"Of course not, love."

He kissed behind her ear and settled back a little, allowing her to use his other arm as a pillow. Belle's eyes fluttered shut and she was asleep again without even meaning to.

The next morning was tense. Belle was extremely nervous as she got dressed in her suit. She wasn't going in to work at all, instead meeting with Granny at their base to wait for everyone. Gold put his suit on underneath a business suit, planning to go to work as usual and meet up with everyone. That was the general plan for most people, according to Gold. It was widely accepted that Regina knew that Emma, Mary Margaret, Ruby, and Belle all had an ability given that she had bugged their offices. They did not believe that she knew about anyone else, including Gold. If Regina knew about Gold and his ability, why would she be so careless with her thoughts? Nor did they think she knew about David or Archie. They had a small amount of surprise on their side. Even if Regina was ready for them, she didn't know who they all were, and she wouldn't expect to see Anastasia, Ryan, or David in the line up, and Gold was positive she wouldn't expect them to be teamed up with the Trickster.

"Please be safe," Belle told Gold in the garage as she nervously straightened his tie.

"I will see you soon enough," he told her confidently. He kissed her quickly and then got in his car and drove away. Bernard had been instructed to take Bae into the country that day so Regina wouldn't be tempted to harm the boy. Belle steeled herself, taking a deep breath, and then got into her car and headed to headquarters. She slipped her mask on when she parked just in case anyone had figured out where they were located, and headed in.

Granny was down there already,already; all the monitors were flipped on, along with the televisions. Ryan was there in his suit, nervously pacing, a bow and quiver of arrows slung over his back. She pulled her mask back off and set it on the table, pulling her freshly straightened hair into a neat pony tail. "What's happening?"

"Nothing yet," Granny said, "Just keeping watch."

"What time is the attack?" Belle asked.

"Noon," Ryan told her, awkwardly avoiding her gaze. He was wearing his mask so she couldn't see her handiwork, which was for the best.

They killed time for two and a half hours, and then Ryan left, leaving just Belle and Granny. "Things are going to be fine," Granny told her.

"Yes it will," a voice from the doorway said, causing them both to jump. Jefferson was standing there, grinning at them as he swept off his oddly placed top hat.

"What are you doing here?" Belle demanded, cursing herself for not wearing her mask.

"Belle French. Charming, I didn't notice you yesterday. See, outside of being charming and handsome, I also happen to be quite talented with surveillance equipment. I've been watching some of you for a while, and decided, in light of your little plan, to help you out."

"Why would you do that?" Granny asked, her eyes narrowed.

Jefferson walked in confidently and sat down at one of their computers. With some quick typing the televisions changed from watching news channels to seeing inside city hall and the street outside from security cameras. "You should have asked me from the beginning," Jefferson grinned.

"How do we know you're not working for Regina?" Granny asked.

"I work for Gold. He signs my paychecks,paychecks; I have a vested interest in keeping him alive. Outside of this little fraternity, I am probably the only one who knows his little secret. He sent me."

"He sent you?" Belle asked, hopping up onto the table to watch.

"He did, this morning. Though he didn't say it, I believe he wanted to give a certain brunette lawyer a little peace of mind. Considerate guy."

"Hm," Belle said, trying not to feel too smug.

They watched, thirty minutes later, as Anastasia walked into frame. She appeared confident, almost haughty, as she strode down the sidewalk and into the building. They watched her get into an elevator and go to the second floor to where Regina's office was, and begin slowly walking down the hall, knocking out anyone who happened to be there, while typing on her phone. Moments later David appeared in his suit and ripped the door off of Regina's office. Belle watched as Ruby, in wolf form, Mary Margaret, and Emma all rushed in to an empty office.

That was when it all went wrong. The office exploded, causing Belle to scream from where she was sitting. The camera in that office became disconnected, leaving one of the screens covered in gray buzzing. They couldn't see what was happening for a moment as Jefferson worked to get them back on line, and then they were back. It took Belle a moment to recognize what she was seeing. Gold was there and so was Regina, and for some reason she didn't understand, so was August. Belle's eyes trained in on August, who was holding Emma's limp body, looking horrified at what was going on around him.

"Can we get sound?!" Belle asked desperately.

"I'm trying, I'm trying!" Jefferson was typing what sounded like a hundred miles a minute, but for the moment they just had a silent, black and white picture of what was happening.

Gold and Regina seemed to be battling with no help from anyone else. August was using his body as a shield when another blast rocked the office, preventing any from hitting Emma. There was a gaping hole in the wall behind them where the blast had blown the room apart. As Gold and Regina duked it out, matching the other blast for blast, Mary Margaret crept in from the doorway to where August and Emma were. August shifted and Belle gasped out loud. There was a large gash across Emma's stomach, blood pouring out. Mary Margaret's hands hesitated over the wound but she seemed to be at a loss for what to do.

"I need to get there."

"You're too far," Granny protested, but Belle was already running for the stairs. Normally it was a twenty minute drive, but she would do it in ten. She put her mask on and decided that for now she was not law abiding citizen Belle French, but super hero Belle French, on a mission to keep one of her best friends from bleeding to death in Regina's office.

Belle drove like a bat out of hell, and by the grace of God was not stopped. She parked her car several blocks away from City Hall and ran the rest of the way, ignoring the crowd that had formed outside the building, plunging in. She ran up the stairs and found Ryan, Ruby, and Anastasia lying in the hall. Anastasia seemed unharmed, but Ruby was motionless, no longer a wolf and Ryan's leg was bent at a disturbing angle.

"Belle!" He cried when he saw her.

"What happened?!" She asked, dropping to the ground and putting her hand on his leg.

"She was waiting for us. Gold was right, she knew we would come. I don't know where Mary Margaret or David are, and I don't know if Archie ever even made it."

Belle moved from Ryan to Ruby, adrenaline kicking in. She knew, when it wore off, she would be drained again, but in that moment it didn't matter. She put her hands on Ruby and was shocked when she realized she could feel the extent of Ruby's injuries. There was a lot of internal bleeding, though Belle couldn't say where, she didn't have any medical training. She regretted that now, but was confident, as she poured herself into Ruby.

"She'll be okay. Get her out of here!" Belle said. Anastasia went to move Ruby but Ryan moved to Belle's side.

"I want to help you."

"Help Ruby first," she said firmly. Ryan looked at her, but then bent down and scooped Ruby up. Belle watched the three of them take off, away from the fighting. She saw Gold come flying down the hall and slam into a wall, and heard Regina's cackling laughter.

"It's so unlike you to back such a slow horse," Regina said, flinging her burning poison from her hands. It barely missed Gold, but Belle could see holes in his suit where he hadn't been so lucky. She needed to get past them and to Emma, but they were blocking her way. She knew she could get away from Regina's poison unscathed, but she didn't want to expend the energy it would take to heal herself.

Every moment she waited was another moment that Emma was bleeding, so Belle decided to do it, to run past them and let Gold distract Regina. They needed to get out of there, all of them, alive.

Regina saw Belle coming before Belle got past her, distracting her from her battle with Gold. She flung poison at Belle, which hit her in the face. Gold took that moment to send Regina flying far away from Belle, further down the hallway and into a door.

"GO," he told Belle, sounding horrified. Belle couldn't see anything,anything; her face felt like it had been lit on fire. She was on the floor, clawing at her face, trying to heal it, but it didn't seem to be working.

"Oh my God, oh God," she heard Mary Margaret moments later, and then something cold was on her face. "Belle, your face," Mary Margaret said. A minute later Belle could see again and got to her feet.

"It will heal," she said, running in to where Emma was. August was still holding her, his face pale and his jeans stained with blood. Belle flung herself onto Emma's body, putting her hands on the exposed, bloody skin. Pain erupted through her as she felt Emma's damage.

"Your face," August said, looking at Emma. He looked petrified.

"Get him out of here!" Belle instructed, but August immediately began to protest.

"No! You don't want me to leave."

Belle and Mary Margaret both stopped. "We don't want him to leave," Mary Margaret said.

"Okay," Belle agreed, not questioning their change of heart. She was still absorbing Emma's damage. "Where is David and Archie?"

"I don't know what happened to Archie," Mary Margaret said frantically. "He never made it here. David went looking for Ruby,Ruby; I don't know where he is either."

"Ryan and Anastasia have Ruby, they're taking her back to Granny," Belle said, gritting her teeth. "What is he doing here?"

"I belong here," he said softly, and though Belle couldn't explain why, she agreed with him.

Belle jerked her hands away and watched as the gash in Emma's skin began to close up. "We have to get her out of here. We all have to get out of here."

August lifted Emma into his arms and moved out of the room towards the stairs. Belle didn't see Regina or Gold anymore, and decided that Gold could handle Regina himself. It was more important to get them all out of there while they were still alive.

By the stairs they found David. Belle didn't know where he had come from, but he was in bad shape. The adrenaline was starting to wear off and she wasn't sure if she could keep up with the healing. She grabbed him by the upper arm, absorbing some of his hurts to help him walk with them.

"The hooked guy," David panted. Belle ignored him as the five of them made their way down the stairs, which was a bad move in retrospect. Waiting at the bottom of the stairs was the man with a hook for a hand, waiting for them.

"Go," Belle said to August, who was still holding an unconscious Emma, and David, who was in no shape to fight. She and Mary Margaret would have to do this alone.

"No-"

"Go!" Mary Margaret shouted at David. August let David sling his arm awkwardly over his shoulder as Mary Margaret and Belle took a defensive stance against the hooked man. David and August were blocked by him, but if Belle and Mary Margaret could get him out of the way August and David would be free to get to Granny. Mary Margaret made the first move, lunging at him, her hands smoking from the coldness of her gift.

Hook dodged, his hook slicing through the air and missing Mary Margaret by inches. Belle moved as he dodged Mary Margaret, getting a firm kick into his chest as Mary Margaret went onto the offensive again. Hook was not a match for the two of them, in several moments they had gotten Hook away from the door, allowing August and David out with Emma.

Hook moved again, catching Belle in the side with his hook. He ripped, taking her flesh with him. Impossibly fast, he kicked Mary Margaret back. They kept coming, but it became clear that Hook was a talented fighter as he caught them over and over with his hook. Mary Margaret and Belle were starting to lose their stamina when Hook caught Belle's neck. She moved quickly to avoid him cutting her throat, instead being sliced down the neck to her shoulder. She shouted in pain as something dark moved behind Hook, kicking him hard in the back. Ryan was back with a vegenence. He was the better fighter, thanks to his ability which made any move that Hook made learnable for Ryan. Ryan kept coming at Hook, harder and better, until he delivered one fast kick into Hooks face, slamming him simultaneously into a wall. Hook's eyes slid shut and the man collapsed to the ground.

"Come on, let's go," Ryan said, leading Mary Margaret and Belle out. They ran out, ignoring the crowd of people watching the entire thing, trying to put as much distance between Regina, City Hall, and themselves as possible. Belle was grateful she had parked so far away when the three climbed in and sped off. Ryan drove while Belle reclined in the back seat and Mary Margaret rode shot gun. The three of them remained silent as they drove back to their headquarters. Ryan had to help Belle once they arrived, carrying her in when she couldn't walk herself. She was beginning to feel the strain of all the healing she had done along with her body healing itself. Downstairs Jefferson and Archie were pacing nervously while Granny watched on. Mary Margaret collapsed into David's waiting arms. Ruby was sitting on a white cot, rubbing her face while Anastasia sat at her feet. Gold was sitting in a chair, his eyes dark, his hair and face blood stained while Emma lied on the table to the side of him. August sat on the table by her head.

When Gold saw Ryan carry in Belle he jumped out his seat. "This is your fault!" He snarled, trying to take Belle out of Ryan's arms. Ryan dodged him and brought Belle to where Ruby had been sitting before she saw Belle. He laid her down and then turned to face Gold.

"I saved her life!"

"Stop it!" Mary Margaret shouted. "Fighting will not do us any good. We voted on this, remember? Regina was waiting for us, and she would have been if we had gone today or two weeks from now. We need to figure out how she keeps staying two steps ahead of us, and how to beat her."

Gold sank down on the cot next to Belle and gathered her up in his arms. She was trying not to touch him, but it was impossible, and after a moment found herself absorbing all his hurts as well. He had taken several hits of Regina's poison along with what seemed like normal wear and tear from fighting.

"Why didn't you just explode her mind?" Belle joked, resting her head on his shoulder.

"Can't," he responded. "Those little triangles on her head keep me out. Believe me, I tried."

Regina had been waiting for them. Did that mean she had a mole in their inner circle? Had she managed to plant a bug somewhere besides their offices? Belle surveyed the room of hurt people, wondering if one of them was untrustworthy.

"What is August's deal?" She asked, her eyes lingering on him.

"Power of persuasion," he said after a moment. "Very subtle. He'll be useful."

"Can we trust him?" She asked, still wondering if someone had betrayed them.

"No one here is speaking with Regina. I've been going through all their minds," he promised her.

"How did August know where we were?" She was still suspicious.

"He saw the blast and went to investigate," Gold murmured.

That was good enough for Belle. She trusted Gold, and if he believed that August was there honestly then so did she. More than anything she needed sleep, but before she could pass out for several hours she needed to know what they were going to do now.

"What happens now?"

"We wait," Granny said from her spot. "We don't get fooled again. We know what we're up against, and that we can't take it down without careful planning and training."

Subtlety. Gold's original plan. Belle laced her fingers through Gold's, ready. They would take down Regina, and take back their city.


	15. Like Diamonds In The Sky

**A/N: SORRY! I have had some things going on IRL, and this took a bit of the back burner. Should be back on track though.****  
**

**I'll Make This Place Your Home should be posted tomorrow.  
**

**Also, I am planning a sequel to this. For the record.  
**

Belle would have spent the better part of two days in bed if she could have, but she didn't want to be gone for that long. All the healing she had done had taken a toll on her body, and Belle felt like she had a bad cold. She wasn't sure if it was because of all the people she had healed and their injuries on top of her own, or if she had stretched past her own limits.

She sighed in the car on her way to work, leaning her head back into Gold's leather seat. She had asked him to drive her to work today when she woke up feeling like she got run over by a freight train.

"When I was a boy," he said softly, "I used to give myself nose bleeds."

She looked up at him, concerned. "Why would you do that?"

"Because I didn't understand my own limits. I tried to do too much too soon without understanding how my ability really worked."

"But you're so powerful now."

"Because I learned what I could do, perfected it, and then began stretching past it. You are trying to do too much at once without a real understanding of what you are capable of. You need to learn that before you try and do more."

She sighed and closed her eyes again. "I don't have time for that."

"We'll start slow, tonight after Bae goes to bed," he told her. His tone had a kind of finality to it that told her it would do no good to argue, not that she had planned to anyway.

He kissed her lightly once they reached her building before he drove away. Belle ignored the fact that her secretary was still gone as she locked herself in her office. Belle was drowning in cases and paperwork since she had joined Operation Cobra. She knew she needed to get on top of these cases and bring them to conclusion before Regina stepped in. The last thing she needed was to be fired for not doing her job. Regina would love to get someone else to do her job. She barely knew where to start, so she grabbed a file and started reading. She kept the pace, making notes in each based on what she needed and making a few calls to set up interviews in the jail to try and speak with some of these people. Belle always tried to cut some kind of deal before taking her case to trial in order to try and save the taxpayers some money. She found that the more afraid the defendant was the more likely they were to cut a deal, especially if death was on the table.

At noon Belle practically leapt out of her chair, making a beeline for the elevator. She felt fried and needed a pick me up, something greasy and covered in bacon from Granny's. She was contemplating a beer and if Granny would put it in a to go cup for her when the elevator doors opened and Emma Swan stepped out, a grimace on her face.

"Hey!" Belle greeted cheerfully, "Come to have lunch with me?"

"Not exactly. I need you to come with me."

"Where?" Belle asked, getting into the elevator with Emma.

"I don't want you to freak out...or get mad at me," Emma said warily.

"What did you do now?" She asked, her tone playful.

"I arrested Gold this morning."

The doors opened the moment Emma said it, leaving Belle gaping like a fish as people walked in. Emma tugged her out, leading her into the frosty air.

"You did WHAT?!" Belle shouted as they began walking towards the station.

"I had to; otherwise Regina would have found someone who would. I didn't want to!"

"Why?" Belle asked, her mind whirling.

"Regina apparently staged an undercover investigation and found paperwork suggesting he has been selling arms to The Glass Mafia."

"Oh my God." Belle said eloquently. "

Yeah. David is already there, Regina expects the state to prosecute him. She wanted you but David got their first."

"Did he? Did he do it?" Belle stopped them on the street, demandingly.

"Belle, what kind of crappy arms dealer keeps receipts of his transactions? Have you ever heard something so stupid? Gold runs a multi-billion dollar company and this is where he chose to get sloppy? This is just a distraction; Regina needs him out of the way so she can pick us off without his interference. If I had a week I could clear him of all charges but I think you, Mary Margaret, Ruby, and I will all be dead by then. We need to get him out tonight and we need a solid plan against her. We are running out of time."

Belle agreed completely with what Emma was saying but was at a loss as to removing Regina permanently. "What have you got?"

Emma shook her head. "Nothing. David and I already talked about it and agreed we need to break him out tonight in case Regina moves against any of us, but outside of that we don't have anything."

"What can I do?" Belle asked urgently.

Emma shifted a little uncomfortably, glancing at her sideways. "We need his son...Bae."

"Bae?" Belle asked with eyebrows raised. "You know he's just as likely to kill all of us as Regina if anything happens to Bae."

"I know. I don't like involving a minor in this but he's the only one who can get Gold out quickly while the rest of us provide a distraction. Jefferson can only shut the power down there for five minutes. That's not enough time for us to break Gold out with all the guards, even with David's super strength."

Belle sighed. "I'll ask Bae, but I'm sure he'll say yes. I probably should go see him. If he gets wind of this he'll blow his way out of prison."

"Be careful. We can't let Regina get wind of this. It's important for her to think she's beating us right now."

Belle nodded. "Tell him I'll see him soon," she said.

Emma turned and then Belle turned around and headed back to her office. Bae didn't get out of school for another three hours and it would be too suspicious to pull him out any earlier. She didn't want to disrupt the boy's life any more than it already had been. That was, until she got a phone call from Bae's school.

"Is this Miss French?" A woman's voice asked.

"Yes."

"This is Ms. Shoemacker; I'm calling about Balfour Gold. You're listed as a contact."

"Is everything okay?"

"The Mayor is here trying to pick the boy up and Balfour is adamant that you and his father would not wish this."

"He's right. I'll be right down, I am five minutes away."

"Thank you."

Belle hung up the phone and was about to hail a cab when a familiar face materialized out of the crowd.

"Dad?" Belle said, stunned to see her portly father making his way to her, his face red with rage.

"Is it true?" He roared, causing several pedestrians to stop and stare.

"Daddy, calm down," Belle said soothingly, walking towards her father in an attempt to quiet him down but he was not easily placated.

"You are dating Rush Gold, the sonofabitch who had me evicted last week and was arrested today for selling weapons to the mafia?!"

"Dad, please stop screaming, people are staring," Belle said desperately.

"He evicted me personally!" Moe French was not hearing her as he ranted on. "Put me out on the street! And now I hear my own flesh and blood is sleeping with him, raising his bastard son, playing happy family!"

Belle felt tears pricking at her eyes. She didn't know Gold had even owned apartment buildings, let alone that he had evicted her father. It didn't surprise her that this had happened after Gold had seen the squalor her father was living in when those goons had threatened Belle's life.

"I thought the Mayor was putting you up," Belle said softly, trying to keep the tears at bay.

"She just found me a new place to live!"

"I have an apartment; you can stay there for now. I have to go handle something, Daddy-" She was fishing through her purse for her keys to her old apartment when she felt something connect with her face. Her heels and posture caused her to fall onto cold pavement. Belle looked up holding her cheek, looking at her father.

"Daddy?" She asked, a few tears slipping out. He looked just as shocked.

"Belle...baby..."

A stranger helped Belle to her feet. "Want me to call the police?" The man asked her but Belle shook her head no.

"Go to my apartment," she told him, pressing the keys into his hands.

"I'm so sorry, Belle...baby," her father looked miserable.

Belle wiped away her tears and sucked in a deep breath. "You need help. Go, we can talk later."

Her father nodded and ambled off, misery etched into every line of his face. He needed help to beat his addiction and the minute she dealt with Regina she planned to handle that.

"Don't sell any of my things!" She shouted after him. Most things that meant something to her where now at Gold's but she wouldn't put it past her dad to pawn her TV to buy drugs.

She hailed a cab and directed it to Bae's school, wincing when she opened her compact up and saw a bruise forming. With a quick thought she watched as the forming mark fade away. The last thing Bae needed was to see her looking like a battered wife. Her father's altercation had wasted precious minutes and she prayed Bae was still there.

She stepped into the principal's office, relieved to see Bae sitting there waiting for her. The principal walked out when Belle walked in, an angry Regina following behind.

"Miss French," the woman said, shaking Belle's hand. "I'm sorry to inconvenience you."

"It's no matter at all. I'm happy to come down and sort through this issue."

"The, uh, Mayor here used to be Balfour's contact when he was..."

"With the situation his father is in I think it is in Balfour's best interest to be under my guardianship." Regina said.

"Well Mayor Mills, if you really feel that way, I suggest you take it up in family court. Until then, I will be taking Bae today, and every day after until it is determined otherwise." Belle led Bae out of the building and to her waiting cab. She directed the driver to take her back to her office as she called Ryan and asked for him to come get her.

"What did she mean about my dad?" Bae asked her but Belle motioned for him to be quiet and to his credit he did. They waited outside until Ryan showed up. Bae got into the back and Belle into the passenger seat and Ryan headed to their hide out.

"Have you seen him?" Ryan asked immediately

"No, I went and got Bae, Regina was trying to check him out of school."

"Why would she do that?" Ryan asked quizzically.

"I don't know. Maybe to kidnap him?"

Ryan shook his head. "Too sloppy. She's up to something."

"What happened to my Dad?" Bae asked again.

Ryan and Belle exchanged a furtive glance before Belle told him, "He's been...falsely...arrested."

"Don't worry kid, we're gonna get him out."

"But we need your help," Belle turned around to look at the serious boy. His dark eyes were serious and for the first time she could see Gold in his son.

"Anything. Just tell me what I need to do."

"That's the spirit," Ryan said, stepping on the gas.

Belle couldn't help but feel a little uncomfortable around Ryan. They had never resolved their argument, instead sweeping it under the rug. It didn't help that he and Gold had a strange sort of rivalry going on. Truthfully, Belle had been avoiding Ryan for the time being until she knew what to say.

She glanced over at him as they drove and saw his grip tighten on the steering wheel.

"Belle," he began, but she cut him off.

"Not here." If they were going to discuss their issues they were not going to do it in front of Bae.

Ryan gripped the steering wheel tightly again and clenched his jaw. She didn't care if he was angry with her, they would do this on her terms. Bae didn't need to overhear any of their issues. She spent the rest of the drive trying to prepare what she would say to him. She didn't want her temper to get the better of her or say something she would regret. She was determined to keep him as a friend, even if he made it complicated.

They took Bae down to introduce him to everyone, not prepared for the sight that greeted them. Jefferson sat at a computer clacking furiously away at the keyboard. The monitors behind him were all on showing various scenes from every day Storybrooke. Occasionally one of the monitors would flicker to another part of the city and Jefferson would almost smile though he never paused. August and Ruby had the entire table covered in paperwork. They sat at opposite ends of the table reading through it. When either found something useful they passed it on to Mary Margaret or Archie, both of whom were sitting cross legged in chairs further away from the tables. Both had high lighters in their laps and blue ink pens tucked behind their ears and would use either alternately. Ana and Granny had blue prints tacked up on a dry erase boards slightly behind the table, both drawing small arrows in a bright red marker on the papers.

"What's going on?" Bae asked, causing everyone to pause and look up from what they were doing.

"This is Gold's son," Ryan said, putting a loose hand on Bae's shoulder.

"Balfour," Belle added, stepping further into the room. Everyone greeted the boy and then went back to their work.

"What can I do?" Bae asked earnestly.

"Come here with me," Jefferson beckoned. Belle went to follow him but Ryan caught her.

"Outside?" It wasn't really a question. She shot another glance at Bae, who had been given a chair and was watching the monitors at Jefferson's request.

"All right," she said, following him out. Neither of them spoke as they walked down the corridor and up the stairs. It was a clear night, quiet and calm. She fixed her eyes on a shiny black car parked, absently wondering who it belonged to.

"So," Ryan said, drawing her out of her reverie.

"So," she agreed. She wasn't sure she wanted to have this conversation. For all her thoughts about it in the car she never did figure out what she wanted to say.

"I shouldn't have kissed you," he told her, watching her intently. "Not like that. It wasn't how I pictured it. I just..."

"You were mad," she supplied. "You're right; you shouldn't have kissed me."

"I can't help how I feel about you, and I'm not going to apologize for it. I want you to be with me."

She sighed softly, feeling uncomfortable with his words. "I'm not asking you to apologize. I just want you to respect my choices."

"If I had met you first..." He trailed off and shook his head before looking at her. "I will do better. I don't want to be that creepy guy who can't take no for an answer, or worse, that guy who forces himself on a girl who doesn't like him."

"I could take you," Belle said, glad he was handling it with grace.

Ryan laughed loudly, his head thrown back. "I don't doubt that."

"Are we okay?" Belle asked once Ryan's laughter died down.

He considered her seriously for a moment. "Yes. I still don't like Gold though."

"Well, as long as you two stop hitting each other that's fine."

"What are you talking about, 'you two?' The only person getting hit is me."

It was Belle's turn to laugh as she turned around to go back in.

"Fair point."

Downstairs was still a chaotic mess. Ryan told her Jefferson and now Bae were doing surveillance of Storybrooke while Ana and Granny were studying the layout of the prison. Archie, Mary Margaret, August, and Ruby were going over anything that might get Gold out without having to resort to violence.

"Anything?" Belle asked, pulling a chair next to August and picking up a document.

"No, nothing that would tonight. We could in a week at the earliest," Mary Margaret said, her hands dropping in her lap, defeated. "Regina has ensured that an investigation would have to ensue to prove the charges against him were false. They haven't even arraigned him yet, so bail hasn't been set."

"So we're definitely breaking him out tonight?" Belle asked.

"Looks like it," August said, rubbing his eyes tiredly.

"We could leave him there for a week," Ruby suggested.

"And let Regina kill him?" Archie asked sensibly.

"Or let him kill everyone in the prison," Ryan added darkly.

"Hey!" Belle said in a warning tone, jerking her head towards Bae who, thankfully, was not listening.

"Sorry," Ryan said softly.

Some noisy clattering on the stairs revealed Emma, looking tired and harassed. "Just finished dealing with Regina."

Jefferson and August both looked up as Emma continued ranting about Regina. Belle and Ryan exchanged a glance as Jefferson scooted his chair closer to Emma once she sat down on the other side of August. Belle couldn't be certain but it almost looked like they were competing. Belle planned to bring this up to Emma later.

Belle paid close attention, once David arrived, to the plan to break Gold out. In theory, the plan was simple. August and Ruby were going to walk in saying they wanted filler shots for the next day's news. August would persuade the guard to tell him what cell Gold was being kept in. Once they knew, Jefferson would cut the power, giving them five minutes to get Gold and everyone else out. Ryan, Archie, and David would subdue the guards with help from Mary Margaret as needed. Belle and Anastasia would get Bae in, to the correct cell, and Bae would take Gold from the cell to a designated spot on the outskirts of town. Everyone else would get out, meet up with Bae and Gold, and go back to Granny's. Emma would be waiting at the spot in case anyone followed them, and to offer extra protection to Bae if it became necessary that he needed it.

"The plan will work if everyone plays their part perfectly," August said smoothly.

"What about an outside presence?" Mary Margaret fretted.

"Everything will be fine," David reassured her, placing his hand on top of hers.

"This will work," Emma said confidently.

"It's the only plan we've got," Belle added squeezing Bae's hand under the table. Bae had accepted his role in all of this unquestioningly. Belle just hoped he could handle the responsibility and that they weren't putting too much on the shoulders of an under-aged boy.

Ruby and Archie stood, still dressed in their business attire from earlier in the day.

"We should probably head down if we want to make it there before midnight."

Everyone exchanged looks before walking out to their separate cars. Anastasia, Belle, and Bae were the last ones out.

"Who's car is that?" She asked as they filed into Belle's BMW. Belle shrugged.

"Granny's I imagine," Belle said as they pulled out, leaving a lone car parked out front.

"Right, Granny. Usually she drives with Ryan."

Belle just shrugged and drove, concentrating on getting back into the city and finding a spot far enough from the jail that they wouldn't be spotted but close enough that her and Ana could get to it quickly and make a clean getaway. The three hid in the shadows until they saw the lights go out in the building.

"That's our cue," Ana said.

"Ready?" Belle asked Bae. It didn't matter what he said at this point, there was no way they could continue without him.

Bae nodded yes and in they went. Ana knocked the guards standing outside, swiping their badges and swiping them to let them in. Inside was complete chaos. There were more guards than David, Archie, Ruby, August, and Ryan could handle.

"Cell two seventeen!" August shouted at Belle.

Ana stayed, putting men to sleep as they got in her way. Belle and Bae ran down the cell block in almost total darkness, ignoring the shouting from other prisoners. When they reached cell two seventeen Belle nodded at Bae. He gave her a determined look and then disappeared. Belle peered into the cloudy plastic window to see Bae appear, grab his father, and then disappear again. She breathed out hard in relief and took off running again. The power and security cameras were due to come back on in at any moment and none of them could be in there.

"He did it!" Belle shouted when she reached the front. "Get out!"

Most of the guards were down, and with a quick pulse of power Ana had the rest on the ground fast asleep. They streamed out, heading to their respected hiding spots. August was injured so he came with Belle and Ana, sitting in the back as Belle pulled a bullet out of his shoulder with her fingers.

"You're good at this," he panted once she had the twisted piece of metal in her palm.

"I've done it once or twice," she said wryly as she placed a hand on his shoulder, pouring some of herself into him and hoped no one else needed aid.

They reached the meet up point and found Gold, Emma, and Bae waiting along with the rest of their rag tag group. Belle couldn't get out of the car fast enough, running to Gold and throwing her arms around him. He was in an orange jumpsuit, his eyes dark and his expression dangerous. It softened slightly when she launched herself in his arms, hugging her tightly. They shared a messy kiss before breaking apart.

"You involved my son," he hissed darkly. Belle looked over at a defiant looking Bae standing close to Emma.

"You evicted my father," she shot back, staring Gold in the eye.

He looked surprised for a moment, his eyes searching hers and she realized he was reading through her memories

"Stop it," she demanded and he pulled away, angrier than before.

"He struck you."

"We'll deal with this later," she said. "I would never have let anything happen to Bae. He's like a son to me."

Gold's expression softened at her words and he gathered her close again. Belle opened up an arm so Bae could join in their family moment.

"Is everyone here?" David asked, "And is anyone injured?"

Everyone was accounted for and intact, so they all filed back into cars and headed back to their base. Belle felt a little uneasy at how easy it was to get Gold out. She kept the feeling to herself as they reached base. Everyone walked down together, their voices mingling together in the stairwell.

"Wait-" Gold said as the turned to walk into their meeting room, but it was too late. Everyone stopped dead when they saw Granny crumpled on the ground, possibly dead. Ruby and Mary Margaret ran to her aid, freezing when a black chair turned revealing Regina sitting there, smiling.

"Welcome back."


	16. Those Days Are Over

**A/N: This is the final chapter! It will have a sequal titled, Running With The Devil and will be out in the next week or two!****  
**

Belle and Gold both reached for Bae at the same time. Ryan shielded Belle, allowing her to drop to her knees quickly.

"Get out of here," she told him urgently.

"But-"

"NOW!" Gold roared. Bae looked at them frightened but disappeared with a soft pop. Belle exhaled and stood again. Regina had witnessed their quick act and had gotten out of her chair, an ugly look on her face.

"Now, now, I don't remember inviting any of you to leave. Such poor manners. Please, come in." No one moved until several of her cronies appeared behind them and herded them in, separating them as they went. Belle's shirt was caught on Hook's hook as he dragged her off by herself. Everyone was standing with someone guarding over them, with the exception of Gold. He had incapacitated someone Belle did not recognize. Gold was openly facing Regina, rage etched into every line on his face.

A quick glance around revealed Emma standing quietly, eyeing all the new people in the room. Her eyes were scrunched slightly as she looked at each of them in turn. When her eyes landed on Belle she winked and continued on. Emma, more powerful than Gold or Regina; their secret weapon.

"Is Granny dead?" Ruby asked, bringing Belle out of her thoughts.

Regina tossed her head back and laughed. "She was going to go eventually," Regina told Ruby cruelly. "I helped her along."

Belle didn't see David break through the random minion and lunge for Regina, but she did see Regina's poison hit him in the face.

"David!" Mary Margaret screamed. Regina was laughing hysterically as Belle tried to move past Hook.

"Ah, ah," he tutted at her. "Let the boy learn his lesson."

Gold looked down at David at up at Regina, who immediately stopped laughing. Everyone that wasn't a member of Operation Cobra hit the ground, clutching their heads. Belle ran past Hook to David, along with Mary Margaret. Mary Margaret began to freeze the poison as Belle poured herself into David, healing the damaged tissue.

"Not too much," Mary Margaret hissed at Belle. Gold was knocked back by Regina's poison and her minions were getting back up.

"Kill them," Regina instructed with a snarl.

Hook was back on his feet and looking at Belle. He wanted a rematch from their previous fight. Belle was momentarily distracted by Emma who whooshed past her and ran after Regina, who had blown apart a wall and was making her way through a hallway. Gold looked torn between staying with Hook and going after Regina.

"Go," Belle ordered, getting to her feet. "Go! I will be fine, go!"

He looked at her one last time before taking off after Regina. Emma and Gold were definitely their two most powerful fighters, and left them two people short, but Belle felt confident. She faced Hook, her jutting her chin slightly in defiance.

"So," she asked, "What is it that you do?"

He smirked at her, tilting his head as he looked at her. "I steal other men's wives."

She laughed, despite herself and her surroundings. Somewhere near her David was slamming someone's head into a concrete wall. "That's not going to help you now."

"Aye, so it's not," He agreed seriously, "But between you and me, I don't need a super power against you. Not when I have this." He held up his arm with the gleaming, silver hook attached.

"We'll see."

He swung at her; hook first and catching her on the cheek. She could have dodged it but she wanted him to see just exactly who he was dealing with. He thought she'd easy prey, that she had only escaped last time because Mary Margaret and Ryan had stepped in to help her. His hook ripped some of her flesh from her face and she had to force herself not to react or cry out. She focused on the pain and watched his face as she healed herself.

"My, my," he said softly. "Little princess has a trick up her sleeve. It will make killing you so much more delicious."

She responded by kicking him hard in the stomach. She had no intention of dying today.

"I understand why they call you hell on heels," He gasped out, swinging at her again. She dodged this time and got another kick in. Hook stopped messing around after that and began to fight back. If he wanted her dead he would have to put up a better fight. Belle knew with certainty that she could wear him out before he ever came close to killing her, unless he managed to cut her head off, and with the way he was swinging his hook at her throat, she thought that might be his objective. They were almost evenly matched; his strength was off-set by her ability to heal herself.

He was swinging like a mad man, fury all over his face. He had knocked her onto the ground, his hook raised and poised to strike. She squeezed her eyes shut, bracing herself for a blow that never came. When she opened them she Hook looking over at Ryan with a strange expression on his face. Ryan's eyes were on her, his hands holding his neck. She watched in horror as blood began seeping through his fingers and Ryan sank to his knees.

"I love you. I'm sorry," he mouthed. She scrambled to her feet to get to him but Hook caught her around her waist.

"No, you're going to watch," he said, his tone ruthless, his breath hot on her neck.

Belle felt her fear turn to rage as she slammed her elbow into his face. He stumbled back but Belle didn't let up on her assault. She continued slamming her fist into his face until she felt her wrist crack. Hook fell back over a broken, overturned chair. The metal legs had been ripped off the chair and were scattered next to the chair on the ground. Belle grabbed one and thrust it into his abdomen, her eyes blinded by her tears.

"Belle! Belle, stop!" Ruby and Archie had come back looking for Belle. Belle pulled the piece of metal out of Hook's stomach, ignoring the look of concern and horror on Ruby's face as she made her way to Ryan. Vaguely she was aware of Hook taunting Ruby and Archie as they tied him up. She dropped the metal leg, stained with Hooks blood, on the floor next to Ryan's body. He was lying face down on the floor in his own blood. She pulled his head into her lap after she got him on his back. His eyes were closed and with the exception of the gaping wound in his neck, he looked asleep, almost serene. She put her hands on his face and willed him to heal, to open his eyes and look at her, to say something, anything. Nothing happened. She couldn't feel anything.

"No," she cried, her hands covered in his blood as she put her hands on his chest. "No, no, no, RYAN! Ryan, please! Come back! Please. Don't leave me. Don't go."

Strong arms wrapped around her and pulled her away from Ryan's body. "He's gone," Archie said gently, gathering her against his chest. Belle, for her part, didn't try and fight him as her blood soaked hands fisted in his shirt and she began to sob. Ryan, one of the best friends she had had, gone. The man who had saved her life, taught her to fight, had come to her defense. Never again would she hear him laugh, roll her eyes at one of his sarcastic comments, watch him argue with Gold.

Archie had Ruby take Belle out of their headquarters and to Gold's mansion, where they had been ordered to wait for everyone. Belle had missed the showdown between Emma and Regina, but Ruby assured her it was epic, and that Gold and Emma had barely escaped with their lives. Emma had managed to get Regina's mask and head dress off, leaving her vulnerable to a mental attack. In the process, Gold had been blasted with some of her poison and one of her bombs. Ruby assured Belle that Mary Margaret had gotten most of the poison off of him before it did any lasting damage but his legs were pretty badly injured in the blast. Ruby also told her that Gold had wanted to kill Regina but Emma had decided to spare her life. Regina was alive and in police custody, along with several of her minions, and Hook was in the hospital.

Those who were unhurt came back to Gold's, trickling in slowly over the course of the night. Mary Margaret and David came with news that Granny had made it to the hospital and was pronounced dead thirty minutes after arriving. Archie came with Anastasia; August came with Jefferson, then Emma, and finally Gold.

Belle spent the night waiting for everyone on the large couch, Bae sitting at her side refusing to leave her. Belle had not moved since Ruby had brought her in nor had she stopped crying. No amount of jail time could make things right, could bring back Granny and Ryan. None of it seemed to matter anymore. They had all lost so much, people they loved. It was impossible to celebrate their victory that night, since it didn't feel like they had won anything.

Gold limped over to Belle, his clothes torn and part of his face scarred. She immediately put her hands on him and absorbed the damage done to him. Any cut, no matter how minor, was healed no matter the personal cost to herself. She had lost so much; the idea of losing him was intolerable.

"Save your strength," he murmured, gathering her in his arms. "I am fine."

She shook her head and continued until she could feel nothing else. He pulled her hands away from him and held them tightly in his hands.

"Belle, heal yourself. Stop worrying about me." She looked up at him through watery eyes.

"I can't heal a broken heart."

Belle eventually fell into a fitful sleep, waking suddenly as Ryan's face swam into her dreams, his hands clutching at his neck as Hook ordered her to watch. She gasped and looked around, confused for a moment. She was in her bed alone and she didn't remember getting into it. When she got out she saw her clothing had been changed, her skin wiped clean. If it wasn't for her blood shot eyes, tear stained face, or small amount of blood crusted into her hair she might have believed it was all a bad dream.

She walked quickly through the house and found Emma and Ruby waiting for her in the living room. Neither looked like they had gotten any sleep the night before.

"Hey," Ruby said when she saw Belle enter. "How did you sleep?"

Belle sank down on the couch in between them. "I kept hoping I would wake up and find the whole thing was a bad dream," she confessed, her voice hoarse. "Is he still...?"

Emma nodded, a tear slipping down her cheek.

"He died to save you," Ruby told her, trying to keep her voice steady. "He loved you so much."

Belle nodded, the tears falling freely again. After last night she would have believed more tears impossible, but there seemed no depth to her sadness. "I wish it would have been me."

"I don't." Belle, Emma, and Ruby looked up to see Bae standing there in pajamas looking hurt.

"Oh, Bae..." Belle trailed off, feeling hopeless. Emma scooted down to give him some room on the large couch. He sat next to Belle as close as possible, resting his head on her shoulder.

"You're like a mom to me," he confessed. "I don't want you to be sad. I could take you somewhere, away from all this for a little while if you want?"

Belle shook her head, pressing a kiss into Bae's hair. "Not yet. Soon, but not yet."

Later that afternoon Belle decided to see Ryan and say goodbye, before his funeral. Regina's true crimes were being kept secret from the general public. The official story was extortion and mob relates activities but Belle didn't care. She didn't care if the truth exposed everyone's secret identities, because the lies made Ryan and Granny's deaths seem meaningless. A funeral for both was being held the next day, paid for by Gold, something small. Granny and Ryan would have wanted it that way.

Gold had taken possession of all of Ryan's things, and in a twist no one saw coming, Granny had left her restaurant to Ruby. Belle had never realized how close Ruby and Granny had become, too caught up in her own life to notice what was happening with her friends.

She got the key from Gold and headed over to Ryan's apartment with the intent of boxing it up and putting it into storage before going to see his body. Gold had told her Ryan was a minimalist and that the job could be done in a few hours. She had never actually seen where he had lived before Operation Cobra, but it didn't seem like him at all. The apartment was a studio and tiny. There was a bed and a couch but nothing else in the way of furniture. He had the bare minimum of utensils and clothing. It took her less than an hour to sort through it all and get it into separate boxes.

She sat on his bed, prepared to pull the blankets off before calling it a day when she noticed something sticking out from under his pillow. She reached under it and found a notebook and when she opened it found it filled with his writing. She flipped the pages, stopping randomly to read: _Granny has instructed me to save the life of Belle French. She says she will be useful with the right training, that she will bring everyone with her. This will blow my cover; Regina will realize I was the mole. I hope Belle French is worth the trouble._

Belle slammed the notebook shut, her heart pounding in her ears. She grabbed the blankets and pillows off his bed, folded them up into a box taped it shut and then picked the notebook back up. Nervously she decided to look again. _Everyone was arguing today, nothing was decided. Leadership is needed but no one wants to step up to the plate. My vote is for Emma Swan, but I don't think she is ready yet. Unfortunately this leaves everyone at the mercy of Gold, who will most definitely get every single one of us killed. He does not seem to care if anyone lives or dies. His flippant attitude and arrogance makes my blood boil. I don't understand what someone like Belle sees in a man like him. Maybe she thinks she can save him? I don't know, but I worry he will get her killed in his quest to destroy Regina. I will die before I see any of Belle's blood spilled._

She closed it again, tears falling silently down her face. She thought back to all the times Ryan had intervened to save her life, ultimately paying with his life. She wondered if he would think it was worth it anymore.

She left the boxes in his apartment for another day but took the notebook with her. She wanted to read it all, to have something that allowed her to hear his voice, even if it was just in her head. She didn't think he would object; but even if he would have, it was too late.

Down at the morgue, Ryan and Granny's bodies lay side by side. They were both paler than they had been in life, but looked peaceful. The sheet was pulled up over Ryan's neck leaving only his face showing. She stood there for a long moment, just looking at him, memorizing his face. Tomorrow would be closed casket and she would never see him in the flesh ever again.

"It shouldn't have been this way," she said finally. "I wish it wouldn't have. But thank you. Thank you for your sacrifice. I will never forget it, or you. I will always miss you, and I hope, wherever you are, you're happy and have peace. You deserve that." She pressed a kiss to his forehead, flinching at the coldness, and after a quick good bye to Granny, walked out.

The next morning they were greeted with disturbing news. Emma informed them that Killian Jones, better known as Hook, had disappeared in the middle of the night, seemingly into thin air. Belle was angrier than anyone at the news. One of the few comforts she was taking from all of this was knowing that Hook would pay for what he did to Ryan. It was unacceptable to her that he had escaped justice.

"We'll catch him," Emma said reassuringly as they entered the church. Belle expected to see the church packed, but it was just the remaining members of Operation Cobra. Belle felt disappointed even though she knew this is exactly what Granny and Ryan would have wanted.

"So," David said nervously, shutting the church doors behind them. "We should say something."

"I'd like to say something," Ruby volunteered. Everyone else sat down as Ruby stood at the podium. Belle sat between Bae and Gold, the two most important men in her life. "I didn't have a mother growing up. It was just me and my father, and sometimes the girls he dated. I, uh, I didn't realize how much like a mother Granny had begun to feel like until she was gone. She was tough as nails, the kind of woman every girl wants to be. I will miss her." Ruby wiped tears away, trying to preserve her eyeliner and sat next to Emma.

Belle stood before anyone else got a chance, unaware that they had all agreed before the funeral to allow Belle to speak. "Ryan made me mad" she said after a moment. She closed her eyes, picturing him the last night she saw him, standing outside looking apologetic and defiant and hopeful all at once. "He knew exactly what to say to get under my skin, under anyone's skin. When I first met him he was saving my life from Ebony Shadow. He was upset that I was blowing his cover, although he never told me that. We became friends; he taught me hand to hand combat. He made me laugh. He saved my life, that last night. I...I had fallen back and I had given up. He came back for me and shielded me. The last words he said to me were 'I love you. I'm sorry.' and I wish-" her voice cracked at the memory of his face saying those words, the blood on his hands, the acceptance on his face. He knew he was going to die. "I wish he knew he didn't have anything to be sorry for me. I hope he knows it now. I will always miss him."

She stepped down off of the small stage and sank back into her seat, resting her head on Gold's shoulder. Bae took one of her hands in his and squeezed lightly and in that moment Belle knew they were all going to be all right.

"Did you get them?" A tall, attractive blonde man was standing in an underground laboratory, dressed in a black trench coat and thick gloves, his blue eyes alight with hope.

"Aye," Hook said, waving a hand lazily at the two black bags behind him. "They suffered messy deaths. Closed caskets. So tragic."

"Bring them here," the man instructed, obviously excited about the prospects of two dead bodies. They had to work together, but they eventually got both bodies and parallel metal tables.

"Who are they?" The blonde doctor asked. Hook rolled his eyes before reading the names off the tags tied to their feet.

"Ryan Hood and Ginny Lucas. Want to know their blood type too? They are important to the Scooby gang also known as Operation Cobra. Can you bring them back?"

"I can," the blonde doctor said solemnly, "But they'll come back as monsters. And I need a heart."

"I have your hearts, Victor," an auburn haired woman swanned into the room holding an ornate gold box. "Fresh, too."

"Cora," Hook smiled. "Who did you have to kill to get them?"

"Don't worry about what I do. Worry about what you need to do. You all have disappointed me, leaving Gold, Swan, and French alive. I think I'll leave Regina in her cell another day to think about how she has failed me."

"It won't happen again," Hook promised darkly. "I almost had her but he-" Hook jerked his head in the direction of Ryan's body- "Got in the way."

Victor was cutting open the bodies carefully and removing their dead hearts while Cora and Hook talked. He worked with a quick precision, taking out Cora's fresh hearts and laying them gently in the dead bodies.

"Stand back," Victor advised. Cora and Hook exchanged an amused look but stood back all the same as Victor put his hands on either body. The lights immediately began to flicker, making Hook look around warily. A bolt of lightning came from seemingly nowhere and then the lights were back on and the room was eerily silent.

"Well? Did it work?" Cora asked impatiently.

Victor looked down at Ryan's body, smiling when the once dead man opened his eyes.

"He's alive."

Gold had decided they would use his basement as their new headquarters while he worked on building them a new one.

"So does this mean you're a permanent member now?" David asked him.

"Sew my name onto our team shirts," Gold said sarcastically. Belle elbowed him in the ribs, causing him to smile.

"I think we need a leader. And a new name!" Belle said suddenly, remembering Ryan's words about Emma.

"I vote Emma," Mary Margaret said quickly.

"Seconded," August and Jefferson said at the same time, making Ruby giggle.

"All in favor of Ms. Swan," Gold said lazily.

Every single voice in the room said, "Aye".

"It seems to be unanimous. Any words you'd like to say?" Gold asked her.

"Uh, thanks?" Emma said.

"As for a new name-"

"Operation Scorpion!" Bae shouted, having snuck into their meeting.

"Bae, you're not supposed to be here! Go back upstairs immediately," Gold said sternly. Bae hung his head and walked out, much to the amusement of everyone else. "I like Operation Scorpion," Emma told them, enjoying Gold's annoyance. "Scorpians are cool."

Everyone agreed to the new name before heading on their separate ways. Regina was still in police custody and Hook was still missing, but no one was worried.

Belle saw everyone out, smiling good bye as Gold kept his frown firmly in place. "You could try to be a little warmer," she chided once everyone was gone.

They climbed the stairs together, heading to the bedroom they shared, both walking slowly. She wasn't in any hurry to rush things.

"They might be tempted to stay," he told her, intertwining his hand with hers.

"Would that really be the worst thing?" She opened their door and walked in, and he closed the door behind them before drawing her against him.

"Yes," he said, kissing her mouth softly. "I like having you all to myself."

She smiled against his lips, her hand straying into his hair. "Mmm, oh? Is that so?"

He smiled, one of his hands leaving her body to reach into his pant pocket. "It is."

"And why is that?"

He handed her a small, square velvet box. Belle opened it and found a square cut diamond set in a small silver band.

"Because then I wouldn't be able to ask you...Belle French, will you marry me?"


End file.
